Portrait of a Young Woman
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: “These experiences would never leave my mind or my heart for years to come. And as I began reflecting upon this, it was times like these that made me realize…how precious life is.” Sokai, AU.
1. Prologue: Remembering Her

A.N.: Hello everyone!! I don't really have much to say about this fic yet, so I just hope you enjoy it. I got the inspiration for writing this fic from watching DNAngel on YouTube…so you can thank them for that. This'll be my first published Kingdom Hearts fic.

**And as always, the Dislaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It is currently owned by the Walt Disney Inc. and Square-Enix Inc. But if I did, I would have made Roxas and Naminé more involved in KH II, and probably would've made it darker too…anyway…**

I present to you readers the prologue…

_Italics:_ Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/07/2007- Edited for consistency and formatting._

**Terms you should know: **

**Japanese:**

_Otousan_- Father.

_Ojisan_- Grandfather.

_Obasan_- Grandmother.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Prologue: Remembering Her_

"_Gomen nasai, Otousan."_

_Darkness filled the house as a presence made their way into the house. Rain dripped from their clothes as they trekked their footprints further into the dwelling. After making their way into the bedroom, the person took off a black trenchcoat, with a black hat to match as they threw it onto the bed. They then walked a few steps further, until they reached a particular room- the Display Room, as "she" had called it. The person flipped on the switch as they stepped inside the room. The light filtered through the person's profile, revealing an aging old man. White and grey filled his once brown hair, still unruly as ever as the man made his way over towards a black piano that sat in the center of the room._

_A frown made its way upon his lips as he sat at the piano. A beard surrounded his once clean cut visage, and as the man looked out a nearby window, his fingers began playing a slow, but warm melody despite the situation that had currently passed him. Rain poured heavily in the darkness, as lightening flashed, helping to illuminate the room even more as he played. He then focused back on playing as he closed his eyes, his ears picking up upon the composition as a grim smile came onto his face. _

_He opened his eyes, giving the room a forlorn look as he gazed at the room from within. His blue orbs held age as he slowly took his time observing the walls, a collage of paintings adorning throughout. As he turned his head to the left, the elder pianist glanced at one painting in particular. It sat at the center of the wall, adjacent to the grand piano that the man was playing. He sighed as he finished the song, his eyes never leaving that painting. He couldn't help but utter her name as he looked upon it._

"_Kairi…"_

_The young woman's name held resonance in him as he continued to examine the painting. It was a portrait, done with light colors on a white canvas. What it depicted was a young woman, seen to be in her teens, standing at the beach, barefoot as light blue water brushed against her legs, wearing a rose colored sundress. Long auburn hair slightly swayed in the breeze, a smile adorning her face as her violet-blue orbs looked out toward the ocean. _

"_Ojisan..?"_

_The old man broke his gaze away from the portrait to glance down at a little girl, who had auburn hair and green eyes, and wore a pink-yellow dress with matching slippers. A smile broke onto the man's face._

"_Ah, hello Ame-chan. What brings you to my humble abode?" the man asked, trying to be happy despite the situation that he was currently in. His granddaughter turned to glance at the painting. Her green orbs were set as she looked at the painting in fascination._

"_Who, who is that Ojisan?" the girl asked, as she pointed towards the portrait. The elder man turned his gaze from his granddaughter and looked back up at the painting._

"_That, Ame-chan, was your grandmother…" The man answered. The girl turned to look at her grandfather._

"_Really..? She was very pretty," the girl said. The man nodded._

"_Yes, just like you, Ame-chan," the grandfather stated. The girl smiled._

"_When did you meet Obasan, Ojisan?" the granddaughter asked. The grandfather turned in his seat to direct his eyes toward the girl._

"_When did I meet her? Well…well you see Ame-chan, that portrait you see there was my finest work, and it was painted a very long time ago. Forty years ago, to be exact. That was when I met your grandmother," the old man replied._

"_Really?" the girl asked. The man nodded._

"_Really," the man said. Their eyes then jerked as they saw another presence enter the room._

"_Ame-chan, there you are…I've been looking everywhere for you…" a young man said, breathing deeply. The girl frowned at the young man._

"_Gomen, Otousan. I just wanted to make sure that Ojisan was okay," the girl stated. The young man smiled as he looked down upon his daughter._

"_I know sweetheart, but right now, Ojisan needs his time alone. We should get you home, ne?" the man asked. The girl nodded._

"_Right." She then ran up and suddenly hugged her grandfather, who was still sitting at the seat. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Bye Ojisan. I hope you get to feeling better," the girl said. The old man gave her a sad smile._

"_Me too Ame-chan, me too. Now, hurry along to your mother," the old man said. The girl nodded as she let go, and then ran out of the room, leaving the two men to themselves._

"_Otousan…will you be all right?" the young man asked. The old man gave his son a grim smile._

"_Yes Kyo, I think so." The son gave a small smile back._

"_I hope so, Otousan…I miss her," the son said. His father suddenly frowned as he looked back at his legacy._

"_Me too son, me too," the old man stated. The son then looked away from his father._

"_Well Otousan, I'll be leaving now. Take care." The young man was about to leave when he suddenly turned to look back toward his father. "Oh, and if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me and Mizore, all right?" _

_The old man nodded. "All right. Take care, son."_

_The young man bowed. "You too, Father." The young man then left the room, leaving the old man to himself. He turned to look back._

"_Forty years ago…"_

_Forty years ago, I thought I knew everything there was to know about love…_

_Forty years ago, I thought that I knew everything about relationships, and all they brought was grief and heartache._

_Forty years ago, I thought I would never love…_

_That was, until I met you, Kairi…_

_Little did I know that meeting you would change my whole perspective on life…_

_And make me a better man because of it…_

_Forty years ago…_

­­­

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I'll probably have the first chapter up in a week. Thank you all for taking the time to read, and any reviews can and would be appreciated, so, thanks!!

Until the first chapter, ja ne!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	2. My Boring, Melancholy Life…

A

A.N: Hello people!! I hope I kept enough of you hooked to move on to this first chapter…and see who shows up, and who doesn't. But don't worry, most of our fav. KH characters should make an appearance somewhere within this fic. I'll also try to put in any Final Fantasy and Disney characters that might actually fit into the plotline.

This story will alternate between Sora's point of view and third person. I'll try my best to integrate the two points seamlessly as I can, so the reading experience will be as good as possible. I just hope you enjoy this chapter…

**Soul of Riku, Unmei06, franchi, Liv, Sayshello3, and Kingdom Lyoko of feudal heroes**, thanks for being my first reviewers! Your comments really mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you all like this fic so far. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to premiere the first chapter…

_Italics: _Sora's thoughts.

_3/07/2007- Edited for formatting and consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

_Hai- _Yes.

_Okasan- _Mother.

_-san- _A term often used to mean Mr., Mrs., or Ms.

_-kun- _A term used often for males, but can be used for females as well.

­­

* * *

" **Portrait of a Young Woman "**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 1: My Boring, Melancholy Life…_

_In the beginning, I was alone._

_A situation like any other, I suppose. It's not like I wanted to be alone, however…_

_It just ended up that way. And maybe, that's how things were supposed to be._

_I was used to it. I was used to coming home, and spending the days in my room, on my own. I even sort of liked it._

_That was, until I met her. Little did I know, __**she**__ would become the precipice for the reformation of my existence._

_Now, before I begin this tale of love, humor, drama, and angst, maybe it would be appropriate to give my name first. Very well._

_My name is Sora Akari. And at this stage in my life, I am sixteen years old._

_And I am lonely._

_Currently, I am attending the Destiny Islands Academy for the Arts, or the Academy, whichever you prefer. I am in my Junior year, and I am embarking on receiving my diploma. _

_Destiny Islands...the place where I've lived my whole life, a group of islands only a few miles away from the mainland, a place that receives sunlight daily, followed by light breezes that blow across the land, causing one to generally feel calm and relaxed. There has been many a day where I have sat on the sands, and peered out at the ocean, wondering about my life._

_Where will I go in life? Will I be happy wherever I happen to be a few years from now? Will I have someone standing by my side, helping me through the good times and the bad?_

_Will I like who I become..?_

_Will I like my life period? Questions such as these are only an example of what flows through my head on a daily basis. And I hate it. It makes me worry so much. I hate not knowing where I'm going to go, or who I'm going to be. It's so frustrating._

_But some things you just can't help, ne? Maybe I should stop contemplating about that for now._

_But enough about my thoughts. You'd probably like to see what it's like in my shoes is like, right?_

_Well, here's your wish, for this day will be beginning of a new life for me. One full of love, humor, drama and angst…_

_One story of how one person can change another person's whole perspective on life…_

_And how one person can make a difference in another person's life…_

* * *

"So class, can anyone tell me any parallels that exist between Antigone and Creon? Anyone..?" the teacher asked, as she stalked around the classroom, the students eyeing her as she paced around. A light-haired brunet sighed as his blue orbs looked down onto his desk. The teacher turned to face him.

"What about you, Akari-san? Can you perhaps tell me the parallels between Antigone and Creon?" the middle-aged woman asked. The spiky-haired young man sighed as he looked up at the teacher.

"_Hai, _Maleficent-san…" the boy sighed. "Antigone and Creon are both similar in that they both possess a stubborn streak. At least, at first. Antigone believes that one should stay true to their family, while her uncle, Creon, believes that one should stay true to their state, above all else. However, as the play continues to progress, Creon's philosophy on life begins to change as he realizes how irrational he is, while Antigone primarily stays the same."

"Good, good. Since Antigone does stay the same, this is what ultimately leads to the death and destruction of her family, including herself. Now class, if you look closely…" Ms. Maleficent said, as she began walking back towards the front of the room. The brunet's eyes paid attention to her until he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

_I can only guess where that came from…_the boy turned around in his desk to look to his left. Behind him, and to the left, was a boy around his age. A smirk was on his lips as he regarded the boy in front of him.

"_Suck up_," the other boy mouthed silently, as he brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes, revealing aquamarine eyes, which were green at the moment. The brunet just glared back at the boy.

"_Whatever_," he mouthed back. The silver haired boy silently chuckled as the brunet turned his attention back towards their teacher.

"…while Creon, at the beginning of Sophocles's play, had encroached his rule over Thebes as dictator, he later began adopting a more democratic rule in the state at the end of the play. And that class, is all for today." Students began talking as they packed their bags, the brunet following suit. He then looked back up as Ms. Maleficent began speaking again.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Excuse me class, but here, on my desk, are topics for your first paper." Groans were issued from the class as they cringed at the word "paper," with the brunet and silver-haired young man included. A sneer appeared on the old woman's lips as she regarded her class.

"Did I hear groans just now..? Silence! I will have no complaints in this class, you hear? No complaints!" The class quieted down after Ms. Maleficent finished her statement. She smiled. "Good, good. Now, I need to remind you that these papers are due by Friday of next week, so no diddle-dallying! You may leave now," Ms. Maleficent clapped her hands together as the students got up from their desks, and made their way over to hers, grabbing pieces of paper on their way out.

The brunet grabbed one, and the other boy did as well as they left the classroom. They then walked side by side down the hallway. The silver-haired young man looked down at his spiky-haired companion.

"So Sora, what are you going to do your paper on?" the young man asked, a smirk evident on his lips. The brunet just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet. What about you?" Sora asked. The other boy lightly chuckled.

"Probably on _The Odyssey _I guess. I like Greek mythology," the silver-haired young man answered. Sora nodded, as the two continued making their way down the hallway.

"So Riku, are we still on for tonight?" Sora asked, as he glanced at his friend before looking ahead. The boy known as Riku Hakumei sighed, running a hand through his shaggy mess of hair as he looked down at his friend.

"Sorry Sor. I wish I could, but I can't make it. I'm supposed to have a date with Umi," Riku replied, his eyes clearly telling Sora his regret. But Sora nodded, understanding the predicament his friend was in.

_Riku Hakumei was one of the most popular students at the Academy. And he was my best friend._

_And for those of you who couldn't catch on, Umi was Riku's girlfriend. Umi was an azure-haired, light green eyed girl who was our age. Unfortunately for Riku though, they didn't share any classes together, so the only time they did spend together was out of school, which took place during most of the week. Not to mention that they were both really involved in Orchestra, so whatever time I got with Riku was sparse. I didn't blame him though, and to this very day, I still don't. He's my best friend after all._

The brunet gave his friend a sad smile in return. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'll just find something else to do, then," Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry man, I really am. Look, I'll make it up to you sometime later this week, okay? How about it..?" Riku asked. The brunet sighed, before grinning up at his friend.

"Sure."

"Great." Riku smiled. "So, what are you going to do to buy your time then? _Paint..?_" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"_Paint…_"

* * *

"_I'm home." _

Sora took off his shoes as he stepped into his house, and trudged towards his bedroom. Light pitter-patter resonated on the floor until he made his way in. He smiled as he noticed that he had already mounted an empty tile of whitespace, ready to be doused with color.

_Perfect._ His canvas sat near a sliding glass door, which led to a balcony outside. On the right side of the room laid a desk, along with a laptop hooked up to surround sound speakers. On the right side of that desk laid a massive CD tower, while on the right corner of the room was his bed, covered with a black comforter.

Light filtered through to the hardwood floors as Sora made his way over to his CD collection, and after looking through the selectable titles, removed _Mozart Piano Concertos Nine and Seventeen _from the CD tower. After placing the disc inside his laptop, Sora sauntered over to his canvas, picking up a brush and a palette on the way. He then stood there, waiting, until the soft, sweet sound of the piano began reverberating through the air.

The brunet closed his eyes as he listened to a few seconds of the track, before opening his eyes to begin applying strokes to the empty canvas. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he began his work.

_Maybe I should better explain myself…_

Sora applied a few brush strokes of light blue to the canvas, before dabbing his brush into a nearby cup of water, and applying some yellow to the brush. He then stroked the canvas with the new color.

_Or, maybe you can guess…_

Time passed as more colors began filling the canvas, until at last, the painting was complete. Sora stepped back to admire his work as he placed his hands on his hips. Once an empty canvas, the whitespace now depicted a boat at sea. Light, feathery clouds filled the area, as light blue waves moved a small, white boat in the center of the artwork. The mast was brilliantly colored as it pointed diagonally towards the left. Two seagulls flew above the boat, on the right side of the painting. And, floating in the background along the horizon was a yellow-red sun, glowing as the boat was settled in the ocean waters.

Sora took care to clean his brush as he dabbled the color black, before his eyes followed over to the bottom right corner of the painting. With care in mind, he signed his name, _Sora Akari, _in cursive, amongst the blue of the sea. Thy spiky-haired young man smiled as he looked upon his signature.

_For those of you who couldn't figure it out…I sketch, I draw, I paint. I am…_

_An artist._

_And I have been for some time now. _

"..What time is it?" Sora asked himself, as he walked over to his computer. After the screen saver disappeared, and the laptop returned to life, the time read: _Six-thirty p.m. _Sora sighed as he cleaned his brush, before putting his supplies away. He then went over to his bathroom sink, washing his hands which were covered in paint. After doing so, Sora examined himself as he looked at the mirror.

_Maybe I should go to the beach…_

He then turned to take a glimpse outside his bathroom window, which was located right above his commode. Outside, the sky was beginning to darken as dusk was settling. The brunet smirked as he scratched his bangs.

_I'll still have some time…I have half an hour before night comes, anyway… _Sora smiled to himself as he began exiting his room.

_Going outside might help me feel good. Real good…_

* * *

"Man, it feels nice…" Sora smiled as he looked out towards the ocean, feeling the breeze. Ahead of him, the sun was slowly beginning to set, the sky colored in yellows, oranges and purples. Sora couldn't help but compare the sunset to a palette of colors. But, as he continued watching the sunset, his smile began to change. Eventually, it became that of a frown. The light-haired brunet sighed as he looked up toward the dark clouds ahead.

_Sometimes, I wish that I didn't live alone. I wish that I had someone to talk to. I wish…_

_There are so many wishes that I want to make, and that would become wishful thinking. But everyone would want their wishes to come true, and I shouldn't be so selfish. After all, I…_

…_have a lonely, depressing life. Even though I have what everyone would like to own: a nice house, a decent car, talent…I'm…I'm not happy…_

_If I could make one wish, one wish at all…it would be that I could find someone to share my hopes, and my dreams… _

_But for me, being who I am, that wish will probably never come true…_

_That, and the fact that I've seen what love can do to people…its things like that that make me wonder if love is even worth having at all…_

_But still…_

Sora sighed again as he looked out toward the ocean waters. His hands were in his pockets as he still wore his school uniform from earlier in the day: a long sleeved white dress shirt, with the sleeves pulled back, tie missing; a short-sleeved red shirt underneath, with the two shirts tucked in; dark slacks, with a black belt; and the only thing that he had changed was his foot attire, which was currently adorned with sandals. Sora felt the wind ruffle his hair as he continued looking onward.

_Sometimes, as I stare out at the sea, I have a…vision, I guess you can say. In this vision, just like the painting I colored earlier, it involves a boat. I'm standing on a small, white luxury boat at sea, with a polished, wooden interior. The waves keep it moving as the mast is ruffled by the wind. And I, I am standing at the bow, looking ahead to empty waters. You'd think the dream would be peaceful enough, but no. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like, like something's missing, and I don't know what it is. _

_I can feel it._

Without realizing it, Sora had closed his eyes as he had experienced this "flashback." He shook his head as he opened his eyes, and again looked out to the sea. His navy eyes then began tracing the horizon, as he followed the strokes of the clouds as well.

_And then, __**she **__happened…_

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" a voice asked. Sora whipped his head around to see where the voice came from. After looking to the right, his eyes began taking in every detail of the person standing next to him.

_There, standing before me, was a…I can't even find the words to describe her. She was so captivating, so mesmerizing, that I was sure I felt my cheeks flush when I saw her. I looked away as fast as I possibly could, before responding._

"It sure is," Sora managed to reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined the young woman standing next to him. First were her feet, which were currently bare, with toenails covered in pink-red nail polish. His eyes slowly inched up her legs, before leveling with her visage. She was wearing a rose colored sundress, holding some heels in her hands, and a smile was adorned on her face as she brushed her hair away from her face. She had auburn colored tresses, and her eyes were a dazzling violet-blue. Sora couldn't help but feel his heart silently beat in his chest as he glanced at her. He then turned his attention back towards the sea.

_Oh, and did I forget to mention that I felt really uncomfortable as well? I rarely talked to the fairer sex, so the fact that it was a girl, a really attractive girl asking me that question really unnerved me. Man, did I hate having hormones…_

"Do you come out here often?" she asked, causing him to turn his attention back on her. Sora managed to regain his composure as he began formulating an answer.

"..Usually. I live-"

"-at the house up the hill, I know…" She then glanced back to the sunset, as a gentle smile graced her features. "I see you there, sometimes. I have a friend who lives next door to you, so sometimes I happen to see you when I'm looking out their bedroom window."

"Mmm." Sora nodded as he understood her. The girl's smile disappeared as they both looked back towards the ocean.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked. Sora nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you live there by yourself? I usually never see anyone else over there." She then clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I apologize if-"

"No need to apologize. Yes, I live by myself," he stated, almost monotonously. The girl frowned as she noticed his change in tone.

"Do you…ever get lonely?" she asked.

_Now, that question certainly threw me off-guard. Never before had someone asked me __**that**__ question. I was surprised that I was even having this conversation. But of course, being closed up as I was, I did not want to admit that I had feelings of loneliness, especially to a stranger. But for some reason, I felt that she…that I…_

"..Sometimes," Sora said. The girl looked down towards her feet.

"Well then, would you like-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Both Sora and the young woman turned their heads as they saw two other girls running down the hill to meet them. Once they approached them, Sora had a better look at them. They were both young women as well, and just like the auburn-haired girl before him, they wore sundresses as well, however, one was yellow, while the other was primarily orange. Both girls had brown hair and green eyes, but one person's hair was slightly curlier than the others', and lighter as the spiky-haired brunet noticed. They crowded around the auburn-haired girl standing near him.

"We were looking everywhere for you, you know? You can't just disappear in the middle of a party," the curlier-haired girl said, as she placed her hands on her hips. Sora couldn't help but smirk at the situation as the redhead sighed.

"I know I know…I'm sorry, okay? It's just that…well…I felt like I needed a break," the redhead answered.

"Oh. Well, if you need to take a break next time, would you tell us? We both don't want to think that something terrible has happened," the other brunette girl said. The redhead nodded, as a small smile formed upon her face.

"Okay."

"So, now that that's settled, how about we return? Okasan is about to make a toast," the more energetic girl suggested. The redhead only nodded again in agreement. The brunette smiled. "Good, so let's go." The three began leaving, as Sora regarded them with his eyes. A frown began to form on face, saddened to see the auburn-haired girl go. She then turned around and bowed towards him, falling behind as the two brunettes made their way back towards the other house.

"It was nice to meet you, Akari-kun," she smiled, before quickly turning around to run after her friends. Sora just stood there, exasperated, as he reached a hand out towards her. However, it was too late. The auburn-haired girl and her friends were already near the house, and Sora didn't feel brave enough to venture over there. He was at a loss of words as he retracted his hand.

"Wait! You never told me…your name," he stated slowly. He then sighed as he turned his attention back towards the sea.

_Oh well, maybe it's better off this way. Most likely, I'll probably never see, nor hear from her again. But that's life, I guess…_

_..That's just a part of life._

_

* * *

_

Man, this is so frustrating…

"This is so trivial," Sora said to himself as he tossed and turned. He looked at his alarm clock, which was nearby. It stated _two 'o clock a.m. _The spiky brunet sighed as he turned. As he closed his eyes, Sora couldn't help but imagine an image of her smiling at him. He could feel himself heat up as he opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. He grunted as he examined it. Like most ceilings, it was a plain white surface. He sighed in frustration as he turned over.

_Why am I even thinking about this? If I follow my logic, it tells me that I probably won't see her anytime soon. And even if I did, what would I do? What would I say?_

_I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't say anything, probably…thinking about her is pointless. _

"It's pointless. It is. I just don't see the logic in it," Sora said to himself. He then continued to regard the ceiling as a million other thoughts passed in his head. Before he knew it, he ended up turning over so he could glimpse at the alarm clock again. This time, it read _two forty-five a.m._

"I want to go to sleep," Sora mumbled, his form still as he was lying in bed, his eyes still open as he turned to look out his bedroom window. He then turned over, before deciding to get out of bed entirely. He yawned as he slipped out of bed, and slid on some nearby totes as he walked toward the balcony. The balcony door slid open as he made his way outside.

_Maybe the night air will help me sleep. _Sora forced a smile as he glanced up towards the night sky. He could see the dark clouds moving against the night sky. He could also see stars, twinkling one by one. The breeze ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes, taking it in. He then opened his eyes as they held sadness within them.

"Why do I keep thinking about her?" he asked himself. "Why?" he repeated.

_The last thing I wanted was to be attracted to a girl I didn't even know…to a girl I'd probably never talk to again, so why..?_

Sora sighed as his eyes found their way back to the stars.

_What else? It's because I…_

"_Do you…ever get lonely?"_

"Yes, yes I do. I do get lonely."

_I AM lonely._

_But maybe, I'm better off that way…_

* * *

And so, that concludes the first chapter of **Portrait of a Young Woman. **Thank you for taking the time to read, and please review if you can. Any would be appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And don't worry; there'll be more to come as the story progresses.

Well, until the next chapter, later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	3. Falling Out

A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of **Portrait of a Young Woman! **First off, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed thus far. Your comments really mean a lot.

Last chapter, we got a glimpse into basically the daily life of Sora Akari. Now we know a little more about "Mr. Dancing Sunshine," as **Numina-Namine**once said in my Sokai Christmas fic, **Christmas With Love**. Hopefully I didn't butcher his personality **too **much, but I just wanted to add angst into the teen's life…maybe a good bit. But he'll still be himself at times, so don't worry about that…anyway…

For this chapter, we'll delve a little into Sora's past, and find out a crucial detail that helped make him who he is at this point in the story. It'll get depressing, but not too much, I hope…

And now, on to the second chapter of this fic…

_Italics: Flashbacks, Sora's thoughts…_

_3/07/2007- Edited for formatting and consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

_**Japanese:**_

_-chan- _An affectionate term, often used between friends and family. Seems to be often used towards females.

_-kun- _An affectionate term, also often used between friends and family. Seems to be often used towards males.

_Musuko- _Son.

_Nani- _What.

_Gomen nasai- _I'm very sorry.

_Aishiteru- _I love you.

_Kouhai- _Destiny.

_**French:**_

_Ici- _Here

_Je vois- _I see.

_Bon- _Good.

_Ami- _Friend (male).

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 2: Falling Out_

The alarm clock rang annoyingly as a light-haired brunet groaned irritably. He clicked the machine off as he slowly got up in bed to scratch at his hair. He then turned to look at the clock.

_Six o-one a.m., _the time read. Sora tiredly scratched his head as he yawned. He then looked down at his comforter for a moment.

_Like every teenager, I __**hate **__getting up in the mornings…_

Sora dragged himself to his dresser as he pulled out a pair of boxers. He then took his loafers, which sat at the foot of his bed, along with a towel and washcloth from his closet drawer. After moving into the bathroom, he undressed himself and began showering.

_Warm water feels good…_ Sora smiled with his eyes closed as he felt heat from the water help liven him up. His closed eyes narrowed in frustration as he continued thinking as he scrubbed himself, white lather making contact with his skin.

_What did I dream about last night? _An image then flashed within the brunet's mind. It was blurry at first, but as spiky-haired artist continued to focus, the image began to clear up. As it finally revealed itself to him, Sora opened his eyes as he sighed in melancholy.

_Oh yeah, her…I need to stop thinking about her, _Sora thought. He then turned the shower off as he cleaned himself off, and then left the bathroom partly clothed. A few minutes later, he emerged from his walk-in closet with his school uniform, and walked over to his mirror as he made an attempt to fix his tie.

_What's the date today? _Sora's azure eyes then glanced to a nearby calendar. As soon as he noticed the date, his face contorted into one of despair.

_Oh, today's __**that **__day…man…_

"_Sora, look at what the teacher displayed on her wall! It's your picture!" a woman's voice exclaimed, as she was examining it. Beside her was a tall, blond-haired man with blue eyes, examining the drawing as well. _

"_Really?" A seven year old me asked. I hurried over to a brunette-haired woman with blue eyes. She crouched down to wrap an arm around my shoulders._

"_I didn't know you were this talented, Sora. How did you get so good?" the woman asked, smiling. _

"_Practice!" I shouted, giving my mother a toothy smile. I then averted my eyes to the floor. "And uh, from watching you…" I said, as I hid my hands behind my back. _

"_Well well, it seems that you may have inherited my talent. And at such a young age, too. You must be gifted," the woman said. I blushed._

"_Really? Thanks Okasan!" I exclaimed. My mother beamed at me as the blond man, my father, turned to face me._

"_You did a really good job musuko. I love the detail you put into this drawing." He then turned to look towards another face in the classroom. "Now, if only -- shared my talent, it would be perfect…" I gave my father a confused look._

"_Huh?" I spat out. Father shook his head as he gave me a small smile._

"_Nothing son, it was nothing…good work. I just want to say...I'm proud of you…"_

_Otousan…Okasan… _Sora sighed sullenly as he came back to the present. After finishing with his tie, he glanced at his watch.

_Well, it's about time to go…Riku should be here any-_

A knocking sound was then heard from the entrance of the maison.

_Right on time…_

Sora grabbed his bookbag, before turning off the light in his room. He glanced at his new painting, the one he had finished the other day. It was beamed in the morning sunlight near the window, colored in all its beauty. The brunet gave his nouvelle creation a brief smile before departing from the house, and joining his friend outside. Riku smiled as Sora joined his side.

"It's about time you got out here. I was beginning to get worried," Riku said as the two began walking to school. Sora just shrugged his shoulders.

"..Whatever, I'm fine. I wouldn't be going to school if I weren't," Sora stated. Riku's aqua eyes glanced to his companion before looking back ahead.

"Really now..? When have I known you to ever miss a day of school in our lives? _Never_," the young Hakumei answered.

"Well, maybe it's because I fear I'll miss something if I don't," Sora retorted. Riku just quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Like what exactly?" Riku's question left the young Akari to ponder his own thoughts.

_Like…_

"Make way!!" a voice shouted. Riku and Sora looked back briefly, before suddenly jumping away from each other as something zoomed past them. As they approached the school gates, they noticed that whatever had raced past them was going to make a head-on collision with the black structure made of iron, held by brick on both sides. Their eyes widened as they saw something make a huge "_CLANK!" _sound as it hit the brick siding.

"Like that…" Sora trailed off. Riku just smirked.

"Right…" the two then hurried over towards the _thing_ that collided with siding. Once they reached the gates, they noticed that it wasn't particularly a _thing, _it was more like a _someone_. And that someone had been riding a bike. Riku and Sora sighed as they looked down upon the fallen person.

"Need help Tidus?" Sora asked. The blond male snapped off his helmet as he looked back up at the other two young men. A small smile tugged onto his face.

_Tidus Shuensha was…different from some of the people who went to the Academy. Maybe that was because he wasn't much into the arts…however, he was good at sports. In what the Academy offered, the shaggy-haired blond excelled at those, whether it be swimming, lacrosse, or water polo. About the only __**art **__he had any skill at was playing the violin…and that was why he was accepted into the school…_

_Now, for young Tidus, being good with the violin didn't really matter to him. His real ambition in life was to follow in the footsteps of his older brother, Shuyin. Shuyin was a famous athlete in the sport known as blitzball, a game that took place in a sphere of water in a stadium, which was basically a combination of soccer and rugby. And both his and Shuyin's athletic talent was all thanks to his father, Jecht._

_Jecht Shuensha. _

_Now, Shuensha-san was known throughout the sport of blitzball as being the greatest player that the sport has seen, with all the points he scored per game, the spectacular shots he made and whatnot. For both Tidus and Shuyin, that was quite a name to live up to. Not to mention, the Shuensha family was a prestigious family in this town._

_So, you could say, Tidus had a lot to fill on his plate. And thankfully for him, Riku and I were there to help…_

"Oh, hey guys. Sure, help would be nice," he said. Riku and Sora smiled as they helped him get onto his feet. They then walked to the school gates together.

"So Riku, Sora-kun, how has this first week of school been?" Tidus asked, glancing at the other two boys. Riku shrugged.

"Nothing much…Boring as always, except for Theatre," the long, silver-haired youth answered. Tidus grinned. He then turned to face the brunet.

"It could be worse. At least my classes aren't that hard this semester," Sora replied. Tidus only nodded in agreement.

"I see. What did you two do during the summer?" He questioned.

"Just hung out, relaxed, and visited with my girlfriend," Riku stated, smiling as he conversed that sentence in a laid-back tone. Tidus's blue orbs glanced at Sora.

"And you, Sora-kun?" It was Sora's turn to shrug.

"Nothing much, just spent some time on my artwork," he said.

"Ah, that's right, I heard you had an art showcase in a few days," Tidus said off-handedly. Sora nodded.

"Yep, that I do," a small smile made its way onto Sora's face. "So what about you Tidus-kun..? What did you do..?" Sora asked in return. Tidus laughed uneasily as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I sorta…I sorta met a girl," The shaggy blond choked out. This caused interest in the eldest of the three male, causing the silver-haired young lad to quirk an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh really..? Is it someone I know?" Riku asked. Tidus just laughed.

"Who don't you know, Riku?" He sighed. "Seriously though, I…" Tidus averted his eyes, as he looked away form his two companions. "-I'm sort of caught in a love triangle," he murmured. Sora's blue eyes rose.

_You can tell this caught my interest._

"So you've met two girls? Who? And how?" Riku asked. He had his hands placed in his pockets, while Sora had his arms crossed. The three were now standing in the school courtyard, near the garden fountain. A light breeze blew through as the blond darted his eyes between the two before a blush appeared on his cheeks. He then pressed two of his fingers together nervously as he looked away.

"..Yuna Iyoku and Selphie Shikikawa," Tidus muttered hesitantly. Sora turned to glance at his companion. Riku's mouth gaped open at the announcement of those names.

"Yuna Iyoku and Selphie Shikikawa..? All I can say is…is…wow…" Riku said. All Sora did was nod. It was all he could manage.

_Now, from what I knew, Yuna Iyoku was on her way to becoming a famous songstress. Her father, Braska Iyoku, was mayor of Radiant Garden, a huge metropolis near our town, which went by the name of Kouhai, a very fitting choice for Destiny Islands, ne? Anyways, Iyoku-san was a prominent figure, which made his daughter a very noticeable figure here in our school…_

_However, not only did her family history aid her, but Yuna's physical appearance helped her stand out as well. She had short, but beautiful brown hair, and what made people notice the most about her were her eyes, which were dichromatic- one blue, and one green. She was often seen with her cousin, a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl by the name of Rikku, and a silver-haired, crimson-eyed young woman by the name of Paine. Their clique, the Gullwings, was known for causing quite the attention…_

_..Not to add the fact that she had a cousin that had already made her name as a famous pop songstress, a young woman by the name of Lenne._

_So many famous names… so many legacies to live up to…could I live up to mine? All I could do was hope…_

_Now, as for the other girl…_

"Who's Selphie Shikikawa..?" Sora muttered. Both Riku and Tidus turned to give him a _don't-you-know? _look.

"Dude, you don't know who she is?" Tidus asked incredulously. Riku sighed.

"She's only like the school gossip. Nothing gets past her ears, and I mean, nothing…" Riku demonstrated with his hands. Sora nodded in understanding. He then turned to look at his blond ami.

"Well Tidus, it looks like you're in quite a pickle," he said. Tidus groaned depressingly as he looked down at his feet.

"Don't I know it?" he asked himself.

"Yeah, not to mention the _Estival Hei_ is coming up. You're going to need a date for that," Riku replied. Sora just smirked.

_The "Estival Hei" was an event that the Academy hosted every year for its new and returning students. With "Estival" meaning "summer" in French, and "Hei" meaning "get together" in Japanese, the name was really slang for "The Summer Fling." Currently, the Estival Hei was very popular for dating at the Academy. It usually consisted of various people meeting each other, asking one another for a dance. And later, if one enjoyed the other's company, they may ask to take a further endeavor into a new relationship, hence why the word "fling" comes into play._

"I know, I know. I guess I'll have to decide who I'll want to be with by then." Tidus then looked away, at other people who passed by the three as they still stood within the courtyard, eyeing the greenery as well. He then turned to look back at Riku. "So I guess you'll be taking Umi, eh Riku-kun?" Tidus asked.

Riku smiled. "As always." Tidus then turned to look at Sora.

"And what about you Sora..? Are you planning on going this year?" Tidus asked.

_I scoffed. Why would __**I**__ go to something like the Estival Hei? It was meant for people who __**wanted **__to find love, if they didn't have already, and mingle with friends who may have had either the same, or better luck then they had trying to find someone. It was sort of like a very early prelude to Valentine's Day…and I wasn't looking for love._

_..And besides, even if I __**wanted **__to go, who would go with me? I haven't really been aware of the opposite sex too much of late. About the only person who would strike my fancy would be…_

_Oh, never mind, it's irrelevant._

Sora shook his head. "Probably not."

"Too bad." The blond glanced at his watch. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you guys, but I gotta go. See ya!" And with a burst of speed, Tidus Shuenshi left the scene. The two remaining teens turned to face each other.

"Well Sor, I gotta say, it's been an interesting morning, but I need to head to class. I'll see you in World Lit," Riku said, offering a smile as he gave a friend a light jab in the shoulder. Sora smiled.

"Later Riku," Sora said, as Riku began walking, leaving the brunet to himself.

"Ja," Riku waved off. Sora smirked.

"He always has to be cool…anyways…" Sora glanced at his left arm. "I better get going myself. I don't want to be late like I was yesterday," Sora told himself, as he began making his own pace toward his first class…

* * *

"Ah, Akari-kun, it's so nice of you to join us," Mr. Kani said, as Sora closed the door behind him as he entered the classroom. "And on time too! Who would have imagined that?" The rest of the class laughed at his comment.

"Could you stop with the condescending behavior, Sebastian? Yesterday was just a fluke," Sora replied, as he glared at the tall, Afro-Jamaican man. Mr. Kani placed his hands on his hips.

"And could you not call me by my first name, please? Just because we used to be on friendlier terms long ago doesn't mean we can now. So please, call me _Kani-san_," Mr. Kani stated. Sora just puffed, causing the front of his hair to rise a little in the process.

"Fine, fine…_Kani-san_," the brunet stated monotonously. Mr. Kani smiled.

"Good, good. Now Akari, if you please, could you take a seat by the piano?" Mr. Kani asked. Sora nodded as he walked over to the piano. After placing his backpack beside it, he situated himself at the keys. He then did a few stretching exercises with his hands. The rest of the class observed him as he sat at the beautiful musical instrument, tuning it up. Mr. Kani clasped his hands together as he stood across from the black object. "Now, I'd like for you to play _Fantasia in D Minor_, if you would…"

Sora smirked. Mr. Kani had obviously picked something that the spiky-haired brunet already knew how to play. After all, it was one of the first melodies he learned how to play…

"_No no no! Not like that!" a younger Sebastian Kani exclaimed. An eight-year-old version of me sighed as he told me to scoot over. "Like this…" he pressed his fingers on the keys as he replayed the part where I had previously erred. As soon as the moment where my fingers tripped came, I glared at his fingers as they gracefully played the tune like it was nothing. Mr. Kani then stopped playing, and then turned to me._

"_You see? That's how it goes. Now, that's all we have time for today. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the same time, Sora-kun," Mr. Kani smiled, before leaving my house. I grunted as I banged my hands on the keys, a loud, but brief horrible sound reverberating through the walls. After I placed my hands at my sides, my mother hurried into the living room._

"_Oh Sora, what's the matter? Something wrong?" she asked, as she sat beside me on the piano bench. I turned to face her._

"_I hate the piano," I muttered bluntly. My mother just laughed as she ruffled my hair._

"_Just like your talent with art, the piano takes practice sweetie," she replied. I sighed tiredly._

"_I know, but I didn't think it'd be this hard. Why can't Otousan teach me?" I asked._

"_Because your otousan's busy practicing for his own recitals. Not to mention he's teaching -- when he has free time. You know that," she answered. She then placed her arms around my shoulders. "Now Sora, you just have to be patient. If you really want to learn the piano, it takes time. The piano is one of the hardest instruments to learn, after all."_

"_I wish I knew that when I asked you for piano lessons… then I wouldn't be doing this right now," I muttered. She only laughed again._

"_But don't you remember why you wanted to learn the piano in the first place? If I remember correctly, it was because you said that when you saw your otousan play, you thought he was magnificent. Am I right?"_

"_Hai…"_

"_And wasn't it also because you learned from Riku that he was taking them up as well, and you wanted to be better than he was?" my mother continued. I did the only thing I could do. I sighed again._

"_Hai…"_

"_Then why don't you motivate yourself to do better? Maybe if you put more patience into your practice, then maybe you'll improve. Wouldn't you like that?" she asked, smiling. _

"_Hai…" I stated._

"_Then work at it, and just be patient. You'll be good someday, I promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make dinner. Just keep on trying honey," my mother said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She then left me alone to my own thoughts._

"_Yes, Okasan…" I exhaled a breath as I placed my hands back on the keys. I then began to play the melody. As I listened intently to every key I pressed, I couldn't help but grow nervous as I was making my way to where I screwed up. Slightly sweating in anticipation, I concentrated on the key strokes, until I reached that section. And then, in one swift motion, I managed to key my way through._

"_Hai!" I shouted. I could hear my mother moving around in the kitchen._

"_Good job Sora! That was beautiful," I heard her say. I smiled, reading the notes as I continued playing the tune._

_Arigato, Okasan…arigato…_

"Akari-kun…Akari-kun…Akari-kun!" Mr. Kani shouted. Sora snapped out of his reverie as he looked at his teacher.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed. Mr. Kani just continued softened his look as he continued gazing into Sora's eyes.

"You faltered Akari-kun. Now please, could you start from the beginning again?" Mr. Kani asked. Sora nodded nervously as he stretched his fingers, before starting to play the melody again. Midway through the introduction, the brunet suddenly stopped.

"Gomen nasai Kani-san, but I'm just not in the mood today," Sora said. This made his teacher frustrated, as the class just watched the scene that was occurring between the two.

"And just _why _are you not in the mood to play today, Akari-_san_?" he tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited a response. Sora just gave him a stern look with his blue orbs.

"Don't you know..?" he asked. His eyes then averted from Mr. Kani's suddenly, and with the expression that the music teacher could read in his face, the Afro-Jamaican man suddenly became sympathetic to the young lad's emotions.

"Oh, yes, I remember now…Akari-kun, please take a seat over there. You don't have to participate for the rest of the period," Mr. Kani muttered. The brunet just gave his teacher a sad smile.

"Arigato…" he grabbed his bookbag and took a seat by the window. He then glanced out the window and into the sky as his teacher began talking to the other students in class.

_Okasan…Otousan…_

_

* * *

_

I just needed a break from all the chaos…

Sora closed his eyes as he lay under a huge tree, his hands behind his head as it was tilted up towards the sky. The sky was clearly blue today, as Sora focused on the cumulus clouds passing by. Every now and then he would glance at the sun, before returning his center of attention back to the clouds. He then closed his eyes as he began dozing off, but before that could occur, a shadow loomed over him. He opened his eyes to see what, or who was covering him.

"May I join you, if you don't mind?" a soft voice asked. A light smile appeared on Sora's face as he sat up.

"Sure, Herutsu-chan," he answered. A blonde girl smiled in return as she took a place beside him. Sora turned his head to look up at the moving cumulus clouds above.

_Naminé Herutsu was one of the only girls I could consider a friend, although, we weren't really __**that **__close. We had like personalities. Maybe that was one of the reasons why I liked her. But, we also shared another trait…_

_We were both artists. And out of all the people in our grade, Naminé was the best female artist. She put a lot of care in her work, and it really showed too. Mostly, whenever the school would hold art exhibitions (like the one Tidus mentioned earlier), she would be there as well, showcasing her work. And usually, if no one else was around…_

_We'd talk. And it was great._

Sora then turned to glance at Naminé. A smile was on her face as she looked ahead.

_Now, Herutsu-chan was a beautiful girl, to say the least, but...I wasn't attracted to her._

_However, I did admire her, respected her. _

_And all-in-all, she was a good friend._

"So Akari-kun, are you looking forward to our next venue?" Naminé asked, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I am," Sora pondered as he thought about it. He looked up at her. "What about you?"

"Me?" Naminé asked, pointing to herself. "Well…I am…I mean, I worked hard on my various pieces of art," she replied.

"You always do," Sora muttered. "But is there anything in particular you've been working on recently?" he asked. The blonde blushed at the question.

"Hai…I just hope someone might like it enough to buy it," she answered, her violet-blue eyes focusing towards her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. Sora nodded.

"Mmm, me too…" Silence then followed as the two looked up at the sky. After a few minutes, Naminé turned to look at Sora.

"Hey Akari-kun…?"

"Hai?" he turned to look back to the blonde female. Naminé blushed. "Well?" Sora asked, his tone making him sound a little impatient. Naminé stuttered to speak.

"Well, um, I know how you've skipped Art class during the past two days since school began, but I was wondering if you could come tomorrow?" she asked.

"I see you've noticed. Well, usually, I'd decline, but knowing you, you must have a valid reason. So may I ask why?" Sora inquired. Naminé nodded.

"It's because…it's because someone I know wants to meet you," she replied. Sora flushed.

_I have a fan?_

"Oh. And who may that be?" Sora asked.

"My sister. She just transferred into the class, and she found out that you're in it too…so…" she trailed off. Sora cocked his head to one side.

"Your sister..? I didn't know you had a sister," he stated. Naminé giggled as a twinge of pink heated her cheeks.

"There are still things you don't know about me, Akari-kun."

"Like what exactly?" The light-haired brunet teased. Naminé giggled as she lightly pushed Sora away.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted. The two then shared a laugh under the tree, as the wind softly blew by. A minute later, silence came again.

"So, will you come?" Naminé asked. Sora nodded.

"Sure," he answered. Naminé smiled.

"Great." Quietness followed. "Well, shouldn't we be heading back to the cafeteria now? The bell will ring soon, and then we'll have to head back to class," she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should." After standing up and helping the blonde get to her feet, the two then walked back to the cafeteria. Right before they reached the entrance, they both turned to each other.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Akari-kun," Naminé said.

"You too Herutsu-chan," Sora replied. The two then smiled at each other, as Naminé straightened her uniform.

"Well, until tomorrow, bye," she waved.

"Bye," Sora said. Naminé then left Sora to himself as she faded into the crowd of the cafeteria. Sora smiled to himself, his blue eyes filled with mirth as he spoke.

"That made me feel a little bit better. Thanks, Herutsu-chan…"

* * *

"So…you're sure you want to do this alone? I could hang in the back and wait for you," Riku said, with his arms crossed. Sora just shook his head.

"Nah, you should just go home Riku. I'll be fine. Besides, I need to do this alone," Sora responded. The silver-haired youth sighed.

"If you say so…I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Later," Riku stated, waving before leaving the brunet to himself.

"Later…" Sora then turned the opposite direction as he began leaving the school grounds. He walked on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he advanced on the sidewalk, his head looking down towards his feet. Minutes later, he halted as he looked at a granite arch that hung above his head. Inscribed in the arch were the words _Kouhai Cemetery_. Sora sighed as he looked into the graveyard.

"Here I go," Sora said to himself, slightly shaking as he slowly made his way into the cemetery. He walked onto the paths, cracked and broken with age, looking at the various tombstones as he passed by. Even more peculiar were the trees in the graveyard, teeming with death, leafless and grey, as Sora kept on moving. After walking for what seemed like a while, he finally reached a flat monument. He stopped, and read what was inscribed in its markings. On the left of the monument it read:

_Yuri Kasui Akari_

_D.O.B.: April 25, 1961_

_D.O.D.: May 15, 2004_

"_Your art was an inspiration like no others. You have touched many souls with each stroke of your artwork. You shall be dearly missed."_

And on the right:

_Tsubasa Akari_

_D.O.B.: March 10, 1960_

_D.O.D.: May 15, 2004_

"_Your music has moved hundreds of lives. As you move into the next life, we hope you continue to fly high. May you be blessed."_

Tears began forming in Sora's eyes as he continued reading the tombstones. As he looked further on, he noticed that two pairs of dark, almost black-red roses were placed near each name. The brunet kneeled down as he took out his backpack, opening it to remove two objects that were concealed in a pouch earlier that day. Sora could no longer hold back the tears as he added his own pair of roses to each grave, placing his backpack back onto his shoulders. He sniffled as his tears dropped from his face and onto the morbid flowers that were placed upon the ground.

_Okasan…Otousan…_

_Why..?_

"_Would it be such a problem to attend one of my venues? Would it kill you to show a little support?!" My mother shouted. My father massaged his temples as he sat at the kitchen table._

"_Look Yuri, I'd love to, but tonight I have to go to a recital. This performance could cost me my career!" My father rebutted. Tears filled my mother's eyes as she glared at the man she loved, and seemingly now hated._

"_I see, so that's how it is. You value your music over me and our children, is that it?" she cried. My father calmed down as he looked at his wife sadly._

"_Yuri, you know that isn't true. It's just that-"_

"_Oh please Tsubasa! When __**don't **__you ever spend time away from the piano? You don't even spend time teaching our son anymore," Yuri replied. I paled as I continued watching them, hidden from sight. The last thing I wanted was for them to see me. I shook as I continued watching the scene._

"_That's because I'm working on perfecting my compositions, and I just don't have the time right now to deal with all this!" my dad exclaimed. My mother just continued glaring at him._

"_To deal with us..? We are your family for crying out loud!" My mother loudly replied._

"_I think I know that!"_

"_Then why…" my mother's left me as I stopped paying attention to the traumatic conversation. I just didn't want to hear about them fighting anymore. These fights had become so frequent as of late that I was wondering if my parents would separate, or worse, divorce…_

_And of course, it looked like it was heading down that road. At first, I tried to comfort my mother…_

"_Okasan, maybe he didn't mean it…"_

"_I don't know what he means anymore. He's being a negligent husband and a negligent father," my mother stated. I widened my eyes in shock._

"_But Okasan he loves us, I know it! Please have more faith in him," I advised. My mother sighed as she looked up at me. She then gave me one of her love-filled smiles. She then took a hand and caressed my cheek._

"_Okay. I'll try honey," my mother said. I smiled._

"_Arigato, Okasan…"_

"_No, thank you, musuko…" my mother said. And after that, things seemed to settle down for a bit._

_..Or, that's what I thought at least. However, I was mistaken. More fights soon erupted between my parents, which only caused more sorrow in the household. It got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore…_

_And so, I asked my mom another question. A question that probably injured her as much as it injured me…_

"_Okasan?" I called. My mother, tired of speaking with my father, was becoming weary. Bags were evident under her eyes. I couldn't help but frown at noticing these characteristics._

"_Yes Sora?" she asked. I sighed, as I looked down from her gaze. _

"_Can I…can I move out?" I stuttered. I glanced back up to see what her reaction would be. And what I saw made me even sadder than before._

_Tears formed in my mother's eyes as she looked at me in sorrow. I couldn't help but look away._

"_What do you mean 'move out'?" she asked, probably for clarification. I sighed again._

"_I mean, I want to get away from here. I love you Okasan, but I don't know if I can bear to stay here much longer, if anything…" I trailed off. My mother's gaze dissipated as she looked away from me._

"_I see. I understand. Then, you have my permission. I'll grant you access to your accounts," She said. I nodded as I offered her a sad smile._

_Ever since I was the tender age of seven, I began displaying my talent as an artist to my community. As I sketched and painted, my parents began displaying my art in galleries. Pretty soon I was known as an art prodigy, my name beginning to make its way from the Islands and towards other places, cities and nations alike. After asking my permission, my parents began selling and auctioning my works. They would then take the munny they received and divide it into two accounts- one checking, and one savings._

_Essentially, I wasn't supposed to gain access to these accounts until I became eighteen. My parents wanted to make sure that I would have enough to fund for myself, after learning how to handle a budget responsibly. Thankfully, I had an uncle who was involved in banking, and at the age of eleven, he taught me everything he knew about munny, and he made sure that I wouldn't forget it. And so, I put that knowledge to good use. _

"_Really Okasan..? Thank you," I said._

"_You're welcome." She gave me an understanding smile. "But Sora, please, spend your munny wisely. Don't throw it all away," My mother advised. I nodded._

"_Don't worry Okasan, I won't," I responded. Tears came from my mother's eyes as she embraced me._

"_Oh Sora, aishiteru…" she said. I closed my eyes as I tightened my embrace._

"_I love you too Okasan…"_

_And so, after being granted access to my accounts through the consent of my parents, I began living a life of my own. I found a moderate sized home in an area known as Yume Heights. I continued attending Kouhai Middle School, with the façade that my life was okay. About the only person who knew that it wasn't was of course Riku._

_And eventually, my parents separated. They parted ways and went to live their own lives, at least for a little while. I knew this because I was still keeping in touch with my parents. They would ask how I was doing, and still help me with displaying my art, and in a flash, two years had come and gone. Life went on._

_And then, the unthinkable happened. My parents called me (individually) one day to say they were planning on getting back together! Apparently, they had managed to reconcile their differences. I smiled as I thought that I would be able to finally move out of my lonely house, and be part of a family again…_

_However, my hopes were for naught. One night, my parents had gotten together to rekindle their romance at a nice café. After dining for an hour, the two departed to go back home, together. They were on their way back to my former residence, when something terrible happened…_

_My father must not have seen the cliff. From what I gathered in the police reports, a car might have veered in front of them, or maybe my parents were trying to avoid hitting a deer. Well, despite the reason, my dad tried to avoid an accident that would lead to a collision._

_Only it made the situation worse._

_Investigating further in, the photos displayed deep tread marks on the road as my father obviously tried to evade whatever he was to avoid colliding into. However, that didn't stop the car from rolling off the cliff, which was indicated from dents that were made in the side._

_And my parents toppled to their doom, for at the bottom of the cliff were jagged rocks, before a few feet of white sand._

_My parents died. And I was only thirteen when it happened, nearing middle school graduation and looking forward to entering high school, as part of a reformed family…_

_But now, my happiness left me, and it would take a while for it to return…_

_Yet, from time to time, I still think of them. I still think what could have happened if they survived…how life could be so different…_

_However, as mentioned before, life's unfair. It can bring salvation at one person's notice, and bring an end at their next. And sadly, that's what happened to my parents. Just when it looked like their marriage was about to be saved, their lives had to be cut short. It's a part of life that no one likes to deal with._

_But still, it's a part of life, all-the-same… _

"Okasan…Otousan…" Sora cried. He wiped his tears as he looked on at their monument. He continued standing, letting old memories filter through his head. After he was done with the last of them, he then closed his eyes, and clasped his hands together in prayer.

_Please, if there is a God, please, I hope that my parents live on in happiness and peace. This is all I ask of you God. Please, just let my parents have a good afterlife. Amen…_

_

* * *

_

How I managed to make it to school the next day, I'll never know…but I did. Time seemed to past by slowly as the minutes clicked by. I wanted Music class to end, so I could finally go to Art, and see this person that Herutsu-chan wanted me to meet. I hoped it would help ease my pain…

Sora sighed as he looked at the clock. It seemed as if it took forever for the long hand to move. Finally, after waiting impatiently for an hour and a half, the school bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"And don't forget, you need to turn your composition in by Friday! Class dismissed," Mr. Kani announced. Talk filled the air as the students got up from their desks, and shuffled out of the room. As Sora was making his way to the doorway, he was held back by a voice.

"Akari-kun..?"

"Yes Kani-san?" Sora asked, turning his head to look back at the Afro-Jamaican. He sighed.

"Look, Sora, I feel like I need to apologize for yesterday. I overreacted, and I'm sorry," Mr. Kani said. Sora smiled.

"It's okay Kani-san. I understand why you said what you said."

"Good."

"Well then, if that's all, then I'll be seeing you later. Ja," Sora said, waving to his teacher. Mr. Kani simply smiled in return.

"Later Akari-kun." Sora then left, making his way into the hallway, and after navigating through the school tunnels, he made his way to his Art class, Room 305. He sighed as he walked in.

"Nice to see you finally showed up Sora-kun," a voice said. The brunet turned to see the smiling teacher at his desk as he was currently reading the local newspaper. Sora smiled in return.

"Thanks Chandelle-san," Sora replied.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? You know you don't have to come _ici_, right?" Mr. Chandelle replied in his French accent. Sora nodded.

"I know, but I came here because of a favor," he answered.

"Ah, _je vois_. Will you be staying long?" Mr. Chandelle asked.

"Maybe." Mr. Chandelle smiled.

"_Bon! _Now please take a seat, Sora-kun, class will start shortly," Mr. Chandelle said. Sora slightly bowed.

"Hai, Chandelle-san." He then glanced around the room until his face found a particular blonde's. He smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Herutsu-chan…"

"Akari-kun…" The two shared a laugh.

"So, where is this '_sister_' of yours?" Sora teased. Naminé looked around the classroom.

"Well, she should be here by- oh, there she is," Naminé answered, her eyes pointing the way. Sora followed her violet-blue orbs as he looked to his left. And what he saw shocked him, as his mouth hung open in surprise…

* * *

Who do you think Sora saw, hmm? I think you know who. What will happen next in Sora's young life? You'll just have to wait and see…

This was such a lengthy chapter. I don't know if **every **chapter will be near as long as this one (probably not), but I will try to make each chapter have enough length to satisfy you readers, as long as you're enjoying this story. This fic will probably span possibly twenty chapters, more or less...we'll just have to see about that that, won't we?..

Please, as always, review if you can. I love hearing from the readers. And if you have any criticisms, please tell me so I can better improve myself. I might edit the chapters later to correct flaws they may have.

Also, I wonder if any of you can guess who the Art teacher was..? I'll give you a hint: He is from a Disney movie that was featured in both Kingdom Hearts games, only that he appeared in II. His last name should shed some _light _on the issue. You guys probably know where Sebastian Kani came from (obviously _The Little Mermaid_, his last name means crab in Japanese).

I'd like to tell everyone that I just released a Sokai oneshot. It's called **Finding Love in the Unlikeliest of Places**, so if you have the flair for something a little different, or you just want to read more from me, read it. I was listening to **Hellogoodbye **when I wrote it, so just imagine listening to that in the background of the story if you've even heard their music before.

Well, thanks for taking the time to read. Please review, and, until the next chapter, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	4. Meeting Her

A.N: Well hello readers! Welcome to the third installment of **Portrait of a Young Woman**. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, because now it's about to get a little more complex. We'll just see what happens, ne?..

And I would like to declare the winners of the question I asked last chapter, which was: who was Mr. Chandelle? **Unmei06 and Liv **answered correctly as Chandelle-san is none other than Lumière from _Beauty and the Beast, _voiced by the late, great Jerry Orbach, rest his soul…congrats! You get cookies…

Hilarity aside, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it is incremental…

And now, to present the third chapter of this fic…

_Italics: Flashbacks, Sora's thoughts…_

_3/07/2007- Edited for formatting and consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

_**Japanese:**_

_Aneue- _Older sister.

_Arigato- _Thank you.

_**French:**_

_Fille- _Girl.

_Amusant- _Funny.

_Mon étudiant- _My student (masculine)

_J'aime ce tableau.- _I like this painting.

_Je le prends.- _I'll take it.

_Combien coute?- _How much?

_S'il te plaît- _Please (informal)

_Très magnifique dans ma maison- _Very magnificent in my house.

_Le Bateau Blanc- _The White Boat.

_D'accord.-_ Okay.

_Professeur- _Teacher.

_Porte.- _Door.

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 3: Meeting Her_

_Never would I have believed that this would've happened. Who'd ever thought that I…_

"_Herutsu-chan…"_

"_Akari-kun…" We shared a laugh._

"_So, where is this 'sister' of yours?" I teased. Naminé looked around the classroom._

"_Well, she should be here by- oh, there she is," the blonde answered, her eyes pointing the way. My azure orbs followed hers. And what I saw only shocked me. It was…_

"Akari-kun, I'd like you to meet my sister, Kairi Herutsu."

_**Her.**_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Akari-kun," the auburn-haired girl stated, a smile adorning her features as she extended a hand towards Sora. The brunet couldn't help but continue to stand there in shock as the girl of his proverbial desires waited for him to shake her hand. The spiky-haired youth struggled to come up with a sentence.

_I never imagined I'd meet her again. I never imagined that we would actually cross paths, again. Out of all the possibilities, I never would have guessed that this would happen._

"Um, it's nice to meet you too Herutsu-chan," Sora replied forming a smile as his hand managed to meet Kairi's, the auburn-haired girl that he had met earlier in question in a Western gesture known as a _handshake_. The two lightly shook the other's hands for a moment, before pulling away. Sora could still feel the warmth that her hand had given to his. Pink highlighted his cheeks as he looked on at the two siblings.

_I hope they didn't notice, especially __**her**__. As I kept on observing the two sisters, I began noticing the similarities between the two. For one, they were the same height. Two, they had the same body shape and facial features, as well as the same eyes. Their hair contrasted though, as well as the color of their skin. And looking at the auburn-haired beauty, the young woman I now knew as Kairi, I couldn't help but shake this feeling that I had…_

_This feeling that heated my body all over, and made my heart beat fast. It was overwhelming me. So, I did what I thought was the only option I had. _

_I ignored it._

"Please, call me Kairi," the redhead said, as she turned to her blonde kin, before turning back to look at Sora. "Isn't that what you call my sister?" she asked.

"Yes," Sora muttered. He turned to look at Naminé, before his orbs returned to Kairi's. Glancing at her violet-blue orbs, he began memorizing the depths of them with his own. His cheeks remained a light pink as he looked at her, before snapping out of his trance.

_That was close. I almost lost myself there. But her eyes…_

"Well Kairi, you can call me Sora, if you wish," he replied, scratching the back of his head as he offered Kairi a small smile. She returned it, nodding her head in accordance.

"Okay." He then turned to face Naminé.

"Um, Herutsu-chan…I mean, uh…" Sora stuttered.

_Needless to say, I was a little confused now. Since I had just met Herutsu-chan's sister, and she asked me to call her by her given name, it made me wonder. Should I call Naminé by her first name as well? I was perplexed._

The blonde fille giggled as she looked at the stumbling brunet. "Its okay, Akari-kun. You can still call me Herutsu-chan if you wish," Naminé said. Sora mentally sighed as he closed his eyes. He then gave her a big grin.

"Thanks."

"No problem," the blonde quietly responded. Sora nodded a little as he then turned his attention back towards his fan, as Naminé had mentioned earlier.

"So Kairi, you're Herutsu-chan's sister? That's interesting. I never knew she had a sister, until yesterday," Sora said, quickly glancing to Naminé, before turning his focus back on the auburn-haired girl standing before him, trying his best to regain his composure and to return himself back to normal. Kairi clasped her hands behind her back as she lightly nudged her sister in the side.

"Well, if it wasn't for Naminé, I wouldn't have seen your work in the first place," Kairi replied. Sora quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Really now..? Does that mean you've been to the art galleries?" The spiky-haired youth asked. Pink registered on Kairi's cheeks as she looked upon the artist she admired. Thankfully though, Sora didn't notice her reaction to his question.

"That I did."

"Hmm…" Sora commented. He really didn't know what else to say at the moment. The blonde mediator smiled as she observed her two companions. She followed Kairi's motions as she clasped her hands behind her back, and turned to look at the brunet artist.

"Akari-kun, _Aneue,_ excuse me. There's something I really need to work on, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to leave you two to talk amongst yourselves. Is that all right?" Naminé asked. The two turned from each other to look at her.

"Sure Herutsu-chan, its okay with me. What about you Kairi?" Sora turned to examine the rouge-haired young woman before him. She then decided to respond.

"Me too. Are you sure you'll be okay Naminé?" Kairi asked, concerned about the well-being of her "younger" sister. Naminé nodded, offering a smile to her sibling.

"Of course I'll be okay Kairi. I'll see you two later," Naminé replied, picking up her art supplies and moving to another area in the classroom. Kairi and Sora were now left to their own devices as they stood at a four-chaired table, watching the blonde leave them be. Sora blushed as he now noticed this predicament. He then turned.

"Shall we sit down?" he asked, offering the auburn-haired young woman a chair. She smiled at him.

"_Arigato._" She then sat down, and soon, he followed suit, sitting across from her. The two then pulled out supplies, and Sora smiled in contentment as they began drawing.

_Chandelle-san's Art class was a relatively simple class. You could basically make an easy A, as long as you turn in a few assignments at the end of week. The one good thing about it is that you didn't have to be in class to actually do the assignments._

_And it helped make segue for some pretty decent conversation… _

"You know, I didn't actually believe we'd meet again," Sora piped up, as he began making mindless sketches on construction paper. He glanced up to see what Kairi's reaction would be. The redhead smiled as she stopped for a second to look up at him. He returned the smile.

"Me either. But then, when I was changing classes, and Naminé told me you were in her Art class, I felt compelled to choose this class. I hope that doesn't affect you in any way," Kairi stated, before continuing where she left off on her drawing. Sora began working on his sketch as well.

"Nah, not at all. In fact, it's nice to hear that I have a fan, especially one my age. I feel…proud," the marron-haired boy replied, as he felt his chest swell with an emotion. His cheeks began heating up as he felt something else constrict within his heart.

_There it is again…_

"I'm glad." Kairi turned from her work to give the young man a smile, and Sora noticed it. He lifted his head as he gave her one in return.

"Same here." The two then quieted down as they went back to the work-at-hand.

_I didn't think I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. But I did. I inwardly smiled to myself as I continued my work._

_And now with introductions aside, Kairi Herutsu and I had now become friends. I couldn't help but slightly blush from the closeness as I continued sketching on vanilla paper, and I couldn't help but feel lucky, having the opportunity to meet her._

_And as Art class came to a close, Kairi and I rejoined with Herutsu-chan. They then showed me their work._

"Hmm, this looks interesting," Sora grinned, as he examined Naminé's drawing. Sketched on the vanilla paper was a light, violet spiral staircase that looked like it was situated in a building of sorts. The stairs were arranged to look like piano keys as they embedded each other, with the surrounding atmosphere colored in white. The young Akari offered a smile as he returned the sketch to its creator. "I like the colors Herutsu-chan," the boy commented. The blonde blushed.

"Thanks Akari-kun," Naminé replied. She then turned to face her sœur. "Would you like to see it Kairi?" she asked. Kairi gently smiled.

"Sure." Naminé then handed to her sister the sketch. Sora watched the two with amusement, as he wanted to know what the auburn-haired young woman thought of the blonde's work, and how the blonde would react. He saw Kairi raise her eyebrows as she observed it.

"Wow, it's really good Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed, handing it back. Naminé smiled.

"Thanks Aneue." They both turned to look at the spiky-haired youth. "So Akari-kun, what did you draw?" Naminé asked. Sora's azure orbs darted back and forth as he looked upon the Herutsu sisters. He then gulped as he prepared to answer.

"Well, it's not quite finished…nor is it colored," Sora answered admittedly. He looked upon his parcel of vanilla as he gently handed it to the sisters, who were now standing side-by-side. From Sora's point-of-view, they sort of reminded him of clones, regarding his sketch like that. It was then when a realization dawned on him.

_They must be twins, they look so identical… I never thought I'd have so much in common with them. _Sora smirked to himself as he waited to hear a comment on his drawing. He then began to lightly tap his foot onto the marble floor. "Well?"

"It's amazing Sora…" Kairi replied, and the way she said his name sent shivers through his spine, all the way down to his heart. He began to breathe silently as he struggled to keep himself whole.

On Sora's piece of paper, drawn in proficiency was the school courtyard. Both Kairi and Naminé's orbs traced the patterns as they in careful detail the bushes and shrubs that sat in the area, with brick layered in a circle. In the center of the drawing, where the brick enclosed within that circle was a fountain, with water springing forth. In the background, the two noticed the black gates of the school, uncolored, near trees that bordered it. And above all that was the sky, with flowing cumulus clouds. The two young women were simply amazed as they handed the parcel back to the young man standing before them.

"And that's why Akari-kun's the best artist in the school," Naminé commented. Sora blushed as he placed the sketch in his bookbag.

"Oh, I don't know about that Herutsu-chan. I'm sure there are better artists in the school. Like you, for example," the boy stated. The blonde smiled.

"Thanks, but I really think that you're better than me," Naminé said. Sora closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Now you're being too modest."

"I don't think so." The bell then rang. Kairi then placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder.

"Well Naminé, I think it's time for us to go. We'll see you tomorrow Sora?" Kairi asked, giving the boy a smile. The brunet stuttered, before quirking his mouth into a smile of his own.

"Uh yeah, I'll be here tomorrow. Later, Herutsu-chan, _Kairi..._" Sora slightly bowed his head. Naminé smiled as the two waved him goodbye.

"Later, Akari-kun…" The two then turned away, and retracted as they left Sora standing there. He continued standing there for a few seconds, staring at their retreating backs.

_It was nice meeting you, Kairi…_ Sora then shook his head as he felt a feeling overwhelm his body. _I need to get a hold of myself. _The brunet then grabbed his bookbag, and placed the straps around his arms as he proceeded to leave the classroom. He gave a wave to Mr. Chandelle, who was still reading the newspaper.

"Later Chandelle-san," the brunet said.

"Later Sora-kun," the teacher said mindlessly as he continued reading the paper. Sora smirked as he walked out.

_Looks like some things will never change, though…_

* * *

"So how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. Better than the last three days, I'll tell you that," Sora replied, as he and Riku sat at their table, eating lunch. Sora popped a green bean in his mouth as he cut a pile of them with his knife.

"That's good to hear. Mine hasn't been too bad either," Riku admitted as he gulped down a bit of his food. "Can I ask you a question?" the silver-haired youth asked.

"Depends. What's it about?" the marron-haired boy asked in return. Riku just shrugged.

"It's about the Estival Hei," Riku answered. Again, Sora scoffed.

_Great, now Riku wants to make a big deal about it. _

Sora sighed irritably. "Oh, that. Well sure, I guess…" the brunet trailed off as he aimed his blue orbs elsewhere.

"Well, I was wondering, do you have any plans on going? I know this question sounds far-fetched, but…" Riku's aquamarine eyes, now a shade of light blue, looked straight into Sora's. Sora felt his friend's gaze, and directed his eyes back towards his.

"The answer is no," Sora replied, plain and simple. Riku sighed in despair.

"But we only have two years left of high school left, and then college. Wouldn't you like to fraternize with the student body even a _little_?" Riku asked. Sora sighed.

"Maybe, but _not _at the Estival Hei Riku. Why are you so bent on me going? You've never been enthusiastic about me going in the past," the brunet stated.

"Well maybe that was because I was preoccupied." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right…come on Riku, what is it..?" Riku sighed again.

"Well, I have this friend you see, and she…needs a date," the shaggy-haired young man replied.

_Now this interests me…a little._

"And why are you asking me? Couldn't you ask someone else like-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tidus asked, joining the two at the lunch table. He wasn't alone as someone else joined them. Sora and Riku acknowledged their presence as they both gave a customary nod to their companions.

"Tidus, Wakka. Maybe you can help me here with my problem," Riku said, jerking his head toward Sora. The other two mouthed an "oh" in response.

"And what does Sora-kun have to do with 'your problem'?" Tidus asked.

"He won't go to the Estival Hei…"

"Well then, you have your own problem there. I still haven't been able to decide whether I want to go with Yuna or Selphie-chan," Tidus stated, as he took a bite out of his apple. Both Riku and Sora stared at the shaggy-spiky blond.

"Dude, how did you get in that predicament in the first place? You still haven't told us what happened," Riku said. Tidus sighed as his blue orbs looked down at his lunch tray.

"Well, it all began with summer recess. You know how I usually go to visit my brother every summer at Zanarkand, right? Well, it just so happened that last summer, he began dating Yuna's cousin, Lenne. If you all remember correctly, I moved here from Zanarkand two years ago."

"Now, my brother Shuyin lives in a luxury boathouse by the marina. And one night, my brother was throwing a party there for celebrating a victory his blitzball team had. Well, I didn't exactly feel like staying in that night, so I walked over to the pier."

"After sitting at the harbor, looking out towards the night sky for about an hour, I decided to head back in. But, I was delayed."

"By Yuna I take it," Riku commented.

"Exactly. And it was then that we started talking. We then realized that we had a lot in common. Coincidentally, she was staying with Lenne as well. Lenne was helping her with her singing talent, as Shuyin helped me with blitzball. And before I knew it, we had hung out the whole summer and…"

"-with the Estival Hei coming up, she wanted you to go with her, huh brudda?" Wakka asked. Tidus nodded in concurrence.

"Basically."

"Then what about Selphie..? How did she get involved?" Riku inquired. Sora just sat there as he continued listening to the conversation with increasing interest.

"Well, with Selphie…let's just say…it was a bit forced," Tidus answered as he pressed two fingers together nervously. The other boys just laughed at the blond's statement. Riku managed to calm himself down as he managed to get a word off his lips.

"Oh, I can imagine that. Did she just come up to you and tell you you're going with her?" Riku asked. Tidus sighed.

"Pretty much. It was more along the lines of '_If you don't want to go with me, that's okay. But then we won't be friends anymore' _kind of thing."

"Ouch. Well, I would help, but I already have a girlfriend of my own, so…what about you Wakka? Tidus is your best friend, why don't you help him out?" Riku turned to face the tan, muscled young man. The waved-flame-haired young man just laughed at that question.

_Wakka Harou was another enigma in the student body of the Academy. Like Tidus, Wakka wasn't really talented at many arts…Wait, scratch that. Wakka wasn't talented at __**any **__art. Just like Tidus, Wakka was specialized in the art of sport as well. I'm guessing that the Harou family must've provided a viable donation so Wakka could be admitted into the school. But, that's just my guess._

"Are you kidding me, brudda? I wouldn't touch the situation that Blondie's in with a ten-foot pole." Wakka continued hackling humorously for a moment before calming down. "Besides, I already have a girl in mind, you know?"

_I couldn't wait to hear this. I just had to ask the question._

"And who are you interested in, Wakka?" Sora asked, his blue eyes making eye contact with black-brown. Both aquamarine eyes, which were blue-green at the moment, and eyes almost as blue as the spiky-haired brunet's turned their attention upon him, as he examined the island native.

"Lulu Aishou," the red-haired young man plainly stated. Tidus's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend in shock.

"Whoa, the Goth chick?" the blond asked. Wakka's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blond.

"Don't call her a chick ya? I can't help it if I like her," Wakka replied as he looked away from his friends. Silence filled the table for a few moments, before Tidus decided to remedy the situation by placing an arm around him.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanna let you know that I support you," he said. Wakka raised his head and looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Really, you mean it?" Wakka asked. Tidus nodded as he offered him one of his _ladykiller _smiles.

"Sure I do. What about you guys?" Tidus turned his head toward the silver and brown-haired young men sitting before him. Riku just shrugged.

"Well, despite being popular, I couldn't care less. However, I don't know about the others…" Riku trailed off, as he looked off toward the _Popular Table_. Sora followed his eyes.

_The Popular Table. You can basically figure out what means, right? Seated there in eight seats are some of the most popular Juniors and Seniors in the Academy. There was Yuffie Kisaragi, Aladdin Areno, Hercules Vis Vires, Jasmine Karei, Megara Tsumori, Peter Poêle, Jack Sukeruton, and Ariel Marin. Each of them was known for being prestigious in certain areas. However, not all of them were the most "friendly" at times…like Yuffie or Megara, for example…_

_But that's for another time. Back to the matter at hand…_

"How interested in her are you, Wakka?" Sora asked. Everyone turned to face the spiky-haired young lad after he asked the question.

"Very interested brudda," Wakka replied, with Sora noticing that he sounded a little aflutter when he said the word "very." Sora sighed.

_Girls…_

"Well Wakka, if you're really interested in Lulu, then should you really care about your popularity?" the brunet asked. Wakka shook his head.

"Iie, I guess not. I think I'll ask her. Thanks brudda," Wakka said, giving a smile to Sora. Sora smiled back.

"You're welcome Wakka," Sora stated. The others sighed in relief, glad that they were done with that conversation.

"Back to my dilemma…look Sora, all you have to do is meet her there. You don't have to pick her up. I'll be taking care of that. All you gotta do is show up, and share a few dances with her. It wouldn't kill you, would it?" Riku asked.

"When you put it that way, it sounds easy," Sora replied. He then closed his eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Really..? Awesome!" the silver-haired youth exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, before lowering them as a smile erupted onto his face. Sora opened his eyes as Riku and the others began chatting about something else, his mind going somewhere else.

_I should've said no at the beginning. Maybe I should-_

_No, I'm not going to go there. I won't. I can't do this._

_I'm sorry Riku, but I'm going to have to pass…_

* * *

"There, finished," Sora said, as he placed his hands on his hips. The brunet was standing within an enclosed area, with white walls surround them. And at wall before him, were seven paintings, enclosed in timely, golden frames. And to the left of his collage was his name, arranged in huge, white, English letters.

_All I can say…Thank Kami that the weekend is coming up._

Sora then turned around, and placed his hands in his pockets as he waited.

_Remember how Tidus mentioned yesterday about the art showcase? Well, instead of being a few days later, it was today._

_And that is why I'm currently standing in front of a white wall, my works displayed for all-the-world to see as I'm situated in nice clothes for the event. _

Sora offered a smile to passerby as they walked by, discoursing about art and whatnot. A few took a moment to look at his work, before moving on. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes. He was currently wearing a medium blue, long-sleeved dress shirt with black slacks, a matching black belt with a silver buckle and black dress shoes. He then opened his eyes as his blue orbs continued looking out ahead as the minutes ticked by.

_Once a month, the Kouhai Cultural Arts Center will hold an art showcase, for local and visiting artists. The Academy only holds showcases for their students, so this is a particular time for up-and-coming artists, as it lets the townspeople and the artistically inclined to know of their existence. If someone likes a particular work, they could ask the artist if they could purchase it. If a purchase occurs, thirty percent of the proceeds go to the Cultural Arts Center, while the artist gets to keep the other seventy percent._

_However, if an artist is inclined to make a lot of money, then the time to sell their art would be at an auction. Again, the auction is held here, at the Cultural Arts Center. But unlike these showcases, where art like mine is displayed mainly for show, works are mainly sold to the highest bidder. And the artist gets to keep __**all **__of the profits. For me, let's just say it has been a __**very**__ lucrative business._

"Ah, nice to see you here Sora-kun," a male voice said, as he examined the brunet's paintings, snapping the young man out of his trance. He looked to his left and smiled as he saw the host of the evening.

"Oh, hello Chandelle-san. See anything you like?" Sora asked, his hands crossed behind his back. Mr. Chandelle bent forward as he examined each of Sora's works.

_As you may figure out, Chandelle-san isn't only the Art teacher at the Academy, but he is also the daily host for the art showcases here at the Center. He also visits the local elementary schools from time-to-time, hoping to find new talent. In fact, it was him that helped me perfect mine…_

"Hmm, not yet Sora-kun, not yet," he answered, peering from one painting to the next. His brown eyes then raised in interest. "Ah, here's one!" he exclaimed.

"Let me see…" Sora walked over, and looking at the painting that his professeur was currently fixated on. He slightly chuckled as he observed it.

"What's so _amusant_, _mon étudiant_?" Mr. Chandelle inquired. The spiky-haired young man shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Sora smiled as he looked onward at the painting. Within the image, it displayed a first-person view of looking out a French balcony and into a garden. The balcony railing was slick black, and if one looked closely, the garden was very detailed, teeming alive almost. Scattered throughout the garden were various rose and tulip bushes, all in an array of different colors: blue, white, orange, yellow, pink, lavender, and red. And set behind the beautiful flowers was an aging brick wall in violet-red with white mortar in-between. Dark green vines with pricks entangled the wall, as a deep blue sky was situated with two, white and lengthy cumulus clouds above it. The brunet then looked at the heading that sat below the situated frame.

_French Balcony Overlooking a Garden. _He grinned as he looked at the title, before stepping back to eye his teacher and mentor.

"Well Chandelle-san, what do you think of it?" Sora inquired. Mr. Chandelle scratched his chin as he stepped back.

"_J'aime ce tableau. Je le prends. Combien coute?_" the man answered smiling, his ponytail swaying as he moved his head to face his student. Sora looked up as he pretended to ponder the price.

"Hmm…let me see…I was going to offer it at seven-hundred munny, but, since I was your protégé and all…how about six-hundred?" Sora asked. Mr. Chandelle narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the painting.

"You drive a hard bargain Sora-kun…how about five-hundred and fifty munny? That's all I can offer on my budget," the teacher replied. The spiky-haired young man gave the man a glare.

"On your budget for buying artworks?" he asked, his blue eyes detailing the sarcasm he held. Mr. Chandelle just chuckled in response.

"Oh, you caught me Sora-kun, you caught me…but _s'il te plaît, _just this once, can't I have it at this price? It would be _très magnifique dans ma maison_!" the Frenchman pleaded. Sora sighed as his exhalation swayed his bangs a little bit.

"Fine Chandelle-san, you win. But just this once, _d'accord_?" the brunet asked.

"_D'accord. _You have my word Sora-kun. Thank you for the beautiful painting," Mr. Chandelle said as he wrote a check. He then tore it off, and let Sora take a look at it.

_Basically, after a purchase is transacted, the Cultural Arts Center takes the proceeds and divides it, taking their fair share of the deal. They then take a photo of artwork that was sold, and attach a check of the artist's share and mail it to them. Or, if the artist has the option, the Center can Direct Deposit the money into the artist's bank account. For multiple transactions that are sent through the mail, the Center does the same as above, only with a list of all the items sold, and with the value displayed below the artwork, the check holding combination of all the values. _

_And as for Direct Deposit, whether it be for one or multiple items, one gets a list of all the sold artworks as well, the value of each item, and a statement showing how much was deposited into the account all-together. I use Direct Deposit because it's more secure, and it prevents the hassle of having to sign and deposit the check myself._

"You're welcome," Sora nodded. The light-brunet man smiled.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you Sora-kun, but I think I'm going to see if my eyes can find anything else of extraordinary value in here today," Mr. Chandelle stated. The young teen smiled.

"Okay. Um, speaking of which, have you seen Herutsu-chan's display?" Sora mentioned. His teacher nodded.

"As a matter-of-fact yes, yes I did. And you would probably like to hear that she's doing very well. You could be having some competition on your hands there Sora-kun," Mr. Chandelle chuckled. Sora just placed his hands on his hips.

"Eh, I'm not concerned," the light-haired, spiky-brunet said. Mr. Chandelle just chuckled again.

"I see you're humble as ever. Well, I best be off. _Au revoir, _Sora-kun," Mr. Chandelle said.

"_Au revoir. _Oh, Chandelle-san, can you tell her I said 'hi'?" Sora asked.

_I already talked to her earlier before the event._

Mr. Chandelle turned around to look at him.

"Sure. Later Sora-kun," Mr. Chandelle stated.

"Later." Sora then watched Mr. Chandelle walk off. He sighed to himself as he realized he was alone again. He then turned to look at his paintings.

"One down, six to go…this is going to be a long evening." Sora said, as he began to focus upon his displayed artwork. As he focused on his images, his ears then perked up as he heard a comforting sound coming his way.

"It's about time I finally found you!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sora shook his head as he looked towards his right. Kairi Herutsu was smiling as she was regarding one of his pieces of art. Sora's cheeks became a hue of pink as he examined her, viewing her attire for the evening. Currently, she was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt with matching skirt and heels. Her feet were displayed as he still noticed her nail polish. He smirked before shaking his head, and he made his way over to her, his feet resounding on the mahogany floor.

"I can't understand why you women wear heels," he said, hands in his pockets as he stood beside her, regarding another one of his artworks. It just so happened that it was the image of the white boat that he had painted two days ago. His azure orbs observed the title below the frame.

_Le Bateau Blanc. _He then faced Kairi, taking notice of her facial features, with her hair and eyes in particular.

"Maybe it's to make our legs look better?" Kairi inquired, turning to face the young man who was near her. Sora examined her legs, before quickly looking away as he tried to play it off.

_Stop it. _He then looked back at her to make eye contact.

"Does it now..? Doesn't it hurt?" Sora asked.

"A little, but it's bearable." She then smiled as her violet-blue orbs turned away for a moment, glancing at something else before refocusing on him. "So, how's your evening been so far, if I may ask?"

"Eh, I don't know…I guess it's been okay," Sora shrugged. "Chandelle-san just bought one of my paintings," he stated. Kairi's eyebrows rose in amazement.

"Really..? That's awesome! Which one?" she asked.

"It's below _Le Bateau Blanc. _It's entitled _French Balcony Overlooking a Garden_," the brunet explained. The redhead turned as she took at it. She smiled as she took in the detail of it all.

"It's really pretty. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're my favorite artist," Kairi said, looking back at him. Sora was at a loss of words.

"Really..? Since when?" he asked. He knew she had been to the art galleries before, but he was just curious. The auburn-haired girl began to ponder as she tapped her finger upon her chin.

"Well, I guess since…last year?"

"Then how come I didn't see you around?" the boy questioned. Kairi straightened herself before she answered his question.

"Probably because I didn't go to these showcases that often. And then, when I did come, I thought you were just some kid looking at someone else's artwork, so I never talked to you. I didn't even know you were our age until Naminé told me a few days ago. It took me looking at the school yearbook to find out who you were," Kairi answered. Sora nodded in understanding.

_So that's how come she knew me when we first met. She saw my picture in the Yearbook…and she was nearby. Who knew?_

_..Now that I think about it, it was improbable to think that we'd never meet again. But maybe that was just because I thought she was so...anyways…_

"Oh." Silence then followed them as Sora directed his eyes toward the floor. Kairi then directed hers towards the painting. The brunet then took this moment to glance at her.

"Is…there anything that catches your fancy?" he asked. Kairi nodded.

"I like _Le Bateau Blanc, _especially the colors…and, I was wondering…if anyone else hadn't taken an interest in it, then maybe I could-"

"You can buy it. No one else has placed interest in it," The spiky-haired artist finished for her. The redhead nodded in understanding as she made eye contact with him briefly, before looking back at the artwork.

"How much are you offering it for?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and stretching them a little. Sora wiggled a finger as he thought about it.

"Well…I was going to price it at eight-hundred munny, but since you're an acquaintance…how about four-hundred? Is that okay?"

"Are you really willing to lower the price that much? That's a fifty percent price drop!" she exclaimed. Sora smiled as he waved his hands in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, you're a friend. Besides, I have five other paintings that I can price at higher rates. It'll be fine," Sora stated. Kairi smiled.

"If you say so. Thanks, Sora…" Kairi said. Sora smiled in return as he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"You're welcome, Kairi…"

_

* * *

_

Stupid composition…

Sora sighed, his blue orbs closed as he was currently seated in the living room of his house. He was sitting at a black grand piano as his fingers lied upon the keys. He exhaled some air as his body moved. He then opened his eyes as he looked at the composition, positioned ahead of him.

"Okay." He then moved his hands over notes as a slow, somber melody began sounding throughout the room. Rain lightly pattered against the nearby windows as a shower was occurring outside. Sora continued watching the composition intently as he continued playing.

_In Music class, Kani-san assigned that all of his students had to create their own compositions, all for whatever instrument they played. It could be no longer than four minutes, and after a copy of the sheet music was turned in on the assigned date, that student would have to perform their work over the next week._

_Which is why I'm playing mine now…_

The artist's hands continued advancing through the sheet music as the melody raced along. He then began racing out of the slow melody and into a faster one. However, just as he was about to reach the peak of the tune, the doorbell rang. Sora grunted as he abruptly stopped his music-playing.

_I hate interruptions…_

"I don't want any…" The spiky-haired brunet groaned. Apparently, his statement wasn't heard as he heard sharp banging from the front door. He sighed as he placed his hands upon his legs.

"Fine…" Sora muttered, exhaling a breath of carbon dioxide as he began walking towards the entrance.

"Just a minute!" he called. He then turned to briefly glance at a clock that was adorned on a wall nearby.

_Nine o'clock._

"Who would be out there at this time of night, and in this weather…? I guess there's only one way to find out…" the marron-haired young man then approached the doorway as his hand gripped the doorknob. He then twisted it, before opening the porte. And when the door opened, his mouth slightly hung open at what he saw.

And as Sora Akari stood standing within his dwelling, his eyes regarded a pair that was as blue as his own…

* * *

And just who do you think Sora saw? I think you may know who…but we'll just have to see about that.

I thought of this as a very incremental chapter in this story, as we finally got to see Sora meet the "Unnamed Beauty" (**Unmei06**), now known as Kairi…but of course, you all knew that already. I wonder if you can guess who the next character is.

I want to apologize for all the French I put in this chapter. But, I wanted to add more substance to Mr. Chandelle's character. And as you can see, Sora's cultured in a little of it himself. We also got to see Sora at work at the Center. I hope that it kept your interest and that I explained everything logically (forgive me for those of you who may be confused, I tried).

I got another question to ask…who do you think Peter Poêle and Jack Sukeruton were..? It's pretty simple once you get the basic meanings out of their last names…we'll just see if you can figure it out.

For those of you who watched DNAngel (as I have) and loved it, I just saw the parallels between Daisuke and Sora. Similar appearance (although different hair and eye color), and a kind-hearted personality, and it was Daisuke's portrayal as an artist that really gave me ideas for Sora. I don't really think that any of the other characters in the show will bleed into other characters in this story (for they might), but maybe the Europeanesque setting will bleed somewhere in the future…I can't make any promises though…

As for the composition Sora was performing at the end of the chapter, for those of you who may have been wondering, he began playing the **theme of Organization XIII**. However, since the song isn't that long (clocked in around 1:22 secs.), I decided to add my own creativity so the melody would eventually build into a crescendo. But, I have found out that it **does **build to a crescendo in another song, **Another Side**, but mine is just a piano crescendo, nothing more. Now only if I knew how to play piano…

One more thing…I decided that I'm going to start recommending KH fics to you readers…**Sokai** and **Namixas** in particular, if you don't mind. Now I know that while some of them may as not be as articulate (for lack of a better word) or lengthy as this fic is so far, but they all are pretty interesting. Some of you may have already read and reviewed the works I'll forward, and if so, good for you, since you don't need to pay attention to this. I will recommend **one **story, **one **couple per chapter, as long this fic continues on…this shall be called **Recommended Read.**

So, let's begin with this chapter…**Recommended Read #1: Questioning by Numina-Namine. **Sure enough, it had to be the author I mentioned before the start of the chapter…what can I say? She's one of my fav. KH authoresses and she writes the **Namixas **pairing **really **well. **Questioning** is a plausible what-if? What if Roxas and Naminé did meet each other before Kingdom Hearts II? I find it interesting and moving at the same time, and I hope you do too…

Well, that's all for this entry. As always, please review, and until next time, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	5. A Person from the Past Returns

A.N. Hello everyone, and welcome to the fourth installment of **Portrait of a Young Woman! **The last chapter was a milestone for this fic, as Sora finally met Kairi, the unnamed, beautiful girl he had met at the beach earlier. What kind of impact will she have on Sora's young life? And who is the person standing at Sora's door? All of this will be answered and more questions will only be raised as the fic progresses, so I hope you're looking forward to it.

**Liv, franchi, and Darc Oblivion**, you three all win chocolate chip cookies, delivered by…hmm…Sora and Riku! Enjoy!!

Now it's time to premiere the fourth chapter of this fic…

_Italics: _Sora's thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/07/2007- Edited for formatting and consistency._

**Terms you need to know:**

_**Japanese:**_

_Onii-chan- _Older brother.

_**French:**_

_Cheveux-_ Hair.

_Nouveau- _New (masculine).

_Nuit- _Night.

_Meilleur ami- _Best friend.

_Lit- _Bed.

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 4: A Person from the Past Returns_

_As I stood there, standing at the entrance of my dwelling, the rain pouring down, I was shocked._

_Here I was, expecting not to meet with my past. But alas, my expectations were thrown out the window. _

_For now I was staring into eyes that mirrored my own. Eyes that I haven't seen for a long time…_

"Long time no see, _Onii-chan…_" a voice replied, as Sora stood there, observing the person before him.

"_Roxas…_" the brunet muttered.

"_Now, if only Roxas shared my talent, it would be perfect…"_

"_Because your otousan's busy practicing for his own recitals. Not to mention he's teaching Roxas when he has free time. You know that."_

The person known as Roxas placed his hands on his hips as rain plastered his once-spiky blond hair. The other boy frowned as he looked upon the person he clearly knew.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let _us _in?" he asked, his tone coming across as rude. Sora shook his head as he came out of his paralyzed state.

"_Us…?" _he trailed off, eyebrows rising in confusion. The male blond only nodded in confirmation.

"Us…" he then stepped away from Sora's view, so the marron-haired young man could clearly see what he meant. Two people had stood behind him as he had shortly talked to the brunet, and at a closer observance, they were two boys. Sora quickly nodded his head as he backed away.

"Come on in…" he managed to say. A small smile came upon the male blond's face as he looked upon the boy near him.

"Thank you…" Sora's back was seen from the blond's point-of-view as the four males entered the maison, with one of the boys closing the door behind them as they entered. Sora disappeared for a few moments, before reappearing with three towels, handing them to each boy. Each smiled at him as they took their towel to dry themselves off. Once he was finished handing-off towels, Sora stood there, arms crossed as he regarded the three young men before him.

First, he regarded the blond that he knew oh-so-well. Roxas sighed irritably as he used the towel to dry his cheveux, rubbing it back in forth, before running his hands through it to spike it back up. A small smirk made its way onto Sora's face as he watched the boy do this.

_There was something that I had forgotten to mention earlier in my family history…_

_I'm not an only child._

_I have a brother as well, a twin actually. _

_And his name is Roxas. The reason why he calls me "Onii-chan" is only because I was brought out of the womb first when we were born, so that technically makes me the oldest…_

_But enough about him for now. What I'm wondering about are the other two…_

Sora directed his eyes toward the other two boys who were drying themselves off. One wore a grey vest, with a black sleeveless tee, and camouflage, baggy pants with skater sneakers. Like Roxas, he had blond hair, but his was primarily slicked back, and not as spiky like his sibling's. Also different was his eyes, which were an apparent chocolate. And well the other one…

Where the other blond had a similar physique to him and Roxas, this boy did not. This boy was smaller than the other three boys, and not only that, but not too well-endowed in the genes department either. He had a pudgy appearance, and black hair that shaggily shot out of a sweatband he wore atop his head. He wore a huge white t-shirt with a blitzball jersey covering it, with only the neck and the sleeves revealing themselves to Sora's azure eyes. He wore baggy khakis as well, along with black skater shoes, with matching wristbands. Sora then turned his eyes back upon his younger brother.

_He's changed so much…he's nothing like he used to be…apparently, I __**don't**__ know him so well anymore…_

Sora took every little change that his brother had made since they were last separated. For one, his hair was no longer brown like before. Now it was a dirty blond, and though it was spiked sort of similar to his, it was different. It sort of resembled another person's hair that came from Sora's past. But he didn't want to think about that person either. He shook his head as he continued observing the nouveau blond.

His skin wasn't as tan as Sora's. And his voice had deepened differently than his too. About the only thing they shared at all were the same height, eyes, surname and bloodline. The brunet then examined Roxas' attire.

The blond was currently wearing a white, short-sleeved jacket with red and black trim on the inside, a black, and a zipper-tee with some kind of metal symbol centered at his neck. He also wore baggy leather-khaki pants, and black skater shoes. On his left arm he wore a white-and-black checkered wristband, and lastly, on his pointer and middle fingers, he wore two rings, one black, and the other silver, respectively. The brunet quirked an eyebrow at the blond's appearance, the blond noticing this as his blue eyes gazed in his brother's direction. Sora then decided to break the silence by speaking.

"So Roxas, what brings you here…?" Sora asked, waiting for a response. Roxas averted his orbs as he looked away.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to visit your brother…?" he asked back uneasily. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes.

"It's been three years, Roxas…"

"Five, if you count the other two in-between," the blond mentioned. The brunet groaned as he agreed with his sibling's statement.

"Fine, five… What do you want?" Sora questioned. The blond gazed upon him.

"Why do you have to phrase it like that? It's not like you didn't have the time to check up on me. You could've done **that**, at least…" Roxas replied bitterly. Sora raised up his hands in defense.

"Okay, so maybe I'm guilty of that. But, it's not like you went out of your way to contact me either," Sora glared. The male blond just matched Sora's with one of his own.

"Maybe I would have if I **knew **what your number was, or your address for that matter," Roxas spat. The two just continued to stare at each other venomously, until the other blond, who was observing this whole mess, decided to put an end to this.

"Guys, guys, please, don't argue," he said, standing in-between the two. He then turned to look at his friend. "Look Roxas, I don't know what happened to make you two so angry at each other, but I don't feel like hearing it right now. I don't know about you, but I just had one hell of a day, and right now, all I want is some sleep. Couldn't we talk about this in the morning?" he asked, his chocolate eyes gazing calmly at his companion. Roxas sighed as he gave in to the boy's request.

"Okay, fine, we'll talk about it tomorrow…" he then looked to his brother. "And can we try to talk about it like reasonable people?" he asked. Sora sighed as he nodded in head.

"I can't see why not," he replied. A small smile appeared on Roxas' face.

"Good."

_So many unexpected things have happened lately. I don't know what to make of it all…_

Pale moonlight illumed Sora's room, as the teen was currently resting, his back resting against the mattress as his azure eyes observed his white ceiling. Ever since that event transpired a few hours ago, he just couldn't rest. Sora grunted as his bangs rose from the puff of air that escaped his mouth. He then sighed as he closed his eyes.

_What in the world is going on? And why is Roxas here? The last time I saw him was…_

_Three years ago…_

"_I'm so sorry you two...please, if there's anything we can do, just call us, okay?" one of our aunts asked, as she hugged both me and my brother. We both just stood there, still in shock over the death of our parents, looking ahead in anguish at our parents' coffins. The memory of it all was just so mortifying…_

_We both just plainly nodded as we refused to say anything. Our uncle, the one who taught us about finances, gave us a grim smile as he approached us. _

"_I hope you boys will be okay," he said, giving us words of comfort. I had to give him credit, for at least he was trying to console us. I managed to regain some of my composure by offering a sad smile of my own._

"_Don't worry Uncle Yen Sid, we'll be all right…" I solemnly replied, trying at least to be a little hopeful. I quickly glanced to my left to see how Roxas was doing. He was still pained, as I could see the solemn expression on his face. My lips were set into a frown as I looked back to my uncle._

"_Well Sora, Roxas, we wish you two the best of luck," my ojisan said. I nodded sadly._

"_Arigato." My aunt and uncle then left, leaving my brother and me all to ourselves. A few moments later, I saw two familiar faces walk up to comfort us._

"_How are you doing you two?" a usually happy-go-lucky voice asked. Even he was shaken by the current turn of events. Finally, my brother had awoken from his reverie, as he acknowledged his best friend._

"_Okay I guess…" he trailed off. Sad smiles were apparent everywhere, as the redhead before us gave Roxas one. He sighed before he decided to speak._

"_Well, that's good to hear. I just…don't know what to say in a situation like this, you know? I never thought this would happen," he stated. I shook my head as I closed my eyes._

"_And we didn't think it would happen either Axel…but, it did…and now we'll do our best to deal with it," I said, keeping my calm demeanor. Even with my orbs closed I could still feel __**my **__best friend's gaze upon me. _

"_I hope so. Do you want us to stick around after this?" Riku asked. I shook my head as I opened my eyes._

"_Nah, I think it should be just the two of us if you don't mind Riku," I answered. I then turned to face my twin. "Roxas..?" Brown, disarrayed hair turned to face me as our identical eyes made contact._

"…" _He just didn't say anything. It unnerved me throughout this whole ordeal how my brother was so…quiet. It was unlike him to be so._

"_Roxas…" I said. I turned to Axel, silently pleading that he could say something, anything to help my brother, because apparently I couldn't get through to him. He shook his head as his emerald eyes observed mine._

"_I'm sorry Sora, but I don't think that even I can comfort him this time. I think that what he needs is family. After all, you two haven't seen each other for the last two years…" Axel suggested. I faced my brother as he now had his back turned us, trying to ignore the conversation I guess. I frowned before looking back at the long, spiky haired companion of my kin._

"_I guess so…" Again, a grim smile settled onto Axel's features as his eyes viewed me._

"_Well then, if that's settled, I think Riku and I should go. Right Riku...?" Axel asked, turning towards Riku. The silver-haired young man nodded his head in concurrence. "Well then, we'll be going then…and Roxas?" Axel frowned as Roxas was still giving us the cold shoulder, before sighing in melancholy. "Well, I said my piece. Later," he said. He then turned, and began walking off. Riku began to join him as well, but turned around to look at me._

"_I guess I'll see you on Monday..?" Riku asked. I could only nod my head._

"_Monday," I replied. Riku then slightly bowed._

"_Well, I hope you two get to feeling better." He then turned to face towards Axel. "Bye." And then together, our two best friends left the building. Sorrow laced my eyes as I changed my position to look at my brother._

"_Roxas…" I echoed his name. He still stayed silent as he kept himself closed off to me. I didn't particularly like it._

"_Roxas, please, say something, anything…" I trailed off. I hated the fact that he was doing this. I wished he would say something for crying out loud!_

"_Sora…?" he finally questioned. A sad smile graced my features as I looked towards the back of his head._

"_Yes Roxas?" I asked. Roxas turned his head to the right so he could look over his shoulder at me. As I gazed into his eyes, having the same color as mine, I couldn't help but feel shocked as he recited his next words._

"_Just leave me alone." Needless to say, I just stood there, offended by what Roxas had just said. I shook my head as if I couldn't believe what I had just heard._

"_Excuse me?" I inquired. My brother grunted as he regarded me._

"_You heard me. Leave… me…alone. I don't need you," he said. Anger filled my eyes as tears, tears that I was trying to hold back throughout this whole matter, began pouring down my face._

"_But Roxas…"_

"_Just go. I didn't need you when you left me, and I don't need you now, so just leave." I felt bitter as I looked upon my brother, infuriated by what he said. I thought that in a situation like this, it would help reunite us, even though we had been apart for two years. But I guess I was wrong._

"_Fine," I uttered hatefully as I glared at him. Tears still streamed out of my eyes as I looked at him. "But don't expect such a warm welcome next time we see each other," I replied in my hatred for my family. He just curtly nodded._

"_I won't count on it."_

Water began to feel Sora's eyes as the spiky-haired brunet recalled that memory. That memory was one of the worst. Not to mention the fact that he didn't see _him_there. But he didn't want to think about that. He came back to the present as he turned over to his side.

_But why is he here? What could he possibly want, when he told me that he didn't need me? _Sora sighed as he turned over again. He opened his eyes, a depressing look carved onto his features as he looked out his screen door which led to the balcony.

_Roxas…_

* * *

"Ugh, mornings…" Sora yawned, dressed in school uniform as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen the next morning. As he strolled into the pièce, he expected it be empty, as morning sunlight filtered through nearby windows.

But the marron-haired boy was surprised to find three boys seated at the kitchen table, eating cereal. The blond boy who had mediated the fight the night before gave Sora a smile as he walked in.

"Morning," he said. Sora returned his smile as he placed his bookbag on the island.

"Ohayo. Why are you three up this early in the morning?" the brunet asked, quirking an eyebrow toward the trinity, as they sat at his table. They shrugged as they each took a bite of assorted corn flakes.

"Eh, because we felt like it I guess…" was all Roxas could say, as he began crunching down the breakfast food. "Hey Hayner, could you pass the sugar?" he asked. The blond haired boy now known as Hayner nodded as he gave the sugar to his brother. "Thanks." He then began shaking it as it covered his flakes, before beginning to eat again. Sora sighed as he made his way over to the refrigerator, opening the freezer so he could remove a box of frozen pancakes. Roxas turned his attention on his twin as he put a pack of frozen pancakes on a paper plate he had pulled out from a cabinet, before heating it up in the microwave.

"So, you have school I take it?" Roxas asked. Sora leaned against the marble counter of the island as he looked upon the three young men. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. What of it?" he inquired. Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Well, about the other night…I want to explain why we're here," he answered. The brunet raised an eyebrow in question.

"And why would that be?" he calmly said. The pudgy boy, the boy who hadn't said anything at all before decided to reply.

"Well, the truth is…there's nothing in Twilight Town," he mentioned. Sora narrowed his eyes as he observed the black-haired youth.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Hayner sighed as he decided to take over.

"What Pence means is that our life in Twilight Town is…minimal, at best…I mean our lives are nothing special there. And so, we wanted a change," Hayner explained. Sora nodded.

"I see. And you are..?" Hayner simply chuckled, getting up, carrying his empty cereal bowl in hand. He walked over to Sora and stood before him, extending a hand.

"The name's Hayner Osaki. And the other guy is Pence Hitotoki," Hayner said, using his thumb to indicate who "Pence" was. Pence simply smiled as he offered Sora a wave.

"Hello."

"We've been friends of Roxas' ever since he moved to Twilight Town," Hayner further detailed. Sora nodded in understanding. The microwave then beeped as the pancakes were done.

"Excuse me for a moment," he stated. The spiky-brown Akari then made his way over to the microwave, opened it, removed the pancakes, closed it, and then walked back over to pull out some butter and maple syrup from the fridge. He then made his way back over to his plate, obtained a paper towel, and together, with a knife and fork, sauntered over to the table, taking a seat from across his brother. He then said a prayer, before decorating his breakfast food with the morning confectionaries. He then turned back to Hayner as he washed his bowl, before taking Sora's place at the island. "Really?" he asked. Hayner nodded.

"Really."

"Since when?" Sora faced his twin. Roxas just returned the brunet's gaze, before sighing as he answered the question.

"Since Okasan and Otousan separated. Unlike you, who left with consent, I had to resort to more extreme measures. I ran away," Roxas replied. Sora raised his eyebrows, before lowering them. He looked down at his plate, which was still filled with his food.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He then looked back up to meet his brother's eyes with his own. "You stayed with Ojisan and Obasan, didn't you?" Sora calmly asked. The spiky-blond nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Although, Okasan and Otousan weren't too happy about it at first, but after a while they warmed up to the idea," Roxas responded. Sora could only nod.

_That explains where he's been the past five years. Since Ojisan and Obasan Akari live in Twilight Town, it would only be logical for Roxas to go there. After all, I didn't tell him where I would be. I just upped and left._

"Again, sorry…" Roxas snorted as he noticed his brother's melancholy expression. His blue eyes observed it in worry.

"Is that all you can say, '_I'm sorry?'" _the blond mocked. Sora sighed irritably.

"What else am I supposed to say…?" He then ate some of this breakfast, swallowing some food before continuing to speak. "…Look, I'm sorry for running away, okay? What do you want me to do?" he asked, placing his fork on the side of this plate. Roxas looked straight at him.

"I want you to allow us to live here, that's what. And attend school here as well," the blond proposed. Sora sighed again as he closed his eyes.

"Fine. But if you're going to live here, you're going to obey my rules, got it? The last thing I want is to lose this house," he stated. He opened his eyes to see how they react. They all seemed to agree as they nodded their heads. "And about school…I'm guessing you want to go to Destiny High?" Sora inquired. The brunet observed as Hayner and Pence shook their heads, and Roxas soon followed suit.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, we don't want to go to public school. Public school was boring back in Twilight Town. We want to go where you go," Sora's brother simply replied. The other Akari balked at the statement.

"You three want to go to the Academy?" he asked.

"And what's wrong with that?" Hayner added. Sora turned to face Hayner.

"The problem with that is the Academy won't let just anybody in. You have to be talented in something, preferably something artistic," Sora answered. Pence raised an eyebrow in question.

"Like what exactly?" Sora then turned to face him.

"Like painting, sculpturing, acting, dancing, singing…those kinds of things," the marron-haired boy responded. Pence nodded in understanding, before asking the Akari another question.

"What about photography?" he inquired. Sora pondered for a moment before answering.

"That could work I guess," he said. He then turned to face Roxas. "And unless there was something I missed between the last five years, I'm guessing you can still play piano…"

"That and then some," Hayner said. Sora's eyes darted to the other blond's chocolate ones, as he didn't quite catch what he said.

"What was that?" the brunet asked. The blond Akari intervened into the conversation.

"It's nothing, nothing…anyways, shouldn't you be finishing up?" Roxas' blue orbs met Sora's. The spiky-haired brunet looked away from his brother.

"Yeah, I guess so…" silence filled the table as the brunet finished his breakfast. After throwing away his plate and washing his silverware, he got a glass from the nearby cupboard and filled it up with cool milk from the refrigerator, before drinking the liquid. He wiped his mouth with his leftover paper towel, and then threw it away as well. He then grabbed his backpack and slid it on. He turned to face the three boys.

"I guess we'll talk about this later. I'm going to go meet Riku at his house. Please don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sora asked. The other three nodded at the spiky-brunet.

"Don't worry Sora, we won't," Roxas said. Sora simply smiled at his brother.

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you three later…" and with that, Sora Akari departed his dwelling, walking towards the left as he made his way toward his shaggy-haired friend's house. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Life is just so random sometimes…"

* * *

"..So, how was the art gallery last night, if I may ask?" Silver hair was brushed away as turquoise eyes glanced to their owner's companion, before it was re-directed towards his front. The spiky-haired brunet just shrugged his shoulders as the two made their customary walk to school. Sora couldn't help but smile as he thought of what had transpired the previous nuit.

"Oh good, as usual…" a slight blush worked its way onto his cheeks as he thought on the manner even further. Riku smirked as he noticed this, and the evidence was even more evident when he saw the look in his friend's eyes, which from his point-of-view, looked as if the marron-haired Akari was in a dream-like state. Riku snapped his fingers to wake the boy from his reverie.

"Something interesting happened I take it," Riku stated. Sora shook his head as he struggled to return to normal.

"Nah, not really…" the boy trailed off.

_I am __**NOT **__falling for her._

"Whatever you say…" The Hakumei youth gave Sora one quick glance, before he re-directed his attention again. Sora decided to break-off the silence by talking again.

"So, how was Orchestra?" Sora asked. Riku just snorted as the two continued to walk.

"Nothing special, except for Umi…that, and we're beginning to be organized into our positions according to talent," he answered.

"Do you think you'll get piano chair?" Sora asked, concern shown in his tone. Riku nodded.

"Boy do I hope so. I don't want to be understudy." Sora nodded in agreement.

_Whenever the school orchestra would perform, I would attend from time-to-time. During the last two years at the Academy, Riku was an understudy. Usually, at ninety-percent of the recitals I went to, he would be sitting somewhere within the audience, depressed as I've ever seen him as he watched his girlfriend play. I would often try to cheer him up, and it seemed to work._

_But hopefully, things would change for Riku this year. I've seen him at the piano, and I can assuredly tell you that where I lack in the instrument, Riku can more than make up for my misgivings. He was just that good…however there was someone who was even better than him. But, I don't want to think about that right now._

"So…have you thought about it?" Riku asked. Sora raised his eyebrows in confusion at the question.

"Thought about what..?" Sora asked in return. Riku sighed in annoyance.

"About the Estival Hei…are you going to go or not?" the silver-haired boy questioned, as he halted from walking. The spiky-haired lad wigged a finger as he thought about it, before turning to face his comrade.

"Well, about that…um, I decided…I decided that-"

"Riku!" a voice shouted. Sora cut-off his sentence as the two boys saw a certain indigo-haired girl make her way towards them. Riku smiled as she approached them.

"Hey Umi. What's up?" he asked. The girl just shrugged.

"Nothing much…I just felt like seeing you this morning is all," she responded. She then turned to look at Sora. "Ohayo, Sora-kun," she slightly bowed. The brunet slightly smiled as he returned her gesture.

"Ohayo, Umi-chan," the spiky-haired boy acknowledged. Umi smiled as she turned her attention back towards her petit ami.

"So Riku, how do you think Orchestra's going to go today?" Umi asked, her light green orbs glancing at the silver-haired youth's. Riku sighed tiredly as he thought about the matter.

"I don't even want to think about it. I bet you that Trepe-san will probably place me as an understudy," Riku answered solemnly. Umi softly pat his back, obviously trying to cheer the poor boy up. She gave him a small smile.

"Don't say that Riku. You don't know. From what I saw, I thought you were the best pianist there," Umi said. The shaggy-haired Hakumei groaned as he listened to his girlfriend's comment, before raising his head to offer the girl a smile. Sora subconsciously smiled to himself as he watched the two interact with one another.

"Thanks, Umi-chan," Riku stated. Umi smiled as she leaned upward to peck the boy on the cheek.

"Anytime." Riku then glanced to his arm, as the two stood a short distance away from the school gates. He then turned his attention upon his meilleur ami.

"Well Sora, it looks like we'll have to part here. I'll see you in World Lit," Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Okay."

"Well, 'till third period, later," Riku waved, linking arms with Umi as the two began leaving the Akari boy behind. Sora returned the gesture.

"Later." Just after he said that, Riku jerked Umi as he turned around to face his friend. Umi almost collided into him, but luckily Riku was able to catch her before doing so. She sighed as Riku gave Sora a grin. Sora could only lightly chuckle at the incident.

"Uh, I was wondering, have you thought about the Estival Hei?" Riku asked. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, and well…I decided not to go," Sora replied. Riku frowned.

"That's a shame. I was sorta looking forward to you coming, and my friend was too…oh well, maybe next time. Later!"

"Later." Sora watched as the two finally departed. He sighed, before slowly making his way towards the school.

"I don't even have the time to think about the Estival Hei right now…"

* * *

"Finally, Art class."

Sora hurried his way into the classroom, his backpack in his arms as he rushed to his table. Unfortunately for the moment, it was empty, but soon, he hoped it would be filled with two other people. He looked through his bag for pencils, before pulling out a violet-red sketchbook. He flipped through the vanilla pages as he was set to find an empty one.

_This is my sketchbook. Sometimes, when I don't have anything to work on in particular, I doodle and perform rough sketches in it. Sometimes, some of these drawings end up becoming the rough draft of my next set of paintings. It's really nice, particularly when I don't have any inspiration to paint, which does happen from time-to-time…_

_Anyways, today was Free Sketch in Art class, and that basically meant it was free day, which was good for me. I wouldn't have to focus on anything, and I could just block my mind out of the environment. But today, I wanted to focus on one person in particular…_

"Hello Akari-kun," a light voice sounded. The spiky-brunet was brought out of his train of thought as he inclined his head toward Naminé's direction. He offered her a small smile as he gazed upon her.

"Oh, hey Herutsu-chan. Will you be sitting down?" Sora asked. Naminé politely nodded as she stood before him, donned in school attire. She then took the seat across from him, and began pulling out her things in preparation for class. As the female blonde was doing this, Sora darted his blue orbs, going back-and-forth from focusing his attention on her, and towards the entrance. He then sighed as he shook his head.

_I need to calm down. _He then looked up to gaze into the blonde's violet-blue orbs. "Um, Herutsu-chan…?" he asked. Naminé, who had begun drawing already, paused as her eyes met his.

"Yes Akari-kun?" she inquired. Sora felt nervous, before he asked the next question.

"Uh, where's Kairi-chan..?" he questioned. Naminé paused before her eyes looked away from the Akari boy.

"Aneue..? Oh, sorry, but she won't be here today," she answered. The spiky-haired young man before her raised an eyebrow in response to her answer.

"And why is that..?" he asked. A small smile formed upon the girl's face before she replied.

"Well, let's just say, she's visiting the family dentist," the girl slightly giggled before continuing, saying, "And she won't be here 'till later today," she spoke. Sora's mouth made an "oh" as he looked away in disappointment. He then glanced back up to her.

"Okay." Silence then ensued as Naminé turned her attention back onto her drawing. Meanwhile, Sora stared off in the distance as his blue eyes stared into an imaginary abyss.

_I was really looking forward to seeing her today. Oh well… _Sora shook his head as he snapped himself back to the present, and looked onto his empty peace of paper. He then pressed the lead onto the paper, tapping it as he was struggling to come up with something to sketch. After racking his brain for what seemed like an eternity, a flowing image produced itself within his mind as he started to move the lead onto the paper, with marks and lines forming here and there. Azure eyes focused intently on every little detail, as an object began appearing onto the piece of parchment. When all was sketched and done, the author peered at his creation.

Just as the day before, the image wasn't colored in. At least, not yet. The image was of a huge clock tower, looming in the center of a town as buildings surrounded the area. Feathery clouds were displayed on either side of the clock tower, as Gothic hands read the time of six-fifteen. From a glance at it, one could guess that it was six-fifteen in the afternoon because above the clouds, darkness was penciled in, as stars twinkled up high.

Sora tilted his head as he took a closer examination of the drawing. He felt some kind of familiar feeling stir within him.

_What is this I feel? Why am I getting the sudden feeling of déjà vu?_ The spiky-brunet pondered further upon the matter, that is, until Naminé grabbed his attention.

"Look Akari-kun, I'm finished!" she happily exclaimed. She handed the boy her sketch, as the boy's blue orbs temporarily had something else to look at. He studied her sketch quickly.

It was a sketch of a swing set, wind billowing over the green grass as two swings were unoccupied. Light, but heavy white cumulus clouds filled the light blue sky above as Sora looked upon it. He nodded as he then handed the sketch back to its owner. Naminé gazed into his eyes as she spoke.

"So, what do you think of it..?" she asked.

"..I thought it was pleasant, to say the least…" Sora trailed off. Naminé nodded as she regarded the brunet before her. She grinned at him.

"Can I see yours, if it's not too much trouble? You don't have to if it's not finished," the blonde stated. The marron-haired boy shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. It's finished enough," he said, looking at the image before subconsciously handing it to her. As Naminé was analyzing the drawing, the young Akari witnessed a memory flash.

"_You know we shouldn't be up here."_

"_So what..? You gotta admit it's a nice view, right Onii-chan…?"_

"Akari-kun..?" Naminé woke Sora from his flashback as the boy shook his head. He viewed the female blonde's expression as she extended his sketch, holding it one of her delicate hands. She looked concerned for the young lad, and as Sora noted, he couldn't blame her.

"Um, Akari-kun, are you all right?" she asked, worry evident in her tone. Sora plainly nodded as he took the image of the clock tower, and looked at it briefly, before setting it back down upon the table. He then erased Naminé's care away as he forced a smile to appear on his face.

"Yeah Herutsu-chan, I'm fine, just fine…"

* * *

"I'm home." Sora announced as he made his way into his dwelling.

"I wondered when you'd get back," his brother replied, as he turned on his right to face him. He found his brother along with his friends, sitting in the living room, which was situated right near the entrance. He then quickly glanced around the house, and from what he could gather so far, everything was in proper order.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. You know how school is," the spiky-brunet replied, as he made his way over to the nearby loveseat, situated next to the main couch, where Roxas, Hayner, and Pence sat. He sat his bookbag down upon it, having the seat vibrate a little before he unzipped the main compartment. He then removed two slices of paper, before walking over to where Hayner and Pence were.

"I figured you two might need these," he said, handing the sheets to responding boys. Hayner and Pence examined the forms for a moment, before training their eyes upon him. Hayner was then the first to speak.

"What is this exactly?" the slick-blond asked. Sora sat down as he leaned forward, cupping his chin before he decided to reply.

"Those are school vouchers. With them, you'll be able to attend the Academy, just in case your parents aren't willing to pay the tuition. Think of it as a scholarship, only for high school," the marron-haired boy explained. Both boys nodded in understanding, before turning their eyes to look back at the papers again. Pence then decided to ask a question.

"Assuming we get in, how do the vouchers work? From what I can see, it looks I have to prove them that I'm making the grades," Pence said. Sora nodded in concurrence.

"That you do. From what I understand, you have to prove to the state that you're able to make grades at a higher education level, which means you'll have to pay for tuition yourself for the first nine weeks, since report cards don't come in until then," Sora stated. Both of the boys nodded then.

"But then how will we pay 'till then? We don't have that kind of munny," Hayner spoke. Sora groaned. That was true. Hayner and Pence certainly did not have _that _kind of munny floating around. Roxas just sat silently as his brother continued to think, scratching his chin.

"Well, how 'bout I pay for now, and if you two are able to make the grades, then you can pay me back later?" Sora suggested. Hayner and Pence both nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," Pence said. Sora smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled, there is something else I need to address."

"And that is..?" Roxas asked. The spiky-brunet smirked as he looked his spiky-blond twin.

"Rent."

"Rent?! But I thought that we agreed that the guys and I could live here. _Freely_," the boy added. Sora shook his head.

"Trust me Roxas, if munny grew on trees, I would, but with three more guys living in the house, my utilities have just skyrocketed. Not to mention I also need to buy more groceries. Now, since you're family, your stay is free, but as for your friends, it's a different story," Sora replied. This caused an outrage through the other male blond's body as he rose from his seat, his brown eyes glaring at Sora's blue ones.

"Now just hold it a minute there! You know we can't pay for tuition, but now you want us to pay rent instead? How are we going to be able to do that?" Hayner shouted. Sora closed his eyes before responding to the question.

"By getting jobs of course. By paying for rent, it'll help with utilities and groceries. Not to mention that the rooms you'll be staying in will be your property, and I won't touch a _thing _within those walls. And to give you added leeway, the first month's rent is free," Sora said. The two boys sighed with relief at that statement. Pence then raised an eyebrow as he glanced in the brunet Akari's direction.

"By the way, how much is rent?" Pence asked.

"One-hundred munny a month. Is that okay?" Sora questioned. Hayner snorted at the response.

"I guess so, but then that only gives us three weeks to get a job. What if we don't get one then?" Sora turned to face him.

"You don't need to worry about that. I check the daily newspaper everyday and there are several employers who are looking for part-time workers. And, if it gets to that situation, we can negotiate on better terms later, if it comes to that," the marron-haired youth answered.

"Okay." Sora smiled at the agreement the three came to.

"Oh, and one more thing…I thought about it, and there's three rules I want you to follow, myself included. And that's no drugs, no alcohol, and no illegal activities."

_The reason why I said this was because every month a state investigator would come to my house to check that I'm following the state guidelines. I didn't want to imagine how my life would be if I didn't._

"Am I clear?" the Akari youth asked. The three nodded. "Good. For every offense you commit, you get a strike. Three strikes and you're out." Sora silently regarded the three boys, his eyes glancing over each one to see how they would react.

_I felt like I had to establish my role as the owner, and guardian of these three. After all, all four of us living here would depend on us working together to maintain a safe, healthy environment. Any evidence that would be contrary to that would be harmful for us._

"Understood," the three young men replied in unison. Sora then nodded.

"Well gentlemen, now that we have that settled, I think I'm going to go relax for a bit," he said. He was about to get up from his seat when his brother caught his attention.

"Uh, Sora…?" Roxas asked. Sora turned his head to look at the blond.

"What?" he questioned. Roxas' blue orbs looked away from Sora's before he spoke the next part.

"While you were at school earlier today, me and the guys talked about it, and we were wondering…could we get our stuff so we could move in? It sucks not having any of our personal belongings here," the male blond suggested. Sora narrowed his azure orbs as he thought about it.

_But that would mean…_

"Please?" Roxas asked. Sora looked up to glance into his brother's eyes.

_And what I saw, or thought I saw, was hope. As I gazed into his spheres, which were identical to mine, I thought that hope was not only what he wanted so he and his friends could live here, but it was also what __**I **__wanted so we could rekindle our kinship. So, I acquiesced to his request._

"Alright…" the spiky-brunet trailed off. The spiky-blond directed a smile at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But you know what this'll mean, right? If you want your things by the beginning of next week, that means we'll have to leave-"

"-tomorrow, I know, Onii-chan…" Roxas trailed off, as he stopped Sora in mid-sentence. Sora simply just inclined his head.

"Well I'm glad you can see that. That means we'll depart tomorrow morning, at ten a.m., no exceptions. Are we agreed?" Sora asked, looking around to get a consensus. The other boys nodded affirmatively. "Good. Well then, I'm going to go relax for a little bit. I'll talk to you again at dinner," he said. And with that, the brunet Akari left the other three boys in the living room, as he made his way into his bedroom.

After plopping his backpack onto his lit, the spiky-haired lad slid the back door of his room open so he could have access to his balcony. He then made his way to the edge, and folded his arms as he leaned against the rail, overlooking the ocean waters as the sun illuminated the sky. A small smirk made its way onto Sora's face as he looked out towards the sea.

_So, it looks like we're going on a little field trip. Twilight Town, here we come…_

* * *

It was not only one person behind the door, but three! So it was Roxas, Hayner and Pence that were there all along. How will these three characters help shape Sora's life, and what will happen once the four are in Twilight Town? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of **Portrait of a Young Woman**!!

Sorry for the absence of Kairi. I just had to have her absent for the day this chapter took place in. It might be a little while before she appears again, so sorry!! And we finally got to see Umi! I hope she didn't come across as some Mary Sue. I'll probably end up coming up with a backstory for her later, as well with other characters as the story advances.

Well, I have a confession to make. When I was reading my reviews, I came across something that **Liv **and **Sayshello3 **said. The thing is, I'm not really studying A LOT of languages. I'm only studying French, and I only actually know a little Japanese, like the suffixes and such. I'm also getting more French and Japanese from another source, which, if you would like to use, is It's not only handy for translating French and Japanese, but other languages as well. Give it a try!

I also apologize that this chapter came out later than expected. I had to clear away my studies because my best friend was holding an "after-baby bloodbath" (his form of baby shower) this past Sunday, and I had to go since I'm Best Man, and we we're going to play video games, watch TV, and stuff with some of our friends. Although, when I got there, it didn't turn out as I had hoped. I had to go back home three hours later. So again, I apologize.

Let's just say that Roxas was planned from the beginning. One was because he's my favorite KH character, Two is because you can't have one certain Nobody without the other hinthintnudgenudge, and Three, I already planned for him to be Sora's brother, and not only that, but he will also end up being an incremental part of the storyline later on. He may get his own version of this story if requested enough at this story's end…

And now, it's time for **Recommended Read #2, a Sokai. **For this chapter, I recommend **Those Without Hearts **by **The Lionheartless**. It is sort of on hiatus for right now I guess (it hasn't been updated since last July), but I think it's **very good**, I think. It's another interesting take on Kingdom Hearts, this time, an alternate narrative of our protagonist's story. I don't want to give too much away, so if you're curious, just read to find out. I can pretty much guarantee that it's a very solid story. Anyways…

Let's see…Question Trois: Who is Trepe-san, the Orchestra teacher? You Final Fantasy buffs should know this…I expect an answer next chapter, you hear?

Until the next chapter everyone, I hope you all have a good week, and I hope you liked this chapter. Sayonara!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	6. Arrival and Revelations in Twilight

A.N.: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this update is coming later than usual, but as I've already told some people, something has come to my attention that has made me…depressed. Hopefully, I can get over it. It pertains to school-work, and I just hope I can do better from now on…

Anywho, Trepe-san, who Riku had mentioned in the last chapter, is none other than Quistis from Final Fantasy VIII. Even though she has been mentioned, and she may make a vague appearance (I don't really know if she will), I can tell you that **other **characters from that game will spring up. Who they are, you'll just have to wait and see. The only person who was able to answer this question was **Darc Oblivion**, so mad props to her! You'll read her reward in a little bit…

I was reading the previous chapter, and I just hoped that the scenes were paced evenly, so they had balance. The last thing I want is to rush the story, even though the chapters are longer than normal. If you feel like they are, can you please tell me? I'd really appreciate it.

Oh, I'd also like to thank all my reviewers thus far. **Typical Sundays (Liv), franchi, Darc Oblivion, Unmei06, Maiwyn Hearts, otoru-onii, Sayshello 3, Soul of Riku, Youkai Hime90, DivineRoseKeeper, and ****-Randomness- -KuNoIcHi-KhFaN-. **Thank you all for reviewing, because it's your comments that keep me going. And I have over **800 **hits!!

The summary will also be revised. I hate writing first summaries because they usually end up dull and lacking. Hopefully this next one will draw in more readers.

And now, it's time to present the fifth chapter!!

_Italics_: Sora's thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/07/2007- Edited for formatting and consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

_Ohayo- Morning, or an informal way of saying "Good Morning."_

_Koishii- A term of endearment, meaning darling, honey, something along those lines._

_Kyōdai- brother._

**French:**

_Petit déjeuner- breakfast._

_Voiture- Car._

_Porte- Door._

_Homme- Man._

_Chaussures- Shoes._

_Jardin- Garden._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 5: Arrival and Revelations in Twilight_

_Why did I agree for us to leave this early in the morning again? _The spiky-brunet asked himself as he yawned, running his hands through his hair as he sat in the kitchen. He was ingesting the last of his petit déjeuner, and now he waiting for the others to make an appearance. He yawned again as he closed his eyes.

_And why didn't they bring anything with them..? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I already agreed to take them back to get their stuff. _Sora crossed his arms as another yawn escaped his lips, before he opened his sky blue eyes to re-examine his surroundings. He then heard thumping on the steps as he turned his head. He then saw a blond, spiky bedhead make his way towards him, with two other young men in tow. The blond leader yawned, and Sora offered a small smile to his brother.

"_Ohayo_," he stated. Roxas just ignored his greeting as he made his way towards the nearby cabinet, deciding to partake in Cheerios for the day. Sora sighed to himself as Hayner and Pence sat at the table.

_Well, he can't blame me for trying… _Roxas made his way with three bowls and adjoining spoons, passing one to each of his friends, leaving the third set for himself. Along with the bowls came the cereal box, with a clear, plastic gallon jug of milk. After each person adjusted their breakfast to their own tastes, the other blond turned his head to observe the Akari youth.

"How long have you been down here?" Hayner asked. Sora simply shrugged as he sat there, looking nowhere in particular as the boys ate their fill.

"Not too long. Twenty, maybe thirty minutes I guess," the marron-haired boy replied.

"Oh. I usually snooze for the whole day," Hayner responded as he chewed his food, the metallic spoon leaving his mouth. Sora smirked as he took note of the male blond's comment.

_You and me both…_ Sora then shook his head lightly as he focused on the present. He then turned to look at Roxas and Pence. "So, who wants shotgun?" he asked. Pence just shrugged his shoulders as his brown eyes focused on Sora for a moment, before turning it to something else in the house.

"I don't care. Hayner..?" The other three boys turned their heads to look at the slick-blond. He had his eyes closed as he currently munched upon the last of his cereal. He then opened his eyes to regard Sora's blue ones.

"Well, I think it's about time someone mentioned a preference. I want the back seat," Hayner stated. Pence closed his eyes as he contemplated on the issue.

"I think I want back seat too," the raven-haired boy said. Sora nodded as he observed all of the young men around him.

"Well then, I guess that leaves Roxas with the front seat. So, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to put my stuff in the car," Sora said. Roxas sighed solemnly, before raising an eyebrow at his brother's sentence.

"Fine…But why are you taking something?" the spiky-blond asked. Sora directed his orbs towards his brother's.

"Because, Twilight Town is a little a ways and…"

"And?" Roxas questioned.

"And because I want to visit our grandparents…"

_I haven't seen them in so long…_

"Besides, don't you want time to tour the town, for one last time? You three did grow up there for a great amount of time," the spiky-brunet suggested. The other three then pondered upon the issue, before the other blond spoke.

"Well yeah, I guess…but, we sorta left because we don't _want _to see…certain people again," Hayner replied ashamedly. Sora just nodded his head in concurrence.

"I see. Well then, we'll just ask my grandparents if you can stay at their house when we get there. They won't mind, will they Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas just shook his head.

"I don't think so," the blond Akari stated. The marron-haired boy smiled.

"Good. Well then, let's get going," the brunet Akari said. Everyone got up, and Sora began making his way toward his bedroom. But before doing so, he turned around to survey the three boys before him. "You guys go on ahead to the garage. I'll meet you in a couple of minutes. The door's to your right," he instructed. The three nodded, and Sora inclined his head before he continued his advance to his chambre. He closed his eyes as he sighed to himself.

_And here we go…_

"Wow, you've got a sweet ride," Hayner mentioned, as he observed the car, especially the rims. From the left side of the trunk the words _Migum Highwind LX _were encrusted in silver lettering, with noir covering the car. On the license plate, _KB M5TR _was displayed in black among a sunny background, with the word _Destiny _inscribed below.Sora simply walked in, his duffle bag hoisted over his shoulder as he saw the boys standing at the appropriate spots to where they'd be getting in. He simply smirked at them as he stood there.

"Glad you think so." Out of his left pocket emerged a key, which led to a small, black remote with a red button. The young artist pressed the red button, causing the car alarm to become disarmed as the car unlocked itself from the inside.

_Okay, so maybe I embellished a little when I said I had a __**decent **__car… _The boys stepped inside as Sora opened the trunk, and after placing his bag inside, he closed it shut, before making his way to the driver's side. After strapping themselves in, the spiky-brunet turned to face the boys.

"Ready to go?" he asked. They nodded. "Then let's go." The brunet Akari ignited the car as the engine roared to life, as the garage door opened. The four waited to move forward, the CD player began playing a soft, but vibrant techno beat, as Sora lightly tapped the steering wheel.

_Let's go, let's leave, because _

_I'm tired of being here_

_Let's go, let's drive, on a journey_

_To find the better good in life_

_And I know that it will be hard to mend_

_All the pain inside and the will to live_

_Let's go, let's leave, let's drive, _

_Let us fly_

The Highwind moved along a bridge as Sora focused his attention on the road ahead, while Roxas and his companions looked out the window. Glistening waters glorified by sunlight shimmered on both ends as the boys regarded the picturesque scene. Sora turned to his left for a moment, smiling before turning his eyes back towards the front.

_Let's go, let's leave, before_

_The boredom seeps into me_

_Let's go, let's drive, to find the answers_

_To why were always wondering why_

'_Cause I know in the end, we can't play pretend_

_And I just might need a helping hand_

_Let's go, let's leave, let's drive,_

_Let us fly_

Minutes later, the Highwind had made its way onto the mainland, making its way through a green, forested area. In this area the wind blew slightly cool breezes as the boys had rolled the windows down. In the back seat, Hayner and Pence had fallen asleep, while the Akari brothers were mobile up front. Silence was conveyed between the two as Sora kept on staring ahead, while his blond twin continued observing the outside environment.

Roxas' hair swayed to the side as a light breeze touched his tresses. He then turned to look at his older brother. The spiky-brunet's eyes glanced at him for a moment, before a soft smile played on hips as he looked back ahead. Roxas frowned as he turned his attention back upon the landscape.

_Let's go_

_Let's leave_

_Let us drive away from what we don't want to be_

_Let's go_

_Let's drive_

_Let's fly_

_Let's go, let's leave, let us drive away_

_From all the problems we have and what we don't want to say_

_Let's go, let's leave, let's drive, _

_Let us fly_

_Let's go, let's leave, _

_Let us fly_

_Let's go, let's leave,_

_Let us…fly…let us fly…let us…fly…let us fly_

_Let us fly…_

And finally, after traveling for three and a half hours, the Highwind settled into the outskirts of a town, slowing its pace. As the car made its way into town, the boys eagerly observed the buildings that were advancing towards them. Color filled every space, and attention was drawn everywhere. As the voiture pulled into town, smile spread onto Sora's features, as he and the boys, all awake, had finally reached their destination.

_Twilight Town…_

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Sora asked, as the car moved at an inching rate. He awaited a response from the two boys as observed the shop windows for a moment, before turning to observe traffic. Hayner and Pence looked at the floor of the car, concentrated in thought before they looked to each other. They then turned to view the driver.

"Well, I guess we could give you a tour of the town. What do you think Roxas..?" Pence asked. The blond Akari turned his attention upon his friends in the back.

"Sounds good to me…but shouldn't we visit Oji and Obasan first?" Roxas questioned, the last the part of his sentence causing him to turn his vision upon his twin. Sora nodded as he found agreement with what his brother was relaying.

"I guess so…but I need directions," the marron-haired boy answered. Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Okay…" The spiky-blond trailed off as he began giving the brunet directions to their grandparents' residence. Meanwhile, Pence and Hayner sat in the back, chatting softly to one another. Minutes later, the night-colored voiture stopped before a cobblestone driveway as the young men viewed an old, but beautiful looking mansion loom before them. The front yard was appropriately arranged with greener than green grass, trimmed to perfection as multi-hued flowers adorned the front of the residence. Sora looked in awe at the house before him.

"And here we are," Roxas simply stated. His brother shook his head as the Highwind pulled into a cobblestone driveway as a huge mansion loomed before them, stopping a few feet before reaching the garage doors. The Highwind then shut-off as Sora turned the key towards him, before removing it from the car-lock. The boys removed their seat-belts as they got out of the car. Roxas turned to face his brother with indifference.

"Let me knock on the door. After all, I did live here," he suggested. His brother curtly nodded as the four walked on the cobblestone path, before making their way to a small set of stairs, before reaching the doorway. As the quartet stood there, the spiky-blond abruptly coughed, before making a knock on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a man, dressed exquisitely with his hair slick back, with a kept mustache upon his face. He eyed the young men before him, before a small smile came onto his face.

"Ah, why isn't it Master Roxas and friends. I'm quite surprised that you're here. You gave your grandparents quite a scare when you ran off," the butler said.

"I know that Clayton. Could you please tell them that I'm here? And that I'm with someone else they would like to see as well," Roxas requested. Clayton nodded as he bowed towards the boys.

"Why certainly Master Roxas, I'll get to it right away. Please wait here. I'll be back shortly," he said. He then softly closed the door, and moved away towards the inside of the house, leaving the others to stand there waiting for him.

_I wonder…_

"Hey Roxas, how long has Clayton been around?" Sora inquired. The blond turned to face the brunet, his azure eyes taking him in.

"Almost as long as we've been alive. Don't you remember?" Sora's eyes darted upwards as he tried to remember. A foggy memory then surfaced as he thought upon the matter.

_I don't remember too much about being here…the last time I went to Twilight Town was when I was eight years old. But one thing I do remember was when I was being dropped off from my parents._

_A rough knock issued from the door, as my parents stood there, with Roxas and I and tow, luggage in hand. Back then, Roxas and I were almost exactly identical. About the only thing that was different were our skin tone, and our personalities. Our father turned to regard us as we both stood there, side by side. A small smile issued on his features as he examined us._

"_Now Sora, Roxas, please be good for Ojisan and Obasan, okay? Your mother and I are going away on vacation, and we trust you to be good to your grandparents. You will be good, won't you?" My father asked._

"_Hai!" my brother and I exclaimed in unison, over-easy smiles upon our faces. Our father just returned our smile as he slightly chuckled. _

"_Great. I knew I could trust you two." He then turned his attention back upon the entrance, as the porte opened to reveal the butler of the maison. He had the same facial features as the man I saw earlier, only not as aged as younger skin and colored hair filled this man's physiognomy. A small smile came upon his face as he saw the four of us stand before him._

"_Ah, Master Tsubasa and Lady Yuri, it's a pleasure. Ah, and the little masters are here too. Well, I'll go inform your parents that you are here to drop off the little masters. Excuse me," the butler replied, bowing graciously before us. Then, in the same motion as before, he softly closed the door as he left us standing before the door, leaving us waiting for him. My mother turned to regard us, smiling as she bent down to our eye level._

"_Boys, there is favor I want to ask you. Just in case your father didn't clarify on the matter, he and I are going on vacation for a week. Please don't worry about us, we'll be all right. We'll call you when we get to our destination, okay?" she tilted her head as my brother and I briskly nodded our heads. A smile graced her features at our agreement._

"_Great. Now, as your father stated before, please be on your best behavior while you're here. We both don't want to punish you, and I'm sure you don't want that either, ne?" This time, my brother and I briskly shook our heads. My mother giggled at our reaction._

"_Good." The door then opened to reveal the butler, standing there regally, waiting for us to give our attention to him. We all directed our eyes towards him. _

"_Master Tsubasa, your parents are waiting in the foyer. And if you allow it, I will escort the little masters to them. May I?" he asked. My father nodded, as all I saw as the back of his head._

"_You may." My mother then wrapped her arms around us, hugging us tightly._

"_Now boys, be good, and take care of Oji and Obasan, okay?" she asked. We nodded. She gave each of us a kiss on the cheek, before receding so she could stand up beside our father. We stood, our backs turned towards the butler as we regarded our parents. Our father gave us another smile._

"_Take care boys, and we'll see you on Sunday. 'Till then, later!"_

"_Later Otousan!" we exclaimed, as our parents left to walk towards the family car. We then turned around to face the butler. A small chuckle issued from his mouth as he looked upon us._

"_Now, I shall guide you to your grandparents little masters. Please, follow me," he said. My brother and I nodded silently as we acquiesced to his request. He then closed the door, as the memory came to a close._

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Sora acknowledged his brother's statement as returned to the present, scratching the back of his head. Roxas huffed.

"About time." The door then opened to reveal the aging butler; polite as ever could be as he was in his familial position.

"Master Roxas, your grandparents have been informed of your presence. So, if you would follow me, we shall go meet with them," Clayton instructed. The blond Akari nodded his head.

"Understood. Let's go," he stated.

"Very well. Follow me," The gray-haired homme replied. He then straightened his posture, and walked into the maison, getting deeper into its depths. Roxas and Sora then filed in, followed by Hayner and Pence as the four boys made their way inside. Pence closed the door before the quartet advanced towards the foyer. A few moments later, the boys reached a orange-peach colored room, with a mahogany floor, with an elegant white rug covering an appropriate bit of area.

Across from the rug was a couch, and situated there were two, silver-haired individuals. Unlike Riku though, these two had the signs of life's experiences etched across their faces. The family butler resumed his previous position, his eyes closed as the young men stood before the couple.

"Master Kuruma, Lady Senkai, may I present to you Master Roxas and friends," Clayton announced. Kuruma, the patriarch of the house, focused his attention on the man standing before him.

"Arigato, Clayton," the grayed Akari said. As Sora took this time to look upon his grandfather, he noticed a few traits that stood out. One, like him, his brother, and his father, his grandfather also had natural, disarrayed hair, along with the same, steely blue eyes. Around his mouth and chin sat a miniature beard- he was currently wearing a cotton shirt and slacks, with a black belt and dark chaussures. In his hands was the town newspaper, which was now folded. The brunet then turned to survey his grandmother.

She had her hair tied back in a bun, and wore reading bifocals as her brown eyes were currently reading a mystery novel. She wore a simple white shirt, light blue pants, and black slippers. She placed the novel in her lap as she turned her attention on the following young gentlemen, as her husband observed their employee. The gentle servant just slightly bowed.

"You're welcome, Master Kuruma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen. You can call me if you need me. Until then, adieu…" And with that, Clayton left the room, leaving the two elder Akari to regard the four young men standing before them. Kuruma turned his attention on the flaxen-haired lad in the group.

"I thought you wouldn't return," Kuruma calmly stated, as his navy-hued eyes pierced Roxas'. The blond flinched where he stood.

"Well, I forget a few things…" the youngest grandson said as he directed his orbs away from his grandfather's gaze. It was the grandmother's turn to speak as a slight smile graced her aging features.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't, right Roxas-kun?" Senkai asked. Roxas looked up to meet his grandmother's eyes. He gulped as he nervously inclined his head.

"Yes, Obasan…" he trailed off, as he again directed his eyes into the distance. Kuruma then turned his face toward the other three boys within his presence.

"Hayner, Pence, always a pleasure," the man stated in a feathery tone. Roxas' two companions acknowledged his grandfather's statement.

"Sir," they said in unison. Kuruma's eyes then gazed into Sora's currently unaware of who the spiky-haired young lad was at this moment in time. However, he would soon know the identity of this individual, as the two made eye contact. Sora gulped, mimicking his brother's actions from before.

_I've always wondered how my grandfather could act so calm in situations such as these. Shouldn't he be infuriated that one of his grandsons ran away from home..?_

"Ah, a new face. Forgive me for not knowing your name, although you do look familiar…" Kuruma trailed off as a little smile spread onto light-brunet's face. How surprised would this man be once he found out just who the young boy really was. Sora bent forward, closing his orbs as he stood before his bloodline.

"That it has, Ojisan, Obasan…" The young Akari then lifted his head to see his grandparents' reaction. Minor shock made its way onto their faces as they regarded the young man before them. It had been a while since they had seen his face, yes. It had been three years, after all. Their expressions then became tranquil as a smile formed on Senkai's visage.

"Sora-kun…?" Senkai asked. The marron-haired young man briskly shook his head as a grin became apparent on his physiognomy.

"Yes, Obasan…" A light sound echoed from his grandfather's mouth as he turned to face him. Mirth filled Kuruma's eyes as he looked upon his other grandson.

"It has been a long time indeed. It's good to see you here. May I ask a favor of you?" The elder Akari asked. Sora nodded.

"What is it, Ojisan?" Kuruma's gaze sharpened as he focused upon the spiky-brunet.

"I was wondering if I could request your presence in private…"

* * *

"..And that's the gist of it," Sora replied, as he and his grandparents were currently walking in the gardens, which were situated in the back of the maison. After asking for Sora's presence in confidence, Kuruma and Senkai were now relaying with the young lad outside, while Roxas and his companions were still inside, waiting in the foyer, as the two elder Akari had instructed the three to remain. Sora mentally sighed as he walked within the grounds.

After separating from his brother, his grandfather had asked him what he was doing here, especially since both he and his wife had witnessed the event at the funeral three years ago. Sora shook his head as he shook the reminder from his mind, telling his grandfather what had transpired over the past few days. Always the attentive listeners, Sora's grandparents would take in detail what their grandson described, and make comments here and there. And now, the Akari boy had explained in short what he, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence had agreed to. Kuruma and Senkai just nodded all the way along.

As they promenaded within the jardin, they were enclosed by a black guardrail fence. Birds flew from shrubs, and certain trees positioned in the garden as the three trekked through the grounds. Senkai optioned to speak so she could offer her words about what the lad had just discoursed.

"I see. So, you're telling us that Roxas-kun and his friends will be sharing a living space with you now?" she questioned. Sora nodded.

"Hai, Obasan. And the reason why we came here was so Roxas and his friends could retrieve some of their belongings," he answered, folding his hands behind his back as the three now stood in the center of the petit area. Kuruma nodded his head as he followed his grandson's sentence.

"I see, I see…but, tell me this Sora-kun…are you fully aware with what you have to deal with? I know that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, but with three other people co-habiting in your house? Truthfully, I don't know if you'll be able to handle the task," Kuruma said, pausing from his observance of the garden fountain as he turned his eyes on they young person before him. Sora sighed depressingly.

"And I don't really know either. But, I'll try. I do at least owe it to him," Sora replied, his eyes closed as he iterated his statement. He then opened them as he looked upon his grandfather. "There is one thing I wonder though…with him acting the way he's acting towards me and all…why did he come to me in the first place..?" The brunet asked. Senkai closed her eyes as she thought upon the matter, facing Sora.

"I don't know. Kuruma..?" Senkai opened her eyes as she looked at her husband for an answer. Kuruma sighed as he glanced to the boy, before directing his eyes away from his descendant. He then closed his eyes as he prepared to speak.

"Well, there may be **one **reason for Roxas' departure from Twilight Town," the aging man responded. The marron-haired Akari turned to regard his elder.

"And what would that be?" he inquired. Kuruma caught the young man's gaze for a moment, before his eyes stared off into the distance.

"Me…" he trailed off. Sora's eyes narrowed in sadness as his mouth formed into a frown, looking towards the brick that laid within the courtyard. He then glanced back up to his grandfather.

"Why would you think it's you Ojisan? Roxas told me that he left because Twilight Town was boring…well, that's what Hayner said," The boy explained as he wiggled a finger. Kuruma lightly chuckled at the boy's statement.

"I could see the boy saying that. But, the real reason was more than just that. I believe the real reason why your brother left this maison was because of me. Because, a little while before he left, Roxas and I got into a disagreement…" Kuruma trailed off. Senkai turned to regard him.

"And how come I wasn't informed of this? You know how much I care about our grandson being happy," Senkai said.

"I know koishii, but I didn't want you to be concerned. I'm surprised that Roxas-kun had the audacity to return here at all," Kuruma admitted. Sora faced him, and shortly nodded his head.

"I see. That makes since, Ojisan…however, I want to know…what was it that caused Roxas' departure? What **did** you two fight about..?" The spiky-haired young man asked. His grandfather stayed silent for a moment, before obliging to his grandson's question.

"His purpose…" This caused Sora to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

_What..?_

"His purpose..?" Sora repeated. Kuruma merely nodded his head as he accepted the words Sora spoke. He opened his navy eyes as his focus was aimed elsewhere.

"You see, Roxas wanted to become an entertainer, just like your father…and I, I…was not exactly supportive towards his cause," Kuruma explained.

"But Otousan was successful in what he did," Sora mentioned. Kuruma concurred with his sentence.

"I know, but, you see Sora-kun, your father, Tsubasa and I…we had many disagreements when he was about your age…just like how Roxas and I are having disagreements now." Kuruma said. Sora nodded.

_I now could see why Ojisan would argue with my father. My grandfather was a world-renowned architect, who, from what I had gathered, established his career way before he ended up settling down, while my father…_

"..When Tsubasa decided that he wanted to be a pianist, I was frustrated. Ever since his childhood, I had fostered the hopes that one day Tsubasa would inherit my talent and take over my design company, moving my business to the next level…

"However, I was severely mistaken. As he was entering college, your father decided that architectural design just was not what he wanted, and devoted his time towards music instead. When I learned of what he was doing, I began resenting him. I thought he would be a failure. And my doubts didn't stop there. I thought it would only get worse once he met your mother," Kuruma explained. Sora's eyes widened, shocked by what he just heard.

"_What?!" _Sora exclaimed questioningly. Kuruma sighed as he faced his grandson. Sora just glared at him.

"Will you let me finish..?" Grandfather Akari asked. Sora's words were filled with bitterness as he looked upon his grandfather.

"Why should I? You just insulted my mother!" he shouted. Senkai walked over and embraced her grandson, rubbing his shoulders as she tried to get him to calm down.

"Please Sora, let him explain. Don't let your anger cloud your reasoning," she said, massaging his shoulders in a circular motion. Sora sighed as he diverted his stare away from Kuruma.

"Fine…" he replied. Kuruma offered a small smile, one his grandson didn't catch as he was currently focusing upon the ground.

"Thank you. To explain, that's how I felt at the time. I didn't know Yuri well enough then. You have to understand…I thought Tsubasa was ruining his future, deciding to become a musician, meeting Yuri. I thought it was too much for him to handle. Not to mention how mad I was when I found out that he and Yuri had gotten married, all without my consent. He did ask for my blessing, but I denied his request. It only built more resentment between him and me…"

"So then what happened?" Sora asked, his voice becoming calm. Kuruma sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Your mother became pregnant, and we thought that things were going to go downhill…but then, something happened that I didn't expect…your father suddenly began gaining notoriety in his profession, and before I knew it, became a prominent name in the genre of neo-classical music. And it was then I realized that I had let my emotions get the better of me. Instead of supporting my son when I should have, I pushed him away. Thankfully, through Senkai here, we were able to repair our relationship, and it was rebuilt slowly over the years…" Kuruma then turned away from the two, and looked out towards the fountain again. Senkai looked down upon her young boy before her.

"And what happened then, we fear is happening now. Even though our son was successful in his career, we fear for our grandson. Can't you see that Sora-kun?" Senkai explained. Sora then turned to glance up at his grandmother.

"I do Obasan. But tell me, what does Roxas want to be exactly? Does he want to be a pianist like Otousan..?" Sora asked. Kuruma glanced at the marron-haired Akari from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe I should let Roxas answer that one…As for earlier I just want to say, I'm sorry for what I said about your mother. Please understand that that was just how I felt at the time. I'm sorry, Sora-kun," Kuruma replied, his eyes showing remorse as he moved his body so he could fully face Sora. The brunet nodded as a small smile was placed onto his features.

"I understand now Ojisan…arigato." Senkai smiled down at the young lad.

"I'm glad you feel better Sora-kun. Now why don't we take you back inside? Your brother and his friends must be wondering by now why we've kept you out this long, ne?" she asked. Sora lightly chuckled.

"Hai, let's go." Kuruma and Senkai then led the way, with Sora following close behind. As they made their way back into the maison, Sora's eyes narrowed as he reflected upon the previous conversation.

_I could've endeavored to ask why my grandfather disagreed, because he never really gave me a concrete answer. But, from what I could piece together about what he told me about him and my father, I figured that…_

_He was concerned. He was in the same place he was years ago when my father told him what he wanted to be. And when he found out, he was scared that my father would become nothing, a complete mishap. _

_And he thought the same about Roxas. And this made me ask myself…_

_Did I subconsciously think the same thing? After all, I hadn't seen my brother play the piano in years…I shook my head when I thought about the matter. I didn't want to be like Ojisan._

_I wanted to support Roxas. I wanted to makeup for the failures of my past. Starting now._

Sora offered a small smile to his brother as he made his way back into the foyer, sitting down in a nearby chair. Kuruma and Senkai remained standing, and regarded the young men before them.

"Well, we just wanted to catch up with our other grandson. Now that that's settled, we would like for you four to stay here for the night. As you know, we have rooms to hopefully accommodate your needs. I hope you are inclined to stay, because after all, you did come a long way," Kuruma mentioned. The blond Akari turned to face his friends, and the three quietly whispered between themselves. They then turned to face Sora, who had caught his brother's stare with his azul eyes.

"Sora…" Roxas faintly nodded his head, telling his twin what he and his companions had decided about the matter. Sora nodded, smiling as he turned to face his grandparents.

"We accept. Thank you Obasan, Ojisan," Sora stated, slightly bowing his head. His elders smiled in response.

"Think nothing of it Sora-kun. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think your grandfather and I will go relax for a bit. We'll be in the kitchen with Clayton if any of you need us, and please, don't be afraid to talk to us. We want to converse with you freely," Senkai said. The four boys nodded. "Well then, we'll see you later." And with that, Senkai and Kuruma departed from the pièce, leaving Sora and the others to themselves. Sora focused his attention upon the trio sitting near him.

"So guys, what do you feel like doing..?" the brunet asked. Pence scratched the back of his head as he managed to speak.

"Well, I don't know about you Sora, but I feel tired," Pence answered.

"Me too," Hayner replied. Sora turned to face his brethren.

"Roxas..?" he questioned. The blonde garcon just shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes, sighing irritably.

"No comment…" he chose to say. Sora groaned.

"Well, I have to say that after my talk with Ojisan and Obasan, I feel beat," the spiky-haired lad said. Hayner and Pence nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll have to postpone the tour for tomorrow. Then we can split up so Hayner and I can get our stuff. Thankfully, we have ways of getting back here without needing your car, like the trolley," Pence explained. Sora nodded in understanding.

"Okay, sounds good." Roxas then turned to face his brother.

"Hey Sora..?"

"Yes Roxas?" The elder Akari asked.

"What did you talk about with our grandparents..?" Roxas asked. Sora pondered upon his response for a moment, before looking his brother in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say…it was a good talk."

* * *

Nightlight beamed through the windows as the four boys slept in Roxas' room. Earlier that day, all four of them had decided together that they would share the blond's former room, so they wouldn't be such a hassle with Senkai and Kuruma. Sora mentally smiled as he lay in his makeshift "bed," which was really just a sleeping bag, his head lying upon a pillow as he looked up towards the ceiling. He began realizing that what he was doing was becoming common as of late. He furrowed his eyebrows at this.

"I need to really stop doing that…" the spiky-brunet then shifted his body towards his left, and his eyes found his brother, who currently had a smile on his face as he was sleeping peacefully. Sora smiled to himself as he noticed this.

_This has been one of those rare times I've seen him really smile. Ever since we've reunited, he's only smiled at me once. I wish I could see him smile more often. _As the light-haired Akari took time to focus upon the flowing spikes of his brother's hair, moonlight bathing upon his body, a memory filtered its way through Sora's mind as his eyes blurred.

_This situation felt so familiar…_

_Oh, I remember now…_

"_Roxas…" an eleven-year-old version of me muttered quietly as I watched my brother slumber from nearby. Back then, as I observed him, his hair was a flowing chocolate, instead of the blond that it was now. However, one thing that was the same was the dreamy smile he displayed. I remembered a small, sad smile filling my features as I looked at my brother, for what I felt like would be the last time. We didn't share the same classes in middle school, so that's why I felt these emotions then._

_I wanted to cry. _

_But I didn't. Instead, I held back my tears as I placed my backpack on my back, strapping my shoulders and quietly making my way out of our room. I frowned, feeling guilty about what I was about to do. Behind my brother's back, I had purchased a house, and my parents (again, individually) helped me make it a habitable space. I walked back into the living room, where my mother was awaiting me. She didn't look too pleased about me leaving. I didn't blame her. After all, I was leaving her and Roxas to live my own life._

"_Let's go, before I change my mind," my mother stated. I glumly nodded my head in response as I tightened my hold on my backpack straps. As my mother led me to one of the remaining automobiles that she now owned, guilt grew within my chest with every step I made. But I ignored it, as I made my way inside the black voiture. The door closed, and I looked at my family's house one last time, the last time in a long time as we moved out of the driveway and onto the street. I could only regard it depressingly, pressing a hand against the screen. Looking back upon this memory, I only realized how selfish I really was._

"_Goodbye, ky­ōdai…"_

White invaded Sora's mind as his eyes focused on what was in front of him, the present returning to his mind. His lips curled into a frown as he looked at the young man dreaming before him, and sighed quietly to himself.

_Why did it only take me five years to realize this? Am I __**that **__conceited with myself?_

_I mentally shook my head. I hoped not. I did not want to think myself as a selfish, spoiled person who thought of only what he wanted. Now I, I…_

Sora's mouth set into a thin line as he regarded his brother sleeping before him. His blue eyes pierced through the air as he gazed upon his twin.

"Roxas…"

_I want to no longer think of only myself. Now, I want to support my brother and his friends. And from this point forward, I will do my best to do so._

_I promise._

* * *

What could this possibly mean for Sora's relationship with his brother, hmm? And what will happen the next day at Twilight Town? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter of **Portrait of a Young Woman!**

Again, I apologize for taking two weeks to update. I've been procrastinating with writing this chapter (because the first part was hard to write, and the fourth scene took so long to write), so again, I'm sorry. Hopefully my next update shouldn't take as long.

Which reminds me, the next update **won't **be a chapter. It'll be the **First Interlude**. These interludes will take place after every five chapters. Think of these as brief intermissions, and don't worry, these won't be **too **long. They'll be brief, as mentioned in my previous statement. But hopefully they'll keep you a little entertained while I work on the next chapter.

Also, when **Chapter Six **comes, I will do minor revisions over the first five chapters, editing any minor-major incongruities that may have shown up (as far as I know, one major one stands out). I like to be as accurate and error-free as I can be.

And again, sorry that Kairi isn't here either. It'll be a little while before she appears again, but don't worry, she'll get character development in spades. Naminé will as well...

I wonder if you guys noticed what Migum is, and what Sora's license plate really says. I'll give you the answer when the First Interlude is released…most of you can probably figure it out…and for those of you who are wondering who the artist is in the techno song, that will be stated in the interlude as well. Let's see who can figure out what, shall we..?

I hope you didn't mind me inserting the song into this chapter. I hoped it didn't feel out of place or anything, and if any of you have any complaints, I may edit it out in future revision and post a replacing scene. I hoped you like the song.

Oh yeah, last chapter I tried to mention the website where I got the Japanese and French words that I don't know from (because my French textbook sucks), but it wouldn't show up whenever I edited my chapter. Sorry. It's for those of you who wanted access to it. Hopefully this'll show up this time.

I want to ask advice for the next summary. Here are three summaries, and throughout the three, I'd like for you to vote on which you think is best when you review. Say you pick either summary A, B, or C. I'll tally the results once all the reviews come in, and the one with the most will become the new summary for this story. So, here goes:

**Summary A) **_If I could make one wish, one wish at all…it would be that I could find someone to share my hopes, and my dreams…But for me, being who I am, that wish will probably never come true…_All Sora wanted was to find something, or someone, to help make his life complete. What happens when he meets a mysterious redhead beauty? Will his wish be fulfilled? Only time will tell…

**Summary B) **_Forty years ago, I thought I would never love…That was, until I met you, Kairi…Little did I know that meeting you would change my whole perspective on life…And make me a better man because of it…_An aging man reflects upon his memories of a surreal past, through the telling of a portrait. Sometimes, one object can reveal it all…

**Summary C) **_I sketch, I draw, I paint. I am…an artist. _A fledging artist ponders his unknown fate while he stands upon the sands. An unnamed beauty, and a not-so-expected meeting. What could all of this mean? Is this fate? Throughout the road of life of Sora Akari, only one can wonder…

And now, for this chapter's **Recommended Read. Recommended Read #3 is "It's My Life" by Darc Oblivion**. It's an **AU Namixas** where, let's just say, Roxas has **A LOT **of things to deal with. Not only does he have to deal with life as being Sora's half-brother (and being happy in light of the situation), but he also has to deal with his growing feelings for a certain female blonde as well. Can things shape up for the young lad? We can only hope (It's In-Progress too)…

And finally, thank you all for taking the time to read, and from gauging my hits, please review, review, review…I love hearing what you have to say, so please tell me. I usually reply to most (if not all of them), so please review. Thanks.

Well, until next time Kingdom Hearts faithful, have a good week, and may your hearts be at peace. Later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	7. Interlude I: La Vie Après

A.N.: What's up everyone! This is Malcolm Yuy here. And this is the newest update for this fic. Now I know, some of you may be wondering (who don't read the Author's Notes) what is this? Where's the chapter? Well, I have written that after every five chapters, there will be an interlude. Think of this as an intermission…a break from reading all those long chapters (even though you may like reading them)…

Don't worry though, there will still be a **Recommended Read **at the end of this interlude.

From the previous chapter, it seems like **Typical Sundays **answered one of my questions correctly. Sora's license plate read _Keyblade Master _if you paid close attention to the way the letters and numbers were arranged, so a shout out to her!! Congrats!! Also, if you also noticed (or not), _Migum _is rearranged from _Gummi_. So think what you will. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fic.

As for the song in the last chapter, I uh…wrote that. Of course, if it was by someone else I would've made a disclaimer saying I don't own the song for that chapter, but, I do. I hoped it was okay.

I just hope you enjoy reading this. That's all I really have to say about this.

This **First Interlude **is dedicated the memory of a relative of mine, the late Margie Saxon Smith. May she Rest in Peace.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square-Enix and Disney. I'm just using the characters for story purposes.**

_Italics:_ Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/11/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and storyline consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

_Yokata- "What a relief," or "That's a relief."_

**French:**

_Jaune- yellow._

_Tasse- Cup._

_Ancienne- One way of saying "old."_

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Interlude I: La Vie Après_

"_Kairi…"_

_Oiseau whistles and faint sounds could be heard as the sky permeated a white-grey color, covering the backdrop of landscape. A relatively small, black automobile parked against the curb, as an aging man stepped out. Dressed in an attire of black, and a white cravat, a silver haired gentleman made his way toward the house, carrying a mahogany object, tucked under his left arm as he approached the maison. After looking around the front for a few moments, the gentleman rapped his hand upon the door, before having it retreat to the pockets of his dusk-shaded blazer. A small smile appeared on his features as the portal opened. An aging face, eyes blue as the sky peered back at the man's aquamarine ones. A small chuckle emitted from the other man's lips. _

"_Long time no see, Sora-kun…" An old man with unruly, aged hair regarded the man standing before him at his doorstep. Where once the man had long, shaggy hair, it had now been drastically trimmed to a short cut to emphasize his maturity over the years. Where his bangs used to cover his eyebrows, and sometimes his aqua eyes at one point, now were much shorter as they now stood, spiked in a neat order. Like himself, the other homme also had a beard, though his wasn't fully grown. It only covered the portion above and around his lips, and connected to his chin. The old man offered a smile to the other standing before him._

"_It has been a long time, hasn't it Riku? Please, come in. I could use some company," a humble voice echoed, as he stood aside to let his friend through. The man known as Riku faintly nodded his head._

"_Much obliged." The other man, known as Sora closed the door behind him as he and Riku walked within the house. Riku examined the walls, adorned with family portraits that had adjoined to the surfaces over the years. He smiled softly as he examined each one, until the two made their way into the living room. As the two stood at the entrance, Riku took the time to examine his long-time friend._

_Unlike Riku, who was almost all adorned in black, Sora was adorned in a white dress shirt, along with a black vest as the tail of the white chemise peeked out from underneath. He wore violet-red colored slacks, and his feet were adorned in jaune chaussures. He quirked an eyebrow at the choice of his friend's attire, but taking a more observant view of it, a faint smirk came as he thought it worked. He then looked back up to the spiky-haired man standing before him._

"_Please, sit down. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Sora asked, as he stood near the couch. Riku nodded._

"_Tea, if you have it please." Sora smiled. _

"_Then please remain here while I make the tea. It should only be a few minutes," the once colored brunet said, as he slightly bowed, before disappearing from the silver-haired man, retreating into the confines of his kitchen. Meanwhile, Riku leaned forward, his arms making his right angles against his legs as the homme had his hands clasped together in pondering position. As his irises regarded the windows ahead, one thought traveled across his mind as it made itself known._

"_This house hasn't changed, after all these years…" he silently reflected._

"_You say something..?" his companion made his way back into the living room, carrying two white tea cups and a matching pitcher upon a silver tray. Riku just shook his head as another chuckle escaped from his lips._

"_It was nothing Sora-kun, nothing…"_

"_If you say so then." The tray was placed on a nearby table, and Riku made room as the two sat next to each other on the couch. As Sora poured the brown liquid into the two tasses, his hand placed on the violet-hued top of the white pitcher, his aquamarine-eyed companion took the time to examine his tea cup._

"_This one looks a little chipped," Riku said, as he noticed that part of the cup was missing, as a small, upside-down triangular space filled the area of the missing piece. Sora looked alarmed at seeing it._

"_Forgive me. This teaware this very ancienne. If you want, I'll gladly exchange cups with you," Sora replied. Riku quickly shook his head._

"_No, don't worry about it. It'll be okay, I think…" His spiky-haired companion sighed in relief._

"_Yokata…" Riku took careful notice to cup one of his hands around the miniature container as he lifted the warm mixture to his mouth. A hint of a reversed arch reached his visage as he sampled it._

"_It's good." Sora smiled in kind._

"_I'm glad you think so," Sora commented. The two sat in silence as they continued delighting themselves in the timeless liquid. Riku then sat his cup against the tray as he looked at his old comrade._

"_So, how have you been doing, my old friend?" The silver-haired adult asked, as turquoise eyes looked at the unruly-haired man beside him. Azure eyes, filled with faint mirth turned to gaze at his._

"_As well as I could possibly be. And you?" the elder Akari questioned in return. Riku lightly shrugged in his suit. _

"_You'll be pleased to know that I've been doing well too." Sora nodded lightly, and together, the two positioned themselves to face the window. Silence echoed throughout the residence as the two sat there, taking turns sipping from their cups of tea. After a few moments of tranquility, Riku's eyes softened as he opened his mouth, as he decided to break the quietness. _

"_Are you…hurting?" he asked, as he turned to observe Sora. Sora's eyes glanced at his for a moment, before their attention focused back upon the portal before them._

"_As much as can be expected. I…I don't…I don't really know what to say," he responded, his eyes mirroring hurt and pain. Riku frowned, before looking back to the outside._

"_It's okay. In all honesty, I'm sorry for bringing it up," he said. Sora shook his head as he closed his eyes._

"_Don't worry about it. It's about time I speak about my feelings…and if there was anyone else I wanted to talk about them with, it'd be you…you're one of the people I hold closest to me Riku. You are my best friend after all, right?" the elder Akari questioned as he opened his eyes to glance at his friend. Riku only nodded his head._

"_I'll always be your best friend. Don't ever forget that." Silence came again as the two men regarded the window. As they looked onto the dewed, light-colored yard, dotted with green clovers, the two both narrowed their eyes as they focused on something in particular._

"_Hey Riku, what happens when a bird dies?" Sora asked. Riku turned to regard his friend. And as he did so, he thought he could almost see the young, marron-haired young man as he sat before him, his hair slightly swaying. But, as the silver-haired man blinked his eyes, the image faded, leaving him with a person almost as old as himself. A hint of a smile graced his lips as he looked at the elder Akari, before turning back to view the situation._

"_Just watch." The two looked on expectantly at the unfolding event. Apprehension formed in the atmosphere, as the two continued waiting there for something to happen. Then, a few moments later, the faint sound of wings echoed, before a remorseful song filled the air._

"_They sing…"_

* * *

"_Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I really need to go. I have Orchestra rehearsal in half an hour. I'll keep you posted on things," Riku said, as he now stood at the doorway. Sora nodded._

"_That'll be nice. And I will too," Sora stated, a small smile lighting his features. The elder Hakumei returned the smile._

"_Good." He then placed his hands on each of Sora's shoulders, and gazed into Sora's sky-colored irises. "And remember, if there's anything you want to talk about, don't hesitate to call me. I want you to know that I'll try to help in any way that I can," Riku said. A light chuckle came from the Akari's lips._

"_I know. Thank you, Riku," the unruly haired gentleman said. Riku's hands left his friend's shoulders as he slightly bowed._

"_You're welcome. And now, if you excuse me, I must be leaving," he replied. Sora only nodded again. _

"_Okay." Riku then shifted his position and Sora noticed that Riku had something tucked under his left arm. _

"_Riku..?" _

"_Yes..?" Riku stopped to glance at his old companion. Sora only examined him in question as he pointed his finger at him. _

"_What's that..?" the old man inquired, his left index finger pointing towards the item tucked under the silver-haired man's arm. Aquamarine eyes followed his friend's digit as they observed the object that their own body held. Riku's eyebrows lifted as he looked upon it._

"_Oh, this..? I almost forgot, silly me. This is for you," Riku sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he handed the mahogany book to Sora. The old Akari softly received the book, and examined the title, laden in white cursive._

"_Fated Meeting," navy eyes read. Riku shortly nodded._

"_The wife and I thought that it was very appropriate, considering what's inside. I hope you enjoy that," the Hakumei said, as he glanced to it. Sora continued regarding the cover until his eyes re-directed themselves towards his companion's._

"_But Riku, what is this exactly..?" he questioned. His best friend could only chuckle in response._

"_Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Until next time Sora, ja," Riku waved, before he began to walk off towards his car. Sora smiled, remembering how the other man used to do that all the time in his youth._

"_Ja, Riku…" the old man stood there for a few moments, watching his companion move into the car before driving off into the street. He then closed the door, and made his way back into the maison. After making his way back into the living room, the former brunet placed the book onto the table. He then sat, and poured himself a cup of tea, now cool from sitting in the pièce for so long. He traced the lettering on the book cover, before opening it to reveal its contents. A hint of a smile graced his features as he saw what was inside._

"_Those were good times…"_

_His eyes continued scanning the pages, before he closed the book after viewing the item in its entirety. His smile only widened as he took another sip of tea._

"_The Estival Hei...where it all began…" His eyes then dimmed as they gazed off into space._

"_Where it all began…if only he knew…"_

* * *

And that concludes the **First Interlude**. I hope all of you enjoyed the brief break. It was short, and basically to the point. I enjoyed writing it.

Also, I wonder if any of you notice the little things I put in there…we'll just have to see. This time, I'm going to see if you actually took notice of what I wrote in there…heh heh heh…

Next week is Spring Break for me! Wahoo!! That means relaxing and finally working! Maybe I can write new chapters soon!! (I'll probably end up playing God of War II A LOT, I plan on getting it on Friday) Anyway…

Speaking of video games, has anyone seen the trailer for **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +**? It looks sweet. I wish it would be released worldwide. I want all the extras so bad, along with the **Chain of Memories remake** for the PlayStation 2…and **Kingdom Hearts Final Mix **as well. But it'll probably never happen. The only way I can import those games is if I could get my PlayStation 3 modded…which is risky. Whatever. If you want to see the trailer, just go to **YouTube **and search for it. It's awesome!!

I kept on trying to relay the site so you can get access to translating from English to other foreign languages, but FFN won't let me put the website name on here. So, if any of you **are interested**, just drop me a line if you review.

And now for **Recommended Read #4: **for this interlude, I pick **"Wheels on the Bus" by Gray-Rain Skies**. Like last chapter, where the Recommended Read was an AU Namixas, this one is an **AU Sokai**, about Sora and Kairi sharing an eight-hour bus ride to a certain location for a certain event that shall remain disclosed for the moment. And couple the fact that the two seem to hate each other's guts, so one can only imagine how many problems can ensue between the two…can they survive the bus ride? And can something more be forged from it? Only one can wonder. I highly suggest this one if you haven't read it already.

And one more thing…next week is the **BIG UPDATE**…expect to get the following:

Most chapter errors will be addressed

Format will be changed to fit the current one

Inconsistencies will be fixed (**Ch. 2**, or in FFN's case, **Ch. 3** for example)

New chapter (**Ch. 6 **!!)

And revealing of the new summary!!

If you still you want to vote, you can. For those of you who missed out on last chapter, here are the summaries again. Just pick the best and tell me your choice when and if you review:

**Summary A) **_If I could make one wish, one wish at all…it would be that I could find someone to share my hopes, and my dreams…But for me, being who I am, that wish will probably never come true…_All Sora wanted was to find something, or someone, to help make his life complete. What happens when he meets a mysterious redhead beauty? Will his wish be fulfilled? Only time will tell…

**Summary B) **_Forty years ago, I thought I would never love…That was, until I met you, Kairi…Little did I know that meeting you would change my whole perspective on life…And make me a better man because of it…_An aging man reflects upon his memories of a surreal past, through the telling of a portrait. Sometimes, one object can reveal it all…

**Summary C) **_I sketch, I draw, I paint. I am…an artist. _A fledging artist ponders his unknown fate while he stands upon the sands. An unnamed beauty, and a not-so-expected meeting. What could all of this mean? Is this fate? Throughout the road of life of Sora Akari, only one can wonder…

Notice that Summary C has been changed…I just wanted to make it sound better. Remember to vote, as the summary will be revealed when the next chapter is posted!!

Well, until the next chapter, please remember to review, and you'll hear from me next week!! Later fanfic readers!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	8. Twilight Memories

A.N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first **BIG Update **of **Portrait of a Young Woman**. When I mean first, I mean these updates will be consecutive. After every five chapters, I will go back and check to see if anything should or needs to be edited, to help with spelling, grammar, inconsistencies and such. I might also change the dialogue some as I see fit, though most of the time it won't impact the story too much…so yeah.

As for the chapters that you need to re-read, here they are:

**Ch. 2 (Ch.3 on FFN)**

**Ch.5 (Ch.6)**

Some of the dialogue in these chapters has changed, and though it's only minor, it changes the significance later on. I hope you will go back and re-read these chapters. The rest have been changed for minor, but not important dialogue changes, grammatical fix-ups, and the way I formatted the separations are different too…so there you go.

The last update was **NOT **a chapter. I repeat, it was **NOT **a chapter. It was an **Interlude**, a small intermission between chapter breaks. **THIS **update is a chapter, **Chapter Six**. I hope you all enjoy it.

And as for the subtle hints I placed in the **First Interlude**, one was a vague reference to Sora's old costume from the first **Kingdom Hearts**. The other vague reference I made was to **Chip** and his mother, **Mrs. Potts**. With that in mind, maybe you can go back and see if you can find them…good luck.

And I found another thing that was very cool, and that also blew me away at the same time. You know how I mentioned that the inspiration for this fic came from a joint idea between **Kingdom Hearts **and **D.N. Angel? **Well, I was watching the **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix + **trailer again not too long ago, and when I was watching the **Re: Chain of Memories** trailer, I kept on saying to myself that Sora's Japanese VA sounded a little familiar. So, I did a little research…

It turns out **Miyu Irino**, **Sora's** **Japanese VA** for the **Kingdom Hearts series IS **actually the **Japanese voice** for **D.N. Angel's main protagonist, Daisuke Niwa**. Finding that out only made me like **D.N. Angel **more. So, I just thought that'd be a nice little fun fact to tell you…anyway…

Now it's time to premiere the sixth chapter…

_3/10/08- Edited for consistency, spelling, grammar, and for storyline purposes._

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

**Terms you should know:**

_French:_

_Bâtiment- Building._

_Matin- Morning._

_Ville- town._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 6: Twilight Memories_

"_Roxas…"_

Sunlight beamed down upon the world as morning arose to the denizens of Twilight Town. Many of the stores were closed in the morning, as people were attending religious services, or relaxing, or doing one thing or the other. The brick streets were empty as only a few people walked among the bâtiments here and there. Warmth slowly filled through the town as it filled everything, from people, to the vegetation, and then the animals. For today, Sunday, the sky decided that it would be a light blue.

And as for the white Akari mansion, the residents had just woken up, along with the visitors. Or, should one say, one visitor. Light pitter-patter resounded on the carpet-covered floors as a young man navigated through the hallways, before making his way to the back porch of the maison. A smile appeared on his face, his hands placed within his pants pockets as he looked upon the lady of the maison.

"Ohayo, Obasan," a marron-haired young man said, greeting his grandmother this early in the matin. His elder returned his smile as she took a sip of her coffee. She then sat down the _Radiant Garden Constitution _as she observed her grandson standing before him, the sunrise looming in the distance.

"Ohayo Sora-kun. Please, take a seat. Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Senkai asked politely. Sora just shook his head.

"Not right now Obasan. Thank you though," he answered, now seated. Senkai closed her eyes as she took this all in.

"You're welcome." She then opened her eyes as she looked upon him again, before turning her attention back to the metro newspaper. Sora's eyes narrowed as the thought about something.

_There was something I wanted to ask Obasan about…something that didn't reach my mind until last night…I just hope she'll want to answer it._

"Uh Obasan, there's something I want to ask you if you don't mind," Sora stated, scratching the back of his head nervously as he looked away from the woman sitting across from him. Senkai closed the newspaper as she noticed the look on the young lad's face, folding and placing the newspaper in her lap as she did so.

"What is it grandson..?" she questioned. Sora turned his blue eyes back to her as he caught her gaze, sighing as he closed his orbs.

"Well…after I talked with you and Ojisan yesterday, I was wondering…I was wondering why he didn't get on to me about _my _career," the young Akari implied, as he looked down at the table sitting before him. Senkai sighed uneasily as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on the table.

"To tell you the truth Sora-kun, I don't know…but, I can guess," a wistful smile appeared on Senkai's visage as she viewed her descendant through black-rimmed bifocals, a finger waved in the air at her response. "I think the reason why your grandfather didn't mention his thoughts about you was because he hadn't seen you in a long time. I think that since he was so overjoyed to see you, he forgot about the choice you made for your life…

"However, I think another reason he may not have mentioned your career was because you have become a success at it. And through the advice of your uncle, Yen Sid Kasui, you've been able to take good financial care of yourself. In the long run, I think Kuruma can see the wise choices that you are making. And that's why I think he hasn't said anything about it," the elder Akari female explained, as she took another sip of her coffee, her eyes now closed to the world. An upside-frown reached Sora's face as he turned his head back toward the sunrise.

"Hey Obasan..?"

"Yes Sora-kun?" Senkai asked, focusing upon her grandson. Sora turned to regard her.

"Thanks." Together, the two turned their heads back towards the yellow-and-orange hues of the morning's rays. Senkai simply smiled as she watched the beautiful array of colors.

"You're welcome." Soft sounds of moving feet were then heard on the floor behind them. After looking at the sunrise for a few more moments, Sora turned his head to notice his brother and his companions standing near him, with Kuruma beside the Akari twin. His grandfather then felt that it was his time to speak.

"Morning," he greeted, a small smile on his face. Both Senkai and Sora nodded as they acknowledged the elder's presence.

"Morning," they replied in unison. The spiky-haired Akari then turned his head towards his blond-haired kin.

"So you're finally up..?" Roxas just shrugged as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah…We're ready to go whenever you are," the boy stated. Sora just softly nodded, as he then got up from his seat.

"Let's go then…"

_Why are we in the back garden again..?_

Sora quirked an eyebrow as he just stood there as his brother and companions made their way over towards the black fence. Roxas seemed to notice his twin's doubts as he revolved his body to face him. Azure eyes stared into equally identical ones.

"What's the matter?" the blond Akari asked. Hayner and Pence stopped moving toward the fence so they could hear what the brunet had to say. Sora scratched the back of his head as he regarded the three ahead of him.

"Well, I was just thinking…you said this way would be a shortcut…I just don't see how…" the brunet Akari stopped mid-sentence, as he currently looked perplexed. A small smirk was placed on the spiky-blond's face as he looked at his relative.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Come on," Roxas waved, before turning his back so he could resume making his way to the fence. Sora just sighed as he closed his eyes.

_He still didn't answer me… _Sora opened his eyes as he followed the three, deciding to trust their actions. Roxas narrowed his eyes in determination as he stood before the gothic set of black spears, linked together by black bars, with gaps in-between each spear.

"Okay." Roxas situated himself against the fence, flattening his body as he struggled to set a foot in-between the black bars of the fence. After having a foot on the outside of the barrier, he squeezed his way through, until he came on the other side. The other blond soon followed suit, and miraculously, even the raven-haired young man before him managed to squeeze his way through, joining his two companions on the outside of the fence. Sora raised his eyebrows in interest as he just continued to stand there. Hayner just regarded the boy with his chocolate orbs.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry." He then proceeded to the fence, and repeated the motions of the others, squeezing his way through the bars until he made it over to the other side. He then stood with them as they looked at a woody area ahead of them. "Okay, now what?" he asked. Roxas glanced at him, before he turned back to the woodland.

"Isn't it obvious? We go through the woods. Let's get a move on," he said, as he, Hayner and Pence began to walk again. Sora followed in silence behind them as they made their way through the woods. Oddly enough, it was a quite peaceful, shaded area as pine trees graced the landscape. The marron-haired young man smiled to himself as he felt a cool breeze pass by as they trekked through the area on a dirt path. Soon enough, they made their way to a wall. And inscribed in that wall was a huge crack, a crack big enough for one to walk through.

"And here we are," Pence stated, as he and the other three traversed through the portal. And then, standing before them was something Sora hadn't seen too much of. It astonished him as he noticed the lively signs of the shops, and the brick layout of the area.

_I wish I had my sketching materials right now…_

"Welcome to Market Street. Take a look around." Roxas placed his hands on his hips, as his brother admired the shops ahead of him. Hayner and Pence just watched as Sora's eyes darted from one shop to another.

"Wow, I didn't know Twilight Town had this much diversity," Sora mentioned as he was window shopping. A smirk was placed on Roxas' face as he heard that statement.

"I know. That's what I thought when I first came here," he said. He then turned to face his other two amis. "So Pence, Hayner, how about it..? You think we should show him the sights?" he asked. Hayner and Pence just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure," they answered together. Sora smiled as his attention was now placed upon the three.

"Thanks guys," he stated. Hayner just raised his hands as he closed his eyes.

"Well, you did say you wanted a tour, so why don't we start it here? I guess I'll be the tour guide. As you already know, this is Market Street. Here we have Jayce's Clothing and Accessories Shop," he described as his eyes, now open, gazed across as he had a finger point toward a nearby building. Sora just nodded as he stood there, taking it all in.

"And over there, you have Paul's Eatery," Hayner said, as he now directed his attention towards a small café-like restaurant, with a few tables with overhead umbrellas to help shade the denizens while eating outside in the summer air. Sora smiled.

"Nice." As Sora looked upon the brick-covered ground, he noticed a spherical shadow pass his overhead. He then looked up to see a pink ball sail through the air, before landing ahead of him and the other three, bouncing before gradually becoming a roll, until it softly collided with the wall of a nearby store, thereby halting its motion. Something registered in his head as he took notice of this.

_The pink ball faded to blue as two boys raced to catch up to the round object. One huffed as the other took the ball in his possession. One brunet haired boy turned to another, his companion's appearance being seemingly identical as the other boy was leaning over, catching his breath._

"_I didn't think you could kick the ball that far," the one holding the ball stated. The other slowly exhaled as he turned his head up to stare into his companion's eyes._

"_I didn't think I could either. But I proved you wrong. How about those ice creams, Onii-chan..?" the other boy grinned at his older brother. The older brother just remained rigid, pondering about the issue._

"_Huh?"_

"_Remember? I said that if I could kick the ball far, then you'd owe me two sea-salt ice creams!" the little brother exclaimed. The other's mouth slightly tilted his head as he recounted their wager._

"_Oh, yeah, that's right…" a small smile traced the boy's features as he looked upon his sibling. He closed his eyes._

"_Let's go get them then."_

"_Really..?" the older brother opened his eyes as he looked upon his younger twin. He nodded._

"_Yeah, really…"_

The image then faded into the present as two boys raced past Sora, making their way towards the ball as the young Akari took careful attention to note the boys' actions, as they began discoursing with one another. A smile subconsciously appeared as he watched them. His attention was then turned as he heard a voice reach his ear.

"Sora..?"

"Huh?" Sora turned to look at the three boys beside him. They all just stood there, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Pence asked. Sora just quickly nodded his head at the three, before directing his gaze at the noir-haired boy in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, had a flashback," he explained, wiggling a finger as he tried to explain his actions. After saying the word "flashback," the brunet briefly glanced at his twin, before back to Pence. "I'm fine really…I just had a lapse there. Sorry," he apologized. Roxas huffed as he looked at his brother.

"Just don't let it happen again then. We don't want Hayner to have to repeat everything to you," Roxas stated matter-of-factly. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I know that," he said. Hayner curtly nodded.

"Good then." The slick-blond then turned to glance at the other buildings, before deciding to observe his other companions. "Well, there really isn't anything else worth mentioning here other than what I mentioned before, so let's move on. Our next stop will be…"

* * *

"…The Sandlot."

The Sandlot was just a bare area, with a large square etched into the ground. Across from the square were a couple of benches, and a chalkboard, and above them was a bell, with the letters _TL _inscribed on the left and _TW _on the right. The sunlight shown through, as shadows filled certain areas of the vast space. Sora quirked an eyebrow as he took notice of these things.

"So, what's this place all about..?" he asked. Pence turned to face him.

"This place is usually one of the rough spots of town. It's usually where-"

"Well well well, if isn't chicken-wuss and his gang," a deep voice interrupted from behind, cutting off Pence in mid-answer. Sora and his companions turned to face the source. Roxas narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth as the four examined a young man, who seemed to be in his early twenties. He wore a black beanie on his head, covering his blond locks, and a white trenchcoat with no sleeves, with a blue and white zip-vest underneath, and velvet-colored pants with black boots. Roxas just continued gazing at the young man with hate as he looked upon him.

_From what I could tell, I guess Roxas didn't have such a good past with this guy. Judging from the guy's size, I'm guessing that he probably picked on Roxas and his friends when they were younger. I just shook my head as I kept on observing the staring contest the two seemed to have with each other._

_Why do some people have to pick on others? Just because they're stronger…_

_It doesn't give them the right._

"And I thought SEED would help you grow up. But I guess some things never change, huh Seifer?" Roxas questioned, hate evident in his tone. The young adult known as Seifer just smirked.

_SEED was an elite group of warriors from the Nation, our country's army. Apparently, from what Roxas just said, Seifer had joined SEED, and now had returned home. That could explain the scar he had near the bridge of his nose…_

"You need to watch what you say if I were you squirt. I could pawn the floor with you," Seifer replied, glaring right back at the other blond. The blond Akari softly exhaled as he looked away from his past adversary, and his twin and friends just continued watching the exchange the two were having. Roxas glanced back up at Seifer, before looking back down to his feet.

"So, where's the rest of 'the Disciplinary Committee'?" he asked. A small smile fled onto Seifer's lips at the mention of his old friends.

"Fuu and Rai..?" Roxas briefly nodded. "They also joined the Nation. They'll be coming home in a few months," Seifer answered. Roxas just nodded, as he continued to avoid the other blond's gaze.

"Oh." Silence then filled the atmosphere as the five just continued standing there.

"Well, I'd like to stay, but I need to get goin'. I'll see you guys around," Seifer said. Just as the young man was about to move, the young Osaki caught his attention.

"But we won't be 'around'," Hayner blurted. Seifer turned to counter Hayner's chocolate eyes with his blue ones.

"What do you mean..?" the slick-blond tried to answer, but nothing would come out. So, Pence decided to answer for him.

"We don't exactly live here anymore. We're moving to Destiny Islands," Pence explained. Seifer nodded as he took all of this in.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess you won't be here for me to knock some sense into," Seifer stated, disappointment filling his voice. Roxas smirked.

"Guess not."

"Then I'll see you when I see you." He was about to move again when something else came to his mind. He looked over to the spiky-blond.

"Oh, that reminds me…chicken-wuss, if you see Squall, tell him that we have a score to settle. He'll know what I'm talking about. Well, 'till next time, see you." Seifer then left the arena, walking back towards Market Street. Roxas just stood there in silence for a few moments, before speaking.

"But I haven't seen Squall in a long time…" he said quietly. Sora shook his head as he closed his eyes.

_I haven't either. _He then opened his azure eyes as Roxas looked up toward Seifer's retreating back with his own.

"..And how does he know Squall..? Anyways…Seifer!" the blond Akari exclaimed. Seifer turned around from where he was to look back to where he used to stand. He placed a hand on his hip as he closed his eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"What is it chicken-wuss?" the scarred-blond asked. Roxas' lips hitched as they set into a thin line.

"How come you didn't 'pawn' us this time..?" he questioned, his hands clamped against his mouth so his voice could travel over to the other blond. Seifer just grinned as he opened his eyes, gazing at the others.

"'Cause it wouldn't be responsible of me to. Later lamers," Seifer answered, laughing loudly before disappearing into the landscape of Market Street. A small smile came onto Roxas' and his friends' faces as they thought about their old adversary's response. Pence turned to face his companions.

"Maybe he **did **grow up after all," he stated. Hayner lightly chuckled as he looked ahead to where Seifer just was. Sora smiled as he took in Pence's words.

_Looks like things did change after all. I guess it's not so bad then…_

"Yeah, maybe…" he gazed ahead in a dream-like state, and then shook his head as he caught himself. He then turned to look at Sora. "So, you wanted to know what the Sandlot is used for? It's usually where _Struggle_ Contests are held," Hayner described, continuing where he left off as tour guide. Sora looked puzzled as he wigged a finger.

"Struggle..?" he mumbled. Hayner and Pence nodded.

"It's a fighting contest, where two opponents fight each other with plastic bats. It's really fun. The opponents either fight until one of them concedes, or if one falls out of the square. We had a lot of good memories here," Pence explained. Sora turned to look at the empty square.

"I can see that…" the brunet's hair softly rustled as he imagined two people swinging bats against one another, with a nearby crowd cheering for one person or the other. A soft smile filled his face and his eyes. He then shook his head as he turned to look back at the other three.

"Well, we've spent enough time here. It's time we move on," Hayner said. The other three nodded, and the slick-blond grinned. "Good. Our next stop is…"

* * *

"…Station Heights."

Shops were adorned on each side of the street, as Station Heights moved to the right, and then went uphill. The boys followed the ramp as they made their way to the piedmont region of the area, and made their way to the top of the hill. Sitting at the top of the hill, before the street turned right again, was a big brick building, wedged in-between other shops. As Hayner and the others approached the building, Sora noticed that a blond, middle-aged man was sitting on the steps of that bâtiment. He had a toothpick in his mouth, and wore goggles on his head. His blue eyes grinned with mischief as he saw the young Osaki and young Hitotoki.

"And where in the Sam hill have you two been during the past three days..? You do know your folks are worried over you, right?" the middle-aged man asked, moving to stand up. Hayner just chuckled bitterly as he and the others looked up at the elder homme.

"My folks, worried about me? That's a laugh Cid," Hayner chuckled bitterly as he and Pence stood there, facing him. The man known as Cid then turned to face Sora and his brother.

"Ah, Roxas, always a pleasure…Who's the kid..?" Cid asked, his arms crossed, examining the outsider among the group. Sora was about to speak when Roxas placed a hand near his chest, giving his brother a sideways glance before looking back to Cid.

"This is my brother Sora. He's visiting from out-of-town," Roxas explained. This piqued the older man's interest as a smirk crossed his visage.

"Oh really..? And where are you visiting from, Sora..?" Cid questioned, turning to look down upon the spiky-brunet.

"The Destiny Islands," Sora answered. Cid just inclined his head.

"I see. Well, you four take care of yourselves. I'm going to go take a walk around the town, unless any of you fellers would like to join me?" he asked. Hayner shook his head.

"Sorry Cid, maybe next time. We got…stuff we have to do," Hayner responded. Cid just scratched his head.

"Well all right. See you four later then," he waved. The others waved, and with that, Cid walked off to join the town masses. Hayner and Pence then turned to face Sora.

"Pence and I live here at this boarding house. And that guy we just talked to, Cid, well…he's the owner of the house," Hayner explained. Sora nodded in understanding.

"Understood."

"Good. Well…Hey Pence?" the raven-haired young man turned to face his friend.

"Yeah..?" he asked. Hayner walked over and placed an arm around his shoulder, before turning to Sora and Roxas, smiling all the while. "I think we should leave these two guys to themselves, don't you think?" He then turned to glance at his small friend, before his brown eyes glanced back to the two brothers. Pence just wiggled a finger as he observed the two.

"Uh, I guess so," he managed to get out. Hayner grinned.

"We have stuff we sorta have to do, you know, get all the water under the bridge, or so to speak. We talked about this earlier, remember..?" Hayner asked. The Akari brothers pondered for a moment, before both pairs of eyes widened in realization. They both then nodded. "We need some time," the slick-blond iterated. Roxas sighed as he closed his dark blue orbs.

"How much?" he asked. Hayner and Pence looked to one another. Hayner bent down to whisper into Pence's ear, and the black-haired boy nodded, seeming to agree with whatever words the other blond was discoursing. The boy then turned his attention back to his best friend.

"We'll need the rest of the day pretty much. Don't worry though; we should have everything settled by then. How 'bout we meet back at the Old Mansion by seven?" he proposed. Sora narrowed his eyes as he looked back to his twin.

"Old Mansion..?" he mumbled. Roxas slightly huffed as he acknowledged his relative's question of confusion.

"Oba and Ojisan's house," he quickly replied, viewing Sora out of the corner of his eye. He then focused his attention on his two companions standing before him. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good. Well, we'll see you two later. Ciao!" Hayner waved, pulling Pence with him as the two mounted the steps, before entering the boarding house. The door then shut, leaving the Akari twins to themselves. Sora then turned to face his brother.

"What now..?" he asked. Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes, furrowing his blond eyebrows.

"Well, I guess we could go back to Market Street…or visit the Usual Spot. It's where we would usually meet and hang out," Roxas explained. He then opened his eyes as he gazed at Sora. "Is that okay..?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine…"

"Then let's go then…"

* * *

"So this is the Usual Spot..? Looks kinda cozy," Sora described, as he looked around. Roxas could only nod as he stood beside him. Taking it in, the Usual Spot was basically an enclosed space, filled with old and broken bric-a-brac. The one stable thing in the entire room was an old, stuffy couch, where Roxas now sat. Closing the room out was a dark curtain. Sora lightly chuckled to himself, before approaching his brother.

"Is that couch big enough for the two of us?" he teased.

"I guess so," Roxas plainly responded. Sora sighed as he took a seat beside his kin, and the two just sat there in silence for a few moments. Roxas then glanced to Sora, before looking back ahead. Sora turned to examine the blond.

"So, why do you think those two left us by ourselves..?" the brunet inquired. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders. Sora grinned at the motional response.

_I had a good idea why Hayner and Pence would want to leave us by ourselves, even though Hayner and Pence had already talked about splitting up since yesterday. And personally, I was sort of glad they did. Maybe, it would give us the chance to patch things up. At least, that I was hoping for. One can always hope right?_

_At least, that's what I wanted to believe. I just wanted to see what my brother's response would be._

_I wonder…_

"Who knows..? I sure don't," Roxas replied. Sora looked away as he began concentrating his vision on the wall across from them.

"Okay." Quietness enveloped the pièce again. Azure eyes, hidden beneath blond bangs, turned to regard their counterpart before their owner began to speak.

"Maybe Hayner and Pence don't want you to know this Sora, but their lives…aren't exactly peachy," Roxas said. Sora nodded as he looked to his companion.

"I figured as much. But in what way are their lives tainted?" he asked. Roxas closed his eyes as he prepared to give an answer.

"..Let's just say, their parents don't have it easy. And that they take out their anger and frustration on my friends," he responded, placing his chin upon his cupped hands, his eyes now open. Sora narrowed his orbs in melancholy.

"That's so sad…" His lips set in a frown as he glanced at his other.

"It is…that's one of the reasons why I wanted to get away from here," the blond Akari stated. Sora sadly nodded as he looked away.

_If I were in a situation like Hayner and Pence, I could see that as perfectly understandable. It's sad to hear about these kinds of things, but it's even sadder when you hear that your friends are suffering through these kinds of things, when they don't need to, when you don't want them to. It's…just sad._

"But hey, just think, we'll be back in Kouhai soon. Then they can get away from all this, so don't worry," Roxas said, offering his brother a cheery demeanor as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Sora just nodded.

"You're right." A small smile formed on the spiky-blond's face at the sound of the other Akari's voice.

"I'm glad you agree then." The smile dissipated as it was set back into a straight line. Sora frowned at noticing this.

_He's just trying to fake it for my sake. Normally, he doesn't act that happy around me. At least, as of late…that, and his friends'…oh well, he has a point. I shouldn't worry about it too much. I'll just mention it to him later…yeah, that's what I'll do…_

"Hn." Sora then looked back towards the wall. Roxas focused his gaze on his brother.

"Hey Sora..?" his voice caused the brunet to turn his attention to the blond.

"Huh?"

"Wanna take a train ride..?"

* * *

"Welcome to Central Station," Roxas announced as the two stood before a huge, plaid-colored clock tower, which also served as the town's main train station. As the artistic Akari took careful pains to detail, he noticed that this tower was the same tower that he drew on paper not so long ago. Sora's blue eyes widened as a feeling of familiarity suddenly enveloped him.

_I've been here before…when we were little… _Sora looked around the entrance of the station, and took notice of the steps in particular. His vision then blurred as a memory swept its way into his sight.

"_Come on Onii-chan, let's go!" the owner of the voice laughed as he ran towards the building, with his brother in tow. _

"_Whoa, wait a minute!" the other boy exclaimed. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears though, as they ran up the steps._

"_Come on, or we're gonna miss the train!"_

"Sora..?"

"Huh?" Sora shook his head as he got himself out of his reverie. He turned to look at the spiky-blond. "Sorry," he said. Roxas sighed.

"That's the second time you've done that today. Please try to stay focused. I'm starting to think you have ADD or something," he said. The brunet just glared at his brother.

"Hey! I do not," Sora said, crossing his arms, looking away in a defiant manner. The blond just chuckled briefly at this.

"So you say, so you say…anyways, come take a look over here," he instructed. Roxas' brother uncrossed his arms as he walked over towards the edge of the station, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Wow…" Sora's eyes took in all the detail of the vast landscape below them. From where they stood, the two Akari twins could see the whole cityscape of the town, as the clouds intertwined to create an intricate framework. The sun released its rays as they shone down upon the ville, bathing it in a white-golden radiance. And beyond the town was the blue of the ocean.

_For the second time that day, I wish I had brought my sketching materials…_

Sora smiled for a moment, before turning back to face Roxas. "So, what next?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Roxas smirked as he jerked his head back towards the station.

"We take the train. Now come on, or we'll miss the next departure," the blond responded. The brunet quickly nodded as the two then ran towards the station. A few minutes later, after paying for their tickets, which was two munny each, the two boarded one of the cars, sat across from each other, Roxas near the entrance, and Sora across from him, taking a seat near the window. Oddly enough for them, not many people boarded, and soon after, the door slid shut as the train began picking up momentum, before departing from the station. The marron-haired Akari gazed over at his brother.

"Where does this train go..?" Sora asked. Roxas sighed as he looked up at his twin.

"This train travels all over Twilight Town. But one of the most notable spots that tourists visit is Sunset Terrace and the Sunset Hills. Many of the town residents would comment on how picturesque the sunsets are there. Hence, that's where the name came from," the other spiky boy explained.

"This town seems to be very picturesque all-around. I can see why you'd get a lot of tourists," Sora commented.

"Hn." Roxas sharply nodded, before silence engulfed the two. For the next few minutes, they just sat there, not moving or saying anything as the train stopped from one station to the next. Roxas would just glance toward the front of the car, while Sora looked down towards his feet as this was occurring. Minutes later, the train stopped as the conductor made an announcement.

"_We have reached Sunset Station. Please watch your step. I repeat, we have reached Sunset Station. Please, watch your step." _The intercom signed-off as the two remain seated. The brunet young man then glanced up at his companion. And what he saw made him narrow his eyes in sadness.

_I never saw this before. My brother looked…depressed. And as I continued regarding him, a thought came to me. Maybe he would never really say this out loud, but seeing the expression on the blond's face, I could tell that he would miss this place. After all, he did spend a good five years here. I'm pretty sure that he had a lot of fond memories here…to be willing to put it all behind him…_

_That takes real strength. _

_I silently nodded to myself as I pondered upon this. Seeing him like this only furthered my cause to support him. Which reminded me…_

_I needed to talk to him about the fall out that occurred between him and my grandfather. But, for right now…_

_This would not be an appropriate place to have that conversation._

"Hey Roxas?"

"Huh?" the blond looked up to meet his brother's eyes. His mouth hitched for a moment before he managed to speak again. "What is it..?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get off here," Sora responded. Roxas just shook his head.

"No," he muttered. The brunet's eyes widened, shocked at his brother's answer.

"How come..?" Sora wondered. Roxas looked away from his brother, and back towards the back of the train car.

"..I just don't want to get off, okay? Maybe some other time," Roxas said. Sora closed his eyes as he sighed in defeat.

_I didn't know why Roxas decided not to get off the train that day. I guess he was just trying to save face…or, maybe he just didn't like Sunset Terrace…well, whatever the reason, we decided to stay seated in the train car. And pretty soon, the door closed as the conductor announced the last call for departure._

"_Last call…last call for departure to Central Station…I repeat, last call for departure to Central Station. Please watch your step…" _the intercom shut-off as the car began moving again. Sora sat back as he viewed the door. And as the train began advancing again, Sora stood up, and walked over to where Roxas was sitting. He took a side besides his twin, who was still concentrating on observing the back of the car. He then looked out the nearest window.

"Hey Roxas, look…"

"Huh..?" Sora pointed out the window as he leaned up against it. Roxas followed suit as the two young men saw what was outside the rectangular glass portals. Sunset Terrace was displayed in all its beauty, buildings and shrubbery alike were viewed as the car passed by on its track. Sora only observed the plethora of people and things in excitement, while his brother…

_Still looked so melancholy…oh Roxas… _

Sora turned to look at his brother as he thought that statement, before turning to view the glorious sight that was Sunset Hill. A smile was adorned on his face as he saw people stand and sit upon the hill, with children notably, and teenagers just like himself. They waved to him as the vehicle passed by, and he waved to them back. He then turned around and sat back down in his seat as the train made its way towards a tunnel.

_This town is so colorful, so vibrant…I can see why Roxas would be saddened to go…heck, I would be sad if I was pulled away from Kouhai…to me it's…_

_Home._

_And hopefully, I can help create a new and happy home for Roxas and his friends. Maybe someday, we can even become a "family" of sorts._

_One could only hope._

"_We have arrived at Central Station. Please watch your step. I repeat, we have arrived at Central Station. Please watch your step…" _the conductor announced, as the train door opened, with people moving in and out. Sora and Roxas got up from their seats, and moved out of the car into the station. A few moments later, the two stood right outside the station doors. The blond then turned to look at his brunet kin with his navy orbs. Sora just returned his gaze. Roxas closed his eyes as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"And that concludes our tour of Twilight Town. Now, is there anything else you'd like to do..?" Roxas questioned. Sora was about to look at his watch, but as he looked to his left arm, he realized that he must of left it at home. He sighed as he glanced to the blond Akari.

"How much time do we have left?" Sora asked. Roxas opened his eyes as he viewed his watch.

"We have an hour," he plainly answered. The marron-haired Akari cupped his chin with his hand.

"Hmm…" he then tapped his foot for emphasis. After pondering upon the matter for a few minutes, he grinned as an idea to came him. "How about we go back to Market Street? There was something that caught my eye," Sora mentioned. Roxas raised one of his eyebrows in minor interest.

"Oh yeah, like what exactly..?" he inquired. A small smile appeared on Sora's face as he prepared to deliver the answer.

"Like ice-cream," he said. Roxas then decided to reciprocate that gesture.

"Ice-cream, eh..? Then I know just the place. And I also know a good place to eat it as well…"

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe up here Roxas..?"

"Yeah, Hayner, Pence and I used to come up here all the time, so no worries. Come on," Roxas said, as he walked to the edge of the tower, sitting a good feet below the clockface of the Central Station Clock Tower, with wrapped up ice-cream in hand. Sora sighed. Just as he was about to join his brother, another memory came to play from the recesses of his mind. He stopped walking as it began playing in front of him.

"_You know we shouldn't be up here." A little brown-headed boy stated, as he and his twin stumbled their way on the tower. His risk-taking brother gave his brother a cheesy grin that the two shared as he looked back at him._

"_So what..? You gotta admit it's a nice view, right Onii-chan…?" he asked, before turning to sit at the edge. The older brother smiled as he joined his sibling's side. _

"_Yeah, it sure is. Here, your ice-cream," he stated, turning to his side to look at his brother as he handed him his wrapped novelty, connected to a Popsicle stick. The younger brother smiled as he received it._

"_Thanks Onii-chan," he said. The older brother just returned the smile._

"_Anytime." The two then opened their ice-creams, revealing one of the light-blue resonance as they turned to look back ahead at the glorious display before them. They licked their ice-cream delightfully. Or, at least that's what the older brother would've liked to thought. His younger twin cried as his ice-cream fell from his grasp._

"_No! My ice-cream!!" he exclaimed, as the two saw as the frozen substance plunge towards its doom. Tears began to form in his eyes as the little boy looked down at his lap. "My ice-cream…it's all gone…" he then fiddled with his hands, as he tried to forget the taste of the savory treat. His brother frowned as he noticed this, and placed a hand on his shoulder to grab the other's attention. _

"_Roxas..?" the older brother asked. The younger boy turned to his right to look at the other beside him._

"_Yes Sora..?" he sniffed his nose as the tears continued to rain down his face. The older brother pouted as he moved his hand towards his brother's._

"_Here, you can have mine," he said. The little ky­ōdai glanced to the ice-cream for a moment, before viewing his twin again._

"_But what about you..? Then you'll have no ice-cream," the younger brother replied. His older brother smiled as he just shook his head._

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Here, just take it, please…" he asked, his hand moving ever closer to his sibling's. The other twin repeated his previous action, looking to the ice-cream, and then back up to his brother with his sky-colored orbs._

"_I can really have it..? Really..?" the younger boy asked. The older one just nodded his head._

"_Yes, really…Here," he said, carefully transferring the ice-cream to his brother's hands. The little one smiled as he took care to hold it, observing it. They both then turned to face the majestic view of the sky and town below their feet. A serene upside-frown graced the older one's features as he looked ahead to shining sun._

"_Onii-chan..?" the elder sibling then moved his head to face the younger one, who was now facing him._

"_Yes..?" he questioned. The little one couldn't help but smile again. It seemed contagious amongst these two._

"_Thanks," he responded. The older one offered a smile as he turned his head back towards the sun._

"_Anytime…"_

_Anytime…that's how our relationship used-to-be…whatever happened to it I wonder..? _Sora shook his head as he came back to reality. He then made his way over to Roxas as he sat down beside him. His eyes then narrowed at his lapse in remembrance.

_It faded, just like an old work of art that isn't maintained. That's what happened. But maybe, just maybe…_

The brunet slightly smiled at what sat before him. The town was below their feet, and the sky was colored in hues of orange, violet, red, yellow and dusk as the sun was setting before them.

_It can be restored._

Sora and Roxas then opened their ice-cream, and began delving into the enjoyment of the light-blue delicacy. After a few minutes of licking the item with their tongues, the spiky-blond shifted his weight to face his sibling.

"Hey Sora, I wonder…do you remember that time we were up here when we were younger..?" Roxas asked, gazing at his brother with hoping eyes. Sora could only smirk as he gazed back.

"Yeah, I remember…" the two then turned back to face the sunset. A few minutes later, the marron-haired young man inclined his head toward the blond's. "Roxas..?" he questioned. The other Akari regarded him.

"Yeah..?"

_Here we go…_

Sora sighed as he closed his blue orbs for a moment, before revealing them again. He exhaled a breath of air before beginning to speak. "You know, when I was talking with Oji and Obasan yesterday, Ojisan said something rather interesting…" the brown-haired Akari trailed off. The blond one raised his eyebrows in question.

"What did Ojisan say..?" he questioned. Sora repeatedly sighed before continuing with his words.

"He gave me basically his interpretation of the reason as to why you left here," he answered, turning to face the landscape. Roxas followed suit.

"And what was his interpretation?" he plainly asked. Sora closed his lids as he prepared to reply.

"That he didn't support your aspirations in life. And from what I can see…I can understand why…which reminds me, what do you want to be..?" the marron-haired young man responded, as he opened his eyes. The blond male was observing him, and from his expression, he looked pretty sullen, his eyes looking down in despair. Sora frowned at Roxas' reaction, as the other Akari struggled to answer his twin's question.

"I want to be a musician, a performer, just like Otousan…but, but you don't understand Sora…Otousan was successful, so why not me? Is that too much to ask?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head as he prepared to respond.

"No, I guess not. But will you let me continue?" Sora questioned. Roxas dimly nodded as he let Sora explain himself. "As I stated before, I said that I understood where Ojisan was coming from. But, that doesn't mean that I **agree**. I know Otousan was successful in his career Roxas, but he went through so much turmoil to achieve his success. So it's only normal that Ojisan is worried for you.

"Another thing that made me wonder, when I thought about it later, was why he didn't get angry at me for **my **career choice. Like Okasan, I became an artist. I talked with Obasan, and from what I could piece together, it was because of the choices I made, and that I could take proper care of myself that Ojisan consented to my lifestyle. And that's why…" Sora trailed off as he looked into his brother's depths. It looked like whatever hope he had in his eyes were dimming.

"I want to support you in the choices you make about your life. I believe you have the right to make the choice about wherever **you **want to go in **your **life, and that Ojisan should have only explained his beliefs upon the matter, not enforce them upon you. And also, I…" The spiky-brunet's orbs wavered for a moment. Roxas' eyes widened as he continued gazing into them. Sora then looked up into his brother's.

"I want to make up for abandoning you. I want to make up for all the times I should've been there when I wasn't. I want to reform the bond we used to have. I'm tired of this tension we have between us," he said. He then extended his hand out towards his brother's, a smirk playing on his lips. "I hope we can restore our kinship. What do you say..?" he asked, as he looked hopefully into his sibling's irises. Roxas turned to briefly look at Sora's hand, before gazing back into his brother's spheres.

"Why not..? I guess I can give it a shot." He smirked as his hand met Sora's, and together, the two shook hands. A smile reached both their faces as they continued staring at each other. Their hands then retreated to their sides, as they looked towards the dreamy townscape. The smile remained on the brunet's face as he examined the image in front of him.

"It's beautiful…" he said. Roxas softly nodded his head as he followed his brother's notion.

"It sure is." Silence came between the two, as they continued to watch a beautiful moment in just…being. Sora turned to look back at his twin.

"Hey Roxas..?" the marron-haired young man asked. The spiky-haired blond turned his attention back onto his sibling.

"Yeah Onii-chan..?" he asked, smirking again. The brunet Akari smiled as he turned his head back towards the sunset.

"Thanks." He said. Roxas smiled as he inclined his head back towards the display of the ville and the sea before him.

"Anytime…"

* * *

"..We'll be okay Ojisan, I promise…" Sora trailed off as he and Roxas placed their belongings in the trunk of the Highwind. Kuruma sighed as he and his wife stood side-by-side. He gave both his grandsons a wistful smile as he looked upon them.

"I hope so Sora-kun, I hope so…please take good care of each other. And, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call us, okay..?" the elder Akari asked. The two boys nodded at their grandfather. Kuruma's smile then spread.

"Good. Well, we better head back inside. We'll talk to you two later. Take care," he said. Kuruma softly waved, before turning to head back inside. Senkai then turned to the young pair, and enveloped both of them in a hug. The two garcons smiled as they returned their grandmother's embrace.

"Be good now, and don't get into trouble, okay..?" The two boys again nodded as she parted from them so she could take a good luck at them. A smile filled her features as well as she viewed her own flesh and blood.

"Well, good luck you two. I'll be seeing you around. Bye," she waved.

"Bye Obasan," Sora and Roxas replied in unison, as they both returned her wave. The elder woman smiled, before disappearing from their view. The two boys then sighed as they rested their bodies against the back of the car. Sora placed his hands in his pockets as Roxas crossed his shoulders. Sora turned to his brother as the blond closed his eyes for a moment.

"Shouldn't Hayner and Pence be back by now..?" the brunet asked. His companion shrugged as he glanced to his watch, before closing his eyes again.

"They have five minutes. I think they'll be back here on time," Roxas answered. Sora smiled as he noticed the amount of faith that Roxas placed in that statement.

_He must have a lot of trust in his friends if he's willing say that. I'm happy for him._

The twins' ears then perked up as they heard a rustling sound nearby. Roxas opened his eyes, and together, the Akari brothers looked around as they heard the noise. A few moments later, a slightly disheveled Hayner and Pence emerged from the nearby bushes, with boxes in hand. As they both approached the other young men, Sora noticed that both of them had faint marks on their faces.

_I hope that isn't what I think it is…if Roxas never mentioned earlier about what the slick-blond and the raven-haired boy go through on a daily basis, I would have never of noticed the bruises they carried. Part of me wanted to question them about it, but I shook my head. It wasn't my business._

"Did you two have a fight with the shrubbery..?" Roxas asked, as a smirk filled his face. Sora just chuckled softly as the other two just gave him a quizzical expression. Hayner snorted as he opened his mouth to answer.

"You wish. More like an entanglement." His chocolate eyes then glanced between the two, before turning attention back to the sunny-haired young man. "You seem cheerier all-of-a-sudden. Did something happen between you two?" he asked. Roxas and Sora shared a smile between one another, before they both placed an arm around one another. They then turned back to face the other two boys.

"You could say we patched things up. There's no longer any tension between us," Roxas said happily. Sora could only nod in agreement, and both Hayner and Pence smiled at the welcome announcement.

"Great. Well, we're ready to go now," Pence said. Sora and Roxas nodded as their arms slid-off one another's, and retreated to their previous positions.

"Let's go then," Sora said. After Hayner and Pence placed their belongings in the trunk of the voiture, the four got in and strapped themselves within their seats as the spiky-brunet backed the Highwind out of the cobblestone driveway. The four gave the Old Mansion one last look as it was now silhouetted against the night, as stars twinkled above in the sky. The Highwind then rolled ahead as it departed the neighborhood, and pretty soon, it was on its way back to Destiny Islands.

Seconds, followed by minutes passed as the marron-haired Akari and his companions inched ever closer back to Kouhai. As Sora was paying attention to the traffic ahead, he took a minute to glance at the other passengers. A hint of a smile graced its way onto his features as he noticed the others slumped against their seats, a clear sign that they had let their dreams overtake them. Sora then turned back to face the front as a velvet-noir sky, with glowing stars waited to greet him. His smile dissipated as he concentrated on what was to come for the road ahead.

_Driving away from Twilight Town, and making our way back home, I thought about everything that happened today. So many things happened. The memories of a visit in times past, Roxas revealing the pain and anguish of what Hayner and Pence would go through…us reconnecting…so many events, so many memories. These experiences would never leave my mind or my heart for years to come. And as I began reflecting upon this, it was times like these that made me realize…_

_How precious life is. How you shouldn't take your life for granted. At times, I thought my life was bad, but I never imagined how horrible it could be. I should be thankful for the things I have, and the people who are in my life. I should be thankful that I'll be able to rebuild the bond I had with my brother. I should be thankful for all these things._

_And I am. I hope that with time, I can provide a better life, for me, my brother, and his friends. I also hope that in time, I can regard Hayner and Pence as friends as well. I can only continue to hope. It's the only thing I can do._

_And as my house came closer to my eyes, one thought came to mind as I smiled upon it._

_I'm finally…no, we're finally…_

_Home…_

* * *

Whew, that was a **LONG **chapter. There you go you people who like reading these long things. Hopefully that'll satisfy you for a while, as that totally drained me. It looks like Roxas and Sora may have a bright future after all…we can only hope…

So, two Final Fantasy characters made an appearance in this entry, Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII, and Seifer Almasy from Final Fantasy VIII, with Squall Leonheart making a mention as well. How is he involved? You will have to wait and find out!!

I'm glad I finally managed to finish writing this chapter. But sadly, now my Spring Break is…over. Now I have to get back to work for college…vv. Oh well.

And it looks like **Summary C** won the contest, so congrats to all of you who voted for that one…I hope you're happy…

Let's see…for this chapter, I had to do some research on Twilight Town. So I went back and went through most of the areas in it in KH II. I also tried to beat the Hades Paradox Tournament again at level 99 with all the Drives, and the Ultima Weapon keychain on Proud Mode. The first time I tried it (which I haven't played in a LOOONG while), I managed to get to Round 43 before getting killed. And yesterday, I got owned in Round 46. Man…

And now, it's time for **Recommended Read #5**, which will be **"Love Letter" by Youkai Hime90**. Like the last **RR Naximas, **this one is also **AU**. It's a…shall I rather say "cute" story (I can say that without insulting my masculinity right..? I hope so.)…let's just say…Naminé has problems, and Sora's other is at the crux of-it-all. How this will pan out is anybody's guess…I hope you enjoy it!!

Well my readers, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please, as I always ask of you each and every chapter, please review, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter when it comes out. 'Till next time, later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	9. Dreadful Admittance

A.N.: What's up everybody..? I know, long time no see. First off, I apologize for taking so long to update. For one, it took a little while for ideas to seep into my mind since the last chapter took a lot of my creativity. That, and I had college to work through. But now that I'm on Summer Break, it's time to get back to work, so hopefully you'll enjoy this latest installment.

I'm currently trying to get a part-time job right now for the summer, but am having no luck. It sucks, but that's just a part of life. Also, to make you readers happy, I will **try **to get back to updating on a weekly basis as long as I can manage it. Note I said **try**.

Have any of you seen **Fate of the Unknown (Extended version of Sunset Horizons)**, the secret movie after **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix**? I have it on both my laptop and PS3…and it's AWESOME!! If you'd ever been to GameSpot (gaming website) and gone to the FM+ forum, you should see all of the buzz the movie is generating. Lots of theories are generating, like when **Another Side, Another Story (Deep Dive)** came with KH I and KH FM. It's crazy…

And, I have another fun fact!! Another **Japanese V.A.** from **D.N. Angel **makes an appearance as a KH character! Although, not as prominent as Sora. This time, **Akira Ishida**, the **Japanese V.A. of Satoshi Hiwatori (Hikari)**, is the voice of **Zexion **in **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories**. Just like to relate that little bit of information to you…

And now, it's time for the premiere of the seventh chapter…allons-y!!

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/10/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and storyline consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

_French:_

_Ecole- School._

_Chambre- Bedroom. _

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 7: Dreadful Admittance_

_So many things have happened lately…_

_The school year began…_

_I met Kairi…_

_My twin brother and his friends came to Kouhai…_

_And now, Roxas and his friends live together with me…I wonder what else life will bring me..?_

_Well, I have only one way to find that out. _

_And that's to live life…_

_

* * *

_

Oi…

_Yeah, I know...not the best choice of words. But I feel exhausted after that weekend in Twilight Town. But now…_

A loud beep emits from a nearby alarm clock, causing the light-haired brunet to jump in his bed. He groaned as his eyes remained closed.

_School calls._

Sora sat up in bed, yawning as he opened his blue eyes to the world. He stretched his limbs tiredly as the remains of sleep slowly began to leave his body. He scratched his hair before he looked at the clock. The neon green print read _Six o'one a.m. _The young Akari sighed irritably as he sat in his pajamas.

_Man, I hate Mondays…_

Minutes later, the boy emerged into the cuisine, adorned for school. A small smile adorned his face as he saw his twin sitting there, eating breakfast, adorned in different clothes. The blond turned to offer a small wave before going back to eat his food.

"Howdy," he said, as Sora made his way over to the refrigerator. The spiky-haired lad turned to his brother for a moment before turning back to face the freezer.

"Howdy…I'm surprised you're awake," he mentioned as he took out a frozen box of pancakes from the cold portion of the preservative machine. He then closed the door as he walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a plate and some utensils while doing so. While he focusing on making his breakfast, Roxas smirked as he took a gulp of his orange juice.

"Yeah, me too…I tried getting Hayner and Pence to get up, but you know how they are…they like to sleep 'till the last minute," the dirty blond replied, taking another gulp before placing his glass down upon the table. Sora leaned against the counter as his frozen pancakes was now in the nearby microwave, heating up. He tapped his fingers as he did so.

"Well, I don't blame them. After all, I imagined that they probably went through a rough day yesterday," the elder twin stated. He closed his eyes as he imagined the two boys approaching him and his brother with bruises upon their cheeks. He shook his head as he opened his orbs.

"You're probably right…" Roxas trailed off as he sat there. Sora softly nodded as he stood. The microwave then rang, signaling that it was done warming his breakfast. Sora quickly turned to it, opened it, carefully removed the pancakes, and then took butter and syrup from the fridge as he decorated his petit déjeuner, before placing them back inside. He then walked over and took a seat, cutting up his food as he began ingesting it. Roxas turned up from his food to look at his brother.

"Sora..?" The brunet gulped a piece of food down as he gazed at his companion.

"Yes Roxas..?" he trailed off. The blond exhaled a breath of air, glancing away for a moment speaking.

"I just want to say…thanks…" he said. Sora just raised an eyebrow at the statement.

_Thanks..?_

"For what..?" the marron-haired boy questioned. Roxas exhaled another portion of air as he closed his eyes.

"For taking me and my friends in…you didn't have to," the blond Akari stated. A small smile came to Sora's face at the mention.

"I know, but I would've felt bad for doing so. Besides, I already stated that I want to rebuild what he had," the other Akari replied, as he looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Roxas revealed his steely blue orbs as he looked straight at his brother's visage, before an upside-down frown formed upon the twin's face.

"I'm glad. And if it's any consolation, I'm sorry for how I acted…you know, way back when," Roxas said, slowly pronouncing the last three words of his sentence, as his eyes looked away. Sora's eyes widened.

_Way back when..?_

The blond glanced back to his brother, and at noticing the brunet's expression, slightly frowned at the reaction. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" he asked.

"No, not really…" Sora responded, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted at the funeral…" Sora nodded his head as he acknowledged his brother's statement.

"I see…well, that's all water under the bridge now, so don't worry," the marron-haired youth said, offering his brother a smile. The blond slightly smiled at the response.

"Great." The two boys remained gazing at the other for a few moments, before a resounding yawn caused them to look towards the stairs. Hayner covered his mouth as he and Pence made their way into the kitchen.

"Yeesh…mornings," Hayner mumbled as tiredness strained from his mouth. Roxas just smirked as he and his brother examined his two companions before him.

"Morning to you too," the dirty blond remarked. Sora smiled at his twin's statement.

"Ready for school..?" he asked. Hayner sighed as he closed his chocolate orbs.

"Not really." The brunet then turned to face the noir-haired boy. The huskily built young man just shrugged his shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. Sora simply nodded his head at the lad's response.

"Then let's go then…"

* * *

"..And where are we going again?"

Sora irritably sighed as he and the boys were advancing on the sidewalk. He closed his blue orbs as he thought to himself.

_Sometimes…_He opened his eyes again as he regarded the slick blond nearby. "We're going to Riku's house," Sora plainly stated as the four made their way into another subdivision. Pence looked at the light-haired brunet from behind as the continued to march.

"So…Riku's your best friend, right?" he asked. Sora turned from ahead to nod to him.

"Yeah. We've been best friends since…"

_Well, almost forever. Riku and I have known each other since I was five, and he was six, meaning our friendship has lasted for ten years thus far. And so far, so good._

"Since kindergarten," the older Akari responded. Pence slightly jutted his head in agreement as the four came to a nearby driveway. Before them was a splendid house, a considerable size mansion made of brick and stone. Hayner and Pence took a moment to marvel at it as Sora and Roxas approached the front door. A minute later, the four made their way to the front entrance. Sora turned to look to his companions.

"Well, here we are." He turned back towards the door as he gave it a sharp knock. A voice issued "Just a minute!" from the other side of the door, before the porte opened to reveal a plump, elderly woman with an apron. She smiled as she greeted the quartet.

"Ah, Sora dear. How was your weekend? I'm sure you're here to pick up Master Riku, yes?" she asked. Sora offered a smile as he nodded his head.

"My weekend was great Nan-san….and what about yours..?"

_Nan-san was the Hakumei's resident housekeeper, and has retained her job over a number of years. She is always very kind, though she doesn't like smart-alecks or rude people. And it's easy to see why. _

"Oh, a trifle as always. Just give me a minute to inform the master of your arrival." She then turned to look at the other three boys. "Oh, and who are these young lads?" she asked. Her grey eyes then caught onto Roxas' as grey eyes gazed into blue. "Aren't you Roxas..?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Roxas hitched, as he quickly nodded in affirmation.

Ms. Nan smiled as he continued to look upon the spiky blond. "I believe it's been a while since I've seen you Roxas. How have the years been treating you?" she questioned.

"Good, good." Roxas then turned to glance at his two friends for a moment, before looking back to the maid. "Oh, and these two are my friends Hayner,"

"Hi," the slick blond waved.

"-and Pence."

"Hello," the sweatband headed boy replied, offering a smile to the elderly woman. Ms. Nan smiled as she greeted the two.

"It's nice to meet you two as well. I'm Elizabeth Nan, the Hakumei's housekeeper….well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I guess I'll inform Master Riku of your arrival. Wait here please." She then went to the stairs as she looked up towards the second floor. "Oh Master Riku, Sora is here to see you!" she exclaimed. The brunet Akari tilted his head as he waited for a response.

_Usually, when I come here to pick up Riku, Nan-san usually informs him that I'm here. He then responds, and a few moments later, descends down the steps, ready to go. However, this morning was a bit different. _

There was no response. Ms. Nan looked worried as her eyes narrowed. "Now that's odd. Usually he would respond by now. I wonder if there's something wrong," she said to herself.

"Can I go check and see if he's okay?" Sora asked. The maid turned to observe the brunet lad. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"If you think it'll help dear." Sora offered a smile as she revealed her orbs.

"Arigato." The marron-haired Akari turned to his companions. "I'll be right back guys." The three boys nodded in understanding. Sora then turned to ascend the stairway, until he came to the second floor. He advanced to his friend's doorway and gave it a soft knock.

"Riku..?" The door slowly creaked slightly open as the blue-eyed boy peered inside. Sora's mouth gawked as he fully opened the door, revealing his companion's chambre.

_Man, it looks like a hurricane happened here._

_Remember how Nan-san is the housekeeper here? Well, from all the times I've seen Riku's room, it's usually very tidy. And Riku usually likes to keep his room clean anyway. But this…_

_It looks so disheveled. Clothes laying everywhere, books strewn here and there, just anything and everything laid around. And when I took a glance at the bed…_

The comforter of the bed was arched as the brunet could see an outline of a person underneath. Sora smirked to himself as he made his way over to it. As he crept closer, he noticed that a hand was clutching the blanket as it covered their body. He grinned as he took a hold of it.

"Wake up!" Sora pulled the covers back to reveal a silver-haired young man in a grey tee and black pajama pants, who, at the moment seemed very preoccupied with sleep. As Sora took a closer look at his meilleur ami, he frowned as he noticed Riku's expression.

_He didn't look very happy._

Sora sighed as he shook his friend's side. "Come on Riku…" he prodded. A few seconds later, aquamarine eyes fluttered open as he saw blue ones through his bangs. They took focus as azure irises gazed back at him.

"Sora..? What are you doing here?" Riku mumbled, as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sora placed his hands on his hips as he continued viewing his companion.

"It's seven-forty. We have twenty minutes 'till school starts Riku," Sora muttered, slightly glaring. Riku widened his eyes in response to his friend's comment.

"Twenty minutes..? Just give me ten then. I'll be ready to go," the silver-haired Hakumei stated. The brunet Akari just set his lips into a thin line.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs." Riku curtly nodded as the spiky-haired boy left the room, closing the door behind him as he descended to the first floor, joining the others. Ms. Nan turned to face him as he made his way back into the entryway.

"Did you have any luck dear?" she asked. Sora grinned as he nodded his head.

"He'll be down in ten minutes," he replied. The housekeeper issued a sigh of relief as she clutched a fist near her heart.

"That's a relief. For a moment I thought something was wrong with the boy," the elderly woman explained. Sora just nodded his head.

"Me too." Silence then enveloped the room. Minutes later, rapid, medium-footed steps could be heard as the tall platinum-haired youth made his way into the entryway, dressed in uniform and carrying his satchel. He then raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the other three boys standing before him.

"I didn't know you had others with you Sor," Riku commented. Sora just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry." Riku then smirked as he glanced over at the brunet's twin, giving him the once-over.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Roxas..?" The blond sharply nodded.

"That it has Riku, that it has," he plainly responded. Riku slightly grinned as he joined Sora's side, turning to look over at the marron-haired boy.

"Well, if you're ready, let's go."

* * *

"So, when were you going to tell me that your brother was back in town?" Aqua eyes regarded blue through silver bangs as the five young men made their way towards the front entrance of the ecole. Sora glanced at his twin for a moment before turning his attention back upon his oldest friend.

"Soon. He hasn't been here for that long," the brown-haired Akari commented. Riku just nodded as they examined the blond Akari and his friends, who seemed to be in a world of their own as they chatted away. The young Hakumei offered a glimpse of a smile.

"His friends seem like a nice bunch."

"They are," Sora replied, as he placed his hands behind his head, his eyes darting from his brother's friends back to his own. "Do you think they'll be able to get in..?" he asked. Riku glanced back to Roxas, Hayner and Pence as Hayner seemed to be enthralled in some kind of storytelling that he was discoursing.

"Roxas and his friends..?" The platinum-haired youth cocked his head to the side. "Hmm, I don't know…maybe," Riku stated. Sora simply nodded his head as he began to look downwards towards the sidewalk. His mouth was then set into a thin line as a thought came to him.

_Maybe this would be a good time to ask him…_

"Hey Riku..?" Azure orbs viewed sea green ones as their owner looked up to observe his companion's face. Riku just quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah Sor..?" The young lad sighed as he slightly bared his teeth.

"I uh…I just want to know…is everything okay?" Sora asked awkwardly. His eyes then took in as Riku hitched for a moment, before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he narrowed his sea-colored orbs, before his expression calmed into a tranquil one.

_You'd think I notice something right then and there, but…_

"Of course everything's fine. Why do you ask?" the silver-haired boy questioned. Sora sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about his response.

_Oh, I don't know…you not being punctual like you usually are, and that your chambre was in a complete mess when I looked inside..?_

_Seriously though, how would he react if I said to him the things I just described? He'd probably just write it off as nothing too peculiar. Maybe…_

_Maybe I was over-analyzing things. Or so I thought at the time._

"Never mind. It's not important," the marron-haired Akari plainly stated as his companion raised another eyebrow in reply.

"..If you say so," the shaggy-haired young man said. He then stopped as the five approached the school entrance. "Well Sor, I just want to say thanks for getting my butt out of bed this morning," Riku grinned. Sora just smirked.

"Well someone had to."

"Yeah yeah, I know," the Hakumei lad stated, waving off the last statement He then looked down to his wristwatch. "I better get going. I'll see you in World Lit." The tall youth was about to turn his back on Sora and his comrades when he remembered something. Riku turned to look back at the brunet's brother and his friends. "Oh. Before I go, I just wanted to say- good luck you three." He offered the three boys a smile, and they responded by returning it.

"Thanks," Roxas stated, his blue eyes showing gratitude. Riku just grinned in response.

"Welcome." He then turned his attention towards the blond's twin. "Ja," he said, before walking away.

"Ja." Sora stood there as he watched his best friend leave him and the others behind. Once Riku blended into the schoolscape, the brunet faced his other companions, placing his hands in his blazer pockets as he did so. "Are you three ready to go?" he asked. Roxas glanced to his friends' faces quickly as they nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Yeah I guess," the golden-haired Akari replied.

"Good. Well then, let's go." The three followed Sora as they maneuvered through the school gates and into the main hall, passing students who were just chatting it up like normal teenagers as the four made their way to the main office. The spiky-haired brunet rapped on the door as he and the others stood there, awaiting entrance into the prestigious room. A moment later, the porte unlocked as it swayed open, the four entering the doorway.

Once the four were safely inside, Sora softly closed the door behind them, and made his way to a nearby desk. A smile graced his features as he noticed who was seated at the fixture. "Ohayo Doru-san," he said, slightly bowing his head. A young, pale woman with dark red hair smiled back at him through the female version of the school uniform.

"Morning Akari-san," Ms. Doru replied.

_Sally Doru was a student secretary for the Academy. Since she was a top student in academics, she had progressed through most of her classes early, so she offered her services as such during the second half of the day. Since meeting her, we have established a rapport between one another. She's a very nice young woman._

"So how has your weekend?" The brunet asked, beginning to make conversation. Sally just tilted her head from side-to-side for a moment.

"Oh, you know, nothing special…just a visit from my father," she responded.

_Doru wasn't Sally-san's original surname. Her parents had divorced when she was younger, and her mother soon remarried, taking the new last name as such. Doru-san's father, Dr. Finkelstein, was a world renowned scientist…although, from what Doru-san tells me, he's also a little…mad._

Sora just nodded his head in understanding. "I see." Silence followed for a few moments, until Sally began to speak again.

"What about the Estival Hei Akari-san? Will you be going?" she asked. The spiky brunet just closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Nah, not me. What about you?" he questioned. Sally lowered her orbs as she looked down towards her desk.

"I would but I…want to go with a certain someone," a blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she admitted her desires. Sora just smirked.

"Let me guess…a tall, lanky young man with black hair?" Sally just looked up at him, her eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know?" she inquired. Sora softly chuckled.

"It's not hard to put two-and-two together. Remember that one time I was here to talk with the Headmaster when Jack-kun came in..?" Sally blushed again as he tilted her head downwards.

"Oh yes, I remember…you have a sharp memory Akari-san," she commented. The brunet smirked.

"Thanks." The redhead then glanced to his friends, and then back to him.

"So, what did you come in here for?" she asked, finally getting to the main topic at hand. Sora grinned as he looked to his other three companions.

"Well, I was wondering if you set an appointment for these three to meet with the Assistant Headmaster. They would like to take the placement test so they can be admitted," he answered. Sally just nodded her head as he examined the three.

"Uh huh. Well, do they have the necessary paperwork filled?" she questioned.

"Right here," Roxas finally stated, as he and his friends brandished the necessary information the brunet Akari had given them earlier. Sally took a minute to skim the pages, before glancing back to the other three young men. After reading the three sets of paper, she set it down as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm, everything looks to be in order. Please wait a minute." On her right side lied a phone cradle, and Sally looked over to it as she pressed a button upon it. A moment later, a voice emerged from the cradle speakers.

"_Hai Sally?"_

"Assistant Headmaster, Sora Akari requests your presence," the redhead stated.

"_What for..?"_

"He would like to have three of his friends take the placement test so they could be admitted here," Sally answered.

"_Does the paperwork check out?" _the voice asked.

"That it does ma'am," the student secretary smiled.

"_Then please have them wait here. I'm about to have a conference call with the superintendent. I will then speak with them shortly," _the Assistant Headmaster replied on the other line. Sally nodded her head in accordance.

"Yes ma'am. Arigato," she said.

"_You're welcome." _

The other line then shut-off. Sally placed her elbows on the desk as she cupped her chin. "Well, please take a seat." The four looked around, and then took seats at nearby furniture. She offered a glimpse of a smile as she looked towards Sora's other three companions. "So, what interested you three in the Academy..?" The three examined each other awkwardly before turning back to look at the student secretary.

"Well, we want to go someplace where the school's a challenge," Hayner stated, his chocolate eyes focused on the redhead before him. Pence and Roxas just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, the Academy certainly offers that, if you want it in academics. And if you are interested in extra-curricular activities, we have plenty of those as well," Sally said. Pence arched his eyebrows in interest as he caught upon this particular piece of information. Sora just smiled as he sat back and watched his friends go at it.

"Like what exactly..?" the noir-haired boy asked. The dark-haired girl turned to face the huskily-built young man.

"Well, some of the activities we offer are Chorus, Orchestra, as well as Art," Sally indicated as she turned to meet Sora's blue orbs. He smirked as she moved to look back to his brother.

"Is there anything else? Like sports..?" the blond Akari asked. Sally shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we don't really concentrate on sports too much. We have a few, but about the only one we're focusing on right now is water polo," she responded. Hayner just sighed at that.

"Water polo…" he added silently. Silence then enveloped the room as the four boys concentrated their attention before other furniture and other numerous objects contained within, as Sally turned her attention before the LCD monitor before her, as she began typing something in. As she was doing that, Sora directed his orbs toward the school clock on the wall behind his acquaintance.

_Nine-thirty…hmm, it looks like I'll miss Music Class, which isn't bad. I wasn't in quite the mood to deal with Kani-san today anyway._

Moments continued to pass as seconds transformed into minutes. Roxas fumbled with his fingers as Pence looked to the assorted photos that covered one of the walls, while Hayner continued having his eyes closed, his head leaning towards the back of the chair. A light sound emitted from Sally's computer, startling the slick-blond as he suddenly rocked forward in his seat. The other three young lads silently chuckled to themselves in reaction. A giggle escaped from Sally's lips as she joined in on the light laughter.

"Well, it looks like the Assistant Headmaster is ready to see you now. Good luck you three. It was nice meeting you," the redhead stated as she offered them a smile. Roxas and his companions returned her expression with a copy of their own.

"You too…"

"Sally. Sally Doru."

"Sally." Roxas trailed off as Sora placed a hand upon his twin's shoulder, causing him to turn to his brunet brethren.

"Let's go." Sora turned to offer a smile to the student secretary. "Arigato, Doru-san," he stated. Sally just simply nodded her head.

"You're welcome, Akari-san."

"She's nice," Pence commented as the four entered a little hallway, with two doors facing each other. His other two companions nodded their heads as Sora led to them to the portal on the right.

"That she is." The four took a moment to survey the hall, before they stopped walking as Sora read the font on the glass door, grasping the knob as _Assistant Headmaster _was displayedin bold print, before turning to face the other three young fellows that were with him.

"Well, this is it. Are you guys ready?" The three boys nodded in silence. The brunet sighed as he closed his azure orbs. "Well, here we go. I wish you all luck."

"Thanks," the three stated in unison. Sora inclined his head, before softly knocking upon the door. After hearing someone say "_come in_", he pulled the portal back so the four could step through. After walking through, the marron-haired young man slowly shut the door behind him, before shifting his body to glance at the authority figure sitting before him. He gave a slight bow towards her.

"Assistant Headmaster Mausu."

"Sora. Please, sit down." The brunet and the others followed her instruction as they sat in neatly oriented chairs that encircled her desk. The spiky-haired young lad sat on the outermost left, with his brother on the right, followed by the other blond in the group, with the noir-haired boy sitting on the outermost right. At the desk situated a petite, but humble woman with dark hair and round cheeks. Today, she was wearing a dark red business suit. She offered the four a smile as she greeted them.

"So Sora, how can I help you today..?" Mrs. Mausu asked, as she planted her chin upon her hands. The leftmost boy sighed as he made eye contact with her dark irises.

"Well Mausu-san, I was hoping you could help me with my friends here. My brother," he answered, tilting his head to acknowledge the boy to his right, "-and his friends have joined me in my house. And well, they were wondering…"

"If we could attend this school ma'am," Roxas stated, finishing his twin's sentence for him. The spiky blond glanced to his sibling for a moment, before focusing his attention upon the young woman sitting before them. Mrs. Mausu glanced from Roxas to Sora for a moment, before letting out a "hn" in understanding. She then turned to the slick blond as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We would like to go somewhere where we can reach our full potential ma'am. And we think this is the place," Hayner said. Pence and Roxas nodded in agreement as the Assistant Headmaster reflected his statement. She let out another "hn" as she thought about it. She then closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm flattered you three think that this institution will be able to magnify your talents. And if I had to admit prospective students in based on merit, I'd let you three in," she admitted, with the three smiling at the comment, "-but sadly," Mrs. Mausu added, "this is not how the admittance process works. Provided that you have already filled out the necessary paperwork, you three will have to take a placement exam. And your scores will basically determine if you can attend here or not," the dark-haired young woman stated.

"We know," Pence said. Mrs. Mausu gripped the back of her desk with her hands as she leaned back in her seat.

"Well then, if you have already presented the paperwork to Sally, then I'll hand you the placement exams. I will take you to the testing area shortly." The young woman then took out a yellow slip of paper as she removed a pen from her blazer pocket, before scribbling something upon it. The bell rang as she handed it to the brunet boy sitting before her.

"Well Sora, now that this discussion is over, you can head to your next class. I'll have Sally inform you when your friends are done testing," Mrs. Mausu instructed. The brunet Akari nodded as he got up from his chair.

"Thank you ma'am," he said, his blue eyes gazing her dark-colored ones. The young woman simply smiled back.

"Anytime." The marron-haired young man then turned to look at his companions.

"Well, I just wanted to say this for one last time. Good luck," he said. His twin and his comrades gave Sora a smile as he stood before them.

"Thanks Sora," Hayner said. Sora inclined his head.

"Welcome." The spiky-haired lad then turned to walk towards the door, but as he grabbed the doorknob, Mrs. Mausu caught his attention.

"Oh! Sora…" she trailed off. The young man turned to regard the Assistant Headmaster.

"Hai Mausu-san..?"

"Could you tell me if you're participating in the next art exhibition? The Headmaster was meaning to see your paintings during the last one held at the Cultural Arts Center, but unfortunately, he had other things to attend to," Mrs. Mausu stated. Sora relaxed as a smile graced his lips.

"Of course. You can tell him I'll be there," he responded. The noir-haired woman smiled again.

"Great. Then have a good day Sora. We'll see you later," Mrs. Mausu said. Sora returned her smile.

"Bye then." He then turned to observe the three young men still seated in front of him. "Later guys," the brunet said.

"Later," the three chirped in unison. The boy sharply nodded his head, before exiting the room altogether, leaving the four individuals behind as he shut the door behind him. He sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning against the door's frame.

_Phew, glad that's over._

_As you could see, Mausu-san is the Assistant Headmaster for the Destiny Islands Academy for the Arts. She generally deals with admissions and disciplinary actions. The Headmaster basically makes all the major decisions that the school has to deal with, as well as administrating with the teachers to make sure they are teaching quality classes. _

_Because after all, the Headmasters have a lot to live up to. They are both tightly scrutinized for being younger than the average administrator, for they were prodigies in their own time. And…_

_The Headmaster and the Assistant Headmaster are married to one another. So you can only see how this can affect things. They have to be able to keep their personal relationship at home and be able to conduct a professional one here. I just don't see how they do it most of the time._

Sora shook his head as he straightened his posture, before moving back into the other pièce of the office, where Sally remained. She grinned as he came back through.

"How was it?" she questioned. He quickly turned to view the student secretary.

"I don't know. Mausu-san's about to prepare them for testing, so who knows? I think they'll do fine."

_I hope._

"Me too." The redhead offered him a smile. The brunet offered one of his own.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Doru-san, but I need to be heading to class. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Of course. Later Akari-san," she stated.

"Later Doru-san."

_

* * *

_

All I gotta say is…thank Kami for Art.

Sora moved out of the office and into the main hall as he sighed again. He adjusted his backpack strap as he began walking towards his next class. He closed his eyes for a moment as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Sora!" a voice exclaimed. Blue ovals opened as he looked up to where the source of the voice. Pink tinted his cheeks as sky-hued eyes made contact with violet.

_Kairi…_

The brunet grinned as the auburn-haired beauty joined his side, donned in the white and light blue of the school colors. A smile adorned her face as she walked side-by-side with him. "Long time no see," she greeted.

"Long time no see indeed," Sora replied, slightly chuckling at the end of his sentence. Kairi giggled at the statement, before a short pause of silence followed them as they moved toward their classroom.

"So, how was your weekend?" the redhead questioned, clasping her hands behind her back. The spiky-headed lad placed his hands behind his head as they continued to promenade.

"Well, it was different, to say the least," he managed to get out. Kairi grinned.

"How so?"

"To put it into words…it's a recent development of unsuspecting events. And I'm not done dealing with them yet," the marron-haired young man cryptically answered. Kairi raised her eyebrows as Sora's comments piqued her interest.

"And what kind of events are these exactly..?" she asked.

"Nothing you should know about," Sora smartly remarked, smirking at his reply. Kairi just narrowed her eyes in mock anger as she elbowed him in the side.

"Hey!"

"That's for the smart remark you just made," she replied sharply. Sora slightly laughed as at her response.

"That's fair. To tell you the truth Kairi, it's just that I don't know what to make of these events right now. All I can tell you is that either way, they could end up good or bad."

"And when that happens, you'll let me know, right..? We are friends…at least I hope we think of each other as such," Kairi said, whispering the last part. Sora's ears perked up at the latter bit.

"Why do you say that? Of course I think we're friends…why wouldn't I?" the brunet Akari asked. The auburn Herutsu just shrugged her shoulders as she closed her purple-colored orbs.

"I don't know." She then looked away from him as they drew ever closer to the art room. Sora took this time to glance at the redhead's visage.

_Kairi…I do want to tell you the truth eventually…just not right now. Besides…_

_What am I feeling anyway? Kairi is just a friend, right..? That's all I feel for her, right..?_

_That's what I kept on telling myself anyway._

_So, to change the subject…_

"So…how was your weekend? What did you and your sister do?" Sora asked. Kairi refocused her attention on him as they now stood near the classroom doorway.

"Oh, nothing much, just visited my cousins, aunt and uncle. I have to admit, it was a nice change of pace though. Staying at the house was getting dismally boring," the girl replied, rolling her eyes at the last utterance. Sora just grinned.

"I can imagine," he said. Kairi returned his grin with one of her own.

"I bet you can," she remarked. He lightly punched her on her arm. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"That was one for one," he simply stated, as the two made their way into the classroom. The redhead sighed.

"Fine." Sora inwardly smiled as the duo reached their table, with Naminé already seated at their table. The blonde Herutsu greeted them with a smile as they joined her, with Kairi taking her seat beside her twin.

"I see you two are getting along nicely," she commented. Sora smirked as he got out his drawing supplies.

"You know it Herutsu-chan," he said. The bell then rang as they got situated within their positions, and with that, the spiky-brunet got to work with what he did best.

_Art._

Sora stared at a blank white piece of paper for a moment, before an idea came to mind. He took out some grey and black colored pencils, before he began drawing on the paperscape. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he began drawling lines, scribbling here and there as the image in his mind came together on paper. Both of the Herutsu twins gazed at him as he seemed focused on what he was drawing. Sora was oblivious as he continued working though.

_Most of the time when I draw art, I stop here and there, reflecting on the image that's within my head. However, this time the image was clearer than it had ever been. I don't know, but maybe it was because I had a certain emotion tied in with this picture. _

_But whatever it was, I couldn't figure it out. And so I continued drawing…until I finally completed it._

Sora viewed his finished piece of art, perplexed as his eyebrows were raised in confusion. The two Herutsu sisters noticed his expression, and Kairi was the one who decided to speak up. "What is it Sora..?" she asked, concerned with the emotion that was currently displayed upon his face. The brunet turned to look up at the auburn and the female blonde.

"Huh?" He muttered. Naminé decided to question him this time around.

"What's wrong Akari-kun? You looked…alarmed when you were examining your drawing," Naminé commented.

"You two want to know why?" The two young women both nodded their heads in reply. Sora mumbled a "hn" in response as he took a look at it, before glancing back to the two girls sitting before him. "Then take a look at this." He then slid the piece of paper into their view. Their eyes both widened as they took a look at it.

"It's very…"

"Unique," the female blonde stated as she and her sister continued examining the drawing. Sora nodded his head.

"I thought so," he commented.

_The image has been in my head the entire morning, beginning after that meeting in the office. _

"Here you go Akari-kun," Naminé said as she and Kairi slid the piece of paper back into Sora's hands. The marron-haired young man took another moment to examine it.

It was different, like the blonde Herutsu mentioned. What the image detailed was of a black landscape, with a grey desk etched diagonally towards the center of the picture. Enclosed around it was a white circle, like lamplight exposing book pages in the night. And lying upon the desk haphazardly were three sets of paper, somewhat withered as scraggly lines defined each set in its own unique way. What even defined the drawing more though were grey, wooden pencils that were etched into the piece of dark artwork.

One pencil had no eraser on its top, with its clearing companion beside it…or, what looked like remains of it anyway.

Another pencil, grey, though a little darker than the first, had apparently snapped in two as laid next to its written-upon-companion. And the last pencil…

The last pencil was black. It was fine, except where the lead was exposed.

Or supposed to be. The lead-point was severed, as the lead was less than a few centimeters away in the image.

And indented upon the center of all of the writing utensils were two words, with white lettering for the black edition, stating _Placement Test._ Sora frowned once he noticed that upon his drawing.

_Once I took a closer look at it, I began to find what I was feeling…_

_I felt a sense of dread._

_Maybe it was because I thought my brother and his friends wouldn't pass the placement exam…I didn't want to think like that, but I guess I already thought that way subconsciously._

_What did this mean? Did this mean I had doubts to whether they were worthy of attending this school? I didn't want to be judgmental. But it's hard when you see where they came from._

_Silently, I just hope I'm wrong._

"You know what girls? I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to go use the restroom," Sora announced. The two twins looked at him in concern.

"Will you be okay..?" Kairi asked. The brunet turned to have his sky blue eyes meet her sea violet ones.

"I'll be okay Kairi. Promise…"

_

* * *

_

I just needed to get away. Oh, I don't feel so good…

Sora clutched his stomach as he hovered over a sink in the lavatory. He inhaled and exhaled several breaths as his orbs examined the silver drain that led to pipe below the bathroom fixture. He then turned the knobs as he splashed some water onto his face. After washing his face and hands a few times, the brunet dried himself with a paper towel, before dispensing of it in the nearby trash can. He sighed as he exited the boys' water closet.

_That help made me feel better. I need to remember just to breathe…_

As Sora emerged into the hallway, he placed his hands in his pockets as he was about to make his way back towards the Art Room.

_That was, until I heard something. It sounded like somebody crying. And it was coming from the girls' restroom._

The girls' bathroom lied right across from the boys', and Sora glanced left and right slowly, before edging his way into the entrance of the girls' restroom.

_Now normally, I wouldn't be doing this. I am NOT a pervert. But, for some reason or other, I felt compelled to see what was going on._

He drew closer to the source of the crying. Sora then poked his head around the corner to see what was amiss, his eyes widening at what he saw.

_Umi-chan…_

His irises held concern as he frowned at the situation that unfolding before him. Huddled up upon the tiled floor across from him, where she couldn't see him, was a mess of dark blue hair, her legs folded up against her chest. Her face emerged as she looked to the wall across from her, tears shedding from her emerald colored eyes.

"Riku…" she muttered. She then lowered her head back from sight. Sora only tilted his head in sadness.

"Umi-chan…" he whispered. Her eyes widened as she suddenly looked up.

"Who's there?" she asked. Sora quickly backed out of the restroom in physical response. He pressed himself against a wall outside the restroom. A few moments later, after drying her tears and rising up from where she lay, a solemn Umi emerged from the ladies' lavatory as she walked back to her class. The brunet sighed in relief as he centered himself in the middle of the hallway, looking to Umi's retreating back.

_After seeing her condition, I started to put two-and-two together._

_She said Riku's name. And that made me wonder…_

_Did they have some kind of argument that made Riku react the way he did today when I went to see him at his house? That would explain a lot. _

_But wondering was all I could do. The only way I could find out was if…_

_I got the answer straight from the horse's mouth._

Sora stirred from his thoughts as the intercom buzzed through the school speakers. "_Will Sora Akari please report to the Main Office…I repeat, will Sora Akari please report to the Main Office. Arigato." _Sally's voice shut-off as the spiky-haired brunet came back to the present.

_But for right now, I have other things to deal with. _

_Like the results of the placement exam._

* * *

"So, how did these three do?" Sora asked, offering the three companions he left earlier a reassuring smile as he placed his hands upon his brother's shoulders. The blond Akari examined him for a moment before the light-haired young lad sat in the chair he occupied earlier in the Assistant Headmaster's office. He glanced to the other three, as they seemed to be jumping with anxiety as they sat there, before turning his eyes onto Mrs. Mausu.

"Well, after an hour of testing, they…" Mrs. Mausu paused for effect as she glanced to the other three young men who were sitting in their seats. She then grinned coyly as she knew what she was going to say next. "-passed. Congratulations gentlemen. You've been accepted as students of the Destiny Islands Academy for the Arts," she happily chirped. The three boys echoed a deep sigh of relief as Sora just chuckled at their expense, looking to each one of them.

"Congrats," he said. Pence sighed again.

"Yeah. Thanks. You have no idea how hard that test was," Pence was. Sora chuckled again as he looked at the noir-haired boy.

"Oh, I could imagine," he stated. Hayner just closed his chocolate eyes in response.

"Yeah right." Silence then followed, before the four boys erupted in laughter. Mrs. Mausu couldn't help but join in on the fun either. After a few moments, the enjoyment quieted down as Mrs. Mausu sharpened her voice.

"Well, since you three have made it in, here is the Student Handbook," she said, giving each of the new students a copy of a white book with the school emblem in the center. "Make sure to follow the dress code and rules," she instructed as the three took a moment to skim through the pages. Roxas looked up to gaze at the Assistant Headmaster.

"Anything else we need to know about..?" he questioned. Mrs. Mausu just shook her head.

"I don't think so. And if you do, just ask Sora about it. He'll help you out with anything you need to know, right Sora?" the dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she gazed at other Akari twin. He just curtly nodded his head. "Well then, if that answers all of your questions, I will take you to get your uniform measured and picked out so you can start school tomorrow." Mrs. Mausu rose from her chair and slid it into her desk. The four young men followed as they got up from their seats, and together they followed her out of her office.

"I can't believe we made it," Hayner whispered. Roxas could only grin at his friend's statement.

"I know," the male blond silently replied. Sora could only smile at his companions' words.

"You three deserved it. I hope you like it here," he said. Roxas grinned at his twin.

"Me too."

_And as I followed my brother and his friends to get themselves fitted for their school attire, I smiled to myself. I'm glad I was proven wrong. After all, it is bad to misjudge people just because of their appearance. That was something I was never going to do again…_

_And then, as I kept on walking, my thoughts trailed back to Umi. Why was she crying? And how was Riku involved in all of this? I got the feeling that something happened over the weekend…something that Riku didn't tell me._

_And I'm going to find out what it is._

_All I hope is that whatever it is, that Riku and Umi can fix it._

_Because to me, they're role models for something I want to have someday, when I'm ready for it._

_Because I don't think I'm ready for it now._

_Or at least that's what I think._

_And though I may be wrong, to me that's all that matters._

_That is all that matters…_

* * *

And that's the end of the seventh installment. This only leaves more questions to be asked. What will Sora do now that Roxas and the others have been accepted into the Academy? How will this affect his perception? And does he feel only friendship for Kairi? And what was with Umi in the girls' lavatory? Something is totally amiss, but you readers will have to wait until the next chapter to find out…

At least Kairi finally returned. We got to see a little bit more of her character…a little. I don't know whether or not she'll be in the next chapter (she probably will)…you know what…she probably will. I have had for sometime had a scene for her and Sora in my head…which will now go in the next chapter…so just watch out.

And it's time for another guessing game. Who do you think Ms. Nan and Mrs. Mausu was? Mrs. Mausu will be easier to figure out than Mrs. Nan, I'll tell you right there. Nan is a derivative from another Disney character. And that's all I'll say about that.

And, as I was writing this week, I began to thinking of the readers who really love this fic, as they'd probably like to know "Where in the heck is he? How far has he progressed on the next chapter? I WANT TO KNOW!!" And for you readers, I've decided that starting **next Wednesday**, I'm going to start implementing a new "feature" in my FFN profile. I call it **Story Progress**. Think of it as a mini-blog, where I tell you each Wednesday how each new chapter is progressing…problems I may be having with it…interesting things I'm thinking of…stuff like that. And if I get the idea to write more than one story, I'll talk about those too. If you want to talk more about my stories, or of anything, feel free to leave me a PM.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have finally begun offering my services as a **beta reader**, and for anyone who needs help, whether it be in content, spelling, or grammar department, I'm your man. I'm willing to accept up to…three requests. Then I'll probably close my services.

And to **Darc Oblivion**, or to any **Linkin Park **fan for that matter who's reading this, have you heard anything from their new album, **Minutes to Midnight**? I like the new album, though it took me a few times to digest it. Some of the songs I like A LOT more than others, as this album is different from their previous ones. So different, but good-however, not **AS **good as **Hybrid Theory **and **Meteora **were in my opinion.

And now, I present to you **Recommended Read #6, "Who Needs Love?" by otoru-onii, **a great **Sokai **by a fellow reader and friend. It is personally one of my favorite **Sokais **that I've ever read so far, and it's still in-progress. Let's just say…Sora is hiding something from the redhead, all-the-while being as sarcastic and stubborn as he can be to her, as they moved back to their former home, and ironically, live next door each other. Can the chaos they ensue upon each other become something more? Only one can wonder. I hope my summary really does this fic justice, because it's really **THAT **good. It really is.

Well my readers, until next time, please read and review, enjoy your week, and I'll talk to you all later. Au revoir!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	10. Congregating Problems

A.N.: Hello everyone…I hope you're ready for another installment of this fic. Let's just say…things will slowly come to pass that were mentioned in the previous chapter. This chapter will start-off from where the last one left off…where Sora left with his brother and companions to get sized for their uniforms, and receive their schedules. We'll just see where this one goes, shall we..?

Secondly, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed after I returned from my…short hiatus. I appreciate each and every one of those reviews…so arigato.

And now, to present the eighth chapter…

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/10/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and story consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

_French:_

_Cravate- Tie, necktie._

_Canapé- Couch._

_Montre- Watch, wristwatch._

_Ciel- Sky._

_Téléviseur- Television._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 8: Congregating Problems _

_I can't let that one thought cease from my mind. _

_Ever since I saw Umi-chan crying in the girls' lavatory, I've only thought about what Riku could do to possibly cause her to act that way._

_Part of me feels like I should butt out, because it's not my business._

_But, as I watch my brother and his friends getting measured for their uniforms, I ponder to myself…_

_If Umi-chan __**IS **__my friend, then would I be doing a disservice in __**not **__helping her..?_

_..Kami only knows._

Sora leaned against a wall, eyes closed and arms crossed as his companions were trying out school wear. He could hear chatter and laughter in the background as he thought about the scene that just wouldn't leave his mind. As he focused on the previous event, a certain slick blond made a comment that snapped the young boy out of his reverie.

"I feel like I'm going to choke wearing this thing," Hayner said as he buttoned the collar of his white chemise. The brunet Akari revealed his blue orbs as his attention was now focused on the young lad before him.

"Then why don't you try a cravate? Maybe it'll shut you up," Roxas remarked as he threw a blue tie at his friend. Sora allowed a small smile to grace his face as he and Pence laughed at his brother's comment. The other blond just glared at his best friend.

"Har har says the Skateboarding Bum." Hayner paused for effect as Roxas just returned the glare the other gave him not a moment before. He then smirked as he noticed it. "Gotcha," he stated, before attempting to noose the tie around his neck. The blond Akari just shook his head as Pence bent down to tie the shoelace of his dress shoes.

"These shoes hurt. How can you stand wearing them?" the noir-haired boy asked as he looked up to meet Sora's eyes. The spiky brunet placed his hands into his pockets as he observed the pudgy young man.

"I've never really thought about it before…I guess you just get used to them," Sora replied, shrugging his shoulders. Hayner struggled to noose his tie as he examined his technique from a large mirror. He stopped for a moment to look over at Sora's twin. He narrowed his eyes as Roxas was already fully attired in schoolwear, from the chaussures that adorned his feet to the blue blazer that enclosed his upper body, the school tie hanging off of his neck. But in his casual way, the spiky blond insinuatingly left his dress shirt untucked.

"And here you are looking all spiffy. You make it look so easy," the slick Osaki said as he still fought with getting his tie affixed. Roxas walked over to where his friend stood as his hand took hold of the other's tie.

"That's because it **is **easy for me doofus. Here, let me show you how to knot a tie correctly," Roxas responded. As he taught his blond companion the not-so-easy task of knotting a tie, Sora stood back as he continued to reflect upon the earlier events that transpired that day.

_What should I do? Should I tell Riku about it? Or…_

_What if he already knows? I'm pretty sure that whatever it is he did, it isn't that bad…_

_At least I hope so._

A knock was issued from the nearby door, interrupting Sora from his thoughts as he straightened himself. The other three boys turned their heads towards the portal.

"Come in," the other three said in unison. The door swiveled open as Mrs. Mausu stepped inside the fitting room. She smiled as she viewed each new student in their appropriate sized uniforms.

"Wow, you three look sharp. I bet the ladies will have a hard time turning their heads away," the Assistant Headmaster spouted as she stood in her business suit. Pence just scoffed as his dark-colored irises focused upon the carpet-covered floor.

"I wish," he mumbled from a barely audible standpoint. For the most part, neither his friends nor Mrs. Mausu noticed his comment, but Sora sure did. His eyebrows slightly rose in concern as he looked upon the husky young lad.

_Pence…_

"Does everything fit well?" Mrs. Mausu asked. The three boys nodded their heads, and a small smile emerged. "Great. I will step out for a moment so you three can change back into your regular clothes. You can take those uniforms home with you, and we'll deliver your other copies tomorrow afternoon. Lastly, I will get your schedules printed out for you, and then Akari-san here can take you home. Sound good..?"

Repetition followed. "Good. Well then, if you follow me shortly, after you've changed back into your previous garments, then we will get that settled." She was about to exit when she gazed at the other dark-haired young man within the dressing space. "Oh, and Hitotoki-san..?"

"Hai..?" Pence replied.

"Just so you know, you won't be able to wear your headband when you start school here tomorrow," Mrs. Mausu informed him. Pence's lips formed a frown as he looked away.

"Oh. Well, I understand," the noir-haired boy stated. Mrs. Mausu gave him an understanding expression, before leaving the room. Sora then turned to face the Twilight Town trio.

"Well, if you excuse me guys, I'll be outside waiting for you." Pence and the other two young gentlemen inclined their heads in understanding as they focused their attention upon him. The spiky brunet then offered them a glimpse of a smile. "Great. See you three in a few." And with that, he and Mrs. Mausu departed the room as he closed the door behind them, now leaving the two individuals in the nearby hallway. The Assistant Headmaster turned to face her charge.

"I hope those three will be able to handle this school Akari-san," the noir-haired lady said. Sora nodded his head in agreement as he closed his eyes.

"Me too Mausu-san, me too…"

* * *

"Will you guys be able to handle being here without me..?" the eldest of the Akari twins questioned as the four young men stood at his doorway, the front door slightly ajar. The three boys held different expressions upon their faces as each of them observed the marron-haired boy standing among them. Nonetheless, from Sora's point-of-view, it was slightly amusing.

"What do you think we are, fifth graders? We'll be fine," Hayner smirked, as he placed an arm around the other blond male within the group. "Right Roxas..?" His chocolate eyes gazed into Roxas' blue ones. Roxas offered his companion a chuckling smile as he looked to his twin.

"Right. Don't worry Onii-chan; we'll be all right. Promise," the spiky blond stated as he continued starring into his brother's orbs. Sora concealed them as he let out an acquiescing sigh.

"If you say so. You three have a good day then. I'll be home later this afternoon," he replied, revealing his eyes as he scanned the trio's. He then went to turn around; however, his ears perked up when he heard a voice address him.

"Sora..?"

"Yeah Pence..?" Sora reversed his body to face the smallest of the trio, whose eyes were currently focused upon the floor of the entrance. His orbs then followed upward until they made contact with the brunet's.

"Well, I was wondering…when you get back, if you could help me and Hayner search for jobs…" the raven-haired boy mentioned. Sora raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_Jobs? Since when did they..?_

_Oh yeah, I've almost forgotten about that…I did say I would help them out, didn't I..?_

The slick blond turned to look at his huskily-built companion. "Jobs..?" Pence then elbowed his friend in the stomach. Hayner clutched it in pain. "Oh yeah…now I remember. Man…" he mumbled. Sora then slightly nodded his head.

"I'll be glad to help," the brunet smiled. Pence returned his expression.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem." Silence shortly followed, before Sora opened his mouth to speak again. "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back to school. I'll see you three later," he said, turning his back upon them.

"Later," the trio chorused. Sora smirked as he offered them a wave, before he began to walk back towards the schoolgrounds. A few moments later, the marron-haired Akari was left to his own devices. He sighed tiredly as he placed his hands in his blazer pockets, and with a wistful expression, glanced towards the sky above him.

_And now back to the topic-at-hand…_

_What am I going to do about Riku? I have lunch soon; and then World Literature soon after. And if I know Riku, he won't tell me what's happening between him and Umi-chan so easily._

_Or maybe he will. After all, I am his best friend…_

_Aren't I?_

Sora sighed again as he shook his head.

_We'll just have to wait-and-see…and here we are…_

The brunet looked ahead towards the schoolgrounds as he approached them. A few minutes later, after making his way through the courtyard, he made his way to the school dining hall. He moved through the doors as he advanced towards the lunchline.

"And what do we have today..?" he asked himself as he looked up at the menu, holding a tray in his hand.

"Maybe something good," a voice replied from Sora's right. The boy turned his head, his eyes unconsciously widening.

"Oh, hey Riku…" the spiky-haired Akari trailed off as he focused his attention back upon his tray as the lunch custodians handed him food items that he picked out. After picking a few fruits and a carton of milk, he slid his metal plate over to the cashier as his companion followed suit.

"So, are you ready for World Lit today?" the silver-haired Hakumei asked, smirking as his friend handed his payment to the cashier. The other boy closed his eyes as he filed out of the line.

"And deal with Maleficent-san..? No thank you," the blue-eyed lad responded. Riku slightly chuckled as he received his change, before the two moved together towards their table.

"I figured as much. Do you know that Tidus is **still **having a hard time trying to decide whether he's going to tell Selphie off or not..? I can't see why he doesn't do it," the shaggy-haired youth stated.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. After all, he and Selphie **are **good friends…" Sora mentioned. Riku slightly inclined his head at the comment.

"Maybe. You do have a point there." Sora just shook his head as the duo approached the table.

_Man, I can't believe that I almost forgot about Tidus's situation. Why does all this drama have to encompass social events…?_

_Speaking of which, I need to speak with Riku about Umi-chan._

"Hey guys! Take a seat, take a seat," Wakka said as his companions stood near the table. Riku offered the young man a smile as him and Sora joined him. A small chuckle emitted from the brunet's lips as he took notice of Wakka's statement.

_But not right now._

"So Wakka, what's going on..?" Riku questioned, his tone of voice indicating his piqued interest. Sora smirked as he watched the rapport. Wakka just shook his head as he took a chewed on a grape.

"You should see Tidus…man, is he a wreck," he replied. Sora raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Surely you jest Wakka," the marron-haired young man remarked. The wavy-haired Harou just shook his head.

"Man, would I joke about something like this? Seriously, Blondie's freakin' out about the whole thing. He can't figure out whether he wants to take Yuna or Selphie," Wakka said.

"Is that why he isn't here right now?" Riku asked before taking a bite of his nourriture. Wakka just shrugged.

"I guess so…that, and Shuensha-san checked him out earlier for who-knows-what…" the muscular youth sighed tiredly as he trailed off from his sentence. Sora tilted his head as he noticed his friend's expression.

"Is there something wrong Wakka..?" the brunet asked, almost hesitant at first. The tan-skinned youth turned to face the spiky-haired lad sitting before him.

"Well, sorta…it's about the Estival Hei…" he trailed off. Sora sighed in annoyance as Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Let me guess…did you ask Lulu out..?" the platinum-haired Hakumei questioned. Wakka just solemnly nodded his head. The tallest of the three closed his aquamarine orbs as he continued on. "And I take it she said no."

"Yeah, she did…" Wakka managed to choke out, as a look of melancholy spread across his face. Sora frowned as he pat his companion on the shoulder as he examined Wakka's condition.

"Well, it isn't the end of the world Wakka…maybe you'll find someone else at the Estival Hei," Sora said, trying to cheer the poor boy up. Wakka clenched his teeth as he banged his fists upon the table.

"But it's not that easy Sora! I..I love her, you know..?" The redhead sighed as he calmed down, loosing up his hands as he closed his dark-colored orbs. "I love her," he muttered, before silence came over the table. The other two young men at the table looked downward in response, before Riku looked back up to offer his friend a small smile.

"Well Wakka, maybe you'll have another chance, eventually…if you love this girl like you say you do, then it might take a little perseverance…I know. I speak from experience," the shaggy-haired lad admitted as he placed a hand upon his chest. Sora turned to look at his friend.

_Well, I just learned something new today. Apparently, Riku had a harder time getting together with Umi than I previously thought._

_Which made me think…why did romantic love have to be so hard..?_

_Maybe at this moment I had a hard time understanding…and I thought I had this whole complication down. But that would sure change._

_It was only a matter of time, after all._

"So, why don't you just calm down, and try to cheer up? I'm pretty sure there are other things you can do at the Estival Hei…and if you can't get Lulu to dance with you, there are always plenty of other girls…and you can always dance with them _as just a friend_," Riku implied. Wakka revealed his eyes as he dimly inclined his head, taking in this tidbit of information.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that…thanks Riku," he said. Riku just offered his ami a reassuring smile.

"No prob." The depression-filled air died down as Wakka began feeling better. Sora and Riku looked to each other for a moment, before the young Harou made a choice to speak again.

"So Riku, are you looking forward to the Estival Hei? I bet Umi-chan is excited, huh?" Wakka grinned as he jabbed Riku in the side. Sora raised an eyebrow in interest as he waited to hear Riku's response. The silver-haired Hakumei kept his mouth opened for an instant, before deciding to discourse.

"..As excited as she can be," the aquamarine-eyed boy managed to spit out. Sora pressed his lips into a thin line.

_Yeah, excited enough to bring tears. And as Riku began another conversation about something-or-other, I came to the realization that I really have to confront him about this…_

_But not now…_

* * *

The sun filtered overhead as the clouds moved throughout the sky. A gentle wind bristled the air as the spiky-haired brunet leaned against a red brick bâtiment, waiting for his platinum-cheveuxed companion to emerge. He sighed depressingly as he tilted his head up towards the sky above, repeating the motions he did before when he headed back to the Academy earlier that day. He closed his azure orbs as he contemplated about what he was going to do.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this…I just hope that what I'm about to say has some truth in it…_

Sora's body shook as he opened his eyes again, his eyelashes battled as he blinked for a minute. He placed one hand in his pants' pocket as another held his bookbag strap. He looked to the distance as he stood within the school courtyard.

_I'm pretty sure what I'll say has some fact to it…after all, I did see Umi-chan cry, didn't I..? I did hear her say Riku's name, right…?_

_I just need to calm down._

Sora then directed his attention to his right as the doors opened, revealing students in similar attire as they began heading home for the day. After glancing from one person to another, the marron-haired young man finally found who he was looking for as the tall, shaggy-haired Hakumei stood out among the student body. Sora straightened his posture as he strode to his companion, his mouth opening to speak as he began his speech from behind.

"You almost had me convinced you know…" Sora stated, arms crossed, continuing to walk as he began his argument. Riku turned his head in shock as his eyes regarded the one who originated that sentence. His aqua-green orbs then narrowed as he examined the smaller among the two of them.

"What are you talking about Sor..?" Riku asked as the brunet lad joined his side. The two then exited the school gates as they made their way onto the sidewalk. Sora turned to briefly look at his friend, before emitting a breath as he looked back ahead of himself.

"When I came to pick you up this morning for school, you didn't come down when Nan-san called you. And you **always **come down. So at first, I struck that off as being an exception. However, when I saw the state your room was in…I should've known…" the blue-eyed Akari replied. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Should've known what…? What do you mean? What exactly are you getting at Sora?" Riku inquired. The spiky-haired lad sighed as he thought about his response, before keying it in.

"What I'm trying to say Riku, is…I should've known that something was amiss. Whenever I'm at your maison, your room is _usually _clean. Spick and span…but this time it wasn't. Not to mention what I overheard outside the girls' bathroom," Sora said. Riku seemed to only get more irritated by the minute as he heard his companion speak.

"..And what did you hear exactly?" the shaggy-haired young man managed to say. Sora closed his eyes for a moment, as he pictured the event in his mind.

"I heard someone crying. Only, when I went to look…it was…it was Umi-chan. She was kneeling with her back against the lavatory wall. She was crying Riku. And then you know what happened next?" Sora asked, keeping his friend in suspense. Riku seemed to brace himself for his next question.

"What..?"

"She uttered your name Riku. She was shedding tears over _you_," Sora accused as he opened his orbs. Riku exhaled a breath as he sagged his shoulders, closing his eyes as his bangs covered them.

"So, someone finally found out…I guess I couldn't hide it forever," Riku solemnly stated. He revealed his eyes to the world as he finished his sentence, and Sora took a moment to glance into their depths.

_I couldn't help but consciously frown as I looked into Riku's eyes. They seemed so…_

_Despairing and downtrodden. _

_I knew Riku liked Umi-chan, but I never figured…_

_That she could affect him this much…_

"It's not like you could keep it secret Riku. You're one of the most popular students in the Junior class after all," Sora mentioned. He then added, "It would've leaked out eventually." Riku sadly nodded his head as he affirmed that comment.

"You have a point there…as much I wouldn't have liked to admit it," the long-haired Hakumei said. Sora frowned for a glimpse as he slightly tilted his head.

"So…what happened…?"

"…A girl happened." Sora raised his eyebrows in shock as viewed his companion, and from the look of his expression, Riku shook his head in reaction. "Don't get the wrong impression. It's not like that," he stated.

"Then would you care to elaborate then..?" Sora inquired. Riku just inclined his head.

"…I was caught in a compromising situation with a girl. For these past two weeks, ever since school started, she was on my back," Riku began. "And I tried to tell her off…but I had a hard time being stern with her. I was about to lose my mind," he stated. When silence developed between the two, Sora just casually looked to platinum-haired youth as they continued advancing towards his house.

"Continue," the brunet prodded. Riku sighed as he closed his eyes.

"…And then one day, _it _happened. I was heading to the Music Room for Orchestra practice, when she surprisingly cornered me in a nearby room. I tried to get her off me, but then…" Riku shivered as his voice began to falter. "Umi came in. She saw us, and…she yelled at me. She then ran away. Ironically, it was only then that I managed to finally tell the girl off. But by then…it was already too late. I tried talking to Umi in Orchestra, but she wouldn't utter a word…I don't know what to do." Riku finished his speech as the two now made their way to Sora's lawn. They then turned to each other as they stood upon Sora's doorstep.

"I'm sorry Riku. I really am," Sora said, looking into his friend's eyes. Riku only nodded as he looked back.

"I know. Thanks." The taller boy amongst the duo then ran his fingers through his locks. "But what am I going to do? I've already tried to communicate to her through various ways: text messaging, instant messaging, e-mail, cell, and directly…and I can't think much of anything else. And I have other things I need to be focusing on. Orchestral seats will be called in four days, I need to memorize a sketch for Theatre-and let's not forget our essays in World Lit. And I would be concentrating on these things, but right now, I can't…It's just frustrating," the aquamarine-eyed boy described. He then rolled his left sleeve back a little to examine his montre. Sora noticed as he viewed his companion's arm.

"Let me guess…you need to go?" the spiky-haired Akari asked. Riku just inclined his head.

"Yeah. I would stay, but, as I just said, I got things I need to do," he responded. Sora frowned at Riku's choice of words.

"I see. Is there anything I could do to help you with Umi-chan..?" the blue-eyed young man questioned. Riku took a moment to glance at his oldest friend.

"I wish. I don't know. Maybe you could…if it couldn't get any worse. But I wouldn't bother," he stated. Sora slumped his shoulders, frowning when he heard Riku's reply.

"But she can't avoid you forever Riku. One of these days you two will have to talk it out," the brunet said plainly. Riku's lips became set in a thin line at his companion's remark.

"I know. And believe me; I'm not looking forward to that when the time comes." Silence enveloped the two again as Riku looked down at his watch. "Well Sora, I hope you have a good day. As for me, I'm going home...and I'm going to _try _to get my mind off of Umi," Riku said admittedly. Sora nodded his head in understanding.

"And as for me, well…I got to help Pence and Hayner get jobs…but I'll see what I can do about Umi-chan."

"If there's anything you **can **do…I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks." The taller lad offered the smaller one a grateful smile.

"Anytime." The two friends then began to part as Riku walked down the front steps and back onto the walking path.

_I wonder…_

"Hey Riku!" Sora exclaimed. Riku stopped moving so he could look back at the marron-haired individual still standing at his home entrance.

"What…?" he asked. Sora's visage set into a straight look as he focused upon his companion's.

"Just who was the girl who was hitting on you anyway..? If you don't mind me asking," he said, scratching the back of his head. Riku frowned at the question, and turned to look away. A gentle breeze rustled his bangs as he looked toward the homes across the street.

"Her name was _Yuffie…Yuffie Kisaragi…_"

* * *

…_Well, at least I know what going's on between Riku and Umi…_

_But is there anything that I __**can **__do about it..? I have no idea…_

_This sucks._

"So, I was thinking that maybe I'd apply here tomorrow. What do you think..?" a noir-haired boy asked, pointing to an object on a laptop screen as he sat next to his spiky brunet companion. Sora snapped out of his trance as he shook his head.

"Huh?" he muttered. Pence sighed irritably as he prepared to repeat himself.

"I was saying I was going to apply to this store tomorrow. What are your thoughts on it? Could you see me working there..?" Pence asked. Sora's blue eyes glanced to the screen nearby, before they refocused upon Pence's irises.

"Yeah, maybe…do you think you'll like working there?" the marron-haired young man questioned. Pence scratched his chin as his eyes closed.

"I think so. I just hope I can get a job," he replied sullenly. As he opened his eyes, Sora offered him a reassuring smile as he gave the boy a comforting hand.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're kind and presentable enough, I think you may have a shot," Sora stated.

"Presentable enough..?" Pence mumbled apprehensively. Sora just nodded his head.

"I took an Occupation Course during my early years in the Academy. In this class, I learned that a clean appearance can do wonders for job offers," Sora indicated with a finger, and then added, "But of course, I haven't really gotten a 'job' yet. I make munny from selling my artwork."

"Lucky you then." Both Sora and Pence looked up from the computer screen as Hayner stood in front of them. Sora raised an eyebrow as he examined the slick blond.

"What's up Hayner?" Sora inquired. The young Osaki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much…I was just wondering when we were going to have dinner," he replied. Sora glanced to Pence for a bit.

"Well, we could have it now I guess…are we good here Pence?" the brunet questioned. Pence nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Sora just smiled.

"Great." He then shut his notebook computer as he placed it beside him on the couch. "So, what are you in the mood for..?"

"Barbeque," the blond Akari responded as he sat at the piano, examining the sheet music that was currently placed there. Sora looked back from his brother to his other two companions.

"Does everyone agree with that..?" he asked. Both Hayner and Pence nodded their heads eagerly. The spiky-brunet chuckled at their reply. "Well then, if you three can help gather materials, we can eat outside on the back porch." Sora and Pence got up from their seats, and, along with Hayner and Roxas, went into the kitchen to grab the necessary materials: paper plates; utensils; hamburger and hot dog buns; ketchup and mustard; hot dog wieners and hamburger beef; two liter containers filled with soda; napkins plastic cups; and an ice tray for their drinks.

Afterwards, the Twilight Town trio then joined Sora outside, walking onto the patio as they assorted their materials on a nice, glass table with a towering, green umbrella above to help shade the four from the onslaught of the sun. After opening and heating up the grill, Sora smiled as he began cooking the meat, while the other three observed the sea, all-the-while taking sips of soda from their plastic containers. The brunet Akari soon followed suit as he filled a cup with an assorted drink, before walking to stand to his brother's left as they looked out towards the ocean, the waves quietly pulling in as the water shimmered.

"You got a very nice setup out here," Hayner commented as he partook with his soda. The other two lads just nodded in agreement as Sora smirked.

"Arigato." The wind tousled the four's hair as they continued viewing the picturesque moment. Sora took a sip of his cola before he opened his mouth to speak. "So, you three ready to start school tomorrow..?" he asked. The three quickly shook their heads, causing the boy to emit a laugh.

"Not especially. But we have to, right..?" Roxas said as he looked to his twin. Sora just sternly inclined his head.

"Yeah." He then turned to look back towards the night-colored grill. "Well, I'm going to check on the food." Roxas lifted a hand in the "stop" position.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it," the spiky-blond stated, before he began to make his way over the cooking device. Sora quirked an eyebrow as he observed his brethren.

"Do you know how to operate a grill?" his twin questioned. Roxas nodded his head as he turned the hot dog wieners on their sides, before flipping the hamburger patties on their opposite sides. He then closed the grill.

"Ojisan Kuruma taught me. During the summer, we'd usually do things like this outside in the jardin. We'd cook hot dogs, hamburgers, and fries. And we'd also eat watermelon from time-to-time," Roxas answered as his azure orbs looked to their brother's. Sora just smiled as Roxas returned to stand beside him.

"I see. Sounds nice," the spiky-haired lad commented. A hint of a smile appeared on Roxas's visage as he leaned against the porch railing.

"It was." Peaceful tranquility then occurred as the quartet each stood reflecting upon the day. The wind gently bristled their clothing as a pair of seagulls flew by overhead. The sun stilled towards the center of the ciel as the clouds slowly inched across the horizon.

_I just loved moments like these. Nice, peaceful…when the world seems to be at ease…_

_A part of me wishes that every moment could be like this…_

_But again, that is just wishful thinking. But its times like these…_

_When you learn to cherish what's precious to you. And what's precious to me is…_

_My friends and family._

_And I'm happy to say I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world at this point in time._

Sora smiled, his irises closed as he let the outside air play with his hair. After delighting in solace for a minute, he opened his eyes as the turned towards his friends. "Well, I think the food's ready now. I'll handle the food. You three can take a seat and eat," he instructed. Hayner followed the brunet's expression after he heard that sentence.

"About time. I'm starving," he said as his other two friends nodded their heads. The trio then sat down at the patio table as Sora opened the grill, placing the assorted meat between their appropriate buns. He then placed the hamburgers and hot dogs down, before joining his brother's side.

"Let's eat."

* * *

"Reality show, reality show, reality show…where are all the good shows…?"

Hayner groaned with annoyance as he flipped the channels on the residential flat screen. The TV shimmered with digital signal as the slick-spiky blond changed the channel with the universal remote. Pence just stayed silent as Roxas's eyes darted to his comrade.

"You do know this is the summer right..? Most of the good shows won't return until the fall. Don't you know anything?" remarked the other blond. Chocolate eyes glared at sky blue.

"I so hate you right now Roxas."

"Noted."

"Guys." Pence closed his orbs, sitting bored on the couch. Sora sat on the nearby loveseat, leaning back as he and his friends regarded the different images on the screen. He irritably sighed as he turned to Hayner.

"Hayner, could you pick a channel to stay on please? I feel like I'm going to have an epileptic seizure here from seeing all the colors," the spiky-brunet said as the looked back to the screen on the téléviseur. Hayner glanced to the head of the household.

"And for a minute I thought you were a 'no sense' man. You're more like your brother than I give you credit for," stated the Osaki youth. Both of the Akari twins glanced to each other for a moment, before switching their focus back onto the current matter-at-hand.

"That's great. Now, can you please pick a channel?" Roxas questioned. Hayner gnashed his teeth together as he conceited defeat.

"Fine. How about…the Voyager's Channel…?" The slick blond placed the remote down on the left arm of the canapé as the four boys viewed the process of chocolate making. A moment later, a sound resounded from outside the walls of the maison. The quartet stayed seated, until the sound repeated itself.

"Are you going to get that?" Hayner asked, looking to Sora. The marron-haired young man leaned forward as he left his piece of furniture.

"Yeah, yeah…" The brunet sloppily made his way to the front door, before straightening his posture to twist the doorknob to the right. The porte swayed open to reveal a certain auburn haired young lady, adorned in a dark blue golf shirt, a light colored skirt, and brown sandals. She had her hands placed behind her back as her violet eyes gazed into Sora's.

"Hi Sora," Kairi smiled, bearing her pearly white dents for the young man to see. Pink tinted his cheeks as his blue eyes surveyed the young girl.

"Uh, hi Kairi…what's up?" Sora nervously scratched his head.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk…you know, just to chat. You don't have to if you don't want to," Kairi said, sadly with the last part as she brushed her bangs away from her visage. The boy offered her a reassuring smile to cheer her up.

"I'd love to. Could you give me a minute?" The young woman smiled as she inclined her head. Sora tilted his lips upwards. "Great. See you in a few."

"See ya." The brunet softly shut the door as he made his way back into the living room, going by the loveseat to grab his black pair of sandals. The other three lads swayed their heads towards him.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked. Sora briefly looked at his twin as he was strapping his sandals on.

"Out for a walk. I'll be back in maybe an hour maybe…or more. Will you guys be okay here?" the other Akari inquired. Pence opened his eyes at the mention of "walk."

"With whom..?" the noir haired lad asked. Sora grinned as he placed his hands in his short's pockets.

"A friend…so, will you guys be all right?" the marron-haired youth questioned. Hayner raised an eyebrow at the other's previous expression.

"Must be some friend…a girl perhaps?"

"Perhaps." The trio looked to one another for a moment, before gazing back to Sora.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Go have fun with your girlfriend," Hayner smirked. Sora grimaced in response.

"She's not my girlfriend. Only a friend," he responded.

"Whatever." Sora got up and advanced back to the entrance of the house.

"See you guys later," he waved.

"Later," the three stated in unison. Sora grinned as he opened the door, Kairi smiling at him as he stepped outside. He shut the door behind him before he turned to face her.

"Sorry you had to wait. Ready to go..?" he asked.

"Yep." The two then descended down the brick steps before hitting the driveway, strolling to the sidewalk. Sora glanced at Kairi as they began their promenade.

"So, how has your day been?"

"Okay. Naminé and I missed you after you left," Kairi mentioned as she looked to Sora as he was focused ahead. He looked back to her as her eyes darted away from his gaze.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to leave. Let's just say, I had something to take care of. You'll see what I mean tomorrow," Sora replied. Kairi narrowed her eyebrows as she blinked her eyelashes.

"Uh, right…so…"

"So…" The two turned to face each other as they stood upon the slabs of concrete. The air around them was beginning to cool, as the sky was beginning to dim above them, the sun beginning to slowly settle among the backdrop. Blue and violet orbs met. Sora slightly chuckled before he decided to parley. "So…was there a certain reason you wanted to bring me out here..?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow in question. Kairi curtly nodded her head in response.

"I was wondering if I could get some advice…because well…" the redhead sullenly looked down towards the grey surface of the huge tile the two's feet were standing upon. Sora tilted his head in curiosity.

"What is it?" he piped. The girl quickly looked back up to his face.

"It's Selphie…you remember, the light brown-haired girl you saw the first day we met?" Sora nodded his head in answer. Kairi then continued speaking. "She's having trouble with her stepfather. Or the lack thereof. Can we continue walking?" she asked. The spiky-brunet inclined his head, and together, the two resumed their march down the street. The auburn haired young lady put on a sad smile as her lips widened to speak. "To start this off, could you promise to keep this in confidence?" she questioned.

"Of course," Sora replied. Kairi gave him a brief smile before continuing where she left off.

"Great. Anyways, Selphie, my best female companion since I was five, used to be known as Selphie Telmitt. Her mother was a burgeoning scientist, while her father had a top position at some electronics company. Back then, things were good…and, her father loved her. I remember how she would always smile whenever he was around, and how she would always run to him when she needed him. And life was great for her. Until…

"Until sixth grade. One day, we took the bus home from school, and when we went to her house…we found her father sleeping with another woman. Her mother was at work that day, while her father had some work to do at 'the office'…but we soon learned it was a different type of work. And, like any other person would do when they saw their parent having an affair, Selphie became angry. And she wanted to tell her mother," Kairi choked out, with her male companion frowning at her current mood. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi…"

"But she didn't. Her father wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her because he threatened that he would beat her if she did. And…he threatened me as well," she cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. She wiped them as a frown appeared on her lips. "I never forgot that day. There are still times when I can imagine him in my mind…and for two years, we did nothing, in fear of being struck…"

"And then what happened?" Sora calmly questioned. When the young Akari had placed his hand upon the girl's shoulder, the two had stopped walking. They then resumed advancing on the concrete path.

"Her mother caught him cheating when she came home early to surprise him one day…and that was the end of the Telmitt family. Selphie's parents divorced, and Selphie's father ended up having a baby with that _whore_," Kairi replied angrily. Sora tilted his head as he continued staring at her. "We ended up finding out that he left her by the way."

"What a jerk," the marron-haired lad commented. The dark headed young woman nodded her head in agreement.

"That he was…Selphie was…fatherless. And it was the end of eighth grade. And then her mother met Shikikawa-san. Shikikawa-san was a luxury boat designer, and his daughter, Olette, the dark-headed brunette you saw, was motherless since her birth. And the two had hit it off after a meeting at a parent-teacher's conference. They soon married, and Selphie and Olette became stepsisters.

"Shikikawa-san seemed kind enough. Or so it seems. But Selphie has told me that every time she's tried to have him involved in her life, he's avoided her. Meanwhile, he would give all his time to Olette when she needed him. It's not fair to her," she mumbled sadly. Sora just shook his head as he concurred with her statement.

_How can this happen..? Selphie…I never would've figured from everything I've heard about her._

_Maybe…maybe that's why she-_

"Kairi..?"

"Hai…?" The girl turned to examine the young man as they reached the entrance of a park. On the entrance sign were the words _Kouhai Alcove Park_. The two stood to the side as they observed each other. Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he focused his attention upon the young woman in front of him, ignoring all of the foliage that surrounded them.

"Do you know Tidus Shuensha by any chance..?" he asked. His eyebrows rose when she nodded her head. "Let me guess…has Selphie been telling you that she's been trying to get him to take her to the Estival Hei at all?" he questioned. Kairi shook her head.

"No. She never mentioned any of that to me," she said. Sora scratched his chin as the two began picking up the pace again.

"Well then, I think her…_adamant _behavior towards getting Tidus to go with her could have some relation to her problem with her stepdad…after all, from what I remembering Tidus-kun telling me, he said that they were best friends, so…"

"So you think Selphie's trying to seek comfort from a male figure in the form of Tidus…?" Kairi questioned.

"Well, maybe…he could be the only male around who's been stable in her life as she sees it…it could also explain why she could be so 'attached' to him…or, at least that's what I think from the way Tidus described her. But there is one problem…" Sora trailed off. The auburn haired Herutsu tilted her head in curiosity as she viewed her light-brown haired companion.

"And what would that be?" she inquired. Sora sighed as they reached a Japanese style bridge, resting over a calm stream. They both leaned against it, and Sora closed his eyes while doing so.

"If Selphie actually **does **have any intimate feelings for Tidus, then she may be looking for disaster…" the water slightly rippled underneath the two as they rested upon the man-made structure.

"He doesn't return her feelings..?" Kairi asked. Sora frowned in reply.

"No, no he does not." Silence filled the air as the two looked towards the setting sun as it filtered through the clouds. Kairi raised her eyebrows as she took all of this new information in, processing it before formulating a response.

"Well, with all this new info, I don't exactly know what to do. Do you think I should tell her?" she turned to him. Sora's mouth gaped open as he struggled to think of an answer.

_Do I think she should tell Selphie how Tidus-kun feels about her..? I don't know. Part of me thinks it would be better if she heard it from the horse's mouth…but maybe she'd be better off if she heard it from a friend…_

_Why do relationships have to be so complicated? Why can't they ever be simple?_

_I'm glad my relationships aren't this complex. At least for right now, anyways…_

_Hn..._

"Well maybe…maybe you should. I guess all you can do is to try your best to comfort her…maybe you should tell her to get her mother to confront her stepfather…I don't know," the brunet muttered. Kairi frowned at her friend's statement.

"Well at least you're coming up with ideas…I'm having a hard time brainstorming as is," she said. The boy gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." The girl gave him a smile in return.

"Don't worry. It isn't your fault." Uncomfortable quietness fell between the couple as they both continued visioning the orange-red star before them. After what felt like at eternity, Sora turned to face Kairi.

"So, maybe we should call it an evening? It's beginning to get late," Sora mentioned as he viewed the scenery. Kairi gently nodded her head.

"That it is." She then moved her head to see her marron-haired ami. "Let's go." Sora's blue irises directed toward her violet ones.

"All right." The two then walked beside each other as they began making their way back towards Sora's house. By the time they reached Sora's doorway, nightfall had begun to touch the city of Kouhai, as stars began twinkling in the sky above. Kairi then turned to face Sora.

"Well, thanks for the ideas…I'm sleeping over at Selphie's tonight. You see that red voiture over there?" she asked, pointing to a sleek, cherry red convertible that was parked on the curb, in front of the house to Sora's left. The spiky lad inclined his tête.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"That's my car. My stuff's inside it, just in case you were wondering…"

"Oh. Yes…" the two then stood at the doorstep sheepishly, Kairi looking down at her toes while Sora nervously scratched the back of his hair. Kairi then offered the young man a smile as she looked up to him.

"Well, thanks for taking the afternoon to talk to me Sora. You were a great help," she said, as her purple-colored eyes pierced his azure ones. The brunet returned her smile with a humbling counterpart.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just hope that everything works out with Selphie," he stated. Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too. Well, goodnight," she said, slightly bowing. Sora returned her bow.

"Goodnight Kairi," he replied. Kairi's smile then retreated, and with a slow step, the girl began leaving the young boy behind as he stood there, staring at her disappearing back as she inched closer to her car.

_Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with problems…it seems Kairi has her share too…_

_But something baffles me…if Kairi is Selphie's best friend, then why hasn't she told her about Tidus?_

_I guess it could've been the same reason Riku didn't tell me about his problems with Umi-chan…_

_Anyways…_

Sora twisted the doorknob open as he set foot inside his home. As he closed the door, he noticed that the Twilight Town trio was right in front of him. He arched an eyebrow in question as he examined the three.

"What's goin' on guys..?" he questioned.

"Dude, that girl is hot. Are you sure she's not your girlfriend…?" Hayner asked. The spiky brunet exhaled some air as he narrowed his eyes at the slick lad.

"I'm certain she's not my girlfriend…"

"Then does she have any friends you could refer me to..? 'Cause I need a girlfriend," Hayner answered. Sora emitted another sigh.

"We've only been friends for about a week, so no. Any other questions..?" Silence emerged from the trio. "Great. Then I'm going up to get ready for bed. Don't stay up too late. We got school tomorrow," Sora instructed, raising a finger at his sentence.

"Yeah, we know, _Dad,_" Roxas muttered as he sarcastically looked away from his brother. Sora just smirked as he looked to the spiky blond.

"Good. Well then you three, goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight."

_

* * *

_

I got so many things I have to deal with now…Tidus's feelings for Selphie…and her feelings for him…as well as Umi and Riku's predicament.

_But why do I feel like I'm also forgetting something else..?_

The night air traveled through the brunet's hair as he stood in his pajamas, leaning on the balcony outside his room, observing the stars. His eyes then widened as he tilted his head downwards.

_Oh yeah…I have an art exhibition at the Academy next week. And I don't have many paintings to display…crap._

_I got so many things to think about…_

_And little time to do things about them…_

_Why does life have to be so hard at times..? _

"Kairi…" Sora uttered her name as he looked up towards the heavens. They shimmered back at the young man in response.

_I hope she feels better. Because the last thing I want to see is her crying._

_I just hope everything works out…_

_Before they congregate into something that's harder to solve._

* * *

Well, we finally found out what was wrong with Umi and Riku! So Yuffie is involved in the couple's predicament! And Selphie's problem appears to be more than it seemed. How will Sora and Kairi deal with these dilemmas? And what will happen when the Twilight Town boys begin attending the Academy..? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter!!

For a moment, I thought I wouldn't have enough length in the scenes to constitute this chapter into being. Glad I was proven wrong.

I had a hard time coming up with the title of this chapter; that was, until I got to the part of the scene where Sora and Kairi were talking on the bridge. Kouhai Alcove Park was mentioned for a reason, and that reason will resurface…in chapters from now. Eventually…It's only a matter of time.

I also hoped I provided enough "fluff" for all you Sokai junkies out there in this chapter…oh, and don't worry, she'll be in the next chapter as well. She might start be in every chapter on a regular basis…so yoohoo!

Well, now that I'm done with this chapter, I'm going to get to complete the first chapter of my mini-Namixas, **What Happens After Next?** So I can post it…sometime within either this or the next week. Then I'll get to work on Chapter Nine of this fic. I bet a good bit of you are imagining what **MIGHT **happen in the next entry. You'll find out...in a couple of weeks, so please be patient until then.

I also have an idea for my next multi-Sokai…but I probably won't make it a reality UNTIL I finish this fic. This fic is my…pride and joy, I guess. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I love writing it.

And so now, we reach **Recommended Read #7**, which will be **"REWRITE" **by **Maiwyn Hearts, **a **Namixas **of course. This fic is a story about a boy…and a girl. Blonde girl (Naminé of course) has a popular auburn haired sister, and feels unnoticed…that is, until she meets a certain blond haired, blue eyed, music-playing boy we all know and root for. How Roxas has an impact on Naminé's life, and her on his…you have to read to find out…

Well guys, that's all for this week. Review please as always, and until the next chapter, adieu!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	11. New Friendships and an Unnerving Favor

A.N.: Hello readers, and welcome to the ninth installment!! It's been a while, and we have just one more chapter to go until we're through with the **First Act**…our first story arc.

Also, when **Chapter Eleven **comes…we'll also get **BIG Update #2**. We'll get more changes and edits in the consistency in the chapters (for the most part, it'll be grammar this time around, although there **WILL **be minor dialogue changes)…you'll see what I mean when Chapter Eleven comes. And along with that…

You'll get to help me choose a new summary in **Chapter Ten**. Savvy..?

Oh, and one more tidbit of information for those of you who don't go to my profile to read **Story Progress** every Wednesday…I finally released the first chapter for **What Happens After Next?**! So I hope you check it out and leave a review…if you like the **Namixas **pairing that is…

Oh yeah, I also forgot to answer who Riku's housekeeper was last chapter…Nan-san is the Nanny from _101 Dalmatians._

And now, without further adieu, may I give you the ninth segment of this story…read to your heart's content.

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/11/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and story consistency._

**Terms you should know:**

_French:_

_Petit-frère- Little brother._

_Japanese:_

_Moshi moshi- Standard telephone greeting in Japan._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 9: New Friendships and an Unnerving Favor_

_Tuesday. Another start for another day._

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see how this will pan out…_

_Boy…_

Blue eyes gazed into a large mirror as their owner's hands were fixed on knotting a similar color tie. After finishing their job, the hands retreated to blazer pockets as a young man surveyed his appearance. He sighed as he closed his viewing orbs.

_And here's to another day of school…_

The spiky-brunet opened his eyes as he raised his eyebrows, remembering something that he almost forgot.

_Oh yeah, that's right…Roxas and the others start school today._

_I wonder how that will go…but enough time standing here. It's time to go downstairs._

Sora shook his head as he grabbed his backpack, before turning the lights in his room off, exiting. He then turned right as he descended down the steps, until he emerged into the entryway of his maison. He then made his way into the kitchen, a slight smile lighting his face as he saw three other boys, dressed in the same attire discoursing at the kitchen table as they were currently engrossed in their petit déjeuner.

"Morning guys," the brunet greeted.

"Morning," the Twilight Town trio chorused as they acknowledged the boy's existence. After setting himself up for breakfast, the young Akari situated himself at the table, taking an empty seat beside Pence as he listened to his other two friends bicker about something.

"Well, whatever man…whatever," Hayner remarked as he went to eating his cereal. Roxas just shook his head as he focused upon his own meal. Sora quickly glanced at his three companions as tranquility enveloped the four. He lips then moved to speak.

"So…are you three ready for school?" he asked, waiting to gauge the boys' reactions. His blond twin look unaffected by the question as he briefly looked to him, before observing the other male blond and the raven-haired boy beside him. Before he focused upon Hayner, the marron-haired lad of the group noticed that Pence was _not_ wearing his headband. He inwardly mused as Hayner shrugged his shoulders.

"School's school…hopefully this school won't be _too _different," the slick-blond replied as he got up from the table to clean his plate.

"Yeah, hopefully…I just want to be interested for once," Pence commented as he took a bite of an orange. The blond Akari peeled a banana, before breaking it in half. His azure eyes then looked to his brother, who caught his gaze as Roxas lifted his hand with the other piece of the light yellow fruit towards Sora.

"Want a piece..?" he asked. Sora smiled as he took his brethren's offer.

"Thanks." Roxas curtly nodded his head as the four ate the last of their morning meal, before they began cleaning the table. The noir-haired Hitotoki decided to inquire the resident "man of the house" as he cleaning off the last of his plate.

"So Sora, are we going over to Riku's house today?" Sora shook his head as he, along with the other two boys, stood near the marble-surfaced island of the cuisine.

"No, he should be coming over here today. In fact-" the young homme was cut-off in mid-sentence as the quartet heard the doorbell resound from outside. "Hmm, that should be him now." Pence nodded as he joined in line with Roxas and Hayner. Sora then turned his attention upon the doorway as he walked to it, before opening it to reveal his silver-haired ami. Riku mustered a small smile to the four as he observed form where he stood.

"Hey guys. Wow…you three look…sharp. Ready to tackle the Academy today?" he questioned, sounding positive at the onset. Sora inwardly frowned though, as he only tried to imagine how his friend felt behind the mask that he was currently wearing. Roxas just smirked.

"You bet. Let's go," he said, as he moved between Sora and Riku to make his way out of the house. Hayner and Pence soon followed, and then the other two boys nodded to each other before they filed out as well, with the brunet Akari locking the door before the five set out for their first official promenade to the Academy. Like the previous day, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas grouped together, leaving Sora and Riku to themselves. Sora silently smiled at this as he turned to look at his companion.

"How have you been..?" he asked. Riku's sea-green eyes peered over, before the looked back to whisper in response.

"Not good Sor, not good…this Umi-thing has gotten me in a rut. The good news is that I got my essay done for World Lit. All I need to do now is focus on my sketch for Theatre…until orchestral seats are called," Riku answered, running his hands through his hair, looking distressed. The brunet gave him a look of worry as he prepared to ask him another question.

"And that's on Friday right..? You'd see her again…and then you could try-"

"I already have...I tried calling her cell last night," Riku remarked. Sora raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And..?" he questioned.

"No response, just like before…I'm about to reach my wit's end here," the platinum-haired Hakumei replied. He then sighed tiredly. "Maybe I should give up," he said, closing his eyes. Sora just shook his head as his light-colored bangs swept over his face. He placed a hand upon Riku's shoulder as the two continued to walk behind their other three comrades.

"Look Riku, why don't you give it a rest..? Maybe I should try talking to her, while you try concentrating on everything else…you need to relax," Sora suggested. Riku revealed his irises as he took note of the brunet's statement. A sad smile formed upon his visage as he looked up at the sky, speckled with cumulus clouds for the day.

"Maybe you're right…Hn…" the tall youth then looked down towards the concrete sidewalk as the five reached the school gate. They then formed a circle as they looked to one another. Riku smiled to the other four boys standing among him. "Well, it's been nice seeing you guys. Take care," he stated, slightly inclining his head as he finished his piece. The four nodded at him, and then the tall lad turned to look at Sora.

"And you know where I'll be, so I'll see you later," he said. Sora offered him a glimpse of a smile.

"Later," Sora stated. Riku turned around as he walked away, leaving the five as it now became a four again. Roxas looked to Riku's retreating back as he faded into the landscape of the schoolyard. He then faced his companions.

"Was it just me, or did Riku sound…sad?" Roxas asked. Sora frowned upon hearing his brother's question.

_I guess Riku's façade is falling through the cracks…sooner or later, his secret will come out. And thinking upon this, it made me wonder…_

_Why hasn't it come out in the first place? Sure, I didn't know much about Yuffie, but I did know one thing; she was one of the Populars. And it was only a matter of time until word got out about her feelings for Riku. Which meant…_

_I had to use my time wisely. I had to have contact with Umi-chan…the only problem is…_

_I have no classes with her. And not only that, but I didn't have any way to reach her personally, either…I guess I would have to ask Riku her contact information when lunchtime comes._

_So for now…I need to keep everything as hush-hush as I can._

"That's because he is. Let's just say…he's going through a tough time right now, and he'd like to keep it quiet. Could I trust that you three will keep this in confidence..?" Sora questioned. The three young men nodded their heads silently. "Good."

_If word got out about Riku and Umi's situation, then it could cause tension…Riku as one of the more popular individuals in the Junior class has high ambitions just like any other student that attends the Academy. And he has a very lofty dream. And what is that dream exactly..?_

_To create his own orchestra someday. But in order to do that, he would have to work through the orchestral seats. And he's done that ever since he started taking piano lessons when he was little. If Riku gained Piano Chair, then he would become one step closer to his goal. _

_And here at the Academy, since we don't have many sports to offer…Orchestra is considered very high-profile. Whenever there's a recital, you can always expect a lot of people to attend._

_And this situation could cause Riku his career._

_No wonder Riku's so unnerved about it…not only could he jeopardize his relationship with Umi, but his career as well…Could I really mend this..? I was beginning to have second thoughts._

_But I'll think about this situation later. Right now, I need to focus on the here-and-now._

"So, have you three looked at your schedules yet?" Sora asked. Pence nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yeah. We have history together," the black-haired boy responded. The other two nodded their heads.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your schedules, right? I just want to see if any of us share classes together," the spiky-brunet explained. The three uttered a "no" as they each took out a sheet of paper, before handing it to the light-haired lad. Azure eyes scanned the pages as he looked for anything important. "Well Hayner and Pence, I don't have any classes with you guys," he said, handing each paper back to their corresponding owner, left only with his sibling's. "But, it looks like you share the first half of the school day with me _ototo-chan_," Sora added. Roxas glared at his twin as he seized his schedule back from the other's grasp.

"You better not call me that in public, _Onii-chan_, or else…" Roxas trailed off, seething. The brunet Akari just smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what..?" Roxas tried to continue with his glare, but after a few moments it dissipated as he closed his ovals.

"I don't know," he sighed, "-just don't call me that. I don't like being called little," he replied. A small smile appeared on Sora's face, before he widened it to a grin.

"If that's what you want. I was just joking anyways." Roxas opened his eyes, smirking.

"I know." The Akari brothers then turned to look at the other two boys. "Well guys, I guess we should break for class. I'll see you in third period, right?" Roxas asked.

"Right. I just hope you two don't kill each other in class," Hayner and Pence chuckled together after the slick Osaki finished his sentence. Roxas just rolled his eyes at his fellow blond.

"Whatever…we're totally over that now, right Sora..?" Roxas questioned, looking to his twin as he placed his hand upon his sibling's shoulder. Sora smirked.

"Right."

"Well then, you two have a good day, and we'll see you third period Roxas," Pence said. The two boys then left the other two behind. Roxas took his hand off Sora's shoulder as he placed it back into his blazer pockets as Sora turned to observe him.

"So Roxas, ready for Music?" the marron-haired boy asked. The male blond grinned.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. Sora's lips changed into a frown as his brother answered him.

"You'll think differently after class though, trust me…" he said morbidly. Roxas slightly laughed as the two started to head to class.

"If you say so bro, if you say so…"

* * *

"And you said Music Class was bad…"

"Says you. You didn't have to do anything," Sora stated as him and his twin emerged from the music room. The two then walked down the hallway as Roxas followed his brother to their next class. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. At least Kani-san remembered me," Roxas remarked, grinning at his statement. The elder Akari just shook off the younger's sentence as they continued walking, and the male blond seemed to notice as he decided to change the subject. "So…don't we have _Art_ next? That's your specialty, right..?" A slight smile evoked from Roxas's face. Sora decided to let a smirk slide through.

"Yeah. Anything else you want to know while you're at it..?" Sora asked in smart-aleck tone. A soft chuckle emitted from Roxas's mouth.

"Maybe. Is it boring?" the spiky-blond questioned. Sora rested his eyes for a moment.

"..And I thought you were going to say no…To answer your question; for me, no; but for you…we'll see…And here we are," Sora said as they reached the art room. Roxas filed in behind his sibling as they made their way through the doorway, before approaching Mr. Chandelle's desk. A smile appeared on the Frenchman's face as he viewed the two twins standing before him as his hands were clasped, his elbows bent.

"Why bonjour Sora-kun. And who do we have here?" Mr. Chandelle inquired as his gaze shifted to Roxas. The yellow-haired young man handed a sheet of paper forward towards the art teacher's hands.

"Roxas Akari, sir. I'm a new student," Roxas stated, watching the man as Sora's blue orbs glanced towards his seat. He smirked as he saw a certain redhead glance his way.

_Wait until I tell them the news…oh, won't it be a surprise…_

"Ah, Roxas-kun, I remember you now. You are Sora-kun's _petit-frère_, non?" Roxas slightly bared his teeth at the teacher's comment. He then groaned as he set his lips into a plain line.

"Yes sir, I am," the blond Akari said. Mr. Chandelle nodded as he gave one last glimpse to the youth's schedule, before handing it back to him.

"Well, I hope you will enjoy this class. Now if you follow Sora-kun to find a seat, class will begin shortly," the art professeur instructed. Roxas and Sora both nodded.

"Right. Let's go then," the spiky-brunet stated. Roxas followed his brother as the two walked to the table where Sora usually sat at. The young artist couldn't help but smile as he approached the Herutsu twins.

_Or, what I thought were the Herutsu twins at least. Little did I know that it was just…_

"Oh, hey Kairi…" Sora greeted the auburn-haired girl, slightly nervous as he and his twin stood before her. Her violet-blue irises mirrored her lips' expression as she observed him.

"Hey Sora…" the young woman trailed off as her eyes switched to meet Roxas's. "Uh, hello…"

"He-"

"_Sorry I'm late!"_

"_That's okay Naminé-chan." _Kairi looked back to her sister as the female blonde made her way over to where her classmates were currently at, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. The Akari boys followed her gaze as their identical pair of eyes rested on the female artist. Naminé blushed as she halted her movements, her light shade of violet eyes shifting back and forth between her sibling, her fellow artist, and finally, the unknown male blond before resting upon his blue ovals.

"Um, hello…" she muttered. Roxas gave Naminé an uneasy smile as his cheeks became a light pink.

"Hello…" he muttered. Sora smirked as he glanced to the two girls.

"Kairi, Herutsu-chan…" he began, their attention now focused upon him. The marron-haired boy then continued, "I'd like you girls to meet my brother, Roxas. He just moved back from Twilight Town." The two girls nodded in understanding as Roxas's smile became more relaxed. Naminé extended a hand towards Roxas.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Roxas. I hope you'll enjoy being here," the belle blonde said, offering him a smile. Roxas took her hand gently as they shook hands, eye contact never ceasing.

"Thanks…"

"Naminé."

"_Naminé._ I think I will." The spiky-blond then turned his head to face Kairi. "And it's nice to meet you too…Kairi, was it?" he asked. Kairi curtly nodded her head.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Good." Sora sighed with relief as his hands rested against the border of the wooden piece of furniture. "Well then, now that we have introductions out of the way, why don't we sit down?" he asked. Roxas smiled.

"Sounds good," he said. Naminé nodded in agreement before making her way over to take a seat by her twin. The two Akari brothers sat down, and soon Sora pulled out a few pieces of printing paper. He gave a few to his sibling, who gave him a peculiar expression. Sora chuckled as he noticed it.

"Draw Roxas. That's all you have to do," the brunet instructed. Roxas continued staring at him with his raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? Thanks for the obvious Sora," he bluntly replied as he took the piece of paper. The girls giggled at the boys' exchange. Sora turned to glare at the auburn-haired beauty sitting across from him.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Sora stated. Kairi just grinned at him.

"I'm sorry…I can't help but find this funny," she admitted. She then burst out into laughter.

"Me either," Naminé added, before joining her sister. The spiky-artist's mouth formed into a frown, before he looked over to his brother, who was smiling as he viewed the two young women seated before him. Roxas just shrugged at his twin's expression.

"Don't give me that…it's not my fault I'm hilarious…" Sora's features calmed as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say…"

"That's my word…"

"Shut it Roxas…"

"Fine." The male blond then looked over to the Herutsu sisters. "Don't worry ladies; he's just a little frizzled because we share half of the school day together," Roxas explained. Kairi's violet orbs glanced over to her other male companion, who was currently giving his sibling the evil eye. She just laughed.

"Oh come on Sora, you know Roxas is just kidding," she said. Sora smirked as a chuckle emitted from his lips, before it transformed into that of a smile.

"I know." Roxas looked to his right, and smiled at his twin.

"Good." After the spiky-blond said his piece, quiet soon followed the four as they finally got set to working on their drawings for the day. As always, the marron-haired lad worked diligently at his getting his artwork done; that was, until something slid into his line of vision, blocking his progress. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the little piece of folded paper. He then put his pencil down as he took the parchment, and opened it so he could read its contents.

_Take a look at your brother and my sister. Notice something?_

_- Kairi_

Navy-colored irises looked up to meet violet-indigo. A small smile formed upon the auburn-girl's lips as she slightly tilted her head to her right, just enough so the boy could notice.

"_Just watch," _she mouthed. Sora softly inclined his head, before he turned to take a look as he followed Kairi's instructions. And what he saw made him form a reversed frown.

_What I saw was…pretty amusing. It was like the two blondes were playing a game of cat and mouse, just waiting for one of them to get caught. When one of them was concentrating on their drawing, the other would sneak a glance, until they felt like they had observed the other for too long. Then they would retreat, and the same process would happen again. _

_This is what I observed in the two minutes that I had, looking at them. And as I looked to my brother, I thought…_

_Maybe we have more in common. _

The brunet looked back to Kairi, who was now sporting a full grin. His cheeks were painted a blemish of pink as he quickly glanced back down to the piece of paper he read a few moments ago, before taking his pencil and writing a message below Kairi's. He quickly read it.

_Yeah. What do you think we should do?_

He then passed the piece of paper to Kairi. She happily took it as her eyes scanned it, before placing it down on the desk so she could write on it. A minute later, Sora got a response back.

_Remember my first day in here?_

Sora smirked at Kairi for a second before writing his reply.

_Of course, how could I forget..? Are you implying..?_

The redhead nodded her head before she wrote her last words.

_Exactly._

Sora smiled as the two turned to their corresponding twin. The brown-haired youth exchanged looks with the young lady for a time, before Kairi decided to open her mouth to speak. "Hey Naminé…"

"Yes Aneue..?" asked the female blond, as her eyes were placed upon her sister. The auburn-haired girl flashed a brief smile before she continued.

"You know how much I suck at art, right..? Well, Sora, being the gentleman that he is," she said, smirking for a second at the boy as she fluttered her eyelashes. He narrowed his eyes at her before she added, "-offered to help me with…the way I draw. So would you be okay here? I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind your company, right..?" Kairi trailed off, flashing a smile to the spiky-blond. He just raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh for a moment before his expression relaxed into an easy smile.

"No, I guess I wouldn't," Roxas responded, his eyes catching Naminé's. The young lady returned his smile. Both Sora and Kairi shared a grin between one another before looking back to the other two individuals sitting beside them. Naminé turned to face Kairi.

"Well then Aneue, I guess it's all right…" the redhead nodded her head in thanks.

"Great. Come on Sora," she instructed, tilting her head to the side. Sora curtly inclined his head forward.

"Right." The two then got up from their seats, taking their art supplies and belongings as they vacated to another desk some distance away from the two blondes. Sora sat with his back facing towards them, while Kairi sat across from him, gaining a decent view of the sun-haired couple.

"Nice story back there," the marron-haired young man commented. Kairi widened her lips, her pearly teeth shining amidst the light in the light-colored classroom.

"Thanks. Now you know I'm more than just a pretty face." Sora managed a smirk at her as he felt his cheeks flare up.

"Says you," he remarked. Violet eyes narrowed as the young woman glared at sky-colored ones.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty..?" she inquired. The lad raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Am I..?" he asked in return. The two sat at their desk in quiet as stares became commonplace. Sora barely chuckled to himself.

_I don't know how we get into these conversations…I'm just glad it detracts her from really noticing what's going on._

The brunet Akari looked away from her as a moment, before glancing back to her. She gave him an ugly look.

_Note to self: never make Kairi angry. It doesn't suit her._

"Not retracting your statement..? Jerk," she said, giving him a mock pout before her eyes withdrew from her view of him. Sora's lips curved into a frown as he looked upon her.

"Kairi, I was just kidding. I think…you're really pretty," the spiky-headed youth admitted, before looking away from her as his face reddened. Kairi smiled as her irises found her way back to Sora's.

"I know. I just wanted you to admit that," she coyly stated. She then giggled as Sora nervously looked back to her.

_I can't believe she said that. I wonder what she thinks of me now…great. Anyway, to get her focus off of me…_

"So, how are they doing over there?" Sora asked, as his cheeks calmed back to their tan hues. Kairi glanced to behind the young man's shoulder to a few tables ahead of them.

"Why don't you see for yourself…" she replied. Sora rotated in his chair as he looked back to the blond Akari and the other Herutsu twin. A small smile graced his features as he saw the two discourse happily amongst one another.

_Hmm, I have to admit, those two do look good together…What am I thinking..? They've just met each other. All this talk about the Estival Hei is messing with my head. Speaking of which…_

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering…are you going to the Estival Hei by any chance..?" Sora's tone indicated his seriousness as Kairi became attentive towards him. She took a minute to respond.

_No, I wasn't planning on asking her. I was just curious…with her being as attractive as she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she already had a date._

"Probably…it's sort of complicated…why? Are you…asking me?" she questioned, a light feminine tint heating her lovely face. Sora quickly shook his head as he looked down at his piece of paper, nearly finished with the drawing.

"No no, quite the contrary…I don't plan on going," he answered. The auburn-girl's mouth gaped open.

"Oh…that's a shame. I'll miss seeing you there then," the young lady commented. The boy offered her a soft smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Want to see my drawing for the day?" asked Sora. Kairi affirmed his question with a nod of her head.

"Sure." The light-haired artist slid to her his finished work, and the female redhead smiled upon what she saw. Sora waited for her reaction as she looked at his drawing.

_For some reason, this drawing was similar to the one before; only, it was in a different light. Not only that, but it was actually colored in. What it depicted was a light brown desk, a yellow sheet of notebook paper, and a black and white pen. The white pen trailed to the left, while in white ink, the word "new" was written in the center, while below it in black, "friendship" was displayed as the black pen trailed to the right. I thought it was…very appropriate given the circumstances, ne..?_

_At least I thought so._

"This one reminds me of your last one, except…lighter, for some reason," Kairi noted as she glanced back up to meet Sora's gaze.

"Maybe because it involves writing utensils..?" Sora gave her a questioning expression; the redhead nodded as she suddenly understood the brunet's words.

"Oh yeah, I remember now…exactly. Do you want to go back and join them now?" The marron-haired boy shook his head.

"Nah, I think we should leave them be. I'll probably ask Roxas later about how being with Herutsu-chan was," he replied.

"I see." The couple then turned their heads back to glance at their respective siblings. Naminé appeared to be laughing at a comment Roxas had made. Kairi's entire face smiled, from her ovals to her rose-colored lips as she looked upon the duo.

"Me too."

* * *

"Is this where we're supposed to meet your friends..?"

"Hai." Roxas leaned against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed as his brother stood, hands in blazer pockets as the Akari twins waited for their companions. The heat wisped through the air, causing everyone in the outside area to sweat as the sun gloomed from up above. Today, the sky was a bright blue, with clouds pressed upon it as they moved through the atmosphere. Sora sighed as the two continued to wait, and Roxas opened one eye to look at his sibling.

"You know you have a pretty clever friend there," the spiky-blond remarked. Sora turned his head to examine him.

"Who are you talking about?" the brunet asked. Roxas closed his lonely iris as a smirk came to his face.

"Why Kairi of course. Don't think I didn't know what you were planning…"

"And what were we '_planning'_ exactly?" Sora questioned, his blue ovals narrowing at the boy. The Akari youth just laughed.

"To get me alone with Naminé…" he trailed off as he opened his viewing orbs. Sora just gave Roxas a peculiar expression.

"And why would we do that? What are you insinuating?" Roxas gazed into identical blues.

"I'm insinuating that you thought she wanted to talk to me, but with you two 'chaperones' around, she was too shy to say anything to me…so your _girlfriend_ concocted a plan to isolate us so she **could **talk. Pretty smart I must say," the young man responded. The marron-haired boy narrowed his eyes as he gave his sibling a glare.

"Kairi is **NOT **my girlfriend. For the last time, she's only a friend," Sora said casually, looking away at his last sentence.

_First Hayner and now Roxas. Who next, Riku? I don't think he knows her either._

Roxas emitted a light chuckle. "Whatever. Anyways, I just wanted to say…thanks. Naminé's the first new friend I've made since I moved back here…and being 'light' on the eyes doesn't hurt either," Roxas stated. His brunet twin gave him a smug look, causing the lad to raise an eyebrow in reaction. "What..?" he asked.

"So you admit you had a hard time talking to her as well. I saw you eyeing her when she wasn't looking," the eldest of the Akari brothers answered. Roxas quickly blushed as he attempted to hide his bodily response to that statement. In reply, it didn't go over so well. Sora laughed at seeing the look Roxas displayed.

"So what..? I just met her! It's not like I'm going to ask her out! I'd like to at least have her as a friend first," Roxas responded, trying to calm down. Sora smiled at his brother's comment.

"That's good to know," he said. Roxas let a small smile slide onto his face.

"I know." The doors then opened as a certain platinum-haired young man made his way onto the scene, with two others walking in tow. He gave the twins a smile as the three boys approached the other two.

"Hey Sora, Roxas, look who I found wondering around the school halls…" Riku smirked. Pence shook his head as Hayner rolled his eyes.

"We were **NOT **wondering the halls…" the slick-blond said. Pence just chuckled as he looked over to his other companions.

"No, we weren't. _He _was just eyeing a pretty brunette," the raven-haired Hitotoki replied, jerking his thumb towards the Osaki youth. His dark eyes then went to observe chocolate-colored ones. "What was her name again?" he asked. Hayner sighed as he closed his irises.

"I can't believe you forgot her name. We do share last period with her after all. Her name's _Olette. Olette Shikikawa_," Hayner dreamily stated as he opened his orbs. Sora arched his eyebrows in surprise.

_Olette Shikikawa? She's Selphie's step-sister! I wonder how Hayner will react once he learns that the girl he admires lives next door…maybe it would be fun letting him find this out on his own…_

Sora laughed silently to himself as Pence turned to face the other three boys, as Riku was now standing besides the amber-haired boy. "And, as you can see, he's currently smitten with the girl. Need I say more?" Pence questioned. Hayner's eyes narrowed as he gave the black-headed lad a glare.

"I am not," he remarked. Pence just returned his stare.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not…"

"Are too, and I can clearly see it on your face, so shut up Hayner." The other male blond within the group turned to gaze at his brother and the shaggy-haired Hakumei. "Can we go now? Or are we going to be here all day..?" Roxas asked. Sora and Riku looked to each other before looking back to the Twilight Town trio.

"Let's go," Riku said. The four then followed him as they left the schoolgrounds together, walking out of the gates as they made their way onto the cement walkway. They then formed into their usual groups, and the silver-headed boy looked down towards Sora. "Come up with any ideas..?" Sora glanced to his left before he looked back ahead.

"Only one, if you can even call it that…about the only thing that came to mind was trying to contact Umi-chan. Maybe I can reason with her, convince her that you weren't in the wrong…maybe I can get her to talk to you. At least, that's what I hope…" the brunet trailed off in an audible whisper. Riku dimly nodded his head.

"Me too. That's probably the only thing you _can _do," Riku stated as aquamarine eyes glimpsed the area ahead before settling back onto its object of attention. "I just hope it works," he muttered. Sora agreed with his tête.

"As do I." Riku stopped walking.

"Well, this where I stop. I would follow you guys home, but I gotta go to my house and practice for Orchestra. Seat results are in three days. I'll…see you later," he said, waving his hand. The other four offered him a small smile as they returned the gesture.

"Later Riku," they mumbled in unison. The platinum-haired pianist offered the quartet a small smile before he separated from them, advancing towards his own living space. The four then began walking as they formed a horizontal line, with Hayner on the left, followed by Roxas, then Sora, and lastly with Pence on the right. Roxas turned to face his brother.

"He didn't stay long. Is he feeling any better?" The spiky-blond questioned. The marron-haired Akari just shook his shoulders.

"I don't think so," the blond's twin replied, looking away in melancholy. Roxas closed his mouth as an uneasy silence engulfed the four of them. Sora frowned as he continued looking into the distance.

_What could I do, really..? Could I really do anything to help Umi-chan sway to Riku's side of things? I didn't really know. I guess all I can do right now is try._

The brunet looked up as he focused back upon the present. He turned to look at his other companions. "So guys…how was your first day at the Academy?" Sora inquired. Hayner shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it was alright," he replied casually. Pence just closed his eyes.

"Alright my foot. Admit it, you probably think that your day went a lot better than you say it did," said the raven-haired boy. Hayner sighed as he crossed his arms.

"And why would you say that?! Just because I met Olette…? So okay, maybe you do have a point there," remarked the slick-blond. Pence smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Thought so." Sora chuckled at Pence's victory with his friend's little argument.

"So what about you Pence? How was your day..?" the young Hitotoki pointed a finger at himself in reaction.

"Me..? Well, mine was okay I guess. What about you Roxas..?" He turned to face the other blond amongst the group. Azure eyes slightly glared identical ones before their owner began to discourse.

"I made a new friend too, although the way we met wasn't exactly…hmm, how should I say this? _Natural_," Roxas replied, a smirk forming on his light-hued face. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that man? Not 'natural'? That's an unusual word to pick," Hayner remarked. Roxas slightly chuckled.

"That's fine if you don't understand. I just wanted to say that our meeting was weird, that's all," the sun-haired Akari responded. Hayner sighed as he closed his ovals for a second.

"Then why didn't you say that in the beginning? That could've cleared up my confusion," stated the young Osaki. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders.

"'Cause I felt like saying it that way. Do I have to be specific?" Hayner just sighed.

"Whatever…at least we're home now." Sora's lips curved upwards as the four young gentlemen reached their maison.

_I'm glad Hayner referred to my house as "home." It makes the place feel all-the-more inviting._

The brunet then turned his head and looked over next door toward the Shikikawa's residence, and frowned when he took note that a certain something was missing.

_Kairi's car is gone. I wished I could just get maybe one more glimpse of her, maybe even talk to her if I had the chance. Man…what's happening to me?_

"So Sora, are you just going to stand there and daydream, or are you going to unlock the door? We sorta need to get inside. I want to get out of this uniform," Hayner said.

"Me too. I miss my headband," his noir-haired companion chirped. Sora shook his head as he came back to the here-and-now.

"Sorry guys. I was just thinking," he said, before pulling his house key out of his blazer pocket as he walked up to the door. The other three boys crowded around him as he unlocked the porte. Hayner just waved off the young man's comment.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Let's go inside."

* * *

…_I hate my life right now._

_A week has passed since my brother and his companions began attending the Academy. At first, they had some trouble assimilating into Kouhai society, but now…they're getting the hang of things. Which is a relief for me. I have other things I need to be concentrating on anyways._

_Like Umi-chan, for example. Every time I try to contact her, I freeze up. Maybe it's because I thought I could help, but now I'm really beginning to question myself. Should I really try to get into the middle of this? At this point-and-time, I really don't know anymore. I know Riku wants me to help him, but can I really..? I just don't know anymore._

_Which leaves us to today, Thursday. Tomorrow will be Friday, and with tomorrow will come the Estival Hei. Since this event is so-largely celebrated, school will only be opened for half a day. But that's for tomorrow. For tonight…_

_Tonight will be the Cultural Art Center's monthly art auction. And as always, I'm poised to make an appearance. I was barely able to get my art collection done for the evening. And now…_

_I'm relaxing for the night's event…As Hayner would so "eloquently" put it…man…_

Navy-colored orbs were hidden behind shades of black they looked up toward the similarly painted sky above. Hands were used as a pillow as their owner lied down on a white towel with two red stripes near each end. The spiky youth, other than adorning a pair of curvy sunglasses, also wore a white, short-sleeved cotton shirt with thin, black lines criss-crossing in small squares, opened to reveal his bare chest as the lower half of his body was covered in red bathing shorts with a thick, white line on each side going from the waistline to the end of the pant. And to top it all off, the boy wore black sandals, with his feet crossed over. The young man emitted a sigh as he glanced towards the ocean.

_I really wish things would die down right now, because I really need the rest...I just can't wait for this month to end…_

Sora's blue irises revealed a grain of mirth as he observed what was going on before him. His blond-headed brother was currently wrestling with his other blond counterpart in the sea, both grunting and yelling as they tossed each other about amongst the ebb and flow of the waves. Meanwhile, their raven-haired ami…

Was currently molding a sandcastle to the spiky-brunet's left. Sora silently chuckled to himself, before lying back down upon his make-shift blanket, as he began to rest his eyes. He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a shadow hover over him.

"Is there only room for one on your blanket, or could I join you?" a voice asked. The marron-youth's eyes fluttered open at the question.

"Kairi?" The auburn-girl grinned, showing her pearly whites as her hands were clasped behind her back, leaning forward to loom over the young lad. She was currently wearing a two-piece bikini, a white piece with horizontal, violet-red lines. His shades slid off, blushing as she giggled at his reaction. A slight smile crept onto his visage as the two gazed into each other's pools of vision.

"So, can I?" she questioned. The spiky-headed youth sharply inclined his tête in reply.

"Of course." Sora moved to the left as he patted a new vacated area for his female companion to sit upon. Kairi smiled as she moved to sit beside the young artist.

"Arigato." Sora returned her gesture.

"No problem." The couple then turned to look off towards the sea as Kairi was huddled, her legs resting near her chest as her arms were wrapped around them. The wind bristled a little as Sora risked a glance her way.

"So, what brings you out here if I may so ask?" he inquired. Kairi's violet orbs smiled as she pointed her fingers towards the setting horizon.

"_Those two_," she replied. The brunet artist's eyes directed ahead, and saw a light, brown-haired girl in a orange bikini with white polka-dots, her legs bent as she was chatting away with Pence as he stopped building his fortress. He then looked towards the right as he saw another girl, this time with dark brown hair, wearing a bathing suit that mirrored Kairi's, only the stripes were orange instead of maroon. Her hair was tied in a ponytail as she seemed to be having fun splashing water at Hayner and Roxas. Sora smiled as he refocused his attention upon the redhead who sat next to him.

"I see," he commented. Peaceful tranquility followed his words as the two blissfully sat there, enjoying their friends' fun in the water. Sora brushed his bangs before he opened his mouth to speak. "How are things going for you?" he asked. Kairi's eyes dashed to the left as she regarded the young man sitting before her. She huddled her legs as she looked back ahead.

"Well, it could be better I guess…I've tried to tell Selphie about Tidus-kun…" Kairi trailed off.

"And she's not taking it too well..?" The young woman nodded her head as she agreed with the young man's statement. "Is there anything else bothering you that I should know about?" Sora questioned, worry evident in his voice. Kairi shook her head before resting it back onto her legs.

"No, everything else is fine…as fine as it can be." An upside-down smile formed on the belle's visage as it sank into her body. Sora copied her expression as he looked to her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but…" Sky-blue orbs turned away as they gazed back towards the sea. Violet irises came to Sora's way.

"But what..?" The spiky-brunet sighed in melancholy, taking a minute to compose himself before speaking.

"Tidus is going to the Estival Hei with Iyoku-san," Sora announced. Kairi hummed to herself.

"He's going with Yuna-chan? I figured as much." The girl's orbs retreated from her view of her fellow companion. Kairi then observed what was going on ahead of her, following the male's focus of attention. Selphie was now working with Pence to finish his sandcastle, and Roxas, Hayner, and Olette were simply standing, bare toes in the sand, chatting it up as the small waves clashed with their ankles. She then looked back to observe the marron-haired Akari. A small smile lit her features. "I have an idea."

Now that she caught the boy's attention, he swiveled his head over to meet her gaze. "I'm listening," he stated. She grinned.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed. Sora blinked at her words.

"What?" The auburn-haired Herutsu sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You heard me Sora. Take off your shirt," she repeated. Sora sat his sunglasses to the side as he slid his arms out of his button shirt, before it collided onto the towel. He then raised an eyebrow at the girl seated before him. "Okay, now what?" he asked. A mischievous grin emerged on her face before her hand latched onto his arm, pulling him up as she moved to stand. Before the young artist knew what was happening, he found himself and Kairi making a beeline towards the open water. All of their other friends stopped what they were doing to watch with amusement as the couple raced towards the ocean.

"Kairi, what are we doing?!" Sora exclaimed. A beautiful laugh emitted from Kairi's lips, and she before they hit the salty waves, she said the following words:

"We're having fun!" And before the male could say anything else, the two crashed into salt dihydrogen oxide, the warm substance covering their bodies. Soon, the duo's heads emerged from the waves. Sora's hair was now plastered, and a glare followed as Kairi couldn't help but laugh at his current look.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Kairi," he stated. The young lady's hand was pressed near her mouth as her orbs held excitement within them.

"Sorry Sora, it's just that I think we need to cool off and have some enjoyment in our lives. We are teenagers, aren't we..?" she questioned. A smirk appeared on the young man's face as he looked upon her.

_Even drenched in saltwater, Kairi still looked beautiful. And as I continued to observe her, I just couldn't help but agree with her sentence. I did need time to relax._

"You know what Kairi..? You're right; we do need enjoyment in our lives, starting…" The brunet paused for a moment as he smiled evilly. "NOW!" Sora shouted as he splashed water onto Kairi's face. The female shook it off as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you feel the same way. Now prepare to take the splashing of your life sir," she said, before a water war began to ensue. A few minutes later, their other friends joined them, and all-out chaos formed as seawater flew everywhere in the surrounding area. Moments later, the seven teens left the ocean waters, tears of water dripping from their bodies as they ran to their towels. Sora picked his up and began drying his cheveux before anything else. Kairi joined him as the other boys and girls dried themselves nearby.

"Well, that was fun," he murmured from beneath his towel. Kairi couldn't help but smile as she dried her hair.

"I thought it would be," she stated. Silence enveloped the two for a second, before the young lad looked to her.

"So, what are you going to do about Selphie-chan?" Sora asked, as he inclined his head toward the bubbly girl and her stepsister. Kairi viewed her other two friends.

"I don't know. I guess if anything happens at the Estival Hei, then I'll comfort her the best way I can," she answered.

"So does that mean you're going..?" the redheaded beauty nodded her tête.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about your friend? If I remember from before, you said he was having problems with his girlfriend, right?" she questioned. Sora nodded in understanding. "So what are you going to do?" The boy shrugged his shoulders as he rested his irises.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe I should just stay out of it," he replied as he revealed his ovals. Kairi nodded.

"Maybe." The two then remained standing as their friends came over to join them. Roxas shared his brother's grin as he observed the two.

"So Sora, what have you and Kairi been talking about, if I may ask?" the blond Akari inquired. Again, Sora repeated his previous motion.

"Nothing much, just stuff. I see you've met the neighbors," he smirked. The other male blond within the group, who was standing near the brown-haired male, lightly elbowed him in the chest as he bent to whisper in his ear.

"Dude, I didn't know Olette lived next door," Hayner muttered. A small smile came onto the boy's face before he turned to respond.

"Well you do now," he whispered back. Hayner chuckled inwardly. Sora straightened his posture as his twin's identical colored orbs looked to Kairi.

"So uh Kairi, where's your sister?" Roxas asked, slightly blushing at the question. Kairi sneaked a glance at Sora before answering the blond's question.

"She's at home, doing what she does best right now. Why did you ask?" The spiky-blond looked away.

"Oh you know, no reason. Maybe she could come out here next time you visit," he said as he managed to cross his arms behind his back. Sora managed a smile as the dark-haired girl nodded.

"I see. Well then, I'll tell her when I get home." Sora's sibling smiled.

"Great." Selphie placed her hands on her hips as she looked to the young gentlemen standing before her.

"Well then boys, I think the rest of the girls and I will head back to my place and clean up. It was nice talking to you," she said, smiling. Olette and Kairi shared her sentiments, and the boys returned her gesture.

"Same here," Pence said. Selphie's emerald eyes gazed into his black ones.

"Good. Well, we'll see you later. Bye guys," she waved. The young men waved in return.

"Bye." The girls then began to retreat toward the Shikikawa house. Sora regarded their backs as they began to walk up the hill.

_There was always something I wanted to ask Kairi. I guess now would be a good time. _

"Hey Kairi?"

"Huh?" the young Herutsu turned to face the brunet as both of their friends stood there, waiting to see what he would say. Sora gulped for a minute before discoursing again.

"I was just wondering if you're going to go to the art auction tonight," he replied, scratching the back of his head. The girl simply shook her head.

_That was not what I wanted to ask her._

"Sorry Sora, I'd like to go, but I have other things planned. Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Kairi questioned as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Uh, what are you

good at exactly..? You know that your sister and I excel at Art. What do you excel at?" Sora rebutted. His female companion gave him a hundred-watt smile as her violet-blue orbs pierced his azure ones.

"Oh, that..? Why, it's singing of course…"

* * *

"..And where are you going?"

"…to the Cultural Art Center Roxas. I have an art auction there tonight," the light-brown headed boy replied as he grabbed rectangular-wrapped objects, placing them into a large, night-colored canvas bag. After amassing all of his paintings, the young artist flipped the cover over them, clasping it shut with the plastic snap. He then grasped the handle as he began carrying it toward the garage. He looked over to his twin as the blond followed him to his car. "Why? Do you want to go with me?" Sora inquired. Roxas fiddled with his fingers as Sora opened the back door of the Highwind.

"Well…sorta. I'm bored out of my mind," the yellow-haired Akari responded. His brother simply nodded, after placing his bag on the floor and closing the porte of the car.

"You can come if you want. Why don't you ask Hayner and Pence if they want to go?" the spiky-brunet suggested as he crossed his arms, resting his eyes for a moment. Roxas nodded as he took his brethren's comment to heart.

"Will do. I'll be right back." Sora heard his twin's footsteps hearken away from him, before opening his eyes see him gone from sight. The lad exhaled a breath of carbon dioxide as he waited for his brother to return. A minute later, Roxas walked back through the door that led from the kitchen into the garage.

"Let's go. Hayner and Pence said they would be fine here," the blond stated as he approached the dark-colored luxury vehicle. Sora simply nodded as the two got in and closed the door. After strapping on their seat belts, Sora ignited the automobile as he pushed the garage door button on his remote, which lied hooked to the driver's door; and as the duo waited for the garage door to fully open, the eldest of the Akari twins turned to face his blood relative.

_You know, something just occurred to me…_

"Hey Roxas..?"

"Hai Sora?" Navy-shaded orbs gazed into their sibling's. Sora then looked back ahead as he began to pull out of the storage area.

"Do you have your driver's license by any chance?" Sora questioned. He glanced to Roxas as he saw his brother's cheeks lighten up. Roxas turned to look outside the passenger window as marron-haired youth turned back to look at the road ahead.

"No."

"How come?" Sora viewed the other young man within the voiture again. Roxas caught his gaze as he closed his eyes, sighing irritably.

"Because I had a horrible instructor. Our grandparents didn't really teach me how to drive…they had the chauffeur do it; and for the most part, he was a terrible teacher," replied the spiky-blond. The brunet pondered over the situation for a moment as he pulled the Highwind into the parking lot of the Cultural Art Center. He then found a parking space, and after sliding the car into it, he turned it off. He then faced Roxas.

"Then why don't I teach you sometime? Then you can take the driver's test when you think you're ready…how does that sound?" Roxas blushed again as he nervously darted his irises around the interior of the car, before resting upon his twin's.

"Uh, okay I guess…" he trailed off. Sora flashed the grin both he and his sibling shared.

"Great! Then it's settled." The spiky-haired lad grabbed his canvas bag, and with that, the two exited the vehicle as Sora remote locked the car doors. Then together, the two made their way through the grounds to the Auction Room.

_The Auction Room is an auditorium-like pièce located in the center of the Kouhai Cultural Arts Center. The Cultural Arts Center has three wings, each displaying different kinds of art. It's also near the Showcase Room, where my paintings were displayed previously. It's a light colored room, filled with many seats. As typical for a room of this measure, there is a stage with a podium, along with a stand to display the works of art that will go on for sale. _

_But before the auction begins, we showcase our art for an hour. Unlike showcases though, people usually just browse through, and if they find something they like, they'll mark it down to auction for later. And then the fun begins. This is where I typically make the majority of my income._

"Hi guys!" a voice sounded. The boys looked over as Sora unclasped the cover of his night-colored bag. A smiling Naminé walked over toward the two Akari brothers as the chestnut-haired garcon began unpacking his paintings. He then stopped what he was doing as the blonde fille now stood in front of them, wearing a baby blue frilly top with dark jeans and heels.

"Oh, hi Herutsu-chan. How are you this evening?" Sora asked. For this event, he was simply dressed in a black, short-sleeved button shirt, with dark jeans and dark-brown chaussures. Roxas was simply dressed in a white button shirt, followed by a yellow tee with brown shorts and skater shoes. The brunet offered the female a smile before she answered his question.

"Oh you know Akari-kun; fine as usual…" she trailed off as she turned to face the male blond within their little group. "Hello Roxas," she greeted, eyes full of happiness. Roxas responded to her words with a relaxing smile as his cheeks became a light hue of pink.

"Hi Naminé…I didn't know you'd be here," the yellow-haired boy remarked as he wiggled a finger. Naminé just grinned at him as she clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Well, I am an artist of course. So…what brings you here?" she asked cheerily. Sora's sibling continued his previous motion as he formed a reply in his mind.

"Uh, I didn't have anything to particularly do, so I asked my brother here if I could come here with him," Roxas responded nervously as he slightly inclined his head towards his twin as he mentioned him in his sentence. Sora quietly chuckled.

"True story," he commented as Naminé observed him for a moment. The girl could only nod before turning her attention back upon the young man who shared the same hair color as her.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Would you two like to see what I'm putting up for auction tonight?" she questioned. The two inclined their heads.

"Sure. Can you let me finish with my paintings first though? It'll only take a minute," Sora said. Naminé slightly bowed towards him.

"Of course." Sora smiled as he took out the rest of his paintings, before placing them on the nearby wall. The other two blondes smiled as they observed his work.

"Hey, it's Twilight Town!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora smiled.

"I'd thought you would like it," he commented as Roxas' eyes continued to be affixed upon the pieces of art. Naminé looked to Roxas for a moment before looking back to the pictures.

"So Roxas, could you identify each place for me? I haven't been to Twilight Town…but I'd **love **to go someday from the look of these paintings," the belle blonde mentioned as her irises were trained on the image her male counterpart was currently viewing. Roxas nodded, and happily inched a finger forward to the one he had his eye on.

"Well to start off, this place is our grandparent's maison, or, as we call it, _The Old Mansion._ It's a very nice house, and I've had very fond memories there," said the younger Akari with a hint of a smile. Naminé smiled as they viewed the detail and care taken into the texture and structure of the living space. Roxas then turned his ovals onto another painting.

"And this," he added, "is _Market Street_. It's filled with nice restaurants, and shops where you can find all different kinds of items." Sora smirked at seeing the overhead view of the brick-laden area, filled with colorful stores and buildings. He then moved on to the next one.

"And that's _The Sandlot._ We would usually hold daily _Struggle! _tournaments there in the past. And, take a beating from the 'Disciplinary Committee.' _That Seifer_…" Roxas shook his head, as his brother and their companion viewed the battle playground, filtered with sunlight as clouds hovered in the distance. The green chalkboard was in full display, and Roxas quietly chuckled at noticing a tiny white scrawl inscribed upon it. His eyes then moved to the fourth piece of Sora's collection.

"_Sunset Terrace._" A wistful smile adorned the blond's features as the hilly district of Roxas's former place of residence came into view. The twilight painted sky was layered in hues of lavender, orange and light blue as they mingled within the sky. Different colored balloons were layered through the picture as the mortar-molded bâtiments had smoke emitting from the chimneys. The monorail track was shown as the town train moved along in the center of the painting, standing out among the background.

Naminé smiled, hands crossed behind her back as she examined this piece. "It's beautiful," she commented. Roxas nodded.

"It sure is." He then looked off to the last part of the Twilight Town collage. "And finally, this is _The Clock Tower_. My friends and I would spend a good many days during the summer up there, being at a higher altitude and all. And when the day's over, you can see an awesome sunset in the background of the town…man I miss it," he said. His brunet sibling pressed a hand on the blond's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Roxas," Sora stated. Roxas just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. After all, I did make the decision to move back here. Even though Twilight Town is a great place for me, this will always be…home," the yellow-haired male trailed, giving his two companions a reassuring smile. They returned it, before Naminé backed away to stand behind the twins.

"Well boys, it's been delightful talking with you, but my throat feels parched. So, if you'll excuse me…I think I'm going to get a drink," said Naminé. Roxas scratched the back of his head as his blue orbs focused upon hers.

"Would you mind if I went with you? I'd like to see your stuff before I go off and see what the…other artists have to offer," the young homme remarked as a light blush flashed upon his features. Naminé just nodded her head.

"Sure." She then turned, clasping her hands in front of her as she faced her artistic ami. "I hope you visit my display later Akari-kun," she mentioned, smiling. Sora slightly bowed his head.

"Don't worry Herutsu-chan, I will," he affirmed with a hint of a reverse frown. The belle blonde nodded as she turned to face his brother.

"Well then Roxas, let's go! I'm thirsty," she said. Roxas happily bared his white dents.

"Me too. Later Sora," he waved, before he and Naminé departed towards the back of the pièce. Sora smiled as he watched their retreating backs.

_It seems Herutsu-chan has become a lot more outgoing around my brother…Heh, I wonder…_

"For a moment I thought I wouldn't find you here," a voice replied from nowhere. Sora was roused for a moment as he came out of his wonderings. He then turned around to face a person he knew all-too-well.

"_Riku_…" The silver-haired youth offered his friend a glimpse of a smile as he stood in his grey polo with three, thin, white stripes lining across his chest. Underneath he wore a black tee, with dark blue jeans and light-grey sneakers. The Hakumei's hands were hidden in his pockets as he observed Sora through his aquamarine eyes.

"So, any word on Umi..?" Riku's expression simmered as the marron-haired boy's eyes widened in fear.

_The last thing I wanted was to answer __**that **__question…how was I going to break it to him that I've been hesitant to contact her? The truth was, when push comes to shove…_

"Well, the thing is…"

_I faltered._

"The thing is…"

"Please don't tell me you haven't done anything. This week leading up to the Estival Hei has been horrendous to me, you know that. The last thing I need to find is that you haven't kept your word," the platinum-blond stated harshly. Sora couldn't help but shiver at hearing his friend's sentence. His azure irises narrowed as he looked way from the taller lad.

"_But Riku…_"

"But nothing Sora. You did promise you'd help me with Umi, didn't you..?" the older boy inquired. Sora's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he struggled to get a say-in.

"Hai, I did, but I…"

_I never really thought about it before. Now that I had a good chance to think about it, should I really have gotten in between Riku and Umi's predicament? Now I'm beginning to think not. But it's too late. I've already made my decision, and did I follow through? No…_

"But you what..? What..?" Riku asked, looking angry as his arms were now crossed. Sora's ovals slowly inched up to meet Riku's sea green eyes. His voice hitched as he tried to speak.

"I never…I never thought it would be this hard," the brunet responded as his light-colored spikes wavered. Riku raised his eyebrows in question.

"Did you try talking to her at all…?" Sora just shook his head. Riku frowned in reply. "I see. Then maybe I shouldn't of asked you for help after all," he said as he looked away. Sora bared his teeth at his friend's comment.

_I couldn't believe he said that. I'm his best friend! He shouldn't be afraid to ask me for help when he needs it. I thought that's what friends were for…_

"Do you know how this is personally affecting me Sora..? Do you know how this is destroying my image? I can't have this," the young Hakumei stated.

"And since when did your image become an issue here? Do you really care about Umi-chan at all Riku, or do you care more about yourself?!" Sora questioningly exclaimed in sudden anger. The surrounding masses stopped to regard the argument between the two young men.

_As I looked into Riku's orbs, I couldn't help but want to take back what I had just spoken. However, I had already conversed, discoursing with words that got me here. That time was lost. _

_And now, all I have left is regret. I had already thought about this earlier; but sadly, thinking doesn't help when you speak beforehand._

Silence then laced the atmosphere of the room as a stormy frown made its way onto Riku's features. His bangs masked his eyes, making him harder to read as he looked away from Sora's view. "So now I know what you think of me…I can't believe you think about me in that way. Fine then, I see when I can't be helped." He turned his back to the marron-haired young man. As he was about to leave, the shaggy-haired youth looked over his shoulder to the smaller boy. "Oh, and Sora..? Don't worry about waiting around for me tomorrow. I won't be seeing you."

_And just like that, he left me there, alone. Never would I have thought that we would have a fight in all the years we've known each other. _

_Well, I was wrong. What was I going to do now..? I couldn't help but feel devastated as I held my head in my hands._

"_Riku…"_

_There is only one thing left for me to do…_

The sliding doors in Sora's bedroom revealed night as the light-haired Akari stood at his desk, his hands gripping his chair as he looked down upon his cell phone, which was situated to the right side of his laptop. His sky-shaded irises looked at the flip-screen in anxiety.

_My only problem is…can I actually do it..? I guess if I want to mend my friendship with Riku, then I have no other choice…_

Sora struggled to exhale a ragged breath of carbon dioxide as he examined the small black screen of his mobile device. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them, looking firm as he grabbed his portable telephone. The brunet Akari flipped it open, dialing a number from the number pad as he eyed its origins from a card. The dial tone rang for a few moments, before a phone at the other line picked up.

"_Moshi moshi…"_

"Umi-chan…it's Sora. There is something I need to ask you…"

* * *

Wow, that was the **hardest** and **longest **chapter I've written yet. There was some fiery animosity between our favorite brunet and platinum-haired young man, huh? I hope this chapter was filled with enough drama to keep all of you interested…This only builds fire for the next chapter…

I know I said I wasn't going to apologize anymore, but I just can't help it. So, for the **final **time, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But, I think I have a way to get these chapters done quicker. We'll just see if my plan works next week…

And remember to check **Story Progress **in my profile every **Thursday**. I say Thursday because even though I update it on Wednesday, I could update it at **ANY **time, so at least you know I've written my piece by then…also, remember that **What Happens After Next?**, my new **Namixas**, is now released! So go read it if you like that couple! Go read!!

So next chapter will be the long awaited **Chapter Ten…**I was hoping to get more backstory from Yuffie this chapter…but I guess that will have to wait. We'll also get to finally find out about Umi and her past history with Riku…I hope you look forward to it! I also hoped you loved "the Beach Scene…" I've had that scene in my head _forever_…and got more interests pumping…

And so, without much delay, **Recommended Read #8 **is **"That's Why" by Talitha Koum. **It has both **Sokai**, a pinch of **Namixas**, and some **Riku/OC**, but the OC is really developed well. It's the authoress's take on what **Kingdom Hearts III **could be like before we found out more about it (though the Final Mix video could be pointing more towards the next KH sidestory)…As Sora and friends are about to rest from the events in **Kingdom Hearts II**, little do the heroes know that trouble will spark again when the light-haired brunet receives a bottled letter from the King…the story is **REALLY **long, so I recommend you buy time to read it…

And so my amorous companions, that brings us to the end for this entry. Until next time, enjoy reading this **LONG **installment and have a good week! Peace!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	12. A Night of Apologies

A.N.: Hello readers, and welcome to the entry you've been waiting for!! It's been months since this event was first introduced, and now, without anymore detours, we finally make our way to the **Estival Hei! **I hope all of you are ready for what's in stored next, as I've had this chapter in mind ever since I came up with the name for the social activity…

And as always, I want to thank my reviewers, you know who you are. Without you, I wouldn't have the motivation to keep on doing what I'm doing, so, as my iteration of Sora would say,"**Arigato**…" And for those of you who have put this story under your **Favorites/Story Alert **and you **HAVEN'T** reviewed yet, please do…at least one review would do, please…

Oh yeah, one more thing…I'd like to give a shoutout to **Unmei06**. If you're still out there reading this, then I'd just to hear from you. I miss your reviews; and if you **DO **review, don't worry about discoursing about every little thing this entry had to offer…unless you want to. I'd just like to see how you've been…

So, without much more delay, is the tenth chapter of this story…allons-y (let's go)!!

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/11/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and story consistency._

**Terms you should know:**_ (it's been so long, so I think we all need a refresher course)_

_French:_

_Chambre- Bedroom._

_Cravate-Tie._

_Chemise- Shirt (dress shirt)._

_Noir- Black._

_Le Repossee d'Hommes- The Men's Warehouse._

_Fenêtres- Windows._

_Jeune homme- Young man._

_Maison- House._

_École- School._

_Tête- Head._

_Arbres- Trees._

_Ancienne- Old, ancient._

_Japanese:_

_Gomen (nasai)- Sorry (I'm very sorry)._

_Hai- Yes._

_Arigato- Thank you._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 10: A Night of Apologies_

Darkness filtered in the outside window of Sora Akari's screen door as the night stars twinkled in the sky. Bright light filtered within the dull-colored room as a figure had their back turned towards the _lit _as they were currently facing a standing mirror. That person was none other than the boy who inhabited the chambre. He groaned to himself as he adjusted his cravate.

_Why do ties have to be so hard to knot sometimes…? And why do they have to cut-off circulation from the neck? They're so frustrating, I thought as I struggled to put myself together. After finishing my tie, I gave myself the glance-over as I my blue eyes examined myself in the mirror._

_White chemise..? Check._

_Velvet red vest? Check._

_Black cravate? Check._

_Black dress pants with matching shoes..? Check._

_Tuxedo jacket..? _

Sora looked over towards his bed, where his noir blazer lied. He gave the piece of clothing a sad smile as he walked over to pick it up. After positioning it towards his left arm, he slid it on, before straightening it as he took one last view in the mirror. Happy enough with his appearance, the young man then turned the overhead lights in his room before leaving. He sighed heavily as he rested his blue orbs for a moment.

_I can't believe I'm going…_

_..To the Estival Hei…_

_

* * *

_

I had a hard time mustering courage. And I almost thought I wouldn't be able to get through to her. However…

"_Moshi moshi…"_

_If I wanted to fix my friendship with Riku, I couldn't think that way. And this is one friendship that I want to fight for._

"_Umi-chan…its Sora. There is something I need to ask you…" I didn't think I'd be able to say those words. I didn't know Umi-chan personally, and never before had I called to speak with her. To me, I didn't how she would react._

"_What is it Sora-kun..?" I nervously exhaled a breath of air as I gathered myself together._

"_Well, look…I heard about what happened," I said depressingly as I looked towards the floor. I then heard the navy-haired girl's response on the other line._

"_So then you know. Did Riku tell you..?" she asked. I could help but nod my head as I held the small electronic device._

"_He did. Are you planning to go to the Estival Hei by any chance?" I questioned in return, looking up towards the glass doors within my room. I heard Umi sigh before she spoke her turn._

"_As you know, I was…until what occurred recently…is there any reason why you asked me that Sora-kun?" I closed my irises as I formulated a reply in my head._

"_Hai Umi-chan, there is…and I know you'll probably say no; so I just want to ask…if you'd still like to go…" I then revealed my orbs as I waited anxiously for her rebuttal. I then heard her speak._

"_Gomen nasai Sora-kun, but I think I'll pass…thank you for asking though." I managed a sigh as I looked toward my bedroom door._

"_Is it because of Riku..? Are you afraid to go because he might be there? I thought you wanted to go to the Estival Hei since the beginning of the school year," I mentioned as I blinked my eyes. Umi-chan sighed on the other side._

"_I did…I even ordered a dress to match Riku's tux," she answered wistfully. A small smile adorned my features as I viewed this comment as a window of opportunity._

"_Then why don't you go and wear it? I don't see the point in wasting a perfectly good dress. You did buy it for this dance after all," I commented. I heard her emit a sigh on the other side._

"_You do have a point Sora-kun…I guess I'll go." I smiled._

"_Great. How does seven o'clock sound?" I asked._

"_Good. Oh, and Sora-kun..?"_

"_Hai Umi-chan?"_

"_If and when we see Riku there…" Umi-chan trailed off at her words. I could basically guess where she wanted to go with this. I managed a sigh as I tried to keep myself calm._

"_Well, if and when we do, and I won't lie to you, we probably will, then I'll let you decide on what to do. But, if you want to face him…then know I have your back," I said. I could almost feel the navy-haired girl smile on the other line._

"_Thanks Sora-kun. It's nice to have a friend. I'll see you tomorrow night at seven then. Bye," Umi-chan stated. My lips stretched as I corresponded to her sentence._

"_Bye, Umi-chan." I then clasped my phone, and placed it back upon on my desk._

_Looking back now, I never thought things would've ended up like this._

_I only had one goal, and one goal in mind: to have Umi-chan understand that Riku didn't cheat on her. And that was going to be a hard feat to pull off._

_Which now brings us back to the present._

The spiky-brunet heard footsteps descend down the stairway as he waited in the entryway of his house. He had his arms crossed as his irises examined the mahogany colored porte before him. He then turned as he saw the Twilight Boys examine him, sharply affixed in appropriately decorated tuxedos as well. Roxas's tux was general except for the golden vest and matching tie, whereas Hayner's was a forest green, and Pence's was the general noir. A reversed frown alighted Sora's features as he saw the young men standing before him on the stairway.

"You three ready to go?" he asked. The three young gentlemen nodded their heads in simple affirmation. Sora then uncrossed his arms as he placed his hands into his blazer pockets. "Then let's go." The three then followed him to the garage, before silently filing into the Highwind. A few moments later, the quartet emerged onto the streets as Sora began making their way towards Umi's maison.

"I can't believe we got these tuxes on such short notice," Hayner mentioned, he sitting in the center behind the front while the other blond and their night-haired companion took the adjacent window seats. The spiky-blond nodded his head.

"Yeah, me either. Where did you get these tuxes again..?" questioned Roxas. Sora smirked as he stopped at a traffic light, the red gleaming ahead of them.

"I got them from _Le Reposée d'Homme_," the Akari twin replied. Pence raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Really..? I sorta like these. They're comfortable," the black-headed Hitotoki commented. Sora smiled as he moved the car forward.

"I'm glad." Tranquility enveloped the four as Roxas and Pence then looked out the dark-shaded fenêtres, while Hayner just twiddled his thumbs. They saw sleeping homes in the dusk as the Highwind made its way into a nearby subdivision. A few minutes later, Sora pulled his voiture into a light-colored driveway as the vehicle moved up a slope. He then switched the gear to "Park", before turning the car off. He examined the trio through his rear view mirror.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." The boys quietly acquiesced to the jeune homme's request. Sora then quietly got closed the door as he exited the car, before making his way to the entrance of the nearby mansion. He couldn't help but marvel at it, even in the dark.

_Umi-chan's house was just as I'd imagined. It was blue with a white trim. The design was European in essence, notably French-Italian. There were French balconies with an array of beautiful flowers; and the landscaping was filled with a little bit of panache. They had tiny lights decorating the driveway, so you could see your way to the doorstep. All-in-all, it was pretty nice._

Sora tried to walk in a comfortable stride as he approached the entrance of Umi-chan's maison; he did not want to be tense. However though, try as he might, the nervousness seemed to emerge from his body as he exhaled a sigh before reaching the white-painted portal. After he managed to compose himself, he then had his left finger press the doorbell, emitting a bell-chimed ring throughout the house, and not a moment too soon, because a person then opened the door as it swiveled towards the inside.

The person in question was a young man with blond hair neatly arranged. The adult arched an eyebrow in curiosity upon observing the lad in front of him.

"And you are..?" Sora managed to close his mouth as he stood before who he assumed was the butler.

"I'm Sora Akari sir," the light-brown youth announced as he performed a slight bow. "I'm here to take Umi-san to the Estival Hei," he stated. His spikes shook, before he straightened his posture. The man looked perplexed at the boy.

"Well, I'm a little confused, _Akari-san_…but I'll be sure to tell Umi-san of your arrival. Onegai, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the parlor, where you can wait for her." The brunet revealed a smile.

"Arigato." The blond homme nodded as he turned his back to Sora, before marching inwards as the other male followed behind him. A few moments later, Sora found himself in a light-grey colored room, with a high ceiling and an aesthetic chandelier dangling from up above. To the right was an ancienne, black revolving staircase. The two stopped as the butler looked up to the floor above, with the other following his glance with his sky-colored orbs, before the taller man turned to face the smaller one.

"Please wait here Akari-san. I shall tell Umi-san of your arrival." The butler began to move, but hesitated before he briefly turned back to examine Sora. "Oh, my name is Roger by the way, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Sora simply nodded his head.

"All right. I think I'll be okay though." A brief smile flashed onto Roger's features.

"Great sir. I'll be right back then." Roger bowed, before leaving to the stairs. As he ascended to the next level, Sora's eyes left the steps to slowly examine the rest of the magnificently brilliant pièce. His irises began scanning the walls, as portraits and family memorabilia were displayed in glimmering glass frames. A small smile graced his lips as he took a moment to examine each picture.

_It was sort-of heartwarming to see these photos…to get more of a glimpse into Umi-chan's life. There were some of when she was little, and some of her in middle school, before it faded into the current years of her life, with a person I assumed to be her mother. But, as I took a closer inspection of each picture, I began to realize something…_

_Someone was missing. And as my eyes traced each incarnation of the people involved in each image, it finally rested on one where three people stood together. And I frowned as my revelation poured through._

_It was Umi-chan's father who was missing. _

_Or, that's who I presumed was missing…but why wasn't he in the other photos..? Unless…_

A cough emanated from Sora's right, interrupting him from his thoughts as he turned his tête to regard the butler, who now advanced towards his position. He then stopped walking as he reached the brunet's side. His brown irises then went to observe the pictures, as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Examining the _Hari _Family display I see. I told Umi-san of your arrival. She said she would be down in a few minutes. I still find this to be a little awkward though; I was expecting someone else to take the young lady to the dance," Roger said.

Sora simply nodded his head in understanding. Silence then enveloped the two as they both looked to the images displayed on the walls. Sora then found his instance to speak.

"I know sir. You're referring to Riku Hakumei, right..?" Roger turned to examine the boy.

"Yes. Do you know the young lad by any chance?" Sora's ovals looked downward as his bangs fell over his face. He slowly inclined his head.

"I do. He's my best friend."

_But I don't know for how much longer._

Roger's eyes widened at the youth's confession. "Then may I ask a question, if I may be so blunt?" Sora simply nodded his head. "Why are you here sir…?" The marron-haired youth frowned as he looked away from the man's irises.

"_To help make amends._"

_That was as plainly as I could state it. I don't know of any other way I could have put it._

Roger nodded his head as he took note of Sora's statement. "Ah, I see. That would explain why I haven't seen Riku-san's presence in a while. Did he and Umi-san have a falling out?" Sora couldn't help but nod again. "Hmm. Well, I see your intentions are noble then. Good luck." He paused for a moment. Riku-san is a very good person. I hope you can fix whatever happened between the young lady and the young sir." The brunet lifted his head up to meet Roger's eyes.

"Thank you. I hope so as well." A peaceful moment of understanding passed, as the male blond turned to inspect the Hari Family collage. His irises then flickered back to the young man standing before him.

"You know sir, I have a little penchant for the musical arts," Roger mentioned, raising a finger. He then continued by adding, "Riku-san even offered to help me out with a composition I had planned once…he's a good person, that young man." Sora physically concurred with the butler.

"That he is." The Akari youth then turned his attention back towards the wall. He hesitated before he began to speak. "There's something I'd like to ask you, Roger-san…there's something I've noticed from observing this collage," the blue-eyed boy sullenly said. Roger continued to just statically view Sora from where he stood.

"And what may that be..?" Sora took a few moments to choose his words carefully before discoursing. He turned his head back towards the images displayed upon the flat surface.

"Well, in most of these pictures, I see Umi-chan at different ages; and in most of these images, I see a woman, who I assume to be Umi-chan's mother…but I've noticed that this man _here_," he stated, pointing his finger towards a man who had navy blue hair and dark grey irises in one picture, "-is missing. I see him in a few other photos, but from what I can discern, he's missing from the majority of them," which brought him to his next question.

"Is he Umi-chan's father..?" he questioned, his ovals wavering from the images. Roger only affirmed the garcon's answer.

"Hai sir, that he is," Roger replied depressingly. "I didn't think you'd notice so quickly; and to that I tip my hat to you. I didn't want to utter this, but, since you seem to be a close friend of Umi-san, I guess it will be all right." The blond man then let out a sigh before he opened his mouth again. "You see Sora-san, Master and Lady Hari are separated right now," he explained. Sora widened his eyes in surprise.

"_Separated..?_" His eyes narrowed as he thought upon the word.

_Just like my parents were, before…_

"The couple were in happy spirits, well…until two weeks ago. Even I don't know what the source of their separation was; all I know is that Umi-san is deeply saddened by the disappearance of her father. She misses him greatly," the butler mentioned. He then shook his head sadly. "I just hope this separation is temporary. I just want the best for Umi-san," Roger muttered. Sora frowned at the older man's sentence.

"You care for her deeply, don't you?" Roger nodded.

"That I do. I have learned many things over the years Sora-san, and one thing that remains with me is this: over the course of a lifetime, you meet many people, however; it is a rarity to meet one that becomes so close to your heart. And Umi-san is one of the many few people that I hold dear to _my _heart. So please Sora-san, if nothing else, please cheer her up tonight. That's all I ask."

_I nodded as I observed the young butler standing before me. His words would remain resonate within me in the years to come, for his statement as never held any truer than it has right now._

"Don't worry Roger-san. I will," Sora said, offering the towering homme a positive grin. Roger just returned it with a smile of his own.

"I pray you do." The servant's eyes then trailed from where he stood, and followed up the grand revolving stairs as his eyes caught sight of a certain figure. His eyes widened as he coughed a little, straightening his posture. "Oh, Umi-san! I didn't know you were ready! I give you my deepest apologies," the caretaker bowed. Sora followed the man's posture as his eyes led up the stairs to reveal a smiling Umi, who began making her way down.

_She looked very beautiful. Her azure hair flowed, long down her shoulders as she wore a sparkling, platinum dress. Part of her hair was tousled upwards in a bun, and her dark emerald eyes glimmered within the maison. However, as she got ever closer to me, I began realizing…_

_I shouldn't be here. It didn't feel right. _

_It should be Riku, not me. I wanted two relationships to be repaired this night. It's what I was wishing for._

_And it's all I could hope. _

"It's okay Roger, really. I don't like formalities so much anyways." The green-eyed young lady then turned to observe the spiky-haired lad in front of her. "Good evening, Sora-kun," Umi addressed as she curtsied before him. Sora gave her a small smile as he bowed in return.

"Good evening Umi-chan. I say, I can't help but notice that you look nice tonight," complimented the male Akari. The female Hari grinned upon hearing this.

"Arigato. I think you look nice too," she said softly. Sora slightly grinned in return as the two straightened themselves, observing one another within the brightly-lighted house. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, if you're ready Umi-chan, I think it's time for us to depart. It was nice meeting you, Roger-san," the brunet stated. The butler nodded his head in agreement.

"And it was nice meeting you too, Sora-san. I hope you and Umi-san have a happy and safe evening," he said. Sora flashed the tall man a brief smile.

"I hope we do as well."

* * *

"So, how do you two know each other..?"

"Well, let's just say…we have a mutual friend in common." Sora looked back at the brun-eyed blond in the back of the Highwind as the bleak-colored voiture pulled up into the school parking lot. Hayner just relaxed as his mouth formed the shape of an "oh." The spiky-brunet glanced to his indigo haired companion before he pulled into an adjoining parking space.

"Who..?" Pence muttered. Sora sighed as he shut off the headlights, before revolving the key in the ignition towards him to remove it from its slot. He then looked to the rear view mirror for the last time that evening.

"_Riku._" The Twilight Town trio looked to each other as they noticed the somber tone in Sora's voice, before they removed their seat belts as the five commenced making their way out of the vehicle. After shutting the doors on all sides, Sora remote locked the Highwind. With the car now safe, the quintet began walking towards the Academy. The young artist's twin turned his head to look at his brother.

"So where is the Estival Hei again? I find this school to be a little big," Roxas said. Sora's navy-colored orbs regarded his brethren's. He sighed in annoyance as the five stopped walking for a moment.

"It's suppose to be held at the Academy Courtyard. And that is in the back of the _école_," The marron-haired youth remarked. "Does that answer your question?" He asked. The spiky blond nodded, and Sora elicited a smile. "Good." The five then resumed advancing towards the location of the dance. After walking through a portion of the school building, the five widened their eyes as they reached the courtyard.

"Wow…" Roxas uttered, eyes widened in astonishment. The elder of the Akaris' copied his relative's expression, as he took in the setting.

_Wow was right. The Courtyard is in the back of the Academy, enclosed by the black fence, though guarded by trees. In the centre laid a beautiful, European designed fountain, water issuing from it in a calm, serene matter. At the top of the fountain was a flame-shaped light, which illuminated the area in a bright gold. And beneath was light colored brick, surrounding the fountain and spreading out in a perfect circle with dark red trim, before it blended with the rest of the brick that carved a pathway from one side of campus to the other. In the back, there was a neatly cut area of grass, landscaped with beautiful flowers and arbres. _

_And that was just the Courtyard. For the décor of this dance, a delicate array of sun-colored lights issued forth from the fountain light in two directions, attached to corresponding black poles on each side of the fountain. Tables decorated in light green covers filled the area with appropriate glass and silverware, and to the right of that…was a hired orchestra._

_All-in-all, it was pretty colorful…_

"It looks like something you'd see in a French painting," Hayner noted. Sora smirked as the others nodded their head in agreement. Umi smiled as she took in the atmosphere.

"You're right," she said. Both she and the slick Osaki shared a smile before the male's chocolate eyes began surveying the public. A small grin then formed upon his face.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to mingle. Roxas, Pence, care to join me..?" Hayner asked. The other blond within the group just shook his shoulders.

"Sure." He followed by turning his irises towards his twin. "What time do you want to meet back at?"

"At about eleven. Is that fine?" inquired the spiky-brunet. He looked around to examine his companions, who nodded their heads briskly as he came to regard each of them. A small smile then surfaced onto his visage. "Okay then, eleven it is. You guys have a good time now," he said. Pence grinned.

"Don't worry Sora, we will. Later." Sora and Umi waved as the Twilight trio left, leaving only them behind as the boys faded into the crowd of the student body. Sora then decided to focus his attention upon his acquaintance, his azure orbs viewing her emerald ones.

"So Umi-chan, is there anything you'd like to do right now?" Umi smiled as she inclined her tête.

"Sort of. I don't feel like dancing just yet. Want to find a table Sora-kun?" she questioned in return. The artist Akari repeated her previous motion.

"Sure." The two then went together to sit down, and watched the dancefloor from a distance for a few moments. Sora took the time to watch the happy expression on the young girl's face, her arm leaning from the table as her chin was situated upon her hand. He smiled to himself for a moment as he captured a snapshot in time.

_I'm glad she's enjoying herself so far…I dread having to tell her why I brought her here…_

Sora looked away from the girl as his eyes viewed the crowd in front of him. His lips were set into a thin line as he watched them dance and twirl.

_But if I want to preserve what's left of my friendship with Riku, then I have no other choice._

"Hey Sora-kun," Umi replied, waking the marron-haired youth from his thoughts. Sora rotated his head to meet his companion's irises, as a small smile played on his face.

"Hai Umi-chan?"

"If it's all right with you, I think I'm going to get some punch. Would you like some?" the azure-haired young woman asked. The light-haired boy just shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm fine. But arigato gozaimasu for asking," Sora responded. Umi lent forward as she prepared to rise from her seat.

"Anytime. I think I might mingle with my friends too while I'm at it," she inferred. The male just grinned.

"I encourage you to do so. And don't worry about me; I'll be fine here, promise," he said. Umi just nodded her head.

"Okay. Then I'll see you in a little while Sora-kun." The green-eyed female pushed in her chair, before departing to leave the young man by himself. Sora sighed depressingly as he surveyed the landscape of the Courtyard. He bowed his head in defeat as his blue orbs retreated towards the glass container that held scented candles at the center of the table, the minute flames swaying slightly towards the left. He sighed to himself.

_And no sign of Riku either. _

_Wait…what about..?_

The spiky-haired youth rose his head as his ovals observed the atmosphere again, hoping to spot a certain face. However, his lips tinged in sadness as his viewing windows faltered.

_She's not here either. Hopefully I'll see her later tonight._

Sora's ears picked up movement, as he looked up as he saw someone approaching his position. When they got closer, the boy offered the person a small smile.

"Hey Wakka."

"Sora…I thought you said you weren't going to be here man," Wakka replied as he scratched the back of his head. The brunet huffed in irony.

"I didn't think so either, but…something changed my mind," he explained. The orange-haired islander nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. So, are you with someone?" the Harou teen asked. Sora tilted his head to the left and right.

"Well, sort-of…I'm here to help Riku get back with his girlfriend."

"Oh." The two looked off to the crowd, before the brunet turned to regard his companion again.

"So…have you talked to Tidus-kun?" Sora questioned. Wakka frowned in a bodily reply.

"Yeah, but…he doesn't seem too happy. I know he's going with Yuna-chan…and I know he **wants **to go with Yuna-chan, but…" he trailed off.

"But what about Selphie-chan..?" Sora finished. Wakka nodded his head.

"Yeah. I mean, those two have been friends for so long…and then at the beginning of this semester, she just springs her feelings for Tidus you know? I don't want him to hurt her feelings. He isn't just some girl he met like Riku had thought, ya?" mentioned the tan garcon. Sora could only nod his head in affirmation.

"I know. Believe me, you're not the only one worried about it…" Blue irises narrowed as he looked away from the scene.

_Kairi is too._

Wakka offered the boy a small smile as his hands slipped into his trouser pockets. "Well man, it was nice seeing you unexpectedly. I think I'm going to go get some punch. See you around?" Sora turned to offer his friend a nod.

"See you around." Sora then watched as his companion's back as he retreated.

_And now I have another thing to worry about…when will this drama ever end?_

_Dances…_

* * *

The night air seemed a little cooler as the spiky-haired artist stood within the center of the Academy, hands in his coat pockets as he gazed off into the distance. The sky was pitch black, with hardly a clear view of the stars, as dark clouds veiled the vast, upward area. Sora sighed as he continued to stand within his spot.

_I just needed to get away from it all._

The brunet's blue orbs refocused on the scenery before him as he began to look at the area around him. He didn't get much time to survey the space though, as the doors swung open to reveal his escort for the evening. Umi smiled as she approached him.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were," she mentioned, as she managed to stand beside him. Sora turned to give his acquaintance a small smile in response.

"Sorry for the worry Umi-chan. I was just reflecting out here, is all…" the boy diverted his sentence as he looked at the ground for a moment, moving his right foot. "So…was there any reason in particular you were looking for me..?" the dark-haired girl couldn't help but nod her head as she viewed him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me here Sora-kun. I've really enjoyed myself," the female Hari stated. Sora smiled in return.

"Well, I'm just glad you had a good time."

"Me too." Emerald eyes then glanced around, until they nervously found their way back to Sora's. "So Sora-kun…have you danced with anyone yet?" she asked. Sora shook his head as he directed his irises towards hers.

"No."

"I didn't think so. So, aren't you going to dance then?" a hopeful look radiated from Umi's ovals as she observed her companion. Sora's light brown spikes wavered as he looked away from her.

"I'm not exactly here for me Umi-chan."

"Then why did you come here in the first place? Certainly you didn't come here just because I agreed to…" the azure-haired girl paused as one of Sora's orbs pierced hers for a moment. He then looked away blankly, causing a frown to form upon the young woman's face as she diverted her eyes toward the ground. "Oh. I see...Well then, I guess I'll be going…" She turned to leave, but before she could make her way back to the Courtyard, Sora seized her arm, causing her to stop walking as she reverted back to look at him, meeting his gaze.

"Wait Umi-chan, let me explain…please." The young lady only narrowed her irises at him.

"And why should I Sora-kun? You told me all I need to know, after all." The boy just returned her frigid stare.

"I know I may have deceived you, but could you let me explain why..?" Umi set her lips into a thin line as she shook Sora's hand from his grasp, crossing her arms.

"I'm listening." Sora gave her a little smile as he looked into her ovals for a moment.

"Thank you." He then looked away. "You've probably guessed the real reason why I brought you here-and I admit: I was a bit dishonest about that. And Umi-chan, you are having a good time here, are you not?" The brunet caught a glimpse of Umi nodding out of the corner of his eye, still regarding him harshly. He then sighed as he continued on. "For that, I'm glad. I've always wanted to know more about you, and I was hoping to become better friends with you over time…but with you and my best friend divided, I feel I'm in the middle. I want to support you Umi-chan, but I also can't help but trust Riku. Do you understand?" Umi opened her mouth to utter a few words.

"I do."

"Then in order for us to move on Umi-chan, you and Riku **both **are going to have to confront each other eventually. It's only a matter of time. You can't expect to avoid him forever, can you?" Sora questioned. The indigo-haired girl shook her head.

"No, I suppose not. Then what do you suggest I do? Break up with him..? I did catch him **cheating **on me after all," Umi stated matter-of-factly, with an edge of bitterness in her vocals. The spiky-haired youth then copied his companion's previous motion, his head rotating on his neck. He then stopped as he firmly gazed at her.

"You don't know that for sure Umi-chan. You could be taking the situation out of context," replied the boy. The girl just crossed her arms.

"And is that what **he **told you? Something like that? I saw what I saw," Umi retorted. Sora closed his orbs as he struggled to calm himself down.

"Look Umi-chan, I may not have been there when the event transpired. But I can tell you one thing: I trust Riku. I trust his judgment. I've been friends with him after all these years, and not once have I seen him to be untrue to me. Think about it Umi-chan…does Riku seem like the kind of guy that would do a thing like **this **to you?" inquired the young Akari. Umi sarcastically laughed to herself.

"Does Riku **seem **like the kind of guy that would do a thing like this to me..? I used to think no." The wave-haired girl sadly smiled off into the distance as she recalled past memories of herself with the platinum-haired male. "I remember…I remember when we first met. It was through our parents. His parents, as you know, operate a very prestigious firm, and helped my parents through legal matters to obtain a parcel of land on the coast to build a trading port to expand commerce. If you want to know more about me Sora-kun, my parents operate in national and international trade. They also build luxurious sea crafts…" she trailed off. Sora gave her a small smile as he prodded her with his hands in a "forward" motion.

"You caught my interest. Go on," he said. Umi nodded.

"Well, to commemorate the purchase of land, my parents held a small soirée on one of their most elegant yachts, inviting the Hakumeis and their children of course. Only did both they and I learn later that the Hakumeis had an only child, a boy who was coincidentally one year older than me. This was over summer vacation two years ago, right before we all began attending the Academy together." Sora sadly nodded as he briefly thought of what he was going through at that time.

_That was right around the time my parents died. _

He then shook his head as he came back to the present. "So?" he questioned. Umi continued regarding him from her distinctive point-of-view.

"Well, what else? Our parents introduced us to each other, and we began hitting it off. Before too long, I found myself attracted to him…I wanted to know more about him, and become closer to him. Little did I know he felt the same about me. Heh, those were such good times back then…anyway, one day, during the middle of our first semester here, he just upped and asked me out. To tell you the truth, I was shocked…you remember how it was at the time," she commented. Sora revealed a small smile.

"Yeah, I do…a good many from the female side of our class adored Riku. Needless to say, I was astonished too. Riku didn't seem like the settling type to me," the young man stated. Umi returned his smile.

"Me either. At first, I was kind of skeptical...I thought he might be the playing type…but eventually, he won me over. And from there…we developed a relationship. And for the first time in my life, I was so happy. Riku became one of the other few people that I trust outside of my family. I told him personal things Sora…I confided in him. And now he has violated my trust. So does he seem like the kind of guy who would act in an affair while involved with **me**..? If you asked me before, I would say no. A few minutes ago, I would say maybe. But now..? I'm not so sure anymore," the dark-haired lady admitted. Sora then comfortingly grasped her shoulders with his hands, tipping her face to meet his eyes.

"Then think about it. Maybe you two could come to an agreement. There are other options you know," the garcon said. Umi stared back at him as she softly inclined her tête.

"I know. And, I will." Sora smiled as he relinquished his hold on her, allowing her to walk away from him. Before she went through the glass doorway, she turned to view him one last time. "You really believe in Riku, don't you?" she asked. And as light winds moved throughout the fixed space, her emerald orbs lingered upon sky cerulean, she found Sora firmly observing her with a firm expression.

"More than you know."

* * *

"This is killing me."

"I can see that. Why don't you do something about it then?"

"Because _brother, _I haven't seen Riku yet." Blue orbs retreated from their twin's as they surveyed the Courtyard again. A small smirk formed on the sibling's face as he looked to the sullen boy.

"Well what if I told you I have Sora..? What then?" the marron-haired youth widened his ovals as he now examined his brethren.

"Where?"

"I think I saw him come in a few minutes ago. And even though it's sort of dark out here, I think he wasn't alone either…anyways, I think I'm going to get some punch, and then pander through the student body one more time so I can maybe find someone I know. If not, I'll be back here. See you in a few," Roxas announced. He abruptly waved before leaving his post, leaving Sora to himself at his table. He sighed before he got up from where he sat.

_Well, if Riku's here, then I have to find Umi-chan, if he doesn't find her first…_

He sifted through the mass of people as many others stood, discussing in dialogue, or sat, enjoying the same commodity. His head turned left and right, before his vision of sight fell onto the indigo haired girl in the silver dress. He softly touched her back left shoulder as he approached her.

"Hey Umi-chan," Sora stated from behind. Umi, who had just finished discoursing with some friends, turned behind to greet him. She delivered him a small curtsey.

"Sora-kun. What is it?" the young lady questioned. Her eyes gaze into his.

"I just wanted to say that Riku is-" Sora was cut-off in mid-sentence as the duo both saw a familiar face in plain view.

"…_here_," Umi finished, as aquamarine eyes, currently a shade of green, observed the two. The silver-haired young man was currently wearing a silver blazer with matching trousers, with an emerald green dress shirt, and a black tie to finish off his suit. A frown was apparent on his face as he made his way to his two acquaintances. His irises downwardly gazed Sora in disdain as he finally stood before them.

"_Sora,_" stated the shaggy-haired youth. Sora ruefully looked at the person that he hoped to mend his friendship.

"_Riku._" The blue-eyed boy uneasily glanced at the taller amongst the three, before retreating his vision away. Riku frowned at the other's observing expression.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," he said, before glancing to his current at-odds girlfriend, before adding, "-but I guess seeing you here means that you lied." Sora suddenly looked up at the other boy in astonishment, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "And with my girlfriend no less. I never thought I'd see the day you'd betray me Sora, to stoop so low. First you said you'd help me, however, you then went back on your word. And now you're here with Umi. I think it's time I give you a piece of my mind," Riku said, raising his left arm, his hand balled into a fist. Sora's eyes widened in shock as he stood there as Riku's fist began descending towards him. Before Riku's fist could come into contact with the young man's visage however, something blocked his way.

_Umi-chan._

"Riku, stop!" Umi stood in-between Riku and Sora, her arms spread out as she gazed at her boyfriend in anger. Riku's eyes widened as he halted, his fist hanging in midair. He frigidly examined the azure-haired girl standing in front of him.

"And why should I Umi? He lied to me…are you to convince me otherwise..?" Riku then retracted his fist to his left blazer pocket.

"Your anger is clouding your judgment Riku. Yes, Sora-kun is here. But he didn't come here to enjoy himself; quite the contrary actually. He came here for _you_," Umi implied, as she pointed a finger directly at the tall garcon. She then crossed her arms as she stepped aside, standing beside the spiky brunet. Riku widened his eyes in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he came here, hoping to amend our relationship. He called me, and convinced me to come here so I wouldn't be spending this night at home. Once we were here, he later explained the real reason **why **he brought me here. He even had me remember the good times you and I had together; Sora-kun almost had me convinced to forgive you for what you done," Umi replied. Riku frowned as he looked at the young woman in remorse.

"But Umi I-"

"I'm not through yet Riku," stated the girl. "I was almost on the verge for forgiving you, you know…until you came here and verbally attacked Sora-kun as you just did now. You're so self-centered Riku, you think it's all about _you_. You don't even think rationally and try to ask for an explanation like a logical person would…I hate to say this, but it looks like…we're through." Emerald irises diverted from sea green as Umi refused to observe the silver-headed boy any longer. Riku opened his mouth in shock.

"_Umi_…" he then trailed off as he set his lips into a thin underline, sighing in defeat. "Fine, if we're through, we're through. I can see when I'm not wanted." And with that, Riku turned around, his back facing Sora and Umi as he walked away from the two. Sora looked at his troubled companion in melancholy.

"_Riku…" _He slowly shook his head, before pivoting, now examining the girl before him. "Umi-chan…" the girl withdrew her look away from Riku, as he blended into the student mass. She then turned her attention upon Sora.

"Hai..?" she asked.

"Why did you defend me a minute ago? I would have taken the blow," Sora mentioned, as he eyed the navy-blue haired fille. Umi gave the boy a small smile as she observed him.

"Because Sora-kun, I regard you as a friend…and I don't like my friends getting hurt," she said, before turning away. Sora smiled to himself.

"I see. Arigato, demo…I still don't think Riku cheated on you," he said firmly. Umi revolved around to meet the young man's gaze, countering it.

"Well, he did."

"_No…he didn't_." The two turned around as another voice entered the conversation. Umi gave the source of the foreign voice a venomous look as the duo now stood, regarding them.

_It was none other than Yuffie Kisaragi._

Yuffie Kisaragi had night-colored hair, styled to be close to her face. Her hair was layered, and the strands were a bit shorter than shoulder-length. For the occasion, she wore a black dress with spaghetti straps, and matching pearl earrings. Her arms were crossed as her noir-colored orbs looked back at Sora and Umi in an unreadable expression.

"_You_. You're the last person I want to see right now," the azure-haired girl darkly stated. Yuffie gave a somewhat amusing sigh in response.

"Believe me, I know. I saw you three go at it a couple of minutes ago and frankly, I felt guilty, and so I came over here to talk to you." Umi blinked before turning her back upon the other young woman among them.

"Well, I don't see why you'd bother. I saw you with Riku, in a compromising situation. There shouldn't be much to explain." Sora looked between the two as he continued to play as spectator to the whole ordeal. Yuffie continued their argument.

"But there is. Look, I didn't know Riku had a girlfriend all right..?" Umi whipped around to examine the girl, still viewing her icily. Yuffie smiled. "Glad I got your attention. May I continue?" The sea-named girl silently nodded her head. Yuffie continued on. "As I was saying, Riku and I were good friends…he got me to open up, which is usually a hard thing for me to do. I have a hard time trusting people, and he was one of the few people that liked me for being…well, obnoxious. And over time…I became attracted to him. But what I didn't know…was that he was already taken."

"So then what..? I'm waiting," Umi stated, as she impatiently tapped her heel. Yuffie begrudgingly sighed.

"I'm getting there, just hold your horses." Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, before having them meet at her waist so she could cross her arms. She then closed her dark orbs as she continued where she left off. "So, as I was saying, not knowing that Riku already had a girlfriend, I pursued him. And he kept on refusing my advances…and I wanted to know why, so I kept on, aggressively, until he told me the reason…but you already know what happened then. I want to apologize for my…I don't know, annoyance to both you and Riku. I hope this settles the feud you two have going on," said the black-haired girl. Umi seemed to take Yuffie's speech in consideration as she stood there, her back still turned to the other young woman. Sora took the chance to clutch her arm.

"See, Riku didn't cheat on you…so will you…?" the boy trailed off in his sentence as emerald eyes looked to him. Umi contemplated Sora's statement for a moment, taking it all in as she stood cemented on the brickwork. A moment later however, and she closed her eyes as she acquiesced to him. She then turned around to focus her attention on Yuffie.

"I accept your apology…I guess…I should thank you for letting me see how judgmental I am." She then turned to face the light-brown headed garcon, as his blue irises examined her. "If you'll excuse me Sora-kun, I think **I **have an apology I must make…if I may." Sora gave her a small smile in return.

"Of course Umi-chan, by all means…take your time." Umi's lips curved to copy the boy's expression.

"Great. Then I hope to see you in a few minutes." She then nodded to Yuffie, how returned her nod, before she began walking off. Sora's lips gaped open at something he suddenly recalled.

"Oh, Umi-chan!" he exclaimed. Umi quickly turned around to look at him. "Don't forget to tell him about your parents," he stated. The sea-haired girl gave him a quizzical expression.

"You know about my parents?" she questioned. Sora simply nodded.

"I do. Now go," he ordered. Umi nodded, before disappearing into the crowd. His eyes followed her, until they landed on couples, dancing throughout the atmosphere of the Courtyard. He sighed to himself as he softly shook his head.

_I'm glad that that's settled. Maybe now Riku and Umi-chan will be able to settle their differences…if so, maybe Riku and I can as well. _

Sora moved his head to observe Yuffie. She gave him a small grin as she walked up to stand beside him. "So, how do you know Riku?" she asked.

"We're best friends. Have been all our lives…until now…I convinced Umi-chan to come here because I wanted-"

"You wanted to repair what I did, I can see that. So, what's your name..?" Yuffie glanced away in sadness when she talked about herself, before turning the conversation around towards the spiky-haired brunet. Sora offered her a small smile as he introduced himself.

"My name is Sora Akari, Yuffie-san…and I know you as being apart of _The Populars_," he answered. Yuffie tapped her chin at hearing the young man announce his name.

"Sora Akari…you're an artist, right..? I think I saw some of your work at the Cultural Arts Center. Unless, those works belonged to another Sora Akari…" she trailed off this time as the young painter shook his head.

"No no, you're right. I **am **an artist."

"Then I'm glad I'm right. And please, don't call me Yuffie-san, it makes me sound old," she said, swatting away the suffix. Sora softly chuckled.

"Okay, _Yuffie-chan…_" Yuffie smiled.

"See, sounds better doesn't it? Well, since I think this little situation's been taken care of, I'm going to go. Is that okay with you?" she questioned. Sora nodded. "Great. Bye Sora," she said. Sora inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Bye Yuffie-chan." The girl gave him one last smile, before departing into the background, leaving Sora to himself. He then noticed someone approaching him from the right corner of his eye. He gave a faint nod when he noticed who was coming his way, and they returned his action, before joining his side. "Hey Pence," greeted Sora.

"Hey Sora." Pence just stood aloof, as his eyes then detracted towards the ground. Sora frowned upon seeing this.

"Something wrong?" he inquired. The noir-haired Hitotoki just shook his head.

"No, not exactly…" he trailed off as his visionary ovals refocused their attention upon his companion's. He forced a smile before he opened his mouth to speak. "So, how have you been holding up?" Sora just shook his shoulders.

"Okay I guess. Not good, but not bad either…I think Riku and Umi-chan are about to get back together," the marron-haired boy stated. Pence showed his white teeth in response.

"Great!"

"I know." Sora paused for a moment before discoursing again. "So, have you found anyone to mingle with?" Pence looked up as he pondered for a moment, before formulating his answer.

"Well, I did talk with Selphie…but I didn't get to dance with her," Pence said sadly. The other boy observed him curiously.

"How come?"

"She said she was waiting for someone." Pence gave off a look of minor melancholy, before suddenly changing his expression around. "Well, I guess I'll be off now. See you in an hour?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"See you in an hour." The spiky-haired Akari watched his friend walk off, concern displayed in his irises. He sighed tiredly as he thought about what the other boy had just said.

_I almost forgot about Selphie-chan…I wonder if she's seen Tidus-kun yet…all I got to say is…_

_What a night…_

Sora sighed as he sat at a table a moment later, watching people dance. His hands were in his blazer pockets as he regarded fellow students enact with one another. As he noticed a couple dancing, he began wondering about another certain duo that he knew.

_I wonder if Umi-chan and Riku have resolved their problems yet…_

He awoke from his reverie as he felt a hand prod his left shoulder. He offered a light smile as he saw the couple in question. Riku offered the boy a brief one in return.

"Hey," the silver-haired Hakumei simply stated.

"Hey." Sora looked to Umi for a moment, who grinned at him as she held onto Riku's right arm. He then glanced back observe the other male's sea green orbs.

"I just want you to know…Umi told me everything. We're officially back together," Riku calmly announced. The brunet showed his excitement by revealing his pearly whites to the duo.

"That's great. I'm glad for the both of you," Sora commented, now looking to both Umi _and _Riku. The shaggy-haired youth nodded.

"Good." He inhaled a little air, closing his eyes, before continuing to speak. "And I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for what I said earlier at the Cultural Arts Center. You were right. I should've taken care of this matter personally," said Riku. Sora just shook his head.

"But you asked for help. A good friend gives help when another friend needs it," the young artist responded. Riku affirmed the other's statement.

"That's true. And I…want to thank you for your help. But from now on, I think I'm going to deal with these kinds of problems by myself." Sora closed his orbs for a minute.

"All right. But don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it though. I want to be there for you." The boy then revealed his azure-colored ovals as he extended a hand to the shaggy-haired youth. "Friends?" he asked. Riku looked to Sora's hand for a moment, before shaking his tête.

"No." Sora frowned, but Riku grinned as his hand landed upon the spiky-brunet's, shaking it. "Best friends." Sora happily smiled, now that his friendship with Riku was repaired.

"Great. So, what are you going to do now?" Riku happily looked to his girlfriend, before glancing back to his meilleur ami.

"I think we're going to go dancing. Oh, and that reminds me…Umi, Sora, I'll be right back." Umi released her hold on Riku, as he walked off to the crowd. The two looked to the tall young man retreated.

"I wonder what he's up to," Sora said. Umi smiled as she turned to view the marron-haired male.

"Me too. And Sora-kun, I just want to say…arigato."

"Anytime." The two then turned their attention as they saw Riku advance towards them, with another person in tow. As they became closer, Sora's cheeks tinged at who that other person was. Riku stood beside Umi.

"Sora Akari, I'd like you to meet Kairi Herutsu." Sora's orbs gazed into Kairi's lavender blues, who in return blushed as she offered him a light smile. "Hi," he said.

"Hi." Sora then moved his orbs to observe her attire for the evening. She was wearing a peach-colored dress, which hugged her body elegantly, as some of her dark red tresses were held back by a hairclip upon her visage. And to complete her ensemble, she wore dazzling pearl earrings with matching heels to boot. It seemed Kairi was viewing the boy's outfit as well, until Riku decided to verbally disrupt their observing interaction.

"She was the friend I was talking to you about earlier, remember?" Riku asked. Sora stopped regarding the auburn-haired girl as he turned to focus his sight on his friend.

"Huh?" Sora took in Riku's question, and briefly thought about the matter.

"_Well, I have this friend you see, and she…needs a date."_

"_And why are you asking me? Couldn't you ask someone else like-"_

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

_The girl he was talking about was Kairi…?_

"I think I'll leave you two to get to know one another. Later Sora, Kairi," Riku said. Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the two.

"Oh, later Riku, Umi-chan." Umi slightly bowed as she smiled at him. The two then turned away, moving towards the dancefloor, leaving Sora and Kairi behind. The brunet turned to regard the redhead. "So, are you going to take a seat..?" he politely asked. Kairi turned to smilingly nod at him.

"That I will, thank you." She then moved to sit across from the male. "So, how have you been this evening?" she asked, clasping her hands together. Sora smiled in return.

"I've been fine, ever since those two have patched things up." His cheeks reddened as he was about to say something else. "You look beautiful tonight." He paused again before speaking. "How are you?" he inquired. Kairi's lips curved upwards, as a faint color of rose painted her cheeks as well.

"Thank you. I've been good." The two gazed at each other for a moment, the candle in the glass between them flickering in the wind. Kairi then moved her lips to discourse. "I thought you weren't coming."

Sora just shook his head. "Me either…but I felt like I needed to help Riku." He paused for a moment, glancing to the young woman, before he went to ask her another question. "So, how do you know Riku?" Kairi smiled as she recounted her past memories.

"Well, you see, when I was little, I didn't live here. I originally came from Radiant Garden. My family moved next door to Riku's then, and Naminé and I basically became best friends with him. We moved out of that house when we began attending middle school," the girl explained. Sora nodded in understanding. "So, when you were talking about your friend that day, you were talking about Riku…it makes sense. How long have you known him?" she questioned. The boy softly chuckled.

"Basically all my life." The conversation quieted down as the two picked up on violin chords being played in the background. Kairi smiled as she extended a hand towards Sora.

"Want to dance?" she asked. Sora blushed as he looked upon her elegant fingers, before looking back up to her.

"I guess so." He placed his hand in hers, and together, the two arose from the table as they began making their way towards the dancefloor. As Kairi led in front, Sora blushed as he looked to the back of her neck.

_But I can't dance…_

Before Sora could think of anything else however, Kairi stopped walking. Sora suddenly halted as he looked to his right. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kairi depressingly observed ahead, her eyes concentrating on two particular people in the student audience.

"_Selphie._" The brunet then turned his irises upon the crowd, as he then saw what the young lady was talking about. It looked like light-haired brunette was arguing with his friend. He sighed tiredly as they watched the two.

"_Tidus,_" Sora uttered. The couple observed as the male blond, who held his date at arm's length, gave his female friend a sad expression as it looked like he gave a somber statement to follow his emotion. Selphie then down upon the ground as she turned to walk away. Kairi observed the girl in concern before turning to Sora.

"May I?" she asked. Sora quickly nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered. Kairi offered him a sad smile.

"Gomen," she said. Sora shook his head.

"Don't be. It couldn't be helped. I think I'm going to talk to Tidus-kun." Kairi nodded, giving Sora one last smile.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later then."

"Later." And so the couple departed, going in separate ways as Kairi pursued Selphie, and Sora, Tidus. A few minutes later, Sora made his way to Tidus, and his date, a brunette girl with dichromatic eyes. Tidus gave his companion a small smile as the brunet approached him. Sora returned one in kind as stopped to stand in front of him.

"Hey Sora," Tidus greeted.

"Tidus-kun." He then turned to acknowledge the blond's date. "Good evening, Iyoku-san," the marron-haired man lightly stated. The girl offered the boy a weak smile.

"Evening, Akari-san," Yuna replied. Sora lightly bowed his head, before turning his attention back upon his friend.

"So, let me guess…Selphie-chan told you how she felt about you?" he asked. Tidus nodded his head forlornly. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I had no choice. I mean, I…" he trailed off as his cheeks lightened a shade of pink, looking to Yuna. She gave him a comforting smile in return as she rubbed his arm.

"I know. And believe me, I…I probably would have reacted angrily if you hadn't told me what was going on between you and Selphie-chan beforehand. I thank you for that." Sora turned his head to regard the brunette.

"So you know then?" he questioned. Yuna plainly nodded her head. Sora then looked to Tidus. "Did you know she was having problems with her stepfather?" Tidus raised his eyebrows in response.

"Really? She's having problems with Shikikawa-san..? What kind of problems..?" the male Shuensha inquired. Sora closed his orbs as he prepared to deliver an answer.

"Well, lack of attention for one. He devotes too much of his attention towards his daughter."

"Olette-san…So, how does this relate to me?" Tidus asked. Sora sighed as he opened his eyes.

"Think Tidus-kun, think. Who's one of the only constant male figures Selphie-chan has in her life?" Tidus widened his eyes in reply at the other boy's question.

"_Me.._? "

"Hai, _you_…I think Selphie-chan may have misplaced her feelings for you. All she is wants is reassurance Tidus-kun. That's all she wants," explained Sora. Tidus looked away for a moment, before redirecting his blue eyes towards Sora's, nodding in understanding.

"Misplaced her feelings for me..?" Sora simply nodded his head.

"Hai…" Tidus examined the young Akari for a moment, before he decided to speak again.

"Well, if that's what she wants, then I'll go mend things." The male blond brushed his hair for a moment with his hands, before turning to look at his friend, offering him a gentle smile. "Thanks, Sora…I guess I'll go take care of her now. Yuna, will you help me look for Selphie?" Tidus asked. Yuna quietly nodded, and the boy showed her his white dents. "Arigato." He then turned to nod at Sora. "And you too Sora-kun. Take care."

"You too Tidus-kun, you too…"

_

* * *

_

Finally, everything's been settled…

Sora's azure orbs watched as he saw Tidus and Selphie conversing, this time with Yuna just standing besides the shaggy blond. After seeing a small fall upon both of his acquaintances' faces, the spiky-brunet smiled as he saw them engage in a friendly embrace. A moment later, he saw Selphie turn to Yuna, and after seeing the two exchange words, he saw the two shake hands in a friendly manner. Sora sighed in relief as his eyes then darted towards the other two people he was previously concerned about.

Umi and Riku were sharing a dance together, with Umi's head cradled against Riku's chest, and his head atop of hers. Sora smiled as the duo looked like they were enjoying each other's presence after their brief time apart. He happily looked on as he crossed his arms.

"Need some company?" Sora tilted his head to the right as Kairi joined his side. He smiled as he saw her survey the quintet he was currently observing as well. He managed a grin as he looked away.

"I wouldn't mind." A pleasant silence followed the two for a moment as they regarded the student body dance in the beautiful atmosphere, the suspended lights a brilliant yellow. They both turned back to observe one another.

"Too bad this dance is just about over. Looks like I owe you a raincheck," the redhead stated. Sora simply smiled as he gazed into her irises.

"That you do. So, what was it with Selphie-chan?" he asked, as the two turned their attention back upon the trio. Kairi hid her eyes for a moment, before revealing her answer.

"From what I understand, I think she was confused about what her feelings truly were…that they were really those of fatherly respect. I think once she realized that, it all became clear to her. I'm just glad they patched things up," she replied, opening her ovals. Sora nodded concurringly.

"Me too." The auburn-haired young woman faced him.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Since Riku's back with Umi and all, I think I'm going to call home," Kairi mentioned. Sora turned to give her a concerned expression.

"You sure..? I could drive you home…if you want," the boy replied. Kairi shook her head.

"Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. Maybe next time though." Sora nodded in understanding. "I'll see you at school on Monday then?" Sora faintly inclined his tête. Kairi smiled. "Great. Bye, Sora." Sora smiled, waving to her before she left his presence.

"Bye, Kairi…" He then watched her walk away, before he felt another approach him. He smiled as he saw Hayner, Pence, and his twin standing in front of him. "Ready to go?" he asked. They all nodded their heads in affirmation. "Good, then let's go." He looked off to the crowd one last time, smiling, before the four departed. A few moments later, after making their way to the parking lot and unlocking the Highwind, Sora began driving towards his maison. He listened for a few minutes as Hayner talked about sharing a few dances with a certain dark-haired brunette, before the other two piped in with their comments, before going on to dialogue about something else. And as Sora saw his house in the moonlight, all he could do was reveal a smile.

_I'm glad that everything has finally been taken care of. It looks like this night has been a whirlwind of drama. A night of anger, sympathy, sadness, and happiness…_

_To me, this evening has been nothing but a soirée full of apologies…_

_And for myself, I'm looking forward to some sought after, long deserved, rest…_

_A well-deserved rest._

* * *

And Act I has come to a close. All of the relationships have been settled, and Sora can finally put his mind at ease. What does the future have to offer? You all will have to stay tuned to find out!

All I can say is, I'm glad I'm done writing this chapter. I know I said Chapter 9 was hard, but nowhere in comparison was it as hard as **this **chapter. I had moments of this chapter planned for a while, most being able to find there way into these scenes…and others, well…might slip into other chapters in various ways. I just hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter considering how long it took me to complete it (3 ½ months!).

In our next story arc, we will get to see more involvement of other characters, some old (like Olette) and some new (I'm not telling you who), along with more character development from our main cast and our two stars…I think you'll like what I have planned.

Since we're at Chapter 10 now, it's time to vote for a new summary (again). I know I said I would have it polled, but it's in beta testing right now. So here they are. Good luck with the responses!!

**(1)** "I have learned many things over the years Sora-san, and one thing that remains with me is this: over the course of a lifetime, you meet many people, however; it is a rarity to meet one that becomes so close to your heart." Sokai, AU

**(2)** "If you asked me before, I would say no. A few minutes ago, I would say maybe. But now..? I'm not so sure anymore…" Words said and feelings revealed have never been like this. Let's just hope they can be repaired. Sokai, AU

**(3)** Ijust hope everything works out…before these problems congregate into something that's harder to solve…" The Estival Hei is coming, and with this, a storm of events to follow. Can Sora handle it all before it spins out of control? Hopefully. Sokai, AU

**(4)** "These experiences would never leave my mind or my heart for years to come. And as I began reflecting upon this, it was times like these that made me realize…how precious life is." Sokai, AU

Also, remember to check **Story Progress **on my **FFN profile **every Thursday to see how this story is doing, as well as any others I'm working on. I'm also submitting a **KH poem **this week, entitled **"Trapped Within the Realm of Darkness…" **I wonder if you can guess **who **that's about. I'm starting as a prerogative to get content out when I have a hard time working on a chapter (like this one)…I also have a bunch of ideas flying in my head anyways, so you'll probably see them come out in various forms, as well as an update to **What Happens After Next?**. Enjoy!!

And as always, it's time for **Recommended Read #9**, which is **"Prince of Poverty, Queen of Hearts" by Crooked, an AU Sokai**. In this story, our Keyblade Master of Light is a teen who…well, isn't the best off. But when a certain redhead from the other side of the class structure falls for him, how will their newfound relationship change their high school, and the perceptions of those around them? I really like this story, as it paints Kairi in a…interesting manner. That's all I'm going to say. Go read it!!

Lastly, remember that the next entry will be the **Second Interlude**. It will be short and brief like its predecessor, and help us provide a break (and link) to Act II. So until then my readers, I hope you all enjoy this week and this chapter! Later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	13. Interlude II: Familial Ties

A.N.: Hello my readers!! Just a month ago the final chapter was released for Act I…now it's for the next interlude, to provide as a gateway to Act II. I think you all will like what I have planned…yes; I think you all will like what I have planned indeed.

I should've addressed this a chapter or two ago…however, I'm proud to announce…that thanks to all of you reviewers, this fic has the **MOST **reviews out of any of my other stories on , so arigato gozaimasu! This fic currently has 93 reviews, which has toppled my other fic, **Digimon: The Digital War **at 81 reviews in half-the-time, since the previous one had twenty-four chapters, and this one (not counting the Prologue or First Interlude) only has ten, so yay! I think this is also an indication of how much I've improved as a writer between those two stories (just like a fellow authoress, roxas-kh…go read her stories, they're good)…so it makes me happy, so thank you all who reviewed, and continue reviewing!

This "bridge" will help serve as the main theme for the second story arc. The first primarily focused on relationships and communication (or lack thereof)…this arc will focus on history, as well as new and the building of relationships and…relationships tied by **sang **(French for blood). You'll see what I mean when you read the title of this entry.

Also, this installment will help introduce two characters that Sora will meet later on in the story…one in-particular who will have a profound affect on his life.

So, let's get this going. I like to think of this as a sort-of…Christmas or "holiday" present to you guys who love this fic…so enjoy!

_Italics: _Thoughts, flashbacks…

_3/11/08- Edited for spelling, grammar, and story consistency._

**Terms you need to know:**

**French:**

_Tout le monde- Everyone/Everybody. Translates straightly to mean "all the world."_

_Je t'aime- I love you._

_Maman- Mother/Mama/Mommy/Mom._

_Vieil homme- Old man._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Interlude II: Familial Ties_

"_Bête-san…"_

_Rain could be heard outside the chapel as dark invaded the building's exterior windows. Solemn music was played over an organ as tides of people sat in the pews, quietly and mournfully waiting in silence. Like the color of the out, the groups of individuals wore noir to suit the occasion. An important person had died._

_As the lights dimmed onto the populace from above, one of the lights focused on a podium, poised at the center of the church. Decorated with the chapel's denominate emblem, the podium was hued a light mahogany, a contrast to the people sitting around, waiting for the procession to begin. Once the music died down and faded, an old woman approached the podium. Grey and white shaded her once brown hair tied in a ponytail as her chocolate orbs surveyed the audience behind glass spectacles. From where the audience could see, she wore an enormous black jacket, hugging her figure, with the etchings of a black dress protruding only from the top. She wore white gloves to cover her hands, and in those hands she gripped a few sheets of white paper. She looked at the foregoers once again before beginning her address._

"_First, I'd like to thank you all for coming. I imagine that many of you have traveled a ways, and from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your support. My family has had hard times these past few years, with the declining health of my husband. I'm glad…that you all could make it._

_This man, over the course of his life, has inspired and changed many lives, big and small. Though it's true that he was born from lavish beginnings, as he grew he became a more humble and loving man, always patient, always a twinkle in his eyes. As I and many of you have known, as we grew to know this man, he has embedded a part of himself within our hearts. And as long as we take the time to remember him, he will never be forgotten. _

_This is a dedication to the life and death of Prince-Philippe de la Bête, born November 22, 1982, death at sixty-four, on September 13, 2047. And now, if you'll join us, we'll sing the hymn 'Life Shine Upon Us'. Please stand at this time." Everyone followed the woman, now identified as Mrs. de la Bête's commands as they stood, and a few moments later, gospel music began pouring through the rafters. _

"_Life shine upon us, life shine on high, life shine before us, up to the sky,_

_Let the light of life shine up on freedom's reign_

_And let the divine call us to come live again_

_Life shine upon us, with your heavenly glow, life shine upon us, from valleys below_

_Let life trickle through artery and vein_

_And let the divine deliver us from death's ordain_

_And let the divine deliver us from death's ordain_

_Life shine upon us, life shine on high, life shine before us, up to the sky,_

_Let the light of life shine up on freedom's reign_

_And let the divine call us to come live again."_

_The music faded as the crowd quieted down. The woman then politely inclined her tête. "You may be seated." The audience sat down. From the choir's pews sat three other individuals. One of them, a handsome man in his mid-thirties with chestnut-colored hair stood in black attire, before making his way to the podium. He softly touched Mrs. de la Bête's arm, before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, followed by a soft embrace, rubbing her back as she began to silently cry. _

_Another, older man, situated in the choir's pews with a young woman, took note of the situation as his blue orbs were transfixed on the two individuals at the center. He gave them a solemn look as Mrs. de la Bête departed from the young man's hug, before taking her seat beside the homme who was watching her. He continued to sadly watch her as she muffled her cries, before wiping her tears. The man then turned to watch his younger counterpart, who was now before the podium. He looked over the audience with light blue orbs, before he began speaking._

"_Good afternoon tout le monde. For those of you who don't know me, I am Mathieu de la Bête, son of the man we are all celebrating today. As we all know, my father was a well-renowned artist, known for his colorful techniques, of how to paint a vivid picture. In his works my father conveyed a sense of sociality—an emotional sense of human interaction that was almost unparalleled in the world. I remember that in my younger years, my sister and I watching him reverently every afternoon, waiting to see what he would come up with next. _

"_And then one day, my father introduced me to the colors and canvas. At first, I never thought I could do it. But my father spurned me, edging me on, my mother as well. And thanks to his motivation, I began my loving affair with paint, which has continued to this day. And that is only one of the things I love my father for. He will surely be missed."_

_The old man in the choir's pews gave Mathieu a small smile, and he looked around to the audience, assured that they felt the same way about the man's father as he did about him. Mathieu cleared his voice._

"_Over the course of his lifetime, my father has created many artworks; many that have found their homes all around the world. However, there was one that he pained over, one that sadly, he never got to finish…so, in dedication in my memory of him, I vow to finish his last creation, which was to be entitled 'Majestic in Rêve,' to celebrate the beauty and inspiration this ville has given to both him and us over the passing years. It will be displayed in the art gallery of the Université de Rêve when completed. Merci beaucoup for all your love and support." The young de la Bête then departed the religious stage as he made his way back to the choir pews. _

_As Mathieu made his way toward his seat, he nodded towards the old man, who returned his gesture, before he got up to promenade. A minute or two later, he stood at the podium, hands gripping the sides. His cerulean orbs surveyed the audience, his wiry white-grey hair standing on ends, his mouth set into a thin line as it was surrounded by his beard. He then opened his lips as he commenced his discourse. _

"_Hello everyone. My name is Sora Akari, and I was a protégé of Monsieur de la Bête. You may know me as an artist, just like my mentor. However, what you may not know, was that during my young life, I had problems with certain…concepts. These concepts were construing with my artwork—they made me more of an incomplete artist. Monsieur de la Bête was my favorite painter, so when I met him, you could imagine how joyous I felt when I found that he was intrigued with my pieces. And before I knew it, he offered me an apprenticeship. _

"_But Monsieur de la Bête was more than just a teacher, someone to learn from. To me, he was like a second father— someone who gave me advice— at a time when I dearly needed it. Thanks to him, not only did I establish my own groundings as a mature artist, but he also helped me establish a relationship with a girl who would become my wife; a marriage that would last for over thirty years, until this summer, when she tragically passed on at the age of fifty-six. Believe me when I know how this family feels, to lose someone dear to your heart. _

"_So to commemorate Monsieur de la Bête's memory, I will continue to remember him and help his family in any way that I can. That's all I can do…it's all I can do."_

"_Thank you for being here today Sora-kun," Mrs. de la Bête said, giving the old man a sad smile as the two watched Mathieu and three other men from their family load Mr. de la Bête's coffin into the hearse. The once-headed brunet returned the expression to the aging woman._

"_You're welcome Belle-san. Please, take my grievances. I'm sorry Bête-san had to pass away." The old woman nodded._

"_Me too. But at least he's in a better place now…" Sora nodded as he saw Mathieu, who was now done moving his father's coffin, and his sister Michelle comfortingly place their hands upon her mother's shoulders. She smiled as she turned around to hug her children, now all grown up with families of their own._

"_Merci you two. Je t'aime," she stated, crying on her son's shoulders. _

_Michelle softly patted her mother's back as Mathieu held their mother close to his chest. "I love you too Maman," she said. She then turned to the tall man embracing her. "So Brother, are we ready to go?" she questioned. Mathieu silently inclined his head. He softened his arms as his mother left his embrace, and turned to look back at Sora._

"_Well, I guess it's time to go to the entombing. Will you meet us at the cemetery Sora-kun?" Mrs. de la Bête asked. Sora nodded. _

"_Yes ma'am, I will. I'll see you three there in a few minutes. Bye Belle-san, Mathieu-kun, Michelle-chan," the old man said as his eyes darted to each person as he called their name, nodding their heads in affirmation. _

_Mathieu opened his mouth to speak. "Bye Akari-san. We'll see you there." Sora gave the young man a sad smile._

"_See you there."_

_

* * *

_

Old Sora shook his head as mixed sugar in his tea with a teaspoon. His blue orbs looked down upon the kitchen island in melancholy, before taking a sip of his beverage. He had followed the de la Bêtes and their friends and other family members to the cemetery, having one last ceremony, one final dirge before burying the old man's mentor six-feet underground. It was so depressing. Going through a similar situation himself, the old Akari had to wonder…

_What would he do if he didn't have his family and friends..? The vieil homme did not want to think that thought as he another gulp of his drink. He then sauntered over to a column that stood in the middle of the cuisine. Standing at the center was a painting, a work of art painted long ago when Sora was just developing his talent. Beyond the golden frame that encrusted the artwork lied a vivid, family portrait of five individuals. Sora let out a slightly curious expression as his irises trained on one individual within the piece._

"_I wonder how he's doing…maybe…I should give him a call."_

* * *

And that ends the **Second Interlude**. I hope you all found meaning within this second entry, for it will provide a theme in our next act.

Originally, this break was supposed to be about the next event coming up…however, I don't know how long this story arc will be, so I decided to make it the **Third Interlude**, which of course we'll see after **Chapter Fifteen**.

The "hymn" was one that I wrote myself…and I apologize if any of you may be offended at the slight use of religion.

And…I'm slowly starting to hate FFN more. They now removed block parentheses and question marks from summaries, so now I have to change some of my summaries to fit the new format. Not to mention, that if you want to vote for the new summary to replace my current one, you now need to head to **My Profile **to do so…I'm trying to follow legal guidelines here.

So next time I update (which will be a while), we'll get **BIG Update #2**:

Fix spelling and grammatical errors

Any inconsistencies that may pop-up

Add minor dialogue to certain chapters

Fix story format

**New summary (voting open until Ch. 11 is posted)**

**New chapter (Ch. 11!)**

And anything else I can think of to fix

So expect all that to come. I don't know when **Chapter Eleven **will premiere, so please be patient until then. Also remember to check **Story Progress **every **Thursday **in **My Profile **to see what's up for this story and others. I plan on creating and releasing a **Christmas Sokai/Namixas oneshot pair**, so look for my penname on the KH page when they come out if you're interested. I also just updated **What Happens After Next?**, so if you like the Namixas pairing and haven't read that yet, I suggest you give it a try.

And lastly, it's time to finish with **Recommended Read #10, "A Perfect Sky" by Pink Chaos, **an** AU Namixas. **This authoress is famous for the previous Namixas title **"The Skater and the Artist," **and the two stories show why if you haven't picked up on them already. This one centers on Naminé, as she attends a public school in Twilight Town, although she's the heir to the Shizouka family, and ends up becoming friends with the school outsider. However, all isn't as it seems under the surface…can Naminé, with the help of an unknown source, change the school's perception of Roxas? And can her friendship with the male blond help lead to anything more? I suggest you read on to find out if you haven't…it's really good.

And that's all for now my readers. If I don't hear from you in my Christmas oneshots, have a Merry Christmas and a very Happy Holidays! Later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	14. September Beginnings

A.N.: Well hello everyone!! Happy 2008!! Now it's time for me to get back into gear…

I've been busy with school for a little while (as well as updating **What Happens After Next?**), so now I'm glad to work on this story again, and get you guys revved up for what I have planned…I think you'll enjoy it.

As always, thanks for the support. It's time to present **BIG UPDATE #2**! I made the following changes:

-fixed spelling, grammar, and sentence construction

-added dialogue and fixed pacing to **Chapter Ten (Ch. 12)**

-a new summary!! (congrats to the ones who picked the winning summary!)

And now, it's time to present the eleventh installment!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's owned Disney/Square Enix, and the majority of the characters are created by Tetsuya Nomura. Only the story idea is mine.**

_Italics: _Thoughts and flashbacks.

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

_Gomen- Sorry._

**French:**

_Petit déjeuner- Breakfast_.

_Semaine- Week._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 11: September Beginnings_

The hues of an orange-red-yellow sun peeked through the grey-white clouds as the starting of a blue sky emerged in the morning. Grass and flowers were sprinkled with dew from the night before, as a chilly air made its way into the island town of Kouhai. As the light wavered through a screen door, it highlighted a dark bedroom, revealing a boy, dressed in pajamas as his arms and legs were spread across his mattress. His blanket was only covering the bottom half of his body, while the top half lay revealed. A serene smile was painted upon the jeune garcon's face, until his blue orbs opened.

_It's time to arise to a new day. _The young man sat up for a moment, yawning to himself before slipping out of his comforter. In his white pajamas, the boy walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer to remove a folded white dress shirt from its confines. He then closed it as he opened the next two drawers, removing a pair of briefs, dark-blue slacks, and black socks. He closed the drawers, and placed the clothing garments back on his bed. He then went to the nearby towel closet, withdrawing a towel and washcloth, before stepping inside his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Minutes later, the boy made his way into the kitchen, fully dressed in uniform, backpack strapped to his back as he approached the island. He smiled at a black haired male, who was currently chewing away with his cereal. The boy made himself a bowl with the nearby fixings, before sitting down to join his companion.

"Good morning Pence," the dirty-brown headed boy greeted. The noir-haired boy smiled in return.

"Good morning Sora. How did you sleep..?" the young boy asked, making small conversation. Blue eyes smiled before looking down at a sea of corn flakes.

"Pretty good." The boy known as Sora scooped up a milkful of flakes, before he began chewing upon them. After ingesting a couple, he looked back to view Pence's dark-colored orbs. "How about you?" he inquired.

Pence smiled before he bit into a strawberry. "Okay." After munching the red fruit, he swallowed it. He then looked up towards the ceiling. "I wonder when Roxas and Hayner will get up. We only have half an hour before we leave," the young Hitotoki mentioned. Sora nodded his head in understanding, his spikes slightly wavering.

"I know." Silence then enveloped the two as the duo looked away from one another, going back to concentrate on their petit déjeuner. As Pence was concentrating on eating, Sora's irises got lost in the white sea of lait.

_This past week was something else. The art auction, my argument with Riku, the Estival Hei…it all seemed like a blur to me._

_But it's all past now. August is over._

_And September is just beginning._

The light-headed brunet shook his head as he came out of his daze. His sky-shaded orbs focused on the boy who sat beside him. "Did you enjoy the Estival Hei?" Sora asked. Pence turned his head, his eyes slightly widening at hearing the question.

"Me..? Well, I don't know…I guess not. Not much happened to me…as I said earlier, I didn't really do much," the other boy answered. Sora's mouth gaped open a little, remembering what had transpired a few nights ago.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Gomen…" Pence just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. There's always next time," the pudgy youth remarked, giving his friend a wistful smile. Sora inclined his head in agreement.

"You're right." The two then heard footsteps from the stairs, and sure enough, a few moments later they saw their other two friends join them in the cuisine of the maison, uniform and all. The two looked up to the other duo.

"What's up?" Pence asked.

Hayner just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you want to know what's up literally, that will be the ceiling…_but_, if you meant in a personal manner…then I'd have to say I'm fine. I don't need to eat breakfast, so I'm ready to go whenever the rest of you are," the slick-blond iterated. Sora offered the young Osaki a hint of a smile before turning to observe his brother.

"Roxas..?" The dirty-blond closed his eyes at the mention of his name.

"I'm good."

The marron-haired garcon turned his viewing pools to see Pence. "Ready to go then Pence?" The noir-haired boy just nodded his head quietly, and Sora just smiled.

"Then let's go."

_

* * *

_

The air of the Hakumei residence has never felt more calm.

_The last time I came here, Riku was struggling to get up._

_And of course, now everyone found out why…_

_But now, that shouldn't be the case. _

Sora smiled as he stood with his friends, waiting in the doorway as he announced to Nan-san his presence. The grey-haired woman smiled as she stood in her uniform, a pink outfit with a white apron.

"Well, just your luck. Master Riku should be in the kitchen having breakfast. You dears stay right here, and I'll be right back." The elderly femme slightly bowed, before leaving the quartet to themselves. Not a moment too soon, because the spiky-haired brunet's tall ami made his entrance, the maid trailing behind him, smiling as he strode to join the group.

"Hey guys." The four boys acknowledged him, and the platinum-haired teen turned to view Sora. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." The young Akari nodded. Riku's aqua-colored orbs darted over to his housekeeper. "Well, I'm leaving for school Nan-san. Have a good day," he announced. Nan-san smiled as she stood nearby.

"You too Master Riku. Take care dears." The boys smiled before filing out of the house, making their way onto the sidewalk, beginning their early tread to the Academy. The sun was hanging up above, settled amongst the light grey puffy clouds against a light blue backdrop. Sora turned to regard the young Hakumei.

"So Riku, how was your weekend?" the brunet inquired. Riku smiled to himself before he parted his lips to speak.

"Compared to everything that has happened recently, a lot better. Umi and I talked a lot during and after the dance—and we've made our pact. Everything's running smoothly. I'm glad," answered the silver-headed young man. Sora grinned.

"Great. I'm relieved," he commented. Riku nodded.

"That's good." The five continued their march towards the education building, as Sora adjusted his backpack strap. Riku quirked an eyebrow as he looked to his friend. "So Sor, what did you think of Kairi..?" Sora widened his eyes at the mention of a certain auburn-haired beauty. He could hear Hayner and Roxas laugh in the background as his cheeks were beginning to heat up.

Hayner was the first to remark. "I could you tell you what he thinks of Kairi, Riku. He-" the slick-blond was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence as blue eyes glared at him, before glancing toward Riku.

"Hayner doesn't know what he's talking about Riku. I think she's nice, but that's about it," Sora stated. Roxas just rolled his irises at his sibling.

"Right…I bet if you had the chance, you would've danced with her at the Estival Hei, wouldn't you?" Everyone turned to see the marron-haired youth's reaction. The garcon just shook his head, a sarcastic smile masking his features.

_It's funny, knowing that I can't dance worth a lick. If only they knew…_

_Besides, I only see Kairi as a friend. Attractive, but only a friend nonetheless._

"I guess you won't find out, will you kyōdai?" The older twin asked. The dirty blond just frowned as he looked away.

"I guess not." The quintet then stopped walking as they approached the school gates, before stepping inside to become part of the atmosphere of the Academy. The five then stood in a circle.

"Well, it was a nice walk this morning. I think I'm going to go to class," Hayner said. Pence nodded.

"Yeah, me too. See you at third period Roxas," he stated, turning. Roxas smiled at his friends.

"Bye guys. See ya." The husky young man and his companion turned away from the other three teenagers as they walked away, leaving only Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Riku faced the Akari twins.

"I got to go too. See you later Sora, Roxas," the young Hakumei said. The brothers smiled at their friend.

"Later Riku." Riku smiled as he was about to retreat, but his sea-green eyes widened for a moment in remembrance before he revolved back around. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot—don't you want to know how Orchestra seats turned out?" he asked.

The light-brown headed boy smirked. "Sure," Sora replied. Riku grinned as he looked upon the two boys.

"I made Piano Chair." Both Sora's and Roxas' eyes widened in amazement, before they smiled in congratulations at the young man standing before them.

"That's great Riku! I'm happy for you," Sora said. He looked to his sibling.

"Me too man, me too," Roxas added. The silver-headed youth's smile widened.

"Thanks guys. Now you'll finally have a reason to finally attend Concert Sor. Anyways, I should go. I'll see you two later," he stated, giving the duo the quick wave. They returned the gesture.

"Later Riku." The shaggy-haired boy nodded happily, before promenading away. The two observed one another, the dirty-blond speaking first.

"So brother, ready for Music?" Sora just scoffed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you are. You love that class don't you?" The younger sibling couldn't help but have a smile emerge upon his visage.

"You know it. Let's go."

_

* * *

_

Man, I couldn't wait for Music to end; I was really looking forward to Art class.

_Not only to work on my artwork…because I really needed to start working on draft sketches for the next art exhibition…_

_But also because I was looking forward to seeing two certain sisters._

_And I bet my brother was too._

Sora smiled as he and his twin made their way towards Art class. He turned to view Roxas from the corner of his irises. "Now it's time for **my **favorite class," the brunet smirked. Roxas gave his brethren the grin they both shared.

"And I can guess why," the sun-haired boy remarked, as his orbs looked up towards the ceiling, before he began whistling. Sora shook his head, rolling his eyes before lightly punching his sibling in the arm. Roxas rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Ow! Did you have to hit me so hard?" Sora copied his brother's previous motion as he viewed the younger Akari from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe…if you weren't insinuating…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh, and what are you thinking I'm insinuating, _dear brother_..?" The spikier-headed one of the duo just crossed his arms as he darted his eyes away towards the right wall.

"Oh, nothing…" Roxas chuckled a little as he shook his tête.

"Whatever man, whatever…" the male blond trailed off as the continued made their way towards their classroom. The brunet inwardly smiled as he reflected upon their little sibling's spat.

_I just love life right now. Everything's going great._

_I'm doing well in my artwork…my friends are happy._

_And…_

_My relationship with my brother was healing nicely._

_I couldn't help but look forward with what was to come._

Roxas glanced to Sora as they approached the Art room. "So, when's your next Art exhibition..?"

"Counting this semaine, two weeks," Sora answered, as the two stood outside. The young man turned to face his relative. "Why so curious..?" Roxas waggled a finger as his ovals looked away from his brother's stare.

"Oh, I don't know…I just am," he replied. The garcon revealed a playful smile.

"Hn…I bet it has to do with a certain blonde-haired artist, ne?" Roxas simply gave a hint of a smile.

"I don't know…maybe. At least I'm admitting that I _might _like her," the young musician implied. Sora just shook his head.

"Right…" His blue orbs scanned the doorway for a moment before looking back to their twin's. "Ready to go in?" Roxas just offered a light smile.

"Whenever you are." The brunet crossed his shoulders, standing aside to let his sibling through. "You first." The male blond nodded.

"Thanks." After preceding through the room entrance, the two each gave a hint of a reverse frown as they made their way to their table, sitting across from a certain set of sisters. Sora grinned as his eyes caught the long hair of his female companion.

"Hey Kairi." Lavender-shaded orbs peeked through auburn tresses as a smile was revealed through her visage. The girl was currently taking out her supplies for class.

"Hey Sora." She brushed some hair away as she sat down besides her twin, as her male friend followed suit. The yellow-haired boy turned to look at the girl who shared hue of hair as he did.

Roxas' blue irises peeked beneath his dirty-blond bangs. "Hey Naminé. How was your weekend?" the youngest of the Akari brothers asked. The female artist glanced to him before looking down at her hands, which were currently placed in her lap.

"Well…it was okay." She then looked back to meet the boy's gaze. "How was yours Roxas?" she questioned in return. The young homme just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you know, same old same old…my brother and I here actually went to the Estival Hei," he mentioned. Naminé's eyes widened, before she turned to look at Sora.

"You two went to the Estival Hei Akari-kun..?" The spiky-headed garcon nodded.

"We did. Your sister here can vouch for us, right Kairi?" Sky-colored ovals glanced to violet-blue. Kairi simply grinned before looking to her sibling.

"Yep." Naminé looked from her sister, to Roxas, and then to her fellow brunet artist.

The girl simply shook her head. "Wow, and here I thought you didn't like dances Akari-kun," the petite fille mentioned. Her redheaded sister narrowed her eyes at Sora as he softly shook his head in agreement.

"You're right Herutsu-chan; I usually don't." This caused Kairi to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And why would that be Sora?" The boy blushed as he mentally stammered to come up with a response.

_How would I answer her question? I did not want to exactly admit to Kairi that I couldn't…_

_Well, that I couldn't dance. _

"Well Kairi, you see…" the marron-haired Akari uncomfortably trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. Sora seemed at a loss of words as he uneasily looked back down towards the table. Surprisingly though, his ears perked up when he heard his twin's voice.

"Well you see Kairi, what my brother is trying to say here is that he has an uneasy time at dances…but since we went to settle the whole Riku-Umi thing Friday night, he felt more comfortable than usual. Right, _Onii-chan_..?" Roxas inquired. Sora looked up, his mouth slightly agape as he heard his sibling's excuse. He then clenched it shut as he shook his head, before closing his eyes.

"He's right Kairi…I'm usually not comfortable with the whole 'dance' routine." He then opened his orbs as he glanced to his brethren, who caught his gaze. "_Thank you Roxas,_" Sora quickly mouthed. The blond merely grinned in response.

"_You're welcome_," the boy lipped. Kairi turned to her sister in her chair.

"Then I guess we'll have to get him out of that, won't we Naminé…?" Kairi asked, tossing the other young woman a playful smile. The belle blonde's cheeks lightly hued pink at hearing the words of the girl, her eyes detracted towards the table.

"I guess so…" the blond male's dimples reflected the female blonde's actions as he looked to Naminé. Roxas felt his mouth hitch for a moment before he opened to speak.

"So, does that mean you'll be attending the next dance?" The wavy-spiked Akari asked hopefully. Naminé's face reddened a little more as she viewed Roxas' orbs, glancing to her sister before observing the two brothers, her gaze focused primarily on the boy sitting across from her, offering him a slight smile.

"I guess." Roxas returned the girl's gesture with an expression of his own.

"Cool." Silence filled the table, and, satisfied with how the conversation turned out, Sora detracted his listening, the warmth in his face draining as he began working on his daily sketch. His lead pencil traced lines upon the vanilla-colored paper as blue ovals trained the details.

_I spilled my thoughts onto the lines, as they began forming images and objects. For this drawing, I was particularly concentrating on getting a certain theme across— something I was really looking forward to this month._

_The changing of seasons._

The male artist smiled as put his drawing utensil to the side. He then pulled out a few color pencils from a zip-container, with shades of blue, grey, orange, red, yellow, green, and brown. He then began taking the assorted palettes, finishing his sketch. Minutes later, the young man placed them back inside their protectorate as he zipped it shut. "Done," he said.

Roxas looked to his right at his brother, before his lips formed an "oh" in wonderment. "Wow, that's nice. You girls want to take a look at what Sora drew?" As always, Sora looked to the Herutsu twins as they sat in front of him. The two young ladies nodded in affirmation.

"All right." The boy slid his drawing to the two girls, whose irises suddenly went after the human-created image. The Akari artist waited for the two's reactions, especially for a certain dark-headed one's. He mused as he saw Kairi's eyes widen in surprise, before looking to him.

"Wow…I really like this one Sora." The young man's cheeks reddened as he briefly darted his viewing windows away from his female companion.

_I only view her as a friend. Nothing more._

The male uneasily smiled as his ovals found Kairi's. "Really..? Arigato." He then turned to look at Naminé. "What do you think of it Herutsu-chan?" he inquired. The girl dimly nodded her head.

"I think its nice Akari-kun. I especially love how you used the colors," Naminé mentioned, before she slid the sketch back towards Sora. The brunet revealed a hint of a smile as he looked upon his creation.

The image showed a forest of trees, leaves changing color to fit the transformation of the times. A blue-grey sky was settled in the background, with an orange-red sun dipped across the horizon. The light from the distant star shimmered amongst the arbres, as their leaves were shaded in different hues to accompany the upcoming season; some leaves orange—others red, yellow, and everything in between—with the last of the leaves a dying green, with frayed orange at their edges.

Sora looked back up at his friends. "I drew it not only because Fall is coming up soon, but also…because it's my favorite season." Kairi grinned at his words.

"Fall's my favorite season too," she stated. Sora raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Really?" the girl nodded. "Hn." He then turned to face his blond companions. "What about you two? What are your favorite seasons?" the spiky-haired brunet questioned. Naminé smiled.

"Mine's spring. I love how nature returns from its 'death' reborn, rejuvenated, beautiful…what about you Roxas?" the female blonde asked, turning to face Sora's twin. The younger Akari flushed as he pondered his answer for a moment before revealing it.

Roxas adjusted his voice before opening his lips to discourse. "I guess mine would have to be summer…the fact that there's no school, and you can hang out with friends, just wasting the days away…I also love all the activities usually associated with that time of the year, like going to the beach, and barbecues." He then wiggled a finger before adding, "Though, I do admit, I don't like the heat too much. That's the one thing I _don't _like about the summer," the male blond said. "That, and when it ends…ugh." Sora smiled as the other two girls shared a laugh.

The fledging musician shook his head as he closed his orbs. "It's not that bad this year though; I actually look _forward _to going to school everyday," he said, looking to the rest of his group. The other three nodded, as the Herutsu sisters looked to one another, before back to the Akari brothers.

"We do too," stated Kairi. Sora smiled as he looked upon the young woman sitting across from him.

"I figured as much." He paused for a moment to clear the air. "And, I already have a title for this little sketch—I call it _Autumn Horizons_," the male artist announced. The auburn-haired girl smiled at him.

"I like the title—it fits. Are you going to use it for a potential painting?" she asked. Sora tilted his head as he examined his sketch for a second, before refocusing his attention back onto the elder Herutsu sibling sitting before him.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about that, but now that you mention it, possibly…" And as he gazed into her eyes, Sora couldn't help but blush as azure crossed indigo.

"Great."

* * *

"Remind me Sora…why do we have to hurry home again?"

"Because of _inspections_ Hayner." Golden-brown spikes wavered as Sora shook his head. He then continued speaking. "You see guys, at the beginning of every month, my house is checked to make sure everything is where it should be."

_And also to make sure that there isn't something in the maison that __**isn't **__supposed to be. _

"And why's that?" Pence asked, hands gripping his backpack straps as the four kept walking. The brunet of the group turned to regard the black-haired teen.

"Because I'm not of legal age to have all the rights and privileges of a homeowner…at least, not yet. I still have two more years to go." The young Hitotoki nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh." The quartet kept making their pace, the wind waving softly through the air as clouds above hovered. Sora's eyes looked upwards for a few minutes, before refocusing upon the path ahead. His brother turned to observe him through the color that they both shared.

"So Sora, what actually happens at these _inspections_..?" The elder of the Akari siblings curiously browed his twin for a moment before looking away, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I usually have two patrol officers come and survey the house. It usually takes about ten to twenty minutes. They also questionnaire me to make sure that I'm capable of taking care of myself every time they visit."

_And until now, I only lived by myself. But with three other boys now inhabiting my dwelling…_

_It would make things only more interesting, wouldn't it?_

"And here we are." The four young men had stopped walking as they had approached the driveway of the house. Parked was a white-black police voiture, and Sora's irises moved from the patrol car to his entryway. A small smile lit his features as he first began moving, before he moved his right hand to wave at the two policemen at his doorway. They waved back, and pretty soon, he stood amongst them, his friends right behind him. "Long time no see, _Donald, Goofy_," he smiled, surveying the duo.

_Donald Ahiru was a petit officer with premature white hair, and beak-like lips. I don't know if he's angry all the time, but with his duck-like voice, he sounds like it. He really cracks me up sometimes._

_George "Goofy" Shippai, unlike Donald, was much taller in stature. He had long black hair protruding from his police cap, and had a big, round nose. All-in-all, a goofy looking person in general, which only adds to his personality. Though he doesn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box, Goofy has one of the kindest hearts around. _

_These two have been entrusted to check-up on me ever since I was thirteen. _

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

"Uh, hey Sora. Uh, how ya been?" Goofy wiggled a finger, a pen clasped betwixt them as his big black ovals took notice of an empty sheet of yellow notebook paper. The spiky-brunet's smile widened.

"Great Goofy. How have you and Donald been?" He questioned. Goofy took another hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, my son _Max_ is about to graduate high school this year. I'm so proud of him! He'll be the first in our family to go to college, yer know? And he's finally getting a girlfriend. I'm proud of the little guy," prided the tall police officer. Donald shook his head, crossing shoulders as he slightly elbowed his partner in the side.

"Don't call him little Goofy. He'll be eighteen soon!" the little bird-like man quacked.

Goofy just shook his head as Donald berated him. "That's right. Sorry Donald…" he trailed off as he stood there, quiet. Sora frowned for a second, before glancing to the small policeman.

"So what about you Donald..?" Sora inquired. Donald raised a slim eyebrow in question.

"Me…? Well for starters, my _Uncle Scrooge_ dropped my nephews _Huey, Dewey, _and_ Louie_ off at my house this week for some convention he has to go to. And with _Daisy _gone I have to watch them myself! It drives me bonkers!" he exclaimed. Sora laughed heartily as he shook his head, as small grins appeared on the other boys' faces.

"Sorry Donald. I wish I could relate." The small, white haired man just rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"I bet you could. Try spending a week with them…then we'll talk." The other boys broke out laughing, before quickly cutting themselves off. The two patrolmen then turned their irises onto the other three young men beside Sora. "And who are these guys?" Donald asked. The spiky-haired brunet took a hand out of his blazer pocket as he went to introduce his companions to his inspection officers.

"Well, to tell you two the truth…these three live with me now. The black-haired one is Pence,"

"Hey."

"The blond-haired guy with brown eyes is Hayner,"

"What's up officers..?"

"And this guy," Sora said, jutting his thumb to his twin, "-is my brother Roxas. They all recently moved here from Twilight Town," explained the marron-haired youth. The space in Goofy's eyes widened in realization as he thought of something, the tall officer standing there amongst the other males outside Sora's house.

"Oh yeah, that's right…uh, didn't we just receive new resident forms from this address not too long ago Donald..?" Goofy questioned, looking to his partner. The blue-eyed man tapped his foot as he pondered for a moment before his mouth gaped open.

"Oh yes, we did. Well, I guess it'll only take us a little longer to search the house." He paused for a moment, before taking in a short breath. "Well, enough diddle-dallyin'. Let's get to work Goofy," muttered the petit homme. Goofy slowly inclined his head. Donald then turned to look at the boys. "We'll see you in a few minutes Sora."

Sora smiled as he nodded his head. "Okay. Let me open the door for you two." The two policemen stepped back, allowing the boy to move through as he took out his key, before inserting it into a gold lock. After a clockwise twist of the metallic object, he retracted it as he opened the door. He slightly bowed as he looked at his older companions. "After you." Donald and Goofy curtly nodded at the young man, before they moved into the house. Sora then closed the mahogany-colored portal, before he leaned back against it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hayner inquired. Sora just shrugged his shoulders as he rested his irises for a moment.

"Wait."

Hayner just pouted as he stood there. "Great…Just the thing I love to do best." Roxas just shook his head as Pence offered a humorous smile at his friend. The other blond in the quartet then turned to face his twin.

"I got a question to ask." Sora's eyes fluttered open at his sibling's statement. A hint of a smile traced upon his features.

"Shoot." Roxas gave the other Akari twin an uneasy smile as his cerulean orbs looked off in another direction, towards the bushes of their home.

"Well…remember last week, the little talk we had before we went to art auction?" Sora's brown spikes slightly swayed as the boy inclined his tête. "I was wondering when we'd get that started." As Roxas looked to his brother in wonder, the garcon's eyes widened as he thought upon the prospect. He then looked off towards the sky.

"Well, I guess we could start that this week if you want…I also need to begin working on my pieces for the next art exhibition. How does tomorrow afternoon after school sound..?" the light-haired brunet asked. Roxas' smile eased, becoming more comfortable as he revealed the boy his pearly whites.

"Great! That'll be awesome." Hayner's hazel ovals looked to spiky-blond strangely for a minute, before stretching as he looked to Pence, before back to the two boys.

"Oh, that reminded me…Pence and I have an interview for a job tomorrow in _Oudan Square_. Could you take us there before you and Roxas go to do your thing?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I almost forgot about that," The noir-haired Hitotoki added. Sora smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Pence and Hayner both looked at the young man appreciatively. "There's a collection of stores and restaurants there. Where are you two being interviewed?" Pence looked up in thought before deciding to answer the question.

"It's at _Lugi's Café _at four-thirty." The brunet of the group nodded in understanding.

"Cool."

_

* * *

_

I'm ready to relax…

_Thankfully, Donald and Goofy found nothing illegal within their search of the house. For me, that was a personal relief._

_And now, I'm just ready to wind down._

Stars twinkle in the night sky as dark clouds loomed up high, bordering the landscape as Sora looked out towards the ocean. Overhead, amidst the clouds and the stars, a white full-moon glowered upon the dark waves as they lapped towards the beach. The brunet's hair wavered as he smiled, taking in the dusk-filled scenery, dressed in his usual pajamas as he stood outside upon his balcony. He then looked up at the stars one last time before turning to go inside.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring._

_Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see._

_For now, it's time to sleep._

_And boy, am I looking forward to it._

* * *

And with that, I'm proud to say that **Chapter Eleven **has finally come to a close. I wonder what will come a head in the next chapter..? You'll just have to wait and see.

For this story arc, I've decided to focus on the geography of Kouhai…last story arc, we really didn't get into much about the town, only focusing on the Academy and Sora's house. This go around, we'll be focusing on the more focal points of the town (such as Oudan Square), and Kouhai Alcove Park, which made a mention towards the last part of the late chapters.

I hope you all enjoyed me introducing Donald and Goofy into the plot. Donald's last name, "_Ahiru_," clearly means "duck," while "_Shippai_" for Goofy means "goof, goof-up, faux pas."

And George..? Well, George G. Geef was Goofy's **original **name, before it went through changes. It's most recent incarnation is "George G. Goof," or "G.G. Goof," which was seen on Goofy's diploma in the animated series _Goof Troop_. I also made a mention to Max's age in the timeline because well…

I love _A Goofy Movie_…What else can I say..? Donald and Goofy will make more appearances throughout the story, though I don't quite know when they'll show up again. It'll be fun to see what they can add to the storyline.

Riku is focusing on Orchestra now, which is why we didn't see him walk home with Sora and Company. In one of the later chapters, we'll get to see our protagonist's oldest companion's talent in action. We'll also get to see more of Umi too.

And the new summary has gone up. Thank you to everyone who voted, and for those who picked the winning summary, I hope you're happy!! For those whose summaries didn't quite pan out, don't worry, there's always next time.

Also, I've decided to change my **Story Progress **updates from **Thursday** to **Wednesday** in **My Profile**. I also hope you like the new layout of my profile…I wanted to create something new with the "return" of this fic, and of me to FFN to work on this story and **What Happens After Next? **So remember to check every Wednesday now readers!!

Also, for **Recommended Reads, **I've created a **C2 **for it. For those interested, just go to my profile and subscribe!! It contains all the stories I've listed within this one so far, and will continue to be updated as I update this fic. But don't worry; for those who would rather just have me continue what I've been doing, I will…these summaries and recommendations will still be in every entry of this fic. I'm just providing a new option for those who might want something like that.

And now, it's time to present **Recommended Read #11. **This entry's recommended story is **"One in a Million," **a** Sokai AU, by KhCrystal. **This story has recently captured my heart; I'm really enthralled by the premise. In this history, Sora and Kairi are both burgeoning singers. Kairi is a new student at Destiny's Stage, the most premier music academy amongst the Destiny Islands. She later joins the brunet and his friends in a troupe. At first a little hesitant, the two grow to have a slow, blossoming friendship for one another, and possibly more… However, all isn't right…our spiky-headed singer seems to have a disdain for relationships, and trouble pursuing Kairi. Can the beautiful redhead melt Sora's façade and finally get the boy to want to be in a relationship? I suggest you read and review on to find out…I really love this story.

So readers, that'll be it for **BIG Update #2** and **Chapter Eleven**. Until next time, I hope you loved what you read, please review if you'd like, and until next time, later!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	15. Clockwise History

A.N.: Hello everyone!! Man, summer's upon us!! I can't wait to get this story rolling, for I hope to update more frequently with school temporarily out of the way. Let's get moving!!

Before we get this installment rolling, I'd like to give a personal thanks to **eCZi **and **Crystal Nami **for inspiring me to continue on and update.

**eCZi **is the authoress of the hilarious Sokai/minor Namixas Romance entitled **"My World**,**" **which, though finished, and being prepared for a sequel, is getting the rewriting treatment. Make sure to read that story!! She really egged me on to update this story and **What Happens After Next?**

And as for **Crystal Nami**…well, some of you may know her as the authoress of **"Broken Silhouettes," **or, of a fic I just recommended last chapter, **"One In A Million." **Though I don't know what her first Sokai is about (yet), if her second one has any indication of the structure of the first one, then I can guarantee to you all that they're both fantastic stories. Please read them as well!!

And why have I been taking a long time to update..? Well, you see, I've been kinda…in a slump since last semester in college ended. It's been because of my Creative Writing class and my lovelife…stuff you could read up on my blog on my **FFN profile**. Creative Writing really took my writer's confidence, held it in its arms, and crushed it until only a few remains were left.

So, I had the longest time writing the first two scenes of this entry. I just couldn't and didn't feel like writing. I just didn't have the inspiration.

But, through talking with these two young ladies, I had a dream not too long ago that snapped me out of my "writer's depression."

And so, I'm back!! And it's all thanks to them!! Thank you girls. This chapter is a personal dedication to the both of you. I hope you love it!

So without further ado, it's time to reveal the twelfth entry!! Allons-y!

_Italics: _Thoughts and flashbacks.

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

_Minna-san- Everybody._

_Hai- Yes._

_Arigato- Thank you._

_Otousan- Father._

**French:**

_Frère- Brother._

_Tête- Head._

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 12: Clockwise History _

Sunlight beamed down overhead in the warm sky as clouds drifted off slowly through the day. Tropical flora leaves waved as rain droplets from the previous night cascaded onto the dirt beneath. The ground scuffled as feet could be heard moving through the canopy of the jungle. And as the feet emerged from the forest and into the broad daylight, it was discovered that these feet belonged to a group of people.

But not just anyone, no, for these feet belonged to two classes from a private school. And within this group, one person narrowed his blue eyes as he used his right hand to shield them from the sun.

_Man, is it bright. I wish I had some sunglasses. _

_Well, I'm in for a change of scenery. Instead of following my normal four-class schedule today at the Academy, I have instead found myself on a field trip. _

_This field trip is for my History class, which is the last class I have in my block. However, since the field trip was planned to be an all-day affair, that meant I would be missing all my other courses today._

_So no Music, no Art, and no World Literature for today, which would be fine for the most part…though I had to admit, I would miss Art and World Lit…a little._

_Today, along with another section of the same class, I would be visiting the ruins of an old fort off the coast of Kihou, the main island within Destiny Islands, where the town of Kouhai is located. _

_And for right now, my class and I are on a small, neighboring island nearby._

"Well my young lads and lasses, we're finally here," an old man stated as the group stood with their belongings, looking to the remains of a huge, brick fort. From where the mass of people could see, the red brick had decayed with age; old black cannons were mounted towards the top of the building; and situated, high above within the fort, was an old, tattered flag, whipping from the higher altitudes. The old man, a bald-headed man with white hair rounding the sides of his head and a long beard to match, smiled as he took off his small, rectangled spectacles to clean them for a moment with the hem of his leave green shirt, before placing them back upon his face.

"And where is 'here', Merlin-san..?" a male student asked within the class. The older man chuckled at the young boy.

"That is a good question, Wart-san. We are currently situated in a piece of Destiny Islands' history. This, my young colleagues, is the remains of Fort Querelle," Mr. Merlin announced, as he spread his arms wide, a small smile upon his face. "Or, in other words, the Fort Querelle Museum. This is only one of the posts where our island military checked and defended our archipelago against incoming ships. If you all remember correctly, and you should, then you would know our nation was conceived only three-hundred years ago—and this fort is about two-thirds of that age." Mr. Merlin looked to his watch before looking back up to the group of students standing in front of him.

"But, enough with my history lecture. We are here to explore, yes? Then I suggest that you all follow me. Please, form an orderly line, and please, stay in twos. We'll be walking up narrow steps, so please bear my suggestions in mind. So, please, form an orderly line now." Mr. Merlin paused as the students looked to one another, before they began forming their lines. Minutes later, a line formed to meet the balding man's expectations. A wry smile covered his features, delighted. "Great. Let's get moving then."

Blue eyes, owned by a young boy, peered from their teacher and onto an azure-haired girl who stood next to him. The face those viewing windows belonged to slightly grinned as he glanced to his female companion. "I didn't know you had Merlin-san, Umi-chan," he said. The young woman smiled as her emerald orbs looked back to the boy standing beside her, wearing a similar ensemble to his; only, instead of his school polo being navy blue with a white school insignia with blanc shorts, her polo was white, with the insignia engraved in navy blue, her shorts the same color as the Academy's coat-of-arms. In fact, all male and female students alike were wearing the correspondent uniforms that the young brunet and indigo-haired girl were.

"I didn't know you had him either, Sora-kun. I think this'll be interesting," Umi stated. Sora nodded.

"Me too." The two followed the other people in line as they began making their way into the fort. Mr. Merlin stopped for a moment as he looked back to everyone, once they were inside.

"This ladies and gentlemen, was once the interior of the fort walls. Inside, this fort was divided into several rooms…but as you can see, through war and the aging of centuries' past, those divides have been severed. The only thing that you see of the remains are the cannons, which are still mounted in their original locations, and the second floor, as, which you can see above," the teacher stated, pointing to a curved, red-brick area above his and his students' heads, "-is only somewhat intact compared to the fort's original layout, since from that level you can see the ground floor here. Now let's move on to the second floor, shall we? Remember to keep in line, and watch your steps." The students began to file again as they moved through the line.

Sora smiled as he looked to Umi. "I wonder if we'll be able to make it to the second floor. Did you see how narrow it was?" he questioned. The Hari girl shrugged as she glanced upwards.

"I guess it'll be narrow. I'm not too concerned though; if it was **too **narrow, I don't think Merlin-san would let us walk up there," Umi commented. The male brunet grinned.

"I see." The two then began making their way with everyone else as they accessed the old-laden stairs. "So, Umi-chan, how have things been..? I hope everything's been okay," Sora said. Umi looked to her left as her green orbs caught Sora's stare. Out of the corner of his eyes, the young Akari saw the girl smile.

"Well, things have been good lately…Riku and I have been doing great. He has a lot of pressure with being piano chair for Orchestra, but I think he'll be able to handle it. We've been rehearsing for our first recital for a while now, and I'm excited to say that it'll premiere this month. I can't wait!" the young woman exclaimed. Sora returned her smile.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it," he said. The spiky-headed boy's expression began to fade, as him and the other students had now advanced onwards to the second area of Fort Querelle. They stood in a mass as Mr. Merlin was at the front, arms crossed behind his back as he waited for everyone to convene. Once satisfied, a reversed frown made its way onto his features.

He looked to the left and right. "Everyone here now..?" He paused as his ears perked up, awaiting to hear some kind of response. Once none was given, the aging man smiled again as he propped up his feet. "Great. Now that I have everyone's attention, I'll continue where I left off. This floor was separated into several areas; along with having a higher vantage point to survey foreign ships coming in, and enemy ships in times of war, this space has also been discovered by historians like myself as use of a soldiers' barracks. The local military here probably consisted of probably anywhere from fifty to one-hundred men depending on time of need, and in this once vast region, they shared beds, meals, and time together.

"If you look over to my right, you will see a somewhat large opening; historians speculated that when this was a barracks, soldiers would use this view to look out to the sea during nighttime. I've spent a night here once in my earlier years, and I can assuredly tell you that from here, when the mood is just right, you will see one of the most beautiful displays of nature the world has ever known; dazzling stars above in the sky as a full moon paves a path through this lush jungle, all the way out to the shimmering ocean." Mr. Merlin grinned as he looked to his students, before spreading out his arms. "Now, let's continue on back down to the interior. Then we'll see what Fort Querelle has to offer! Back in line everyone!" The old homme retreated, and the young men and women soon followed him in twos again.

Everyone then made their way back down to the floor below, the ground level. They soon followed Mr. Merlin to a square-shaped building, oddly standing out in the enclosed, decrepit ruins. He stopped as he stood in front of his students again.

"Well my lads and lasses, this is where our group tour ends. We still have five hours before our departure back to the main island, so, I invite you all to explore this war-torn fort at your own discretion." He paused for a moment as he cupped his hands behind his back, before letting out a held-in sigh. "And please my young minds, don't wander off alone. The last thing we want is for one of us to get lost in this jungle, right..?" Mr. Merlin looked to his students, and everyone began to share a corresponding nod. Sora and Umi followed suit with their peers, before a smile spread across their teacher's face. "Goody. Well minna-san, enjoy! I'll see you all here in five hours." Mr. Merlin waved, before he began to walk off. All the other teens began splitting off into pairs and groups.

Sora smiled as he turned to his female companion. "So Umi-chan, ready to explore the island?" he asked, arms crossed, standing sort of lazily. The blue-haired girl lightly laughed.

"Sure."

* * *

"So Sora-kun, how have you been?" Umi's green orbs smiled, as the two walked in the jungle. Not too far from the ruins was a marked mountain trail, where people hiked up to the top of high hill, which had a nice view of the rest of the forest, before leaking out to the sea, and the two had decided to take it.

_Besides, exercise is always good. _

Sora smirked as he moved his lips to speak. "It's been good; I'm really looking forward to the art exhibition this month." The boy's smile eased as he looked to his left. Umi nodded as the two headed up a slight incline. She smiled.

"Is there anything _else_ you're looking forward to this month..?" The brunet turned to face her, his eyes narrowing as he noticed that the blue-haired belle had emphasized a certain word. He just shook his head weirdly.

"No…what else are _you _looking forward to?" Umi smirked as a slight giggle escaped her lips.

"Why, the _Aki Festival _of course." Sora repeated his previous motion, though now surely as he rolled his irises.

"Of course, the Aki Festival…figures," he said jokingly. He couldn't help but chuckle in his mind at Umi's answer. The young Hari just brushed shoulders with him as they continued walking up the trail, the dirt crunching beneath her sandaled feet.

"What, you don't like the Aki Festival..? It's only one of the most fun social events of the year, Sora-kun," the female stated matter-of-factly. The spiky-headed youth sighed.

"Oh believe me Umi-chan, I know, I know…"

_And I sure did. The Aki Festival, or the Autumn Festival, "aki" meaning "autumn" in Japanese, was the traditional fanfare of colorful tents, carnival rides, and games, where a young man, such as me would go in a yakata, and take a female companion in an accompanying kimono. The "festival" part was geared more towards couples, if you catch my drift._

_However, this social event __**did **__have a twist. The Aki Festival was also a historical festival, chronicling the history and traditions of the Destiny Islands, and this year was very special. Why..?_

_Because this year celebrates the two-hundredth anniversary of the founding of the Destiny Islands. So, this year should be memorable, at best._

Umi caught a glimpse of Sora as they turned a corner, before finally making their way to their destination. They stopped as they now stood before the view, Sora placing his right hand against his hip as they observed a bright, orange sun hanging in the air, with a canopy of trees covering the area below. Umi just crossed her shoulders as she turned to view her companion.

"So Sora-kun, you don't like the Aki Festival?" The question caught the young Akari off-guard. He turned to survey her with a wiggle of his finger, his face caught in a pensive expression as he struggled to think up a response.

"Well, I…sort of. I guess…I guess it's because…I've never been invited really. I mean, I used to go back when I was little, but that was…" Sora trailed off as eyes mulled over.

"_Now boys, your mother and I want to enjoy our time here at the festival. While we're gone, your older brother will be watching you. He'll make sure you two have fun, right?" _

_I remember my father asking Roxas and I that question. We were at the Aki Festival, and I was eight years old. I remember all of us wearing our appropriate yukatas and kimonos, and I remember minding him as I looked up to another nearby figure as my mother and father stood before us, as people moved and interacted with others in the background. Under shadowy hair, a whisper of a smile formed upon his face as he noticed me, and apparently, my twin examining him as he looked to us, before back to our parents._

"_Don't worry Otousan—I'll make sure the squirts here stay in line," he jabbed. I could hear both my mother and father emit a laugh as they caught my brother's joke._

"_Make sure you do that. Well boys, we'll see you later," my mother said, smiling as she ruffled both my and Roxas' hair. She then got back up to cross arms with my father. "Shall we go?" she asked. My father just nodded his head as he looked to her, before back to us._

"_Have fun boys! Later!" He and my mother then turned to each other as they began walking off into the crowds. I just remembered looking to my parents as I stood with my two brothers._

"_Later Otousan!"_

"Sora-kun, are you okay..? Sora-kun?" The light-haired brunet's ovals came back into focus. He looked to Umi as she now stood in front him, worried. He looked away from her green orbs for a moment before meeting them.

The young Akari gave her a reassuring smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Umi-chan…it was just something I remembered about the Aki Festival, back when I was little." The girl backed away in relief as she went to stand beside Sora, though she was still watching him.

"So, does that mean you're thinking about going..?" Sora's lips widened a little at the question.

"Maybe, maybe," he mused. He then looked off towards the jungle before looking back to the young lady. "Ready to head back to the museum?" he asked.

Umi moved her head to the left and right a little. "Um, sure. But I want to stay here and take a picture of the view first, for Riku. It's breathtaking," she said, smiling as she pulled out a little turquoise-colored digital camera. Sora smiled as he looked back to the scene in front of him.

"I agree, Umi-chan. I agree."

* * *

"Ah, finally, air conditioning…about time…I was about to burn up out there," Umi stated as she and Sora walked into the Fort Querelle Museum. It was actually a newer building built into the ruins, the place that their teacher, Mr. Merlin was standing in front of, lecturing to them before he let them go off to explore. Sora smiled as he was happy to feel a cool, artificial breeze hit his face.

"Me too, Umi-chan, me too…it feels **a lot **better in here." Sora looked around to the white walls within the complex, looking at the informational displays and photos of old that relayed the history of a once-almost-impenetrable stronghold, to glass cases housing various remains of objects that used to populate the base—rifles, uniforms, and other antiques of the age with accompanying reads. The marron-haired youth then looked back to his female amie. "So, Umi-chan, what do you want to look at first?"

Umi smiled as she looked to one of the glass cased displays towards the back of the small building. "You see the model of Fort Querelle over there? Why don't we take a look at that?" she suggested, pointing to the item in question. Sora smiled as he nodded his head.

"Okay." They walked over to enclosed object, and Sora observed it with interest as he took in the colors and detail of the model. He then glimpsed over to the blue-haired young lady. "So Fort Querelle really looked like this back in the day..?"

"Yep." Sora refocused his attention back onto the original outline of the fort.

"It looks completely different. I can totally see the soldiers' barracks, the mess hall, the turrets…it's amazing the detail the designers put into this area," the brunet mentioned as he looked towards the interior of the model. Umi smiled as she watched him.

"It truly is. This fort was completed in 1842, and was one of the first trading posts in our nation. It would literally take several shipments per day from the mainland and other trading partners, such as Agrabah and Atlantica," she noted. Sora looked back up to her. "It was also commissioned to be a place of defense and hospitality in times of war," the girl finished.

The young Akari raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow Umi-chan, I didn't know you were well versed with history…" he trailed off as the two heard another voice make its way into the conversation.

"_Well, Mr. Akari, that's because Ms. Hari comes from one of the founding families of these islands,_" a deeper voice resounded. Both Umi and Sora turned around to face the unknown speaker, who was none other than their History teacher, Mr. Merlin. The old man smiled through his bifocals, as he hid his hands behind his back. Umi gave the elder a reversed frown as he faced them.

"Good afternoon Merlin-san," she greeted. Mr. Merlin faintly inclined his head towards the young woman.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hari." He then turned to repeat the same motion towards Sora. "Mr. Akari."

"Merlin-san." Sora slightly bowed his tête in kind. He then turned his blue orbs towards Umi. "So, your family is one of the founding families of the Destiny Islands?"

The green-eyed Hari nodded as she stood before the two standing before her. "As Merlin-san said, that would be correct. My family is one of the founding families of the Destiny Islands. Back when our nation was out discovering new territory in what was a limited view of our world at the time, explorers soon discovered a large archipelago of islands a stretch away from the mainland. After investigating and seeing what the new land had to offer, they began creating charter companies to migrate people over. If I remember correctly, and you can correct me on this Merlin-san if I'm wrong," she stated, looking to the historian standing before her, who nodded before she continued, "-a Hari created one of many of these 'venture' companies."

Mr. Merlin's smile widened as he silently acknowledged Umi's statements. "That is correct my dear. But Mr. Akari, it would also be interesting to take note that her family wasn't _only _involved in venture corporations." His eyes shifted over to the nearby wall for a moment, before going back to his two students. "Why don't you take a look at this portrait on the nearby wall..?" The spiky-haired youth and his companion got up from the model to make their way over to the adjoining white wall.

On the wall was a portrait of a middle-aged man, adorned in a military uniform of the era. He had his hands on his hips as he looked to his left. His hair was mostly covered by an army cap, but what was shown was long, but kept hair, along with a deep but groomed beard. Sora then darted his irises to the right to read accompanying information on the displayed figure.

"_Captain Rasen Hari of the 139__th__ Querelle Regiment. Age in portrait, forty. Was in charge of training the fort's soldiers for defense and inspection of trading goods. Also led the soldiers in the Storm of Fort Querelle in 1860, which heralded the beginning of the National War._"

The boy broke his gaze away from picture of the captain as he faced Umi. She smiled as she regarded the portrait. "He was my great, great-great-great-grandfather. He fought for the mainland during the National War, and became injured later in battle. After the war ended and our country reunited, he was declared 'disabled,' though he was still adequate enough to move around. From our family records, I guess he just wasn't as mobile as he used to be." Umi's emerald ovals looked to Sora for a moment before retracing a path towards the painted photo. "After being discharged from the army, he took what available munny he had. With the connections that he had built up as captain at this base, he created the _Hari Trading Company_, the beginning of the family business. It was my grandfather, _Taro Hari II, _who expanded the company to building ships and yachts. And that's basically my family's history," the girl explained.

Her lips widened as she surveyed Sora. "So Sora-kun, what about your family history..?" Mr. Merlin smiled at Umi's inquiry.

"Yes Mr. Akari, what about your family history? I would like to know about that myself," the vieil homme added. Sora let out a small chuckle at the two.

"Well, I would like to go into detail, except…I only know about my immediate family," he replied as he wiggled a finger. "My father was a pianist, while my mother was a painter, an artist, like myself…and well, as for my grandparents…only my grandfather worked, and he was an architect, who, at this point in his life, is mostly retired. But, I do know that my parents originally came from the mainland…and as for my mother's side, I don't really know much…that's about it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help," he shrugged disappointingly. Mr. Merlin grinned as he looked upon the young man.

"Well Mr. Akari, maybe it's about time you look into your family's history…both sides. Who knows what you'll learn about yourself? It could be very interesting," the teacher noted. Sora nodded as he managed a smile.

"It could be Merlin-san, it very well could be." Mr. Merlin inclined his head.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you two, but, it's almost time for us to head back. So, if you two would like, could you accompany to the front of the museum? Your classmates should be waiting there." Umi and Sora looked to one another, before smiling at the aging man.

"Of course."

* * *

_Man, am I glad to be home._

Sora sighed as he entered the maison, placing his keys into his one of his pockets. As he entered the living room, he already noticed his other three boarders were sitting on the assorted couches. Hayner and Pence were talking amongst one another, while his twin was situated in the loveseat, eyes closed and hand near his chin. A hint of a smile graced Sora's features as he walked in to meet his friends.

"What's up guys..?" The boy turned his head to notice his brother peek at him, one eye open.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you to get home," Roxas answered matter-of-factly. The brunet nodded at the blond, right before Hayner opened his mouth to speak.

"If you remember, our interviews are today, so…are you going to take us to Oudan Square?" The young Akari's blue orbs glanced to meet brown ones. Sora wiggled a finger as he stood within the chambre.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hai," he replied. Hayner and Pence smiled.

"Great. Then we'll go get changed," said the black haired boy of the Twilight Town trio, smiling. Both Pence and Hayner, along with Roxas, were still wearing their school uniforms, albeit loosely. He and Hayner got up from their seats as they walked past Sora, before ascending the stairs to their bedrooms to change, leaving Sora and Roxas amongst themselves. The spiky blond reclined back in the loveseat as his chemise was left untucked.

Sora offered the lad a soft smile. "So, are you ready to get behind the wheel?" The sun-haired youth rested his eyes as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." He then leaned forward as he decided to open his irises. "School was boring today. Nothing overly exciting. I actually…" he trailed off as a small smile formed on the lips that he and his twin shared. "-missed you," he finished, rolling his eyes. Sora chuckled as he lightly punched his brother in the arm.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Roxas just rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah…and of course, the girls were wondering where you were too…I told them you were on a field trip. Where exactly did you go anyways?" the boy asked. Sora placed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"I went to Fort Querelle with my History class…pretty interesting if you ask me, though, it was still a little hot from the sun. I can't wait for Fall to arrive," the brunet answered. Roxas offered a concurring smile.

"Me too." The boys' ears then perked up as they heard their other two friends make their way down the stairs. Once in the entryway, both of the Akari twins gave their companions the once over. Roxas laughed at Hayner's attire, who just gave him a glare. The dirty blond stopped as he bent over a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Hayner, but man…you look hilarious." He then straightened his posture. The slick blond shook his head.

"Whatever Roxas, whatever…" the young Osaka trailed off as Sora took a moment to examine Hayner's choice of wear. The teen wore a very light blue dress shirt on top, collar unbuttoned, with the rest of the chemise buttoned up. It was tucked in, as a mahogany-colored belt righted his choice of trousers. As for that legwear, it was simple, khaki pants, with black dress shoes. No wristbands in sight whatsoever.

Sora gave Hayner a slight smile of approval as he dipped his tête. "I think you actually look sharp Hayner. After all, the manager will probably expect you to look as professional as possible." Hayner's expression softened as he gave the artist a smile.

"Thanks Sora." He then looked back to the brunet's sibling. "See Roxas, at least your brother knows how to give compliments. You only give compliments to hmm, I don't know, girls? Maybe a certain one called _Naminé_..?" Sora watched with amusement as Roxas crossed his arms, blushing a little before throwing a raspberry toward the young man's way. His eyes then widened as he took in Hayner's witty remark.

"Wait, you gave Herutsu-chan a compliment today?" The blond Akari looked to Sora, blue eyes focused, before giving him another general revolving of the orbs.

"He's just exaggerating." He placed his hands on his hips as he now glared at Hayner. "I did NOT pay Naminé a compliment. I was just talking with her about her sketches as we left class. She drew a pretty nice one today," he stated. Hayner now crossed his arms as Pence and Sora watched the other two's petty argument unfurl.

"Whatever, that sounds like one to me. I did see her blush some," he said, smirking. Now Roxas was the one to widen his eyes as he blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Hayner gave the boy an evil smile as he looked at him for a second, before it dissipated.

"No." Roxas' look immediately calmed as he frowned, before slightly growling.

"Oh." The conversation then quieted down. Pence smiled, and since he was the only male of the quartet, who had not spoken, he decided that it was now his turn to do so.

The raven-haired boy drew attention away from the two blonds as he moved his lips. "So guys, how do I look..?" The other three young men looked his way. Like his taller friend, Pence was also wearing a dress shirt with khakis and dress shoes, though his shirt was white, and he was actually wearing a red tie. As he was at the Academy the entire day, no headband was on the boy's forehead.

And of course, Sora was the first one to make a comment about the Hitotoki's appearance. "I think you look nice too Pence." His blue eyes then focused upon Pence's rouge cravate. "Though, I think the tie makes you look a _little _overdressed…but that's just me. You should be fine," he added. He noticed Pence's black irises widen for a moment as his mouth formed an "oh" shape, before closing for a second.

"I see. Thanks," he nodded. Sora nodded towards the smallest of the four before his ovals settled onto both him and Hayner.

"So, are we ready to go?" he asked. The two nodded their heads. He then looked to his brother, who also nodded his head, surprisingly, quietly.

"Great. Then let's go."

* * *

"Pence, Hayner…welcome to Oudan Square." Sora smiled as he stepped out of Hayner and Pence's way, allowing them a view of the central area of Kouhai. They looked around in interest at the open area. Antique brick buildings laid nearby, colored in shades of grey, blue, and red, with advertisements of old faded into the paint, with needled trees nearby. A faraway view of the square also revealed several deciduous arbres, neatly transplanted in rows amongst the shops' streets surrounding the plaza, their leaves beginning to change in accordance with the season.

_I loved Oudan Square. Mainly because it gave Kouhai a semblance of a small town on the mainland, and also because of the deciduous trees. I've read that when this town was founded, the Town Fathers, coming from the mainland, still wanted a piece of their old home with them. And, since the Destiny Islands were located a good distance away from the Equator, it celebrated the seasons just like any other continent. _

_So, the Town Fathers decided to plant the first of many deciduous trees that now dot the main island. And I love having them here because they are a visual representation when I think of Fall._

The artist Akari looked with mirth as his musical twin took a look at the groundwork.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been here," Roxas stated, looking at the light-brown colored brick. It was layered upon the ground, scattered all over the place. However, if one took closer inspection within the design, they would notice that there was a swirl of white bricks. In fact, from a farther observation, there would be four. These four unraveling lines traveled in an intricate pattern around the square until they met in the center, forming a huge white square. Seated within that square however, with the circular foundation only revealing the corners of the white square, was a beautiful red-brick fountain. Sora chuckled as he placed his hands on his hip.

"Hai, it has." He then turned as he noticed Hayner and Pence still glancing around. A hint of a smile formed as their attention turned towards him.

"This square is nice," the noir-headed boy of the group mentioned. "So where's Lugi's Café?" he added. Hayner closed his chocolate orbs for a second.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Sora wagged a finger as he looked around for a moment.

"Well, it should be at the southeastern end of the square, so that would mean…it would be that way," the brunet answered, as he pointed towards the location of the small restaurant. The slick Osaki and his accompanying partner-in-arms nodded as they followed Sora's point.

"Okay. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hayner and Pence began picking up the pace as they advanced towards Lugi's. Roxas and Sora looked to each other, each softly laughing as they trailed behind their fellow companions. Soon, they stood in front a white-colored building, with a neon-signed logo inscribed in cursive jutting out towards the street, the words _Lugi's Cafe _shaded in blue against a black background. Pence, being the first of the quartet, opened the glass door as he and the others made their way inside.

The interior of Lugi's was mostly white. Or, at least the walls were anyway, coded with also the faintest of blue, adorned with several paintings and grey-white pictures of the Kouhai of old. The booths and the wooden floor was a light brown, almost the same shade of Sora's light brown hair. There were square tables throughout the center of the café, decorated with light blue table cloths. To the northern right corner of the café, a glass-cased display of the restaurant's desserts, fruits, and drinks were neatly adorned with accompanying name tabs. And on the wall behind, a blackboard, with neat handwriting, highlighting the main menu items, such as coffees, fruits, and other beverages, was shown along with coffee-making machines and other equipment seated below. As the four young men entered the building, a doorbell chimed, making the employees take notice of their arrival.

"Welcome to Lugi's!" a female voice greeted as Sora and his friends stepped in. The smallest one of the group's eyes widened as he noticed just who had spoken.

"Selphie?!" the Hitotoki boy exclaimed as his black irises widened. The brunette smiled, adorned in a white uniform and apron as she stood behind the glass case. The other three followed Pence as he made his way to the display.

"Hi Pence…what brings you guys here? I notice you and your friend look nice," she noted, her green orbs taking notice of both Pence's and Hayner's attire. The huskily-built boy blushed a little as he struggled to get a word out. The slick blond of the group took notice as he patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks…_Selphie_. What Pence meant to say is that we're both here to be interviewed, right Pence?" Hayner smirked as patted the young male a little bit harder than he did before.

Pence choked out a reply. "Oh, uh, yeah, that's right. Selphie, if you remember, this is Hayner," he said, tilting his head towards his friend's. Selphie blinked her eyelashes for a moment as she looked to Hayner, before the boy registered in her mind.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I remember my stepsister mentioning something about you," she said. The Osaki's ears perked up at the girl's comment.

"Really?!" Selphie just smiled evilly, before it went away as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know…maybe…" Hayner's head drooped.

"Oh." He shook his tête as he righted himself. Selphie smiled at both him and Pence for a moment before she turned to view the Akari twins, studying the both of them. She especially regarded Sora.

"You're Sora Akari, right? I've heard about you from Tidus-kun. He said you were an artist. I think I've actually seen one of your paintings once. They're nice," the young lady mentioned.

The spiky-brunet smiled. "Arigato." The female Shikikawa then raised her eyebrows as a thought came to mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I think my friend Kairi mentioned you too…you do know Kairi Herutsu, don't you?" she questioned. Sora's eyes widened as the other boys within their posse smirked at the boy. Hayner and Pence looked to Roxas, who just smirked as he looked at the back of his brother's head.

"Oh Selphie, you can say my brother and her are good friends…" he teased as he placed an arm around his twin. Sora whirled around to give his sibling a peculiar expression. Hayner then added on to the friendly tease.

"Yeah, you can say they know each other well…" Sora hastily looked to Hayner.

"What are you guys implying..?" The spiky-blond within the group rolled his sky-colored eyes, causing Sora to regard him.

"Oh, nothing Sora, nothing…" The marron-headed youth sighed as he rested his irises for a moment, before opening them to view Selphie.

"Yeah, you can say I know Kairi…I've known her since the beginning of the semester," he said. Selphie's eyes widened before she shook her head, jokingly tapping herself on the side of her head.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, you two met in the backyard on the beach. Stupid me, I'm sort of forgetful sometimes," she giggled. The boys chuckled at her expense.

Pence smiled as he glanced at her. "That's okay." Selphie's emerald orbs crossed his night-colored ones for a moment, before the young man looked away, his face becoming a little hot. Selphie smiled as she glanced back and forth between him and Hayner.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys, but I know I can't keep talking to you forever, can I? I should get back to work." The bell chimed as more people filed into the café. She looked to them for a moment before she looked back the four males standing in front of her. "Oh, that reminded me…you two are here for the interview. Wait here. I'll be right back with Lugi." She then wiped her hands clean with a white washcloth before she went behind a door in the right corner.

"Wow, I'd never thought a rich chick like her would work here," Hayner said. Pence narrowed his eyes as he looked at his companion.

"Well, maybe you should take more time to know someone than to just look at them. Maybe she likes earning her own munny," remarked the noir-haired boy. Hayner's lips widened into a smirk.

"Maybe…and I bet you're defending her because you 'like' her," he stated, pronouncing quote marks with his hands at "like." Pence just shrugged his shoulders as he turned away.

"Maybe." Sora and Roxas then turned to face Hayner and Pence.

"Will you two be okay here?" The two both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Lugi-san said that the interview would take ten minutes each for the both of us," Pence explained.

Sora placed an arm around Roxas. "So, that gives about a fifteen-to-twenty minute driving tutorial," he smiled. The blond Akari forced a smile towards his frère.

"Great." The back door then swiveled to reveal Selphie as she walked back to meet the boys. She gave them one last smile.

"Lugi is waiting in the back for you two. So, if you follow me, we'll get started." Roxas turned to face his friends.

"Good luck guys," he said. Sora offered Hayner and Pence a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, good luck." The two faintly inclined their heads towards the twins.

"Thanks. We'll see you in twenty minutes," Hayner stated. Then he and the small statured Hitotoki followed Selphie as she led them to the back of the café, disappearing as the door closed behind them. This now left Sora and Roxas with each other, surrounded by other employees attending to other customers. Sora smiled as he looked to his brother.

"Ready?"

Roxas sighed tiredly as he closed his orbs. "I guess."

* * *

"Roxas…stop, stop, **STOP**!"

The Highwind screeched to a halt as the black voiture loomed very close to a nearby car in the parking lot across from Oudan Square. Sora breathed hard as he looked to his left. "Are you crazy Roxas, or did you see that you were going to hit that car?!" Roxas narrowed his eyes as he examined Sora. He lifted his hands up in the air.

"Well excuse me Sora, but I'm a beginner! I told you the chauffeur was a bad instructor, remember?"

"Yeah, but at least I'd thought you might have some kind inkling of what 'depth perception' is. We're in a parking lot half-full of cars Roxas. We need to drive **SLOW**. That means tapping the gas and keeping the car at twenty miles per hour or less," Sora explained haughtily. The two remained seated as the Highwind was surrounded by various empty parking spaces and spaces filled by different vehicles. Roxas unbuckled his seat belt as he avoided observing his sibling.

"Well, it's only been ten minutes, and I've already had enough. I'm going back to Lugi's," Roxas said, glaring at the steering wheel before opening the car door. Sora gripped the blond's shoulder with an arm as the boy was beginning to step out.

"Wait, Roxas…just five more minutes, please..?" Sora's blue eyes searched Roxas' as the two made eye contact. The sun-haired boy's seemed to soften for a glance. Sora's expression began to lighten itself; until, he noticed his twin's orbs harden. Roxas then looked away.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I don't feel like it." He was about to move when Sora tightened his grip on Roxas' right shoulder.

"But Roxas, don't you want learn how to drive?" Roxas closed his ovals as he sighed.

"I used to. That was before the chauffeur tried to teach me. I was scared." His eyebrows then eased as his eyes were revealed. "And then I thought you'd be different. But it's still the same. It's still the same." The blond was about to move when Sora lightly jerked him back.

"So you're just going to walk away, just like that?" Roxas brushed his twin's hand off from his shoulder.

"I'm scared of driving Sora; so yeah, yeah I am." He then turned his head to face the square.

Sora looked anxiously to the back of the male's head. "Are you sure?" Roxas just continued facing the nearby street.

"Hai." And with that, the spiky blond departed from the automobile, leaving the brunet speechless as he closed the door. He then merged amongst the street, before disappearing out of sight. Sora lightly banged his head on the glove compartment.

_This..is..so..frustrating. I..just…thought… _

He stopped as he rested his head on the shimmering dark material.

_I just thought Roxas would like a way to improve his social life. But with him being scared…_

_All it is going to do is impair it. _

_..This is great._

_Just great._

* * *

So, Sora has learned more about Kouhai's history. Who knew that Umi's family was one of the founding families of the Destiny Islands? And just how is Umi's family doing, anyway? Will Sora go to the Aki Festival this year? Did Pence and Hayner have a good interview with Lugi, and if so, did they get the job?

And lastly, what about Roxas? With him apparently being scared of driving, what will this mean for both him and Sora's familial relationship? Expect these questions and more to be answered within the proceeding chapters!!

So, our protagonist has yet **another **brother. This time, one older than him. Can anyone guess..? You'll see who it is in a little while…and we'll discover more about why he's been omitted as well.

I hoped you like the descriptions of all the locations. I took the description of Fort Querelle from what I remembered of **Fort Sumter **in Charleston, South Carolina. Unlike Fort Querelle, Fort Sumter lies on a very small island, with no surrounding trees, just the sea.

And as for **Oudan Square..? **Well, I took that from my own hometown, where in downtown we have a square called **O' Neal Plaza/O' Neal Square. **It's like your usual southern square, with nice shops such as antique shops, with a pizzeria, café, and Cajun restaurant. Very cool. **Lugi's Café **was partly inspired by a pizzeria in town called **Fabiano's**, though, since it's a café and not a full-fledged restaurant, I made the appropriate changes to make it such. I also made up my own color ideas for the interior.

Anywho, I hope you all like what I have planned in the upcoming entries. You didn't think Sora was going to be drama free for too long, ne..? Hopefully he can help Roxas get over his fear of driving. Maybe…

And again, I'm sorry for not updating for the past four months. But, no more. I'm back, and I will get to cracking on **Chapter Thirteen **ASAP, after I finish my Namixas, **What Happens After Next?**

Without further delay, let's get to the last section of this chapter, **Recommended Read. **For this entry, **Recommended Read #12 **is **Déjà Blue **by **Kintora**. This is a **Namixas**...a really riveting and interesting one at that. In this story, Naminé is a new resident in town, and when she begins attending the local high school, she makes friends quickly. However, she sees a certain male blond that "isn't there," and when she questions her friends about it, they ignore her. The female blonde will soon discover that there is something more lying in-between the boy, her friends, and most of all herself…but what kind of a connection? Read on to find out!!

Remember that **RR **(above) now has it's own **C2**, so if you want to subscribe to it, you can. It will be continued to be updated with the reads I recommend in each entry of this fic. Also, thanks to **Princess Io**, there are also new recommendations that are exclusive to that **C2! **So check it out if you want!!

Remember to check **Story Progress **on my profile every **Wednesday **to see what's up if you're interested in this story…and any others that I have/will have.

Well, until next time everybody, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you all soon. 'Till next time, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	16. A Surprising Visit from an Old Friend

A.N.: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY that I haven't updated in so long!!! I really am!!! I feel so angry!!! I'm sorry everyone!!!

I'm a senior in college now, so the work last semester was really piling up, along with work, so…I procrastinated a lot, which meant I had to spend time I could've spent updating to do my assignments…I'm sorry now not updating for so long again. But fortunately for me, the semester ended up going good for me, and this semester looks to be better.

So hopefully, as long as I **DON'T **procrastinate on my assignments, I'll be able to get more writing done. Again, I truly apologize for not updating in months. I really am—I'm disappointed in myself.

I'll try to make that up by working on updating as much as I can, when I can. Hopefully we'll see more chapters pop-up often because of this. I certainly hope so.

Now with the apologies out of the way, it's time to **FINALLY **unveil this entry. You didn't think I'd give up on this fic, now did you? I love this story too much to give up on it.

So now, it's time to present the thirteenth installment of this story…let's go!!!

_Italics: _Thoughts and flashbacks.

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

**Terms you should know:**

**French:**

_Rêveries_- Dreams.

_Mais oui- _Of course.

_S'il te plaît- _Please (informal).

_Mon frère- _My brother.

_Tête- _Head.

_École- _School.

_Acteur- _Actor (masculine).

_Vieil ami- _Old friend (masculine).

_Millieur ami- _Best friend (masculine).

_Chanteur- _Singer (masculine).

* * *

"**Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 13: A Surprising Visit from an Old Friend_

The sky blanketed overcast as grey and white clouds colored the usually blue atmosphere. Fall was truly beginning to set in as the grass began to change color, adapting to the temperature changes of the Destiny Islands. A cool wind puffed through the air as it whirled its way towards the house of Sora Akari.

Who was now currently vacating it with the other house residents; it was just another school day for them. The spiky brunet held the door as he rushed to get his companions out of the living space. "Come on guys, or we're going to be late for school!" he shouted. The other three boys issued small grunts as they issued out of the portal, wearing their school uniforms.

"Well, we wouldn't be late if you forgot to set your alarm clock Sora," Roxas mentioned as he sharply regarded his brother. Sora just returned his stare.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't play their music too loud, then maybe I wouldn't of tried burying my head under my comforter and try to get some sleep, instead of setting the alarm like I usually do," the artist remarked back to the blond.

His twin smirked as his expression didn't waver. "Always the perfectionist…until now." Sora curved his eyebrows as he looked at Roxas in anger. Just as he was about to move closer to his brother, the other blond within the group intervened by placing hands on each of the twins' chests.

"Come on guys; as much as I'd like to see you two bickering, we really need to race to school, or we'll be late," Hayner stated matter-of-factly as the four still stood on the front steps. Pence, the last member of the group nodded.

"Hayner's right you two; we only have ten minutes to get there. Come on already," said the black-haired Hitotoki. The two boys sighed tiredly as Sora closed his eyes in defeat for a second.

"Fine." Hayner then relaxed his posture as the four then began slowly moving towards the sidewalk. Sora revealed his sky-colored orbs as he looked towards his brother.

_Things have been horrible since the fight Roxas and I had in the car the other day. For the rest of the afternoon, we both tried avoiding and ignoring each other. But having four young men such as ourselves occupy a house, that's sort-of impossible. _

_So towards dinner time, we __**tried **__to talk, keyword being tried. However, that just ended up in us arguing about stupid, miscellaneous little things. _

_So we've been bitter to each other ever since. And really, it's grating on my nerves—I was just trying my best to instruct Roxas how to drive._

_I guess it's sadly funny how life situations can turn on you in any given moment…at one time we we're doing great, and I was hoping to reform the close bond we once had…_

_But with this "roadblock" in the way, how will I able to fix the problem..?_

_And of course, with Roxas not cooperating at all, it's only making things worse._

…_Man._

The four passed by the Hakumei maison as they quickly hastened to the Academy. They of course skipped Riku's since they didn't want to be late; and Sora hoped that the silver-haired boy had got his text message that they _might _just be tardy. So, after passing through the school gates, they stopped as they turned to face each other.

"Well guys, Pence and I have to go. Please, try **not **to kill each other today…we'll see you guys at the end of school," Hayner instructed.

Pence chuckled at the taller blond. "I never thought I'd see you playing father Hayner," the noir-haired young man remarked. Hayner shook his head before he directed his chocolate eyes at his friend.

"Well, thanks for your bode of confidence Pence." He blew a raspberry at him, before turning to look back at the Akari twins. "But seriously guys, at least **try **to cooperate with each other today," he stated. The two males took notice of one another, before they both withdrew.

"_Whatever,_" Roxas said. Hayner tiredly sighed as he ran a hand through his slick locks.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Let's go Pence. Later you two," Hayner waved. Sora tried his best to offer the young Osaki a smile as he mildly waved both him and Pence adieu.

"Later Hayner, Pence." The light-brunet then set his sights upon his younger sibling. "Let's go to Music, Roxas." The same blue eyes with which he shared just steely glared back at him.

"You're not Otousan, Sora. But, I'll go; at least it's the one thing I can show you up in," the dirty blond harshly stated. Roxas brushed past his brethren as he strolled through the schoolgrounds, leaving his twin deeply hurt by the remark.

_Did me yelling at him hurt him that much? It's not like I trampled on him personally…_

_Roxas…_

The brunet gave the back of his brother one last pained look, before sluggishly following him to the classroom of Sebastian Kani.

* * *

_Well, at least Roxas wasn't lying when he said he'd "show me up" in Music…he did. For today, we had an exam._

_On what exactly? Oh, nothing, but a memorization test over the first movement of Hector Berlioz's Symphonie fantastique, Rêveries – Passions._

_And me, not being an expert in Music like my brother, well…I just want to say I made a good mark. But not exemplary. _

_As for Roxas? Well, as we were leaving class, he demonstrated his musical proficiency by singing out each note on the scale. _

_Really, it began to irritate me. Who knew that my twin could hold such a grudge?_

"I get it Roxas, I get it—you're the more musically talented between the two of us. Now can you please stop humming _Rêveries_? It's getting on my nerves," Sora elicited. A mischievous expression lit Roxas' viewing portals as he looked to the marron-haired young man.

"And let you gloat at your sketching ability next period? How about I say 'not yet'?" The sky-eyed brunet sighed tiredly as he hung his head, walking with the fauxhawk blond in the hallway. As they made their way into Art class, Sora emitted another sigh as he placed his backpack upon the table. The Herutsu twins, who had already set up their workspace at the tableau, were engrossed in small conversation.

That was until Sora's backpack hit the table with a "THUD." Kairi and Naminé immediately halted their dialogue as they looked to the porcupine-haired boy. "Something the matter, Sora?" Kairi asked, as her violet-blue orbs worked to make eye contact with Sora's. The garcon's cheek fled red as he glimpsed into the auburn beauty's eyes for only a moment.

"No, nothing at all Kairi." After taking out all of his sketching and coloring materials, Sora placed his bookbag upon the floor as both he and his brother took a seat. The two sisters again looked to one another before glancing back to the boys.

"Okay…" Kairi trailed off as silence filled the air. The four all concentrated on nothing in particular as the period hadn't yet begun.

However, the unusual quietness was soon stifled as the intercom buzzed to life. "_Chandelle-san?" _a familiar voice asked through the speaker. Sora's ears immediately picked up as he recognized the voice of Sally Doru.

"Oui Doru-san?" the French teacher responded.

"_Are Sora and Roxas Akari in class?" _inquired the student secretary. Mr. Chandelle looked to the two young men with his eyes. He then turned his tête back towards the intercom.

"Oui."

"_Then would you please send them to the Attendance Office for checkout?" _Both Sora and Roxas raised their eyebrows, before glancing at one another briefly. After momentarily remembering that they were at odds with each other, they then turned away. Sora narrowed his eyes in question as he looked down at the light-brown table.

_Who would call us in for checkout, this early in the day? _

Mr. Chandelle looked to the Akari twins again before answering Sally's question. "_Mais oui_."

"_Arigato." _The speaker system then shut off. Mr. Chandelle looked to the local paper.

"Sora, Roxas, you heard the mademoiselle. Collect your things and head to the Attendance Office _s'il te plaît,_" Mr. Chandelle stated. Sora nodded as both he and his sibling got up from the table, gathering their belongings and placing them back into their carrying bag. The girls frowned as they looked to their male companions.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two later. Later Akari-kun, Roxas…" Naminé said, her eyes stilled towards the blond Akari. Sora offered the blonde artist a small smile.

"Bye Herutsu-chan."

"Bye Naminé." Roxas smiled for her, and then turned away as he began making his way out of the classroom. Sora nodded one last time to the young women before following suit. He then joined his twin once again in the hallway.

"I wonder who checked us out?" Sora inquired. Roxas plainly shrugged his shoulders.

"..Who knows?" The male blond closed his eyes as the two navigated through the school corridors, before finally making their way towards their destination. The spiky-brunet leaned in the doorway as he slowly looked to who was waiting inside. As he and Roxas approached the office desk, Sora took in the back of who he assumed had called them in. Long blond hair, a blue denim jacket, dark jeans, dark mahogany leather boots, with their hands placed upon their hips. Sora examined the posture of the person standing with their back turned to them; there was only one person he recognized who enacted that stance—someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Which was why his eyes widened as his mouth muttered the person's name.

"_Zidane?!"_

* * *

The mysterious person whirled around, smiling at Sora and Roxas. Both of the brothers shared an amazed smile.

"What's up Sora, Roxas? Long time no see, right?" A mischievous gleam radiated in the blond's eyes as he viewed the twins.

Sora's smile widened as he closed his orbs. "It's been too long Zidane." He unveiled them as the other sun-haired youth amongst them began to speak.

"Yeah, but at any rate, it's good to see you." The brunet managed to merely nod at Roxas in agreement. Sora turned to examine the young man from the front. Beneath the denim jacket, the boy identified as Zidane wore a white dress shirt, undocked. A black belt was partially hidden under the garment, linked by a silver buckle. Sora then glanced back up to meet Zidane's blue eyes.

_Zidane Tribal…it's been a while since I last saw him. Zidane was a childhood friend of mine and Roxas, along with Riku. I remember, we used to be so inseparable during our younger years. _

_But of course, that wasn't meant to last. For you see, when we reached the center of our middle school education, Zidane…_

_He moved away. His childhood could only be described as illustrious. After all, he did begin as a child actor._

"So what brings you back to Kouhai?" the spiky-blond asked. Zidane grinned as he turned to face the musician Akari.

"Well Roxas, I'm glad you asked that…and I'll be more than happy to answer that question. But first, I think it's time for us to checkout more of our friends. Does Riku attend this school as well Sora?" questioned Zidane. Sora nodded his head in affirmation, causing Zidane to openly smile, revealing his pearly whites. "Great." He then turned back towards the student secretary. "Could you please inform Riku Hakumei that he's to be checked out too?" he inquired.

The pale redheaded young woman smiled. "I'll be more than delighted to. It'll just be a minute." Sally made a few switches upon the speaker system, before she reached the instructor she desired. "Yes, Mr. Tribal..?" Zidane's eyes widened as he heard his surname being spoken by Sally.

He then decided to cut her off in mid-sentence. "Wait! Did you say _Mr. Tribal_..?" he asked. Sally cut off the intercom as her eyes darted to the young lad.

"Yes I did, Zidane." She gave him a soft smile. Zidane only smirked. He then turned back to face the two boys.

"Well guys, it looks like we're going to make a personal visit to Riku's class." Sora and Roxas both dimly affirmed their heads.

"Alright," Sora stated. Zidane curtly nodded as he turned to face Sally.

"Thanks for the help Sally." He then took a nearby white Post-It note and pen, and scribbled his signature down on it. "Take this as a token of my appreciation. Later!" he exclaimed, turning to pull Sora and Roxas away from the help desk. Sally blushed as Sora and Roxas looked back to her.

"Okay. Later!" After the trio made their way into the hallway, Zidane couldn't help but laugh as he retreated his hands from the backs of the Akari twins.

"Man, I just love being me." Sora and Roxas just shook their heads as they stood near the Attendance Office. The brunet of the group turned his tête to face Zidane.

"You just can't let down the fact that you're famous now, can't you?" snapped Sora.

The long-haired blond slapped a hand onto his pant-leg as he let out a chuckle. "Of course not my friend, of course not. I wouldn't be Zidane Tribal if I didn't have girls fawning over me, now would I?" Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I could care less." Zidane stopped laughing as he immediately glared at the boy. He then turned to punch him in the arm. "Ow!" Roxas yelped as he messaged his left arm. "That stings," he said. The other yellow-haired boy smirked.

"Well, that's what you get for making fun of me Roxas," remarked the famous Tribal. Roxas just blew him a raspberry.

"Whatever." Zidane suckerpunched the boy again.

"Ow! Stop it." Zidane mirrored Roxas' earlier expression.

"Maybe when you stop mocking me," he smirked.

The blond Akari sighed. "What-" he stopped mid-word as he saw Zidane raise his fist again. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, geez." Sora shook his head as Zidane put away his right hand.

"Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Now Sora, if you'd be ever-so-polite, unlike your brother here," Zidane spoke, receiving a death glare from Roxas, to which he simply mused as he glanced from the dirty blond to the marron-haired young man, "-could you show us the way to Riku's class? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us," he finished. Sora simply reversed frowned as he observed his old companion.

"Sure. It's this way," he directed, cocking his head to one side the path with which the trio had to cross. The two followed Sora as he became the leader of the pack, shuffling his way through the hallway. After navigating through what seemed like an endless corridor, the three finally made their way to the Theatre.

_The Theatre of course was a huge, lightly, yellow-colored interior auditorium located in the right wing of the Academy, towards the back near the Courtyard. Over the course of the year, the Academy would hold about four-to-five plays, and as well host other events, like intellectual lectures and such. Of course since this was a private institution, the Theatre was decorated with fine embroidery, and some of the best lighting available. As we entered, we saw the Theatre instructor lecture to his class, seated around in a circle upon the sawdust-imbued stage._

The Theatre teacher was a young man who had long, blanc-grey shaded hair that reached past the middle of his back. His hair was primarily slick, though since it was so long, a few strands stood up defiantly. These few tendrils were clumped together, in particular being rigid, almost resembling a bird feather. The young man also had long eyelashes, which batted frequently as he spoke. His wear was simple; he wore a frilly, platinum shirt with dark trousers and Victorian-heeled shoes.

"Remember class, the secret to being a great _acteur _is to emote well—if you can not emote, then you don't get my vote, you see? After watching **and **listening to your micro-performances, I think that with enough effort, many of you could excel onstage. But nevertheless, you still need a lot of work-"

"-unlike me..?" The acting teacher narrowed his orbs as he searched for the voice that interrupted his speech.

"Now who **rudely **interrupted me, hmm? If you don't answer now then-" the young man's eyes slightly relaxed at seeing Zidane. "Oh, it's just you little brother. And what do I owe the grace of your presence?" Zidane's older brother inquired, slightly bowing away from his class, and toward the trio that stood below him. The young women amongst the audience giggled with joy as they watched the rapport between the two Tribals.

Zidane just shrugged his frère's question off. "Oh you know Kuja, just making a family visit. Though, I _do _want to ask you for a favor." The blond padded his chin. Kuja straightened his posture as he crossed his arms.

"And just what is it you want, my dear brother..?" he questioned. Zidane looked away from Kuja's eyes.

"Oh nothing…" he then scanned the crowd, having the females of the class tingle with excitement as his irises briefly came into contact with theirs, before moving onto the next person, looking for a certain face. Once he settled on the physiognomy he wanted, he smirked, as aquamarine orbs looked at his in interest. "Just wondering if I could borrow Riku Hakumei here for a while," came the answer. The elder Tribal glanced over to his student, before looking back over to his sibling.

"And for just how long do you intend to keep Hakumei-san's attention?"

"The remainder of the day, _mon frère_."

"Well then Hakumei-san," Kuja said as he looked over to Riku, "-I guess it's time for you to leave this world; I hope you don't get him into trouble little brother, after all—he's Piano Chair in Orchestra now." Zidane placed an innocent expression upon his face, as he indented a finger near his lips.

"Who, _me_? I wouldn't dare older brother." His blue eyes became directed towards Riku. "Let's go Riku." Riku silently nodded as he got up from his seat, before jumping off the stage to join Roxas and Sora. Riku slightly smiled as he looked down upon Zidane.

"Nice to see you Zidane," greeted the silver-haired young man. Zidane smiled in return.

"You too Riku." He then turned back to observe Kuja one last time.

"Don't forget to visit me tonight Zidane, or I'll swear I'll have your neck. And don't forget your girlfriend too; after all, I have been wanting to meet her after all this time. Father too," emitted the Theatre instructor. The girls in the audience immediately began murmuring amongst themselves.

"I know, I know; I **am **staying with Garland and Mikoto after all. I'll see you tonight with my GF, promise. Later Kuja," Zidane nonchalantly waved, turning his back. Kuja smirked.

"Later little brother." The four then departed from the Theatre as they made their way back into the student hallway. Zidane turned to look up at Riku.

"Man Riku, you sure shot up. Taking any pills?" he asked. Riku socked him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Zidane rubbed the spot where Riku's hand had made contact.

"You wish."

Roxas blew another raspberry to the blond. "At least we're even now Zidane—Riku's a hard hitter," he joked. Zidane smirked as he still tilled his arm.

"Don't I know..." Riku smirked as he looked down from behind. The four boys then began moving within the hallway, towards the entrance.

Sora turned to face the professional actor within the group. "So Zidane, what _does _bring you back to Kouhai? It has been a while since we have last seen you," he remarked, blue eyes observing. Zidane's lips widened as he sneaked a peek to the brunet artist.

"Well Sora, that question will be answered in due time; but first, we need to make one more pit-stop before I explain away…are you guys ready to travel in style..?"

* * *

"Man Zi, you weren't kidding when you said we'd be 'traveling in style'," Roxas echoed as the four stepped out of the noir limousine. The young lads looked upon the looming building in front of them, surrounded by mocha-colored sidewalks that contrasted with the Adobe brickwork. The edifice was completely made of brick, with white concrete separating the brick layers. Towards the center of the building stood a mast, displaying the flag of the nation. The four looked over to the building's sign, composed of the same material, to see _Destiny High School _etched in silver, stark lettering.

Sora turned to face Zidane as the wind whipped his hair. "So, what brings us here Zidane?" The blond actor grinned slyly as the group made their way inside the marble-floored hallway of the école. He managed a chuckle as they approached what the role-player thought was the Attendance Office.

"Oh, just be patient and you'll see," the boy answered. The other three youths just looked to one another for a response, before concentrating their attention back upon Zidane. The boy twisted the knob of the Attendance Office door open, before stepping back a little to reveal the room inside. He then stepped inside, with the other young men following.

Like the Attendance Office at the Academy, the pièce of this edifice was pretty small. The room was basically the color of brick, and where the four stood there was a white counter before them. A miscellaneous student stood there, twirling his emo-styled bangs as he was examining a piece of paper. His hazel eyes darted upwards as he noticed the four boys standing. "Yes?"

"Hi. I was wondering if you could call _Axel Kuji_ for checkout." The boy flickered his eyes from the blond to a nearby computer screen.

"Alright, just give a sec; after all, he might not be here today." Zidane smirked as the male's eyes began darting across the monitor as the sound of mouse clicks reverberated through the air. Sora took a moment to look to Roxas, whose eyes were widened in shock. He smirked as he looked back towards the counter.

_So that's why Zidane brought us here. Makes sense now that I think about it…why else would we come here if Zidane didn't want us all to be together? _

The spiky-brunet snapped out of his thoughts as the dark-haired boy continued scanning the attendance records. "Ah, here he is. He just so happened to be here today. You're lucky," he said, before pulling out a clipboard with a white sheet attachment. He then pulled out a plain black pen. "Fill this sheet out. After I check the record, I'll call him for checkout." Zidane simply nodded as he received the writing utensil.

"Thanks." He then began scribbling down all the important information the school needed, before giving back the pen and paper to the student attendant. The boy simply smiled as he took it.

"Thank you." His eyes scanned down the paper, before his eyes widened at a certain section. His orbs quickly glanced at the blue-eyed blond. "You're the _Zidane Tribal_..?" he asked.

Zidane simply laughed as he lightly slapped his leg. "You couldn't tell..?" The boy observed him incredulously.

"No. I _thought _you were Zidane, but I just wanted to be sure. What brings you here to this high school?" Zidane simply shrugged as he looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know…just an old friend. I grew up here," he stated matter-of-factly, waving off his reply. The boy simply nodded before he turned to the school microphone. He made a few clicks on the intercom before reaching the room he desired.

"_Saïx-san_?"

"_Hai..?" _a deep voice emanated from the other line.

"Can you send Axel Kuji to the attendance office for checkout?" the attendant requested.

The other voice sighed deeply on the other line. "_Yes._" The boy's lips widened upwards.

"Thank you." He then shut the speaker off as he turned back to view the four. "He should be here soon." Zidane smiled.

"Thanks." He then glanced around the office before looking back to the male. "Do you know Axel?" he questioned. The boy simply hummed in affirmation, opening his mouth to remark. Before he could though, the door opened as a tall figure made their way inside.

"What is it this time Daemon-" a masculine-voice stopped speaking as his green orbs took list of the four boys who suddenly turned their attention upon him. Sora examined him as the long-haired redhead glanced to his brother. "_Roxas?!" _Sora darted his irises over to his sibling.

Roxas simply smiled as he viewed his long-time companion. "Long time no see Axel." Sora regarded the tall boy who towered over them, including even Riku.

_Axel was Roxas' best friend growing up, before he left for Twilight Town. In the three years that's passed since I last saw him, he sure has changed—he's grown to be taller than Riku, and his once slicked back red hair now had a spiked countenance, being grown past the middle of his back. As I examined his face, he also had some black tattoos gravitating around his emerald orbs. Currently, he was wearing a black trenchcoat, a black shirt with a silver-chain necklace, and black pants with matching boots. His eyes turned to glance at the rest of us._

"Riku, Zidane…" he then smiled as his eyes settled on his mellieur ami's brother. "_Sora_…wow, it _has _been a while, hasn't it?" he smirked. Sora nodded as he looked to Axel.

"It has." The marron-haired artist glanced to Zidane. "So what's the plan now?" The blond mischievously smiled as he looked to the quartet.

"Why don't we go back to the limo and you'll find out. Don't worry—I'll tell you what's going on, promise." The other young men nodded their heads concurringly as Sora went to open his mouth.

"All right." Zidane turned to smile towards Daemon, the attendant.

"Thanks again." Daemon simply returned the blond's smile.

"Your welcome." The five boys then filed out of the Attendance Office and into the main hall, before making their way outside of the school building. A few minutes later, they finally strolled back into Zidane's limousine, buckling themselves up as they sat within their seats. Zidane mischievously grinned as he eyed his three companions.

"Now that we're all where I want us to be, I can finally get down to business," Zidane stated as he sat in the plush leather seat of the limo. One of his legs were folded over the other as he had his hands clasped, standing upon it. Meanwhile, Sora simply had his arms crossed as he was regarding his vieil ami. The brunet's blue orbs turned to view Axel as he maneuvered his lips to sound.

"And what kind of business is this, exactly? Needless to say Zidane, you simply calling us here has surely piqued _my _interest," the spiky redhead grinned, stroking his chin before turning one emerald eye to Roxas. Sora saw Roxas' lips slightly curve into a smile as the two shared a glance, before Axel turned his focus back upon the acteur of the group.

Zidane merely chuckled at Axel's statement. "Good then. As you all know, my band _Charity Case _is touring around the various nations to promote our debut album, _On the Way to Alexandria_—and just in case you aren't too informed, we're performing a concert here." The sun-haired Tribal paused as he caught some air. "Now, since I missed you guys, and want to hang out with you all while I'm here…I was figuring maybe you all wanted invites," he said as he leaned over towards a nearby compartment. He opened it to reveal four CD cases, each with a black ticket with a white outline on the trim, glossed in plastic wrap. He then distributed among his friends, smiling. "Here you go guys."

Sora widened his eyes as the cases were passed around the car, until one to land in his possession. Riku smiled as he took a glimpse of his copy. "Thanks Zi, this is awesome…hey, the album looks _autographed_!" Zidane simply nodded his head at the young man.

"Yep, all your copies have been signed…with my beautiful signature of course, the lead singer and electric guitarist, followed by _Freya Crescent, _our backup electric guitarist and bassist. Then you have _Beatrix Dux Ducis, _our mixer and one of our backup vocalists, along with our drummer, _Adelbert Steiner_. And lastly, we have our last backup vocalist and keyboardist, _Garnet Til Alexandros XVI_, my girlfriend…" Zidane sighed happily as he looked off from his companions. Sora smirked as he saw the expression on the vocalist's face—happily, almost oblivious to the world around him.

_I almost wanted to ask him about that. But, maybe it's a question I should save for later. _Sora looked down on his autographed CD, tracing the black ticket that stuck to the plastic jacket. "What about this ticket here..?" he questioned. Zidane snapped out of his trance-like state as he focused his blue irises upon the Artist Akari.

"Oh, that..? Well, that ticket will guarantee you all the best seating at concert, which, as you notice it saying in the awesome white font we have displayed there, is being held at the _Kouhai Alcove Amphitheatre _a few days from now. These tickets are _special; _being coated in black helps distinguish them from the other tickets that the fans have bought. Not only do you the best seat in the house, but, after the concert, you get backstage access—you'll be able to visit me and the group! Isn't that stellar?" he asked. He looked around the room for confirmation.

"Hai."

"Great!"

"Awesome!" Zidane smiled, leaning a little forward after hearing everyone's response. If at all possible, his smile only widened as his cobalt ovals observed the young men within the voiture.

"Great! Well then, now that I have the formalities out of the way, why don't we have some fun by getting a little party started..? You didn't think I'd bring you all out here just to tell you about my concert, now would I?" The other four expressed small puzzlement between one another, before shaking their heads at the sun-haired chanteur. He grinned. "That's what I thought. Well, now that we have _that _out of the way, it's time to have some fun." And as he looked away from his friends, his eyes caught the back of his chauffeur's head. "Driver, please take us to _Shevi's Boardwalk!"_

* * *

Zidane Tribal has entered the building! For being gone for so long, the blond actor has sure made a ripple back into Sora's life. How will that ripple affect Sora's tension with Roxas? And what of Roxas' friendship with Axel, after the two haven't seen each other in so long? These questions will only lead to more answers as the story progresses…

This chapter is a…bit on the short side for this story, I know—I had planned to add in about another two scenes, but when I got to writing, I felt it was best to end the chapter where it is. Don't worry though—when **Chapter Fourteen **is released, it will have those scenes added in, along with a good deal more. Hopefully I can work my way back into writing longer chapters…not as long as Chapters Nine and Ten were, though.

And so this story isn't dead…yet. I'm not giving up on this story—I love this fic, and I want to get it finished!!! So know that I'm not giving up.

Just to whet your appetites a little—Kairi will actually be featured next chapter. It's been a while since she and Sora have talked, huh? I think it's about time we finally hear from her again—and depending on how the writing flows, maybe Naminé as well—we'll just have to wait and see.

I admit, I got the idea for Zidane from reading a certain **Sokai **fic, intermixed with other couples of course…so, it's time for the usual **Recommended Read (which, I also have a C2 for and update when I update this, so go to my profile and subscribe if you haven't already)!**

**Recommended Read #13 **is **I Thought I was Alone **by **FlowerLady-Aerith**, a long-chaptered, very hilarious, moving, and unexpected fanfiction for the Kingdom Hearts category. For those of you who **haven't **read it yet, it chronicles the story of Kairi, as she moves into a house full of fellow-aged teenagers, a sort-of "self-imposed" orphanage. There, she befriends Riku, a quiet, aloof individual; Roxas, a young man who is prone to hilarious bursts of anger; Selphie, one of the most normal girls in the group; Tidus, a young boy who seems interested in Selphie; Naminé, a girl who seems to have an affixation on **constantly **cleaning house; and lastly, our spiky-brunet hero, Sora, who loves cooking, and seems to have a full nuts loose in his mind. But under the surface, all of these individuals come together to form a family, and Kairi slowly opens up to Sora and those around her, as they all grow closer…it's a really great read, so I **highly **recommend it.

Well, hopefully I'll finish **What Happens After Next? **soon, so I dedicate what free time I have solely on this fic. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, however small it is.

As always, please review, and enjoy your week!!! 'Till next time, sayonara!- _Malcolm Yuy_


End file.
